


El alma dorada

by HaroldoAlfaro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 75,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroldoAlfaro/pseuds/HaroldoAlfaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción de "Gilded Soul" de Digitallace. Sexto año. Un año de descubrimientos para Draco. Descubrimientos sobre sí mismo y sobre su vida y, de la mano de Harry, descubrimiento de los secretos que oculta el laberinto de El alma dorada. DM/HP slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gilded Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11439) by Digitallace. 



**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **[Gilded Soul](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4289344/1/Gilded_Soul)**

Autora: [Digitallace](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1588161/Digitallace)

**El alma dorada**

**Prólogo**

_La bruma se espesaba alrededor de la grácil silueta de Draco que caminaba por el bosque sombrío. Llevaba mucho tiempo avanzando guiado por la necesidad. Una fuerza invisible y poderosa lo impulsaba a internarse en la espesura que se abigarraba cada vez más. Todos los senderos se habían desdibujado ya. Había lianas sobre el suelo que se le iban enredando alrededor de las piernas, proyecciones malignas que bregaban para  demorarlo, para detenerlo, para matarlo… Era lo habitual, sin embargo, Draco disolvió la amenaza con un par de rápidos movimientos de varita y siguió su marcha con precaución._

_Finalmente avistó su destino. Los muros semiderruidos pero reforzados con espesa vegetación. Y una puerta de madera deteriorada. Rojo oscuro y descascarada por los años, y así y todo, imponente y sólida e interponiéndose. Se aproximó sin hacer caso a los gritos de alerta en su mente. Inspeccionó el gran candado herrumbrado y probó todos los encantamientos que conocía para hacerlo ceder, sacudió la cabeza frustrado, nada servía._

Se despertó con un sobresalto, las manos todavía estiradas tratando de abrir el férreo candado. Rebuscó sin demora en el cajón de la mesa de luz, sacó una pluma y el diario. Había estado teniendo esos sueños durante tres meses y cada noche avanzaba un poco más. Ya eran cinco las noches que había estado intentando abrir el candado. Anotó todo lo soñado al detalle antes de que el recuerdo desertara su mente. Había empezado a escribir todo luego de haber hecho algo de investigación sobre sueños, era importante hacerlo de inmediato. Ya tenía treinta entradas en el diario con descripciones de las imágenes oníricas.

Volvió a guardar el diario en el cajón y se desperezó como un felino salvaje. Se levantó y se puso unos pantalones negros de corte impecable y un suéter verde de delicada lana. Encima se calzó la toga de la escuela con la insignia de Slytherin. Cruzó el dormitorio entre el murmullo de las respiraciones acompasadas de sus compañeros de pieza.

Salió de la sala común al corredor y de allí al patio principal del castillo. Venía todos los días, antes de que las luces del nuevo amanecer proyectaran sombras largas. Era a esa hora solitaria cuando tomaba sus decisiones, desde que era chico. Sabía que en muchos aspectos todavía seguía siendo un chico, sabía también que muchas de las decisiones tomadas durante su vida habían estado signadas por la ignorancia.

Respiró hondo, pudo sentir el aire frío de la madrugada que le llenaba los pulmones. Miró alrededor, todo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve. Se dijo que debería estar sintiendo más frío, quizá no tenía energías para sentir con intensidad en ese instante. Lo lógico hubiese sido volver al castillo, pero Draco actuaba muy poco de acuerdo a la lógica en los últimos tiempos. Avanzó por la superficie nívea que rodeaba la escuela.

Pensó en la Mansión y las vacaciones de Navidad que estaban tan próximas. Se vería obligado a abandonar la relativa seguridad del castillo. La idea de enfrentar al Señor Oscuro ––con los nuevos conceptos que consideraba ciertos tras reflexionar durante meses–– lo hacía estremecer. Un paso en falso, un desliz de la lengua y Voldemort revolvería en sus pensamientos y descubriría sus intenciones de traición… ¿y entonces qué? ¿qué le haría? ¿qué le haría a su madre? No se atrevía siquiera a pensar en eso, ese monstruo era capaz de todo.

Lo recorrió un nuevo escalofrío al pensar en su madre. Atrapada en la Mansión con esa criatura viperina. Sabía que si se negaba a volver a su casa para las vacaciones despertaría sospechas y pondría a su madre en mayor peligro. Tenía que actuar con sensatez y determinación y esperar que ocurriera lo mejor. Casi soltó una risa desesperada ante lo grave de la situación. Su padre encerrado en Azkaban, su madre prisionera en su propia casa, toda la familia investigada estrechamente por las autoridades y la misión que el Señor Oscuro le había asignado. Una misión de muerte que cargaba agobiante sobre los hombros y que le provocaba náuseas.

¿Había lugar para la esperanza?

Divisó un árbol a la distancia y sus pensamientos cambiaron de dirección. Con frecuencia pensaba en ese segundo crucial que había cambiado toda su perspectiva. Había sido tan fugaz que podría haberlo perdido durante un pestañeo. ¿Hubiera seguido siendo el mismo Slytherin arrogante que siempre había sido de haberlo pasado por alto? ¿Hubiera sido mejor que el tormento actual, el sentirse como un traidor a su linaje familiar? Era algo muy complejo como para estar seguro.

El recuerdo rondaba su cabeza constantemente. La imagen de ese chico de su misma edad apoyado contra ese mismo árbol; había sido a la hora del crepúsculo, el sol desaparecía hundiéndose en el lago, matices naranjas y rojizos encendían la cara del chico contrastando con los ojos verdes que refulgían como gemas. Los cabellos negros desordenados y agitados suavemente por la brisa y una sonrisa triste jugueteándole en los labios. Draco no recordaba por qué había salido en esa oportunidad cuando fue testigo de esa imagen, de ese momento tan personal, pero sintió de inmediato una especie de vínculo con el chico, una empatía que con nadie antes había experimentado.

Fue como una revelación y comprendió que en realidad siempre había existido una conexión con Potter, que él mismo había querido afianzar el primer día en el tren que los traía a Hogwarts. El pensamiento le provocó honda confusión puesto que no podía determinar qué era lo que lo conectaba con el Niño Dorado de Gryffindor. La idea de la que se había llegado a convencer era que estaban destinados a rivalizar y era lo que había creído hasta esa tarde un mes antes cuando había visto esa imagen honorable pero angustiada de Potter.

Draco avanzó tratando de no hacer caso de la nieve que se empeñaba en dificultarle la marcha. Lo invadía una sensación de desamparo. No tenía ningún amigo verdadero, nadie con quien hablar de las dudas que iban creciendo dentro de sí. Había sabido fingir bien y se había mostrado como siempre, y ninguno de los otros Slytherins había notado nada, nada de los cambios que se estaban produciendo en él.

El árbol estaba apenas a unos pasos, le entró una urgencia de escapar, de volver a refugiarse en la seguridad del castillo, pero venció el impulso y siguió avanzando. Y fue entonces que el suelo se quebró bajo sus pies, haciéndose pedazos con una chirriante cacofonía. Y de repente se encontró sumergido en el agua helada, los ojos muy abiertos pero así y todo poco podían distinguir, los brazos moviéndose desesperados tratando de volver a la superficie, pero sus dedos se cerraban alrededor de agua o de fragmentos de hielo que le quemaban las manos. Su corazón comenzó a claudicar, los latidos se iban espaciando, sus párpados se cerraron, la oscuridad de la muerte iba impregnándole los huesos y el cuerpo entumecido quedó flotando acunado por las corrientes de la profundidad.

_Tenía otra vez el candado. Le dio varias vueltas en las manos, tenía abajo un agujero para insertar la llave, estudió la forma de la abertura y tuvo la certeza de que ya había visto en algún lugar la llave correspondiente. Pero su cerebro no alcanzaba a precisar el cuándo y el dónde._

Sintió que la brisa le apoyaba unos dedos tibios sobre la frente, pero no… no era la brisa… eran dedos reales. Trató de alcanzar su frente con la mano pero los brazos no le respondían… y luego hubo como un relámpago cegador…

––¿Malfoy?

No pudo identificar de inmediato la voz que había pronunciado su nombre, pero dos ojos verdes centellantes, que parecían más grandes detrás de los anteojos de montura redonda, entraron en foco. Pestañeó varias veces para asegurarse de que no se trataba de parte del sueño. Se sentó de golpe y sintió como si le clavaran un estilete en el cráneo. –– ¿Dónde estoy?

La cabeza de Harry se alzó separándose para darle más espacio. ––En el ala del hospital.

Draco miró alrededor y confirmó lo que le había dicho. ––¿Qué me pasó?

––Te encontré… te estabas ahogando en el lago… estabas atrapado debajo del hielo. Te saqué y te traje acá.

Primero pensó que era una broma, que Potter estaba siendo sarcástico, pero enseguida se acordó… el frío en las venas… había estado a punto de ahogarse. Draco entrecerró los ojos. ––¿Por qué?

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron grandes, incrédulos. ––¿Supongo que la próxima vez tengo que dejar que te ahogues nomás? ––había tratado de poner una máscara de indiferencia en su expresión pero no le había salido bien, se notaba que seguía seriamente preocupado.

––¿Fue algo realmente serio?

––Estabas muerto… te lo juro… vi cuando te hundías y corrí lo más rápido que pude pero cuando logré sacarte… estabas azul y no respirabas…

Era evidente que estaba diciendo la verdad, Draco lo sabía. ––Tengo una deuda de vida con vos, entonces.

––No, nada de eso. Ni toques ese tema. ––dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza con vehemencia.

Draco lo miró levantando una ceja. ––No entiendo… estoy muy confundido.

Harry revoleó los ojos. ––Es natural… ––pero entendió entonces a qué se refería Draco–– No todo el mundo exige una retribución por haber hecho algo amable.

Draco casi sonrió. ––Tenés que reconocer que esto está un poquito más allá de _algo amable_ …

Harry se encogió de hombros. ––Pensalo de la forma que quieras pero sigo insistiendo que no necesito nada a cambio.

Draco cambió el tema. ––¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí fuera? ––Draco creyó haber visto por una fracción de segundo un relumbrar de pánico en los ojos verdes.

––Me alegra que ya estés mejor, nos vemos más tarde en clases. ––se despidió Harry saliendo apresuradamente.

Lo observó escapar… él… que siempre le hacía frente, que nunca reculaba ante ataques físicos o verbales… era algo increíble… llevaba tanta responsabilidad sobre sus hombros y sin embargo resistía… con entereza… ¿habría él también, como Draco, recibido una revelación? ¿Y por qué esa reacción ante una pregunta tan simple… tan inocua? Era realmente muy intrigante. ¿Que había estado haciendo Harry Potter esa madrugada en el lago? Podía ser algo tan simple como que había querido, como Draco, estar solo para pensar… pero por la forma en que había reaccionado… no parecía que fuera así. Draco se recostó de nuevo y pronto volvió a dormirse, no soñó con candados esta vez sino con un par de ojos verdes que podían hacerle perder el aliento a uno.

oOo

Días después el misterio del secreto de Harry Potter seguía sin respuesta. Lo observó en la clase de pociones, sus amigos charlaban a su lado ajenos a su evidente tristeza. ¿Cómo no se daban cuenta? Draco consideró cuáles podían ser las razones de la tristeza del Gryffindor. Ciertamente había un malvado y poderoso mago oscuro que quería matarlo, pero eso no era una novedad, a eso debía de haberse acostumbrado mucho tiempo atrás. Draco iba a tener que enfrentarse con esa misma amenaza, quizá incluso antes que Harry.

Había escuchado rumores sobre Potter y Sirius Black  Si Sirius Black, el asesino, era en verdad el padrino de Potter, quizá ésa era la razón de sus actuales tribulaciones…

––Hoy se van a separar en grupos de a dos para preparar una de las pociones más complejas que existen. ––dijo el profesor Slughorn–– Divídanse de a dos y abran sus libros en la página 132, allí encontrarán los ingredientes y el procedimiento de la poción matalobos.

Draco observó la mesa de Harry, Granger y el Weasel ya se habían emparejado y se disculpaban con la mirada. Zabini se le acercó, pero Draco lo rechazó con un gesto de la mano, lo cual despertó reacciones de estupor en sus compañeros Slytherins. Los ojos de Potter estaban planeando en busca de un compañero, torció los labios cuando Draco se le aproximó.

Prácticamente tuvo que empujarlo hacia una mesa vacía. El Gryffindor parecía irradiar un calor increíble, ¿sería porque estaba fastidiado o sería algo natural? Draco le regaló una sus mediosonrisas de suficiencia. ––¿Creés que estás preparado para una poción como ésta? Es una de las más difíciles.

Harry revoleó los ojos. ––Así parece… según el profesor.

Draco sonrió. ––¿Voy yo a buscar los ingredientes o vas vos?

––Voy yo. ––replicó Harry con un encogimiento de hombros. Volvió minutos después con una bandeja con todo lo necesario. Repartieron todo en dos montones para ir acondicionándolos para la poción. Harry se puso a cortar rebanadas y a picar siguiendo las instrucciones de su texto. Draco notó, sin embargo, que el libro de Harry tenía muchas anotaciones en el margen, escritas a mano, con una letra apretada y angulosa que le resultaba muy conocida.

––¿Vos hacés como dicen las inscripciones manuscritas? ¿Cómo sabés que son correctas?

Harry pensó un instante considerando cómo responder. ––Hasta ahora me han dado excelentes resultados.

––Ah… ¡es por eso que se te han estado dando tan bien las pociones este año! ––Harry asintió y Draco soltó una risita–– Una artimaña muy Slytherin. ––Harry se puso muy pálido y Draco se rió con más ganas.

Draco estiró la mano para agarrar el texto pero Harry se le interpuso. ––Ni lo pienses…

––Pero si no te lo voy a sacar, sólo quiero leerlo para saber qué tengo que hacer con mis ingredientes, si no, la poción se va a malograr.

Harry lo pensó un instante y le pasó el libro, las manos se tocaron apenas en el intercambio y se produjo algo semejante a una potente descarga de estática. El libro cayó al suelo, los dos se empezaron a frotar la mano, habían sentido como un mordisco. Se miraron durante un largo momento, otro signo de la conexión entre ellos pensó Draco. Se empezaron a oír murmullos.

Draco miró alrededor, todos los estaban mirando. Harry se había puesto colorado y miraba como avergonzado a sus dos amigos en la mesa vecina. Granger tenía una expresión de curiosidad y una sonrisa jugueteándole en los labios. El Weasel, en cambio, tenía una expresión de odio y quizá con algo de… ¿miedo? Sí, definitivamente era miedo. ¿Miedo de que le birlara el amigo?

 _Pero qué interesante_ , pensó Draco y se agachó para levantar el texto. Harry se había apartado unos pasos de él, sintió cierta decepción pero trató de restarle importancia concentrándose en el libro.

La clase transcurrió muy lentamente, Harry no le dirigió la palabra en ningún momento y se obstinaba en mirar para otro lado. Draco no pudo ocultar su tristeza… y su fastidio. _Sé que sintió algo, se lo vi en los ojos… no quiere que sus amigos piensen que confraterniza con un Slytherin._ Y bien, no podía culparlo, algo parecido le pasaba a él. El pensamiento lo arrancó de su frustración y justo en ese momento Harry lo miró, ¡cuántos sentimientos reflejaron esos ojos en unos segundos! Miedo… duda… rencor… rabia… deseo…

¿Deseo? ¡Deseo!

Draco apartó los ojos de inmediato. No, no podía ser. Harry había vuelto a sus ingredientes y volvía a ignorarlo.

––Oíme… ––lo interpeló Draco–– …acá está pasando algo…

––No sé de qué estás hablando. –– replicó Harry sin mirarlo.

Draco apretó los dientes e insistió. ––Yo creo que sí lo sabés.

Harry se encogió de hombros y Draco suspiró hondamente frustrado. Harry lo miró de soslayo y luego soltó un bufido. ––Mirá, no es que nos vamos a volver amigos de un día para el otro por… por lo que sea que haya pasado. No es así como funcionan las cosas, Malfoy. No… con todo lo que nos hiciste a mí y a mis amigos todos estos años.

Draco asintió y volvió a ocuparse de revolver el caldero. ¿Realmente había llegado a creer que las cosas podían cambiar? se dijo con una risa socarrona interior. Y en realidad, eso era lo que había cruzado su mente, que Harry y él pudieran ser amigos… y no había tenido en cuenta todo un pasado que había que reparar… La poción borboteó y lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

––¿Cuántas veces la revolviste en sentido horario?

Draco encogió los hombros. ––Doce… creo.

Harry le arrancó el cucharón y revolvió tres veces en el sentido contrario. ––¿Estás tratando de matarnos?

Draco bajó la vista a sus apuntes y no hizo caso de la recriminación. Su mente estaba en otra cosa… confusa… tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo… y sin demora.

Cuando sonó la campana, Harry juntó rápidamente sus cosas y fue a reunirse de inmediato con sus amigos. Draco pudo oír claramente al Weasel murmurando maldiciones por lo bajo contra él, hizo de cuenta no haber escuchado. Granger había tomado el brazo de Harry con fuerza y le estaba susurrando algo al oído. Los vio alejarse y finalmente él tuvo que desviarse hacia los subsuelos.

Ya en su dormitorio sacó el diario del cajón. Lo abrió en la penúltima hoja y empezó a delinear los pasos de un plan para ganarse la amistad de Harry Potter.

 

 

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 1 – Hablarle… cordialmente**

 

_Volvió a dar vueltas el candado entre las manos. ¿Dónde era que había visto la llave? ¡Pero claro! ¡La Sala de los Pedidos!_

Se despertó y apuntó inmediatamente todo lo que recordaba del sueño. Ya sabía dónde había visto la llave, en un anaquel en la Sala de los Pedidos. Había estado allí muchas veces ese año. Al principio iba seguido para ver cómo reparar el armario que les permitiría a los mortífagos entrar en Hogwarts, pero luego que hubo decidido que no iba a seguir las órdenes del enajenado Señor Oscuro, había seguido yendo allí para esconderse, para poder estar solo. Cada vez se le iba haciendo más difícil estar junto a sus compañeros de Casa. Hablaban todo el tiempo de cosas en las que él ya no creía. Sabía que a la larga iba a terminar diciendo algo que lo delataría, por lo tanto trataba de mantenerse apartado de ellos… pero se sentía cada vez más solo.

Necesitaba salir a tomar aire fresco. Se vistió y salió sin hacer ruido. Fue al patio, allí era donde le gustaba sentarse para pensar. Decidió que el mejor momento para ir a la Sala de los Pedidos sería después de la cena, llamaría menos la atención a esa hora. Levantó la vista hacia el lago y lo vio… Harry.

Fue de inmediato hacia él pero trató de acercarse sin hacer ruido, no lo logró, Harry se dio vuelta cuando todavía le faltaban varios metros para alcanzarlo. Lo vio ponerse rígido un instante y volverse de nuevo a mirar el lago. Siguió andando hasta llegar a su lado, junto al gran árbol. Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio mirando la superficie helada del lago.

––¿Qué estás haciendo acá, Malfoy? ––le preguntó finalmente.

Draco levantó una comisura. ––Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo.

Un silencio. ––Salí para pensar. A tu Señor no le gusta que duerma hasta tarde.

Draco hizo una mueca. ––No es mi Señor, es el Señor de mi padre.

Harry se volvió y lo miró a los ojos. ––No solía haber diferencia.

Draco se encogió de hombros. ––Hay muchas cosas en las que solía creer y en las que ya no creo.

––¿Qué estás haciendo acá, Malfoy? ––insistió.

––Creo que esa sería una pregunta muy amplia… ––Harry lo miró con desconcierto–– …no sé cuál es mi propósito en la vida.

Harry revoleó los ojos. ––Está bien, no me lo digas.

Draco suspiró. ––Yo tampoco puedo dormir, me despierto antes de que salga el sol. Salgo y me siento en el patio. Te vi acá y me acerqué para hablar.

––¿Hablar de qué?

––De lo que sería necesario para que seamos amigos.

Harry lo miró extrañado. ––¿Te golpeaste la cabeza cuando te caíste al lago?

Draco medio se rió. ––Sé que suena ridículo pero…

Harry lo interrumpió ––¿Acaso no sabés lo que haría Ron si nos viera hablando? ¿Sabés en los problemas que me metería sólo por hablar con vos de manera cortés?

––¿Y entonces por qué lo estás haciendo? ––dijo Draco con un mueca desdeñosa y dio la vuelta para irse. La mano cálida de Harry lo retuvo.

––No es preciso que te vayas.

Draco trató de encontrarle la mirada pero Harry mantenía la vista a un lado. Lo observó ponerse una máscara sobre la expresión… como el más pintado de los Slytherins. Permanecieron allí en silencio atrapados en el hielo de sus propios pensamientos.

oOo

Durante el desayuno se sentaron dándose la espalda. Intercambiaron apenas un discreto gesto de saludo al cruzarse por los pasillos. En las clases todo siguió igual, Draco sentado entre los Slytherins y Harry con sus amigos. Excepto en Pociones. Seguían trabajando juntos, la poción matalobos llevaba varias semanas de preparación. Harry se dedicaba a observar la poción y a anotar cualquier cambio que se registrara. Pero también le lanzaba alguna que otra mirada furtiva al Weasel que parecía estar controlándolos todo el tiempo.

––Harry, creo que es momento de agregarle los caparazones de escarabajo. ––dijo Draco revolviendo suavemente en sentido antihorario.

––Avisame cuando llegues al décimo giro y los echo. ––respondió Harry sosteniéndolos por encima del burbujeante líquido azul.

––…ocho, nueve, diez… ¡ahora! ––Draco retiró el cucharón suavemente y Harry dejó caer los caparazones. Draco esperó a que se hundieran y luego volvió a revolver hasta que la poción viró al fucsia. Suspiró, se sentó en el banco y se pasó la mano por los cabellos. Dio una mirada alrededor para ver si los demás estaban también en la misma etapa que ellos. Sintió que Harry soltaba una risa. Lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, Harry tenía una cara de juguetería, y se notaba que se estaba conteniendo para no explotar en carcajadas.

––¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? ––dijo Draco con fastidio.

Harry transfiguró la tapa de un tarro en un espejo y se lo pasó. Draco se miró en la superficie azogada y casi se desmaya del ataque. Tenía una veta rosada que le cruzaba los cabellos platinados, se los había teñido al pasarse la mano. Trató de usar un _Scourgify_ pero sólo logró que el color se atenuara un poco. El encantamiento eliminó también el fijador y varios mechones intrusos le cayeron sobre la cara.

Draco gimió angustiado y Harry no aguantó más y se dobló de risa. Todos se dieron vuelta para mirarlos. ––¡Qué maricón! ––murmuró Ron y las risas se multiplicaron en todo el salón. Draco se iba a poner de pie pero la mano de Harry lo detuvo, había controlado la risa y en ese momento sólo sonreía.

––Deberías usar el pelo así más seguido, te queda mucho mejor… no digo el rosado… pero sin el gel.

––No sos el más indicado para dar consejos de peinado, Potter. ––Harry sólo le sonrió y volvió a ocuparse de la poción. 

A partir del día siguiente, Draco dejó de usar fijador.

oOo

Después de la cena, Draco subió al séptimo piso y se detuvo frente al tapiz de los trolls haciendo pasos de ballet. Caminó ida y vuelta tres veces delante de la pared hasta que se hizo visible la puerta. Entró y empezó a revisar los estantes, pasó por delante de un espejo de cuerpo entero, se observo el cabello. Le había llevado más de tres horas de restregar a lo muggle para hacer desaparecer el rosado. Satisfecho, prosiguió con la búsqueda, minutos después dio con la biblioteca que quería.

Buscó minuciosamente en todos los estantes. Estaba seguro de que había visto la llave allí. Pero por más que buscó no la pudo ubicar. Tuvo que darse por vencido y volver a los subsuelos.

Esquivó con elegancia a Pansy Parkinson que andaba buscando mimos y se metió rápidamente en su dormitorio. Se sentó en la cama, sacó el diario y anotó con detalle los lugares en los que había buscado. Luego pasó a la penúltima página y tachó el primer ítem del plan para hacerse amigo de Harry Potter.

oOo


	2. Llaves... y deseos secretos

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **[Gilded Soul](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4289344/1/Gilded_Soul)**

Autora: [Digitallace](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1588161/Digitallace)

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 2 – Llaves… y deseos secretos**

_De nuevo el frustrante candado en la mano, seguía negándose a abrirse. Maldijo mentalmente por no haber podido encontrar la llave y vio entonces a una figura de pie a su lado con un puño fuertemente cerrado estirado hacia él. Levantó la vista para conocer la identidad de la misteriosa persona, pero en ese momento la bruma se espesó. Miró de nuevo hacia el puño, ahora era una mano abierta y sostenía una llave deslucida… sabía que era la que había estado buscando y estiró la mano para agarrarla…_

Lo despertaron los gritos que venían de la cama de al lado. Theodore Nott se agarraba el antebrazo dolorido, los demás se habían levantado y estaban de pie alrededor de la cama. Draco se tocó la piel intacta de su antebrazo, donde la Marca Oscura asentaría pronto si no encontraba alguna forma de evitarlo… _Preferentemente sin que me terminen matando._ La Marca latía en el antebrazo de Nott, los gritos se le hacían insoportables, salió del dormitorio lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que se iba a poner peor y que Nott no podía hacer nada, no podía abandonar el castillo, tenía que aguantar y el dolor no cesaría hasta que terminara la convocatoria.

Draco recordaba el día en que Theo había venido y les había mostrado la Marca alardeando. En ese momento había quedado muy impresionado y había sentido envidia. Sin embargo, Lucius había sido muy claro al respecto, no recibiría la Marca sino hasta después de haberse graduado. Ahora Lucius estaba en Azkaban y Draco temía que lo obligaran a recibirla cuando fuera a casa para las vacaciones de Navidad.

Se acurrucó en uno de los sillones de la sala común. No sabía bien que hora sería pero estaba seguro de que era todavía muy temprano para salir. Recordó el sueño… la llave había aparecido… ¿volvería el extraño? Y más importante aun… ¿quién era el extraño? Fue sumergiéndose  en una ensoñación llena de Marcas Oscuras y caras con rasgos ofidios… ningún candado, ninguna llave.

oOo

 

Caminó hacia el lago y hacia el árbol.

––Malfoy. ––dijo Harry al oírlo llegar, pero no se volvió a mirarlo.

––Potter. ––respondió Draco con voz fría y casi sin inflexión.

Incluso de costado pudo ver que tenía los ojos irritados, ¿había estado llorando? Sabía que no estaba bien que preguntara. Estiró una mano insegura y se la posó en el hombro. Lo sintió ponerse tenso pero no lo rechazó.

––Malfoy, no es preciso que…

––Ya sé…

Permanecieron así durante unos momentos. Harry habló primero, la voz se le quebraba: ––No tengo modo de librarme de él… ––Draco supuso que hablaba de Voldemort, no dijo nada esperó a que prosiguiera––…me ha atormentado durante toda mi vida, me quitó a las personas que más quería y ahora… hay una profecía… y significa que no me lo voy a poder sacar de encima hasta que uno de los dos muera.

––¿Una profecía? ¿Qué dice?

Harry lo miró como si recién lo viera. ––¿Y qué importa? O muero yo… o tengo que matarlo.

Draco suspiró fastidiado. ––Las palabras exactas son muy importantes. Es posible que pueda ayudarte a encontrarle la vuelta. Los Malfoys somos expertos en encontrarle el punto débil a cualquier formulación.

Harry sonrió fugazmente. ––¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? ¿Por qué me tratás tan amistosamente?

Draco revoleó los ojos. ––Creo que sobre eso ya habíamos hablado.

Harry rió. ––¿Lo decís seriamente? ¿Te levantaste una mañana y decidiste que querías hacerte amigo mío? ¿Por qué?

Draco hizo una mueca desdeñosa. ––Si mal no recuerdo, Potter. Yo intenté hacerme amigo tuyo desde el principio y vos me rechazaste.

––¿Y vos creés realmente que insultar a mis amigos y actuar con soberbia es la forma de ganar una amistad?

––Cometí más errores de los que puedo admitir… ¿no me merezco acaso siquiera algunos puntos por estar intentándolo de una manera diferente?

Harry sonrió. ––Cinco puntos para Slytherin.

Draco sonrió a su vez pero también revoleó los ojos. ––¿Entonces es cierto...? ¿Se supone que mates al Señor Oscuro?

Harry asintió con solemnidad. ––Así parece… sí.

––¿Y tenés alguna idea de cómo lo vas a hacer?

Harry se encogió de hombros y se puso en marcha de vuelta al castillo, Draco lo siguió y se le puso a la altura para caminar a su lado. ––¿Sabías que el Sobrero Seleccionador estuvo a punto de ponerme en Slytherin?

––¿Lo decís en serio? ¿Cómo es eso de que estuvo a punto?

––Discutí, le dije que me pusiera en cualquier Casa pero no en Slytherin.

––Sí que supe darte una muy mala impresión, ¿no?

––Así es. ––dijo Harry sonriendo y le dio un leve codazo en las costillas.

Se separaron a la entrada, Harry fue directo a sentarse con Hermione y Ron. Draco fue a su mesa, pero no pudo dejar de notar la mirada envenenada del Weasel. Se sentó entre Pansy y Blaise pero la mirada de odio feroz de los ojos celestes lo había puesto realmente inquieto.

oOo

Estaba sentado en el suelo de la biblioteca buscando entre unos libros sobre las guerras contra los goblins. 

––Ptss… ptss… Malfoy… ––la voz le había llegado del otro lado de la estantería–– ¿Granger? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Hermione revoleó los ojos. ––Estaba tratando de llamarte la atención…

––¿Haciendo ruidos como de un grifo defectuoso?                      

Hermione se puso de pie y dio la vuelta hasta ubicarse del mismo lado de la estantería con las manos en jarras. ––Para que lo sepas, Draco Malfoy, tenía toda la intención de entablar una conversación cortés, pero ahora ya no estoy segura de que haya sido una buena idea.

––¿Ah sí? ¿Y de qué se supone que hablemos que sea tan secreto? ¿Por qué tendríamos que entablar la conversación a través de una estantería?

Hermione se sonrojó un poco. ––Es sobre Harry. Ha estado actuando raro. Se lo ve… feliz. No lo había visto tan contento desde las muertes de Cedric y de Sirius Black.

Draco hubiera sonreído, ¿acaso Potter estaba feliz por su causa?, pero la otra parte de lo que había dicho Granger… ––¿Sirius Black está muerto? ¿Y eso lo puso triste a Potter?

Hermione dejó oír un gemido frustrado. ––¿Vos no sabías que Sirius Black era el padrino de Harry?

Él encogió los hombros con elegancia. ––No es algo en lo que haya pensado. Pero nunca se me hubiera ocurrido…

Ella soltó un resoplido. ––Harry probó que Sirius era inocente. Era una buena persona. Y le había ofrecido a Harry llevarlo a vivir con él.

––Por la forma en que mi madre hablaba de él yo siempre creí que llevaba años muerto. ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?

––¿Vos no sabés nada de esto? ¿De qué hablan vos y Harry?

––¿Quién dice que nos hablamos?

––Los he visto hablando… desde la ventana de mi dormitorio.

Draco suspiró y se apoyó contra la estantería. ––¿Qué es lo que querés, Granger?

Hermione sonrió con picardía. ––Sólo quiero asegurarme de que no estés tramando algo malicioso. No quiero que Harry termine enamorándose para descubrir después que sólo se trataba de una broma cruel. Algo así lo destruiría.

––¿Enamorarse? ¡De qué estás hablando, mujer? ¿Estás borracha, perdiste el juicio?

Hermione sonrió, le guiñó un ojo y dio media vuelta para irse. ––Creé lo quieras, Malfoy. ––y desapareció dejándolo totalmente perplejo.

oOo

La clase de Pociones de esa tarde fue harto incómoda. Draco trató de mostrarse amigable con Harry como si nada, trató de olvidarse de lo que Granger había dicho… pero no podía. Analizaba cada movimiento de Harry y cada palabra que pronunciaba… ¿era cierto lo que le había dicho?

Había pasado por todo el espectro de emociones desde el breve encuentro en la biblioteca. La idea se le había antojado al principio completamente ridícula… ¡Harry apenas si lo soportaba como amigo! Luego su ego se había abierto paso… por supuesto, ¡quién no querría salir con él? Dejó de lado esa línea de pensamiento… ¡había muchos que ni siquiera lo toleraban!... Sí, había enfocado la cuestión desde distintas ópticas… desde ninguna de ellas la idea lo disgustaba… ni le provocaba rechazo…

Y eso, quizá, era lo más preocupante. Lo mirara desde donde lo mirara…no le parecía mal… Bueno… su padre pondría el grito en el cielo… ¡las responsabilidades de un Malfoy!... y sin embargo a él le parecía más desconcertante que escandaloso… Lo que lo empezaba a preocupar realmente era otra cosa… ¿se estaba enamorando de Harry? Y si era cierto que Harry lo amaba… ¿entonces qué? Draco era el único heredero de un linaje sangrepura…  sí, ese concepto también se lo había cuestionado en los últimos tiempos… pero… ¿podía hacerlo a un lado así como así de un día para el otro?

Draco revolvió suavemente la poción matalobos que en ese momento tenía color verde y olía desagradablemente… a pata. Se le planteó entonces un problema más serio. ¿Y si se enamoraba de Harry y Harry no lo quería? Pensar en eso lo hundió en un pozo depresivo que, al parecer, se hizo aparente en sus movimientos, puesto que Harry le retuvo la mano para controlar la velocidad. Draco soltó el cucharón y con la mayor dignidad que pudo reunir, juntó sus libros y salió precipitadamente de la clase.

Pasó las horas siguientes escondiéndose en el baño de los prefectos. Le gritó a Myrtle Gimiente para que se fuera y lo dejara solo. Se encerró en uno de los cubículos y cada tanto pateaba violentamente la puerta. No recordaba ninguna ocasión anterior en la que hubiera estado tan perturbado. Como Malfoy, su vida ya estaba trazada hasta el día de su muerte. Terminaría la escuela, aprendería de su padre sobre el negocio de importación de artefactos oscuros, más adelante  quedaría a cargo del negocio, se casaría y produciría un heredero y luego viviría ochenta años más sin mayores preocupaciones. Todo estaba planeado… calculado… era simple… y confiable.

Claro que ahora su padre estaba en prisión y él ni siquiera sabía si el negocio familiar subsistía. Y seguramente el Señor Oscuro tenía otros planes para él… y quizá resultaba que era gay... lo que atentaba con la posibilidad de esposa e hijos… Draco se puso de pie y empezó a golpearse la cabeza contra la puerta de madera… _¡pero cómo puedo ser tan boludo!... ¿por qué estoy pensando en estas cosas!_ Lo mejor sería no complicarse incluso más la vida, ya estaba muy enredada… ¿para qué sumarle encima el asunto Harry Potter?

Las clases ya habrían terminado, alguno podría venir al baño de prefectos, era mejor que encontrara otro lugar para esconderse.

Apenas entró en la Sala de los Pedidos se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Era todo igual… pero diferente. Todo brillaba un poco más… ¿qué estaba pasando…? El enigma se resolvió de inmediato, el intruso se hizo visible.

––¿Potter?

––Podría llegar a pensar que me estás acosando… ––dijo Harry sarcástico. 

––No parece que a vos te disguste…

Harry se sonrojó un poco. ––¿A qué viniste, Malfoy?

Draco se apoyó contra unos estantes tratando de aparecer despreocupado; pero no tuvo suerte, hizo caer un yelmo de armadura que se azotó contra el suelo con un estruendo. Harry soltó una risita.

_Draco, controlate, es sólo Potter._

Trató de adoptar un aire de seguridad, que no le salió del todo bien puesto que se había ruborizado. Se acomodó la corbata. ––Vengo acá siempre… para pensar. ¿Y vos, Potter?

Harry vaciló un instante. ––Vine a buscar algo.

Draco rió e hizo un gesto hacia los cientos de estantes en los que se amontonaban miríadas de objetos. ––Se diría que has venido al lugar indicado.

Harry sonrió. ––Verás, hace poco encontré una llave acá que me resultó muy útil y entonces me dije que quizá podría encontrar algo más que… ¡Draco!... ¿qué te pasa? ––la mandíbula de Draco había caído como por voluntad propia.

Draco se apresuró a cerrar la boca. ––No… nada… es sólo que… ¿una llave?... ¿qué tipo de llave?

Harry lo observó con curiosidad. ––Grande, de hierro… antigua… ¿por qué preguntás?

––No, no… por nada…

Harry no insistió, pero Draco sabía que la respuesta no lo había conformado. ¡Pero qué estaba pasando? ¿El extraño del sueño era Potter? ¿Cómo era que podía meterse en sus sueños? ¿La conexión que creía que existía entre ellos era sólo parte de un sueño? ¿O acaso era el sueño un elemento más de esa conexión? Sea como fuere… su resolución de hacer a Potter a un lado se había esfumado en un segundo… ¡tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando! Y… lamentablemente… sabía a quién iba a tener que referirse para averiguarlo… Granger…

oOo

 

 

 

 


	3. Hacer buenas migas con la amiga

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **[Gilded Soul](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4289344/1/Gilded_Soul)**

Autora: [Digitallace](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1588161/Digitallace)

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 3 – Hacer buenas migas con la amiga**

La encontró donde esperaba: en la biblioteca. Por desgracia, estaba sentada con el Weasel. Sopesó distintas posibilidades de abordarla, finalmente se decidió por la vía directa. Se acercó con determinación y solicitó con seguridad. ––Granger, quisiera hablarte un momento.

El Weasel saltó de inmediato poniéndose de pie como para protegerla. ––¡No hay nada que tenga que hablar con vos, Malfoy!

Hermione revoleó los ojos y lo hizo sentar de nuevo. ––No te inquietes, Ron. Voy a ver qué es lo que quiere. No voy a demorar sino un minuto.

El Weasel rezongó pero cedió. Hermione caminó junto a él hasta un rincón más o menos apartado. ––¿Qué es lo que querés, Malfoy?

––Tengo que hablarte… de Harry.

––¿Por qué debería ayudarte? Lo plantaste en Pociones… te mandaste a mudar.

Draco titubeó un instante. ––Me asusté…. es cierto… reaccioné algo… excesivamente…

Hermione bufó. ––¡Y que lo digas! Estuvo retraído e irritable el resto del día.

––¿Ah sí? ––Draco sonrió ligeramente, ¿podía afectarlo tanto así?

Hermione lo miró disgustada. ––Creo que mejor vuelvo con Ron…

––¡Esperá… no te vayas! Estoy muy confundido… y está este sueño que vengo teniendo desde hace unos meses… y creo que está todo relacionado… ¡no sé qué hacer! ––ajustó los iris grises de modo que mostraran desamparo en grado sumo y súplica. Hermione concedió.

––¡Oh, bueno…! ––miró furtivamente alrededor–– Encontrémonos acá después de la cena, ahora no podemos hablar… ¡pero te lo advierto… no voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Harry!, otra como lo de esta mañana… ¡y lo vas a lamentar, Malfoy…!

Draco asintió solemnemente.

oOo

La biblioteca estaba vacía cuando volvió más tarde. Casi todos estaban en el Gran Salón cenando. Hermione llegó un cuarto de hora después. Se sentaron en uno de los rincones traseros. ––Bueno hablá, ¿qué es lo que me querías decir?

Draco le contó sobre cómo había cambiado su forma de pensar en los últimos tiempos, le dijo que el Señor Oscuro se había instalado a vivir en su casa, y del peligro que corría su madre. Una vez que empezó a hablar ya nada parecía poder detenerlo. También le habló de los sentimientos de los que había tomado consciencia ese día y le explicó por qué había escapado tan precipitadamente esa mañana. Siguió con los sueños. ––Estoy en un bosque, desconocido, y llego ante una pared y una puerta cerrada. Con un candado que no puedo abrir. Pero… anoche… había alguien más a mi lado… y me alcanzaba una llave… pero entonces me desperté. Y justo Harry me dice que él encontró una llave… _¡la llave!_ … y ya te podés imaginar cómo me conmocionó… por eso recurrí a vos…

Hermione reflexionó unos momentos. ––Ayer vi a Harry con la llave… estaba sentado frente a la chimenea y la hacía dar vueltas entre los dedos… por alguna razón me pareció… inquietante…

––¿Él te comentó algo?

Ella sacudió la cabeza. ––Cuando quise preguntarle la guardó enseguida en un bolsillo y no dijo nada.

––¿Te parece que él pueda estar teniendo el mismo sueño?

Hermione le puso una mano consoladora sobre el brazo, pero la retiró casi de inmediato como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de a quién intentaba consolar. ––Tené cuidado, lo sueños de Harry no siempre son los de él.

Draco la miró confundido. ––Bueno… aparentemente los estamos compartiendo…

Hermione suspiró, se le acercó y le susurró: ––Voldemort tiene una conexión directa con la mente de Harry. Puede invadirle los sueños y en alguna oportunidad le ha implantado imágenes falsas en la cabeza.

Draco la miró boquiabierto. ––Y yo que estaba angustiado porque estaba viviendo en mi casa… ¡tenerlo viviendo en la cabeza!

Ella asintió. ––Fue por eso que terminamos en el Departamento de los Misterios el año pasado. Voldemort le mandó a Harry una imagen de tu padre teniendo a Sirius como rehén. Y fuimos a salvarlo… pero nada de eso era cierto.

Draco hizo una mueca de miedo. ––¿Cómo fue que murió Sirius?

Hermione se mordió el labio… renuente…

––¿Qué…? ¿Lo mató mi padre? ––la urgió Draco.

Ella volvió a sacudir la cabeza. ––Fue tu tía.

––¡Argj…! ¡Con razón Harry no confía en mí! ¡No hay en mi familia ni una persona en la que se pueda confiar! ––exclamó Draco en un arranque de dramatismo, de esos que se le daban tan bien.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. ––No sé… vos no estás resultando tan pésimo… al menos parece que aprendiste a pensar por tu cuenta.

Draco se sonrojó. ––Pero no sé si eso me hace sentir mejor que antes.

Ella se rió. ––Me tengo que ir. Veré que puedo hacer para que Harry me cuente de los sueños y voy a investigar un poco lo que dice la bibliografía. ¿Querés que nos encontremos mañana de nuevo?

––Sí, claro. ––dijo Draco. Hermione se puso de pie para irse, Draco la retuvo del brazo–– Gracias, Granger.

––Podés llamarme Hermione.

––¿Eh?… naah… –– dijo Draco riendo. Ella se fue revoleando los ojos.

oOo

Salió de la biblioteca y caminó ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Lo atropelló un tren pelirrojo y lo estampó contra la pared.

––¿Qué estabas haciendo con mi novia, Malfoy?

Draco trató de liberarse pero el Weasel lo tenía atrapado con fuerza y no le permitía movimiento. ––¡Dejate de joder, Weasel!

––¡Estaban juntos en la biblioteca!

Draco hizo una mueca despreciativa. ––Estuvimos charlando un rato, nada más. ¿No me digas que tenés miedo de que te quite a tu preciosa Hermione?

––¡No la llames así!

Draco rió. ––Pero Weasel… ¡ella me lo pidió!

Ron le tiró un puñetazo a la cara, Draco pudo esquivarlo. Ron gimió dolorido, los nudillos habían golpeado contra la pared y le sangraban. Draco sonrió burlón.

Se oyeron pasos acercándose. El profesor Snape apareció, cogió (¡!) a Ron por la oreja y lo hizo soltar a su presa y retroceder.

––¡Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor por pelear en los pasillos! ––escupió Snape y le dio a Ron un fuerte coscorrón en la nuca–– Y penitencia, mañana después de clase. ––Draco levantó una comisura de suficiencia–– ¡Los dos! Un Slytherin debería saber arreglárselas para que no lo sorprendan en un renuncio. ––Snape los miró desdeñoso y retomó su marcha por el pasillo, la toga flameándole elegantemente detrás de él.

El Weasel le dio un último empujón y se fue echando putas en la otra dirección.

Draco suspiró y enfiló hacia los subsuelos. Ya era casi la hora del toque de queda.

oOo

_Cruzó el bosque y alcanzó el muro. ¡La puerta estaba entornada! La empujó y se abrió más con un chirrido. Entró y se encontró frente a un seto altísimo. Un sendero se abría hacia la derecha, otro hacia la izquierda. Pudo ver huellas sobre el de la derecha._

_Tomó el de la izquierda._

_Caminó unos pocos pasos y el sendero doblaba a la derecha, luego de andar bastante y de cambiar varias veces de dirección llegó a un punto sin salida. Tuvo que regresar al principio. Tomó entonces el sendero de la derecha y caminó hasta llegar a una bifurcación. Las huellas habían tomado por la izquierda, decidió seguirlas esta vez. Mientras caminaba le pareció ver unas figuras pequeñas, con forma de hongos, que lo observaban desde el seto a los lados. Se estremeció. Siguió avanzando con precaución. Un poco más allá le pareció percibir que había alguien más un poco más adelante, no había visto nada, pero podía sentirlo. Miró hacia el frente con atención, sí… algo se movía… los reflejos de la luna cambiaban por el movimiento de la figura… apresuró el paso para alcanzarla. Momentos después logró acortar la distancia… la tenía casi al alcance… estiró la mano y asió el género de sus vestiduras. La figura pareció entrar en pánico y salió disparada corriendo… la tela se rasgó con un sonido muy desagradable…._

Se despertó jadeante, como si hubiera corrido una larga distancia. Estiró la mano para sacar el diario del cajón. Fue entonces que reparó que tenía un trocito de género plateado en el puño. Se lo guardó de inmediato en el bolsillo del piyama. Anotó todo lo que había soñado. Luego fue a la penúltima página. Tachó el segundo ítem de la lista. Sonrió, con Hermione de su lado sus posibilidades se incrementaban enormemente.

 


	4. Deshacerse del Weasel

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **[Gilded Soul](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4289344/1/Gilded_Soul)**

Autora: [Digitallace](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1588161/Digitallace)

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 4 – Deshacerse del Weasel**

Estaba en el patio sentado en su banco habitual. Ya amanecía. Tenía los ojos clavados en el árbol, pero Harry no estaba allí. Volvió a pensar en el sueño. Había habido alguien más con él; y había podido arrancarle una prueba tangible. Sacó el trozo de género plateado del bolsillo. Tenía una textura aterciopelada. Lo hizo deslizar entre los dedos, las yemas parecían perderse de vista entre la trama, y pensó en Harry. ¿Había sido él el del sueño? ¿Vendría? Levantó los ojos otra vez hacia el árbol, no estaba.

Se guardó el retacito de nuevo en el bolsillo, se puso de pie y emprendió la marcha de regreso al castillo. Recibió un violento empujón que lo hizo caer sobre la nieve.

Se incorporó rápidamente sacudiéndose la nieve de la ropa y los cabellos. Observó a su atacante, era Hermione. Parecía dispuesta a saltarle encima como un felino salvaje. Draco levantó los brazos delante de él, a la defensiva. –– ¡Pará, Granger! ¿A qué viene esto?

Hermione temblaba de enojo. ––¿Qué te proponías? ¿Por qué empezaste una pelea con Ron? ¡Y yo que había decidido ayudarte, que había empezado a pensar que no eras tan mal tipo! ¡Y vos vas y…!

––¡Pará! ¡Tendrías que informarte bien de cómo fueron las cosas antes de venir a atacarme así! ¡Fue él el que empezó! Se me tiró encima y me estampó contra una pared; y me tiró un puñetazo a la cara.

––¿Ah sí? Pues no lucís como si te hubieran golpeado… ––dijo ella desconfiada.

––Es bueno que lo hayas notado. ––replicó Draco sarcástico–– No supondrás que le iba a permitir que me golpeara en la cara.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, las alegaciones no la habían convencido. ––¡No quiero saber nada más con vos! ¡Y no te vuelvas a meter ni con Ron ni con Harry, _Malfoy_! ––prácticamente había escupido el nombre y sin agregar más partió furiosa hacia el castillo.

Draco permaneció en el lugar sumamente contrariado. El Weasel les había mentido a todos. Iba a tener que elaborar un plan para sacárselo de encima definitivamente.

oOo

La clase de Pociones parecía prolongarse eternamente, Harry no había creído nada de lo que Draco había aducido sobre la pelea con Ron y lo había ignorado todo el tiempo. ¡Era tan injusto, no podía tolerarlo! ––Te lo repito… no fui yo el que empezó, él me atacó primero.

Harry ni se molestó en levantar la vista del caldero. ––Y yo te lo repito, Malfoy. No quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir…

––Lo que significa que no me crees.

Harry revoleó los ojos. ––Estás en lo cierto. No me digas que llegaste a pensar que podía creerte a vos y no a Ron. Es mi mejor amigo.

––¿Y nosotros no somos más amigos? ––exclamó Draco indignado–– Ron te mintió a vos y le mintió a ella.

Harry no dijo nada pero sus ojos eran muy elocuentes, era claro que en ningún momento había considerado a Draco como un amigo. Draco se había ilusionado. Y no importaba qué hiciera o dijera, nunca iba a alcanzar el estándar mínimo para conformar al Gryffindor.

Suspiró derrotado y se concentró en sus apuntes, interiormente se sentía muy miserable. Y estuvo así el resto del día, mostrándose agresivo con cualquiera que se le interpusiera.

Llegó finalmente la hora de ir a cumplir la penitencia, había estado elucubrando cien maneras distintas de matar al vil pelirrojo, la mayoría de ellas incluían una larga y dolorosa tortura previa.

Ron ya estaba en el laboratorio de Pociones cuando Draco llegó, Snape entró unos segundos después. ––Espero que los dos hayan cenado ya puesto que durante las próximas horas se dedicaran a fregar calderos, ya saben donde están, pónganse a trabajar de inmediato. Ah… y no podrán usar magia. ––hizo un movimiento de varita y se apoderó de las varitas de los dos–– Si se pelean como muggles trabajarán como muggles ––el profesor fue a sentarse a su escritorio y se puso a corregir deberes.

Ron empezó a putear por lo bajo, Draco creyó distinguir un “Slytherin hijo de puta y maricón”, Draco ya no pudo tolerarlo, empujó una silla y le espetó: ––¡No tenés ningún derecho! ¡Les mentiste y ahora los dos me odian!

––¡Mejor así! Les dije que estaban locos si te creían. Un mortífago no deja de serlo de un día para el otro.

––¡Basta! ––intervino Snape y los hizo ubicarse en extremos opuesto de la sala–– ¡No quiero oír ni una palabra más! Y si no obedecen lo van a lamentar.

Tres horas y cuarenta calderos más tarde, Snape les devolvió las varitas y los autorizó a que regresaran a sus Casas.

Draco no había terminado de dar vuelta la esquina del corredor cuando Ron se le fue encima otra vez y volvió a aplastarlo contra la pared; no alcanzó a esquivar el puñetazo que le plantó en la cara.

El golpe le quebró la nariz y sintió que la boca se le llenaba de sangre. Ron rió con malicia y le asestó un rodillazo en el estómago. ––¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora que no tenés a Snape ni a tus matones para que te defiendan? ––Draco se dobló en dos y cayó al suelo. Recibió una lluvia de patadas violentas.

––Uno supondría que tendrían que haberse dado cuenta solos… pero creo que hacía falta que les diera un pequeño empujoncito… ––dijo Ron y le dio otro puntapié en la sien.

––¡Ronald!

Dos figuras venían corriendo por el pasillo. Hermione estaba escandalizada, Draco era una masa informe y sanguinolenta sobre el suelo, Harry le agarró los brazos a Ron y se los retuvo por detrás y lo hizo retroceder para alejarlo de su víctima.

––Draco… perdón… ––fue lo último que alcanzó a oír antes de que todo se le pusiera negro.

oOo


	5. Recuperación y planes

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **[Gilded Soul](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4289344/1/Gilded_Soul)**

Autora: [Digitallace](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1588161/Digitallace)

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 5 – Recuperación y planes**

Se despertó sintiendo como si alguien le estuviera batiendo la cabeza como un tambor. Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos, la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana lo encandiló.

 _¿Ventanas? En mi cuarto no hay ventanas_. Trató de incorporarse y lo lamentó de inmediato. Se le despertaron dolores por todo el cuerpo, que se sumaron al de la cabeza.

Estaba en el ala del hospital. Miró alrededor. Harry estaba sentado en una silla junto a su cama, dormido, tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre el colchón, cerca de su mano, podía sentir el calor de su respiración en la yema de los dedos. Retiró la mano y se la frotó con la otra, como si quisiera deshacerse de la sensación.

La cabeza de madame Pomfrey se asomó desde atrás de la cortina. ––Señor Malfoy… ya se lo ve mucho mejor. ––la sanadora se le acercó, le dio a beber una poción y luego le hizo una rápida revisión.

––¿Qué pasó? ––preguntó con una voz ronca que le costó reconocer como suya.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. ––¡Oh cielos! ¿No se acuerda de nada? ––la sanadora le controló las pupilas con la varita–– Todo parece estar bien. Dígame, ¿que es lo último que recuerda?

Draco hizo una mueca y se concentró para acordarse de lo ocurrido antes de haber perdido la consciencia. ––Recuerdo la penitencia con Snape… y luego Weasley me atacó…

Madame Pomfrey le puso una mano sobre el hombro para que no siguiera esforzándose. ––Está bien… seguramente no podrá acordarse de mucho más que eso… sólo quería asegurarme de que no tuviera una pérdida extensiva de la memoria… ––Draco frunció el ceño–– Lo trajo el señor Potter… estaba Ud. en una condición terrible… al parecer el señor Weasley lo golpeó muy duramente… por suerte la señorita Granger y el señor Potter llegaron y pudieron impedir que el daño fuera mayor.

Draco miró a Harry que seguía dormido. ––¿Cuánto tiempo lleva acá?

––¿El señor Potter? No pude lograr que se fuera. Hubiera preferido no tener que atenderlo con él alrededor, se había puesto muy… cargoso. ––dijo madame Pomfrey y vertió otras tres pociones en tres vasos y se las dio a beber. La primera era verdosa y olía muy mal, la segunda era roja y viscosa, la tercera casi transparente, de una tonalidad ligeramente celeste.

La sanadora se retiró y Draco volvió a recostarse sobre la almohada. Las pociones le habían calmado los dolores, se sentía mucho mejor. Harry abrió los ojos en ese instante, sonrió al verlo. ––Hola. ––lo saludó con la voz todavía dormida.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente, se acordaba de la última conversación que habían tenido. ––Hola.

Harry se incorporó en la silla. ––¿Cuánto hace que estás despierto?

Draco suspiró. ––Lo suficiente para que me dieran a beber algunas pociones y para enterarme de que no estoy muerto gracias a vos… otra vez. ––desvió la mirada a un lado.

La sonrisa de Harry se borró. ––Ron nunca hubiera llegado a… ––pero dejó la idea inconclusa, al parecer se había dado cuenta de que Ron era capaz de muchas cosas que él nunca habría imaginado–– Oímos lo que decía y corrimos para detenerlo y… para ayudarte.

––Gracias.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. ––No me lo agradezcas, no hubiera pasado si te hubiéramos creído.

Draco se encogió de hombros y volvió a apartar los ojos, no quería ver directamente la mirada de disculpas de Harry. Todavía no estaba listo para perdonarlo por haber desconfiado de él… por haberlo abandonado.

––A Ron lo mandan a la casa. Lo expulsaron. Yo nunca antes había visto a Dumbledore tan enojado. ––le informó Harry.

––¿Cuándo se va? ––preguntó con un tono levemente curioso.

––De un momento a otro, los padres iban a venir por la red Floo al despacho del director… para llevárselo.

––¿Y por qué no estás allá con tu amigo entonces?

Harry sonrió. ––Porque estoy _acá_ con mi amigo. ––le tomó la mano y se la apretó suavemente–– Deberías tratar de dormir, te vas a sentir mucho mejor cuando te despiertes.

Draco asintió y cerró los ojos.

oOo

Cuando se despertó estaba solo y se sentía estupendo. Madame Pomfrey se le acercó momentos después. ––Ya está Ud. bien señor Malfoy, puede retirarse cuando lo desee. Si se da prisa alcanzará a llegar al Gran Salón para la cena, si no tiene apetito puede ir a su Casa.

Draco sí tenía hambre, se vistió de prisa y bajó a comer. Empujó la puerta del Gran Salón y miró alrededor tentativamente. Quedaba poca gente, muchos ya habían terminado y se habían retirado. Entró y marchó hacia la mesa de Slytherin, pero su paso se vio intempestivamente interrumpido por una especie de tornado de pelo castaño que le tiró los brazos al cuello.

––¡Granger! ¿Qué creés que estás haciendo? ––exclamó sacándosela de encima y acomodándose la ropa.

Los ojos de Hermione estaban húmedos de lágrimas. ––¡Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien, Draco! Perdón por no haber estado con Harry cuando te despertaste.

––¿Y estabas tratando de provocarme una recaída para poder hacerme una visita como corresponde en el hospital?

Ella se sonrojó un poco. ––Mirá, sentimos mucho lo que pasó con Ron… sabemos que estuvimos muy mal con vos…

Draco bufó. ––¿Te parece que es una buena idea que estemos hablando de esto en el Gran Salón?

––No, supongo que no… Quería decirte lo que averigüé sobre los sueños… si te parece bien podemos reunirnos en la biblioteca después de comer.

Draco asintió y enfiló a la mesa de los Slytherins. Se sentó al lado de Nott y enfrente de Pansy. Se puso a comer ávidamente como si no hubiera probado bocado en semanas.

––Draco, ¿qué es este asunto con la sangresucia? ––preguntó Pansy

Vaciló un instante antes de responder. ––La estoy usando.

Pansy entrecerró los ojos desconfiada. ––¿No fue el novio de ella el que te cagó a patadas?

Draco revoleó los ojos. ––Así es. Y lo expulsaron, ¿no?

Ella se encogió ligeramente de hombros. ––Sí… tenés razón. ¿Y para qué exactamente la estás usando?

––Como una forma de llegar a Potter.

Pansy rió. ––¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso para qué? Todos saben que Potter no es sino un imbécil con mucha suerte… y no le queda demasiado tiempo… vivo.

Draco sonrió con ojos malignos. ––¿Estás segura? ¿Vos sabías que Potter está a la búsqueda de un arma poderosa para matar al Señor Oscuro? Estoy tratando de obtener información sobre eso para que el Señor Oscuro la pueda encontrar primero.

Pansy se había puesto lívida. ––¿Lo decís en serio?

––Totalmente. ––le aseguró Draco con tono dramático. Nott no había perdido palabra de toda la conversación y con toda seguridad le escribiría esa misma noche a su padre para contarle todo.

oOo

Cuando Draco entró en la biblioteca, Hermione ya estaba allí, y Harry también, sentado del otro lado de la mesa y hamacándose precariamente sobre las patas traseras de su silla. ––No sabía que Potter también estaba invitado. ––dijo sentándose al lado de Harry.

Hermione levantó los ojos algo avergonzada. ––Bueno, es su sueño también…

Draco rió. ––Por ahora no lo sabemos, _creemos_ que puede ser el mismo sueño…

––He comparado los relatos de los dos y diría que se parecen mucho.

Intervino Harry. ––Podrían dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera acá.

––Perdón, Harry. Como decía… comparé los dos relatos, los sueños empezaron más o menos al mismo tiempo y los elementos coinciden todos: el bosque, el muro, la puerta con candado y el laberinto…

––Pero en mi último sueño, ––intercaló Harry–– alguien me atacó… y no volví a tener otro sueño desde esa vez.

Draco rió y sacó el trocito de género de un bolsillo. ––Nadie te atacó. ––dijo poniéndolo sobre la mesa.

Harry y Hermione dejaron escapar exclamaciones contenidas. Harry lo tomó entre los dedos. ––Del manto… ¿pero entonces vos me viste?

Draco encogió los hombros. ––No precisamente, vi algo indefinido que se movía y alteraba los reflejos de la luna.

––Entonces es cierto… ¡vos estás en mi sueño!

Draco frunció el ceño. ––¿Por qué tengo que ser yo el que está en _tu_ sueño? ¿Por qué no vos en el mío?

––Chicos, dejen de pelear… tratemos de documentar los hechos.

Los dos resoplaron disconformes pero se volvieron hacia Hermione prestándole atención. ––Yo creo, ––dijo Draco–– que dado que Harry no soñó mientras yo estuve inconsciente… que es más probable que se trate de _mi_ sueño.

Hermione pensó un momento. ––Lo que dice tiene sentido, Harry.

Harry concedió. ––¿Qué es lo que hago yo en _su_ sueño entonces?

––Todavía no sabría decirlo. Tengo que consultar más libros.

––¿Y mientras tanto? ––preguntó Draco. Comprobar que era Harry el de sus sueños era sumamente curioso pero también tenía para él una arista muy inquietante. No estaba seguro de querer verse envuelto en una cruzada del tipo “salvemos al mundo”, de esas en las que el Niño Dorado siempre se embarcaba.

––Por ahora ustedes me van a contar los sueños cada vez que los tengan, yo voy a seguir investigando.

Harry acercó un poco más la silla y susurró: ––¿Te parece que deberíamos contárselo a Dumbledore?

Hermione no contestó de inmediato, Draco habló primero. ––¿Y con eso qué ganaríamos, Potter?

Hermione frunció la frente. ––Creo que todavía es demasiado pronto. ¡Pero tengan cuidado! Si llegara a presentarse algo peligroso traten de despertarse. Es obvio que lo que pasa en el sueño pasa también acá. ––dijo señalando el trozo de tela–– No sea que los maten…

––Gracias por la confianza que nos demostrás, Granger… ¡y qué buena forma de darnos ánimos!

oOo


	6. Lepus potteris

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

 Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **[Gilded Soul](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4289344/1/Gilded_Soul)**

Autora: [Digitallace](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1588161/Digitallace)

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 6 – _Lepus_ _potteris_**

El brillo de la luna iluminaba el laberinto, Draco iba siguiendo las huellas de Harry. Dobló a la izquierda y lo vio a unos veinte metros más adelante, no llevaba toga ni capa, la silueta era inconfundible.

Harry se dio vuelta y le hizo un saludo con la mano, la cara le brillaba por el sudor. Volvió sobre sus pasos para acercársele y le dio un puñetazo, no muy suave, en el pecho. –– ¡Ay! –chilló Draco ante el ataque inesperado.

–Perdón… tenía que asegurarme de que no fueras un espejismo.

Draco revoleó los ojos pero trató de mantener una sonrisa en los labios. –– ¿Hay algo por ahí? ––preguntó señalando el sendero por el que Harry había venido.

Harry se encogió de hombros. ––No había llegado hasta el final. Vení, seguime. ––Draco se puso un poco tenso porque Harry lo había cogido (¡!) de la muñeca, pero el contacto era tan agradable… se le pasó enseguida. Después de superar tres bifurcaciones y tres discusiones sobre cuál sendero tomar, llegaron a una especie de claro. Que estaba totalmente rodeado de setos y parecía no tener salida. Había un gran altar de piedra en el centro.

Se aproximaron tentativamente a la imponente estructura, los laterales estaban cubiertos de grabados intrincados. La base era de madera, una especie de tarima baja rodeándolo. Cuando se acercaron, la superficie superior se abrió y quedó expuesta una lustrosa caja de madera.

Harry se colocó de inmediato enfrente de Draco como para protegerlo. Draco se movió al instante para ponérsele al lado. ––Es mejor que no se te vuelva una costumbre esto de “tengo que resguardarte a toda costa”, termina siendo fastidioso.

Harry rió y encogió los hombros. ––Lo siento… pero viene el paquete entero… que tenés que aceptar… yo y el complejo de héroe… ¡qué le vamos a hacer!

La forma en que Harry sonreía le había provocado unas ondas muy placenteras en el estómago… tenía que rendirse ante la evidencia: cada vez le gustaba más. ––Hará falta un poco de paciencia, la aceptación es la etapa final en la resolución de los conflictos.

Harry no pareció haberle prestado atención al último comentario, estaba muy concentrado en la caja de madera. Había una placa plateada algo herrumbrosa en uno de los lados, tenía algo escrito. Draco espió por encima del hombro de Harry y leyó en voz alta: –– _Bebe sólo una para seguir adelante; si eliges mal, pereces._   Draco lanzó un resoplido consternado–– ¡Estupendo!

Había cinco frascos con pociones de diferentes colores en el interior. Cada frasco tenía una etiqueta negra con un dibujo.

El de la extrema  izquierda contenía un líquido negro. ––Creo que a éste lo podemos desechar desde el vamos. ––dijo Draco señalándolo, el dibujo era de una calavera con dos tibias cruzadas.

––Sí. Y también el del medio… el que tiene el ataúd. ––dijo Harry apuntándolo, contenía un liquido de color verde de aspecto repulsivo.

El de la extrema derecha tenía un contenido amarillo fluorescente. ––Tiene una guadaña. ––hizo notar Draco indicándolo con el dedo–– También habría que dejarlo de lado… nos quedarían dos entonces…

––¿Esto es una lápida? ––Harry había acercado los ojos al cuarto frasco que contenía un líquido azul. Draco se acercó también. ––Sin dudas, las siglas R.I.P lo confirman.

––Sólo nos queda el segundo, ––dijo Harry–– el dibujo parece una hoja… una verdura… ¿lechuga? ––el líquido que contenía era púrpura. Lo sacó de la caja.

––¡Esperá! ¿Supongo que no tendrás intenciones de tomarte esa poción!

Harry sonrió. ––¿Qué?... ¿no me digas que tenés miedo de que me pase algo, Malfoy…?

Draco se sonrojó. ––Eh… no… no particularmente…pero es que… ¡es una inconsciencia tomar algo que no se sabe qué es! ¿Y si te morís? Acordate de lo que dijo Granger…

Harry no parecía prestarle atención, había destapado el frasco y se lo había llevado a la nariz para olerlo. Frunció la cara en una mueca. ––Huele a zanahorias. ––dijo y se lo acercó a la nariz de Draco, quien retrocedió espantado sacudiendo los brazos.

––¡Harry, pará! ––gritó Draco–– ¿Y si te pasa algo grave…? ¿Qué hago?

––¿Me llamaste Harry?

––Eh… no… claro que no… te debe haber parecido…

Harry soltó una risita y sacudió lentamente la cabeza. ––Si algo sale mal… despertate y andá de inmediato a buscar a Hermione. ––no esperó respuesta, se tomó la poción de un solo trago.

Los efectos comenzaron a notarse segundos después. Harry se observó las manos que se le iban cubriendo de fino pelo negro. Draco lanzó una exclamación aterrada al verle cambiar la piel: ––¡Hombre lobo!

Harry se llevó las manos a las orejas que habían empezado a alargársele. ––No… no creo que sea en un lobo…

La transformación se aceleró ante los ojos de Draco que empezó a sentir náuseas. Momentos después el Slytherin estaba contemplando a un pequeño conejo de afelpado pelaje negro, con unos pequeñitos anteojos redondos y una cicatriz blanca con forma de rayo entre las dos largas orejas.

Harry observó a Draco, muy alto y rubio ahora, que lo miraba soltando risitas. Sacudió todo su cuerpo peludo sobremanera irritado. Se dio vuelta y de inmediato divisó un pequeño agujero en el seto, a ras del suelo.

Marchó hacia allí saltando, las risitas de Draco se habían transformado en carcajadas estruendosas. _No_ _puedo creer que esté avanzando a los saltitos, debería haber hecho que él se tomara la poción._ Llegó hasta el agujero y no tuvo ningún inconveniente para atravesarlo.

Del otro lado había otro claro, un poco más chico. Tenía una salida que conducía de nuevo al laberinto. Observó alrededor, divisó una depresión en el suelo y fue hasta el borde, era muy poco hondo y la base era de piedra. Saltó. Inmediatamente sintió que se elevaba… un metro… quizá un poco más.

El seto se había abierto en uno de los lados y Draco ingresó corriendo al claro más chico, vino hasta el pilar y lo tomó en brazos. ––¡No me vuelvas a dar un susto como este! ¿Cómo vas a salir saltado así con forma de conejo! ¡Algo te podría haber comido!

Draco se despertó en ese momento con profunda desazón, estiró la mano al instante para agarrar el diario y documentó por escrito todo el sueño, incluyendo la transformación de Harry en conejo. Se levantó, guardó el diario y fue hasta el baúl para sacar una muda de ropa limpia. Se vistió rápidamente y fue entonces que notó que algo se movía bajo las mantas de la cama.

La mandíbula inferior se le desplomó dejándolo boquiabierto. Retiró las mantas de inmediato y levantó en brazos al conejito Harry. Comprobó con alivio que no estaba lastimado y que parecía estar perfectamente. ––Humm… tengo la impresión de que… a  ver… parpadeá dos veces si me entendés…

El conejo frunció ligeramente el hocico y lo miró…¡era una ricurita!... pero no parpadeó.

Draco soltó un resoplido frustrado, guardó al conejo en uno de los bolsillos de la toga y salió sin hacer ruido hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Era muy temprano y no se cruzó con nadie. 

La puerta retrato estaba, obviamente, cerrada y no conocía la contraseña. Se sentó en el suelo a esperar hasta que alguien saliera. Sacó al conejo, se lo puso en la falda y se dedicó a acariciarlo. 

Un rato después, una nena rubia, seguramente de primer año, abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir, se quedó paralizada en el marco al ver a Draco sentado en el suelo.

––Necesito hablar con Hermione Granger. ––le dijo a la nena que retrocedió horrorizada y cerró con un portazo. Minutos después reapareció la nena con Hermione detrás. Hermione esperó a que la nena hubo bajado las escaleras.

––¿Qué hacés acá, Draco?

Draco levantó al conejo en alto.

––¿De dónde sacaste ese conejo? ––preguntó Hermione confundida.

––Fijate bien. ––replicó algo exasperado. La expresión de Hermione viró de la confusión al miedo.

––¡Oh no…! ¡No puede ser H…! ––exclamó tapándose la boca con la mano. Draco asintió solemne y le entregó el conejo.

––¡Harry! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer una cosa así! ––el conejo se encogió asustado por los gritos.

––Tomó una poción… en el laberinto del sueño. ––Hermione lo miró con ojos asesinos, Draco levantó los brazos a la defensiva–– ¡Le dije que no lo hiciera! ¡Se lo rogué incluso! Pero vos ya sabés cómo es Potter…

Hermione suspiró y bajó la mirada a los ojos verdes del conejo. ––¡Ay Harry! Esperemos que podamos arreglar esto…

oOo 

 

 


	7. Acorralado

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

 Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **[Gilded Soul](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4289344/1/Gilded_Soul)**

Autora: [Digitallace](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1588161/Digitallace)

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 7 – Acorralado**

 

Draco y Hermione estaban en la biblioteca, habían decidido no bajar a desayunar para encontrar lo antes posible un remedio para Harry, el conejo.

––¿Dijiste que era de color púrpura?

Draco asintió. ––Y olía a zanahorias. 

Ella lanzó un resoplido y desvió la vista una vez más hacia el conejito, Draco no dejaba de acariciarlo mientras buscaba en el índice de un grueso volumen de pociones. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír divertida. Eran tan tiernos.

Después de una hora sin obtener ningún resultado, Hermione dijo: ––Quizá tendríamos que decírselo a Dumbledore.

Draco la miró entrecerrando los ojos. ––¿Y qué le vas a decir exactamente?

Hermione pensó unos momentos… iba a ser muy difícil… finalmente bajó la cabeza, derrotada. Ya era casi la hora de la primera clase. ––¿Querés que me lo lleve yo?

Draco miró la bola peluda y negó sacudiendo la cabeza. ––No, a mí no me molesta. ––respondió metiéndoselo en un bolsillo. Salieron de la biblioteca y marcharon hacia la clase de Pociones. A ninguno de los dos se les había ocurrido pensar en una excusa para justificar la ausencia de Harry. Slughorn no era de los que hacían un escándalo por una ausencia y menos tratándose de Harry.

Pero ese día el profesor Slughorn estaba enfermo y Snape lo reemplazaba.

Cuando Snape entró, miró furioso hacia el sitio vacío. ––Señor Malfoy, ––exclamó con su habitual tono desdeñoso–– ¿tendría la amabilidad de decirme por qué su compañero ha decidido negarnos la gracia de su augusta presencia?

Draco se encogió de hombros. ––Me temo que desconozco la razón, señor. ––dijo aparentando un aire de total indiferencia.

––Muy bien, si alguno de ustedes llegara a verlo, ––vociferó Snape mirando directamente a Hermione–– ¡déjenle en claro que le hizo perder a Gryffindor cincuenta puntos! ––se oyó un coro de murmuraciones de protesta pero Snape las hizo callar con un aullido y un flamear amenazante de varita.

Luego de que se hizo silencio y todos volvieron a ocuparse de su trabajo, Draco sacó al conejo del bolsillo y se lo puso en la falda. Se dedicó a acariciarlo mientras completaba el informe sobre la poción matalobos. Pansy vino a sentársele al lado. Draco levantó de inmediato los ojos buscando a Snape, no quería llamar todavía más la atención, pero Snape se había retirado a la oficina adjunta al aula.

––¿Qué pasa, Parkinson?

Ella dibujó una media sonrisa y le tendió una carta. ––Llegó durante el desayuno. ¿Vos dónde estabas?

––¡No es asunto tuyo! ––bufó él sin ocultar su irritación.

Pansy hizo una mueca disgustada y estaba a punto de pararse para irse pero fue entonces que vio al conejo en la falda de Draco. Lanzó un chillidito de regocijo y estiró la mano para tocar al animalito. Draco trató de impedírselo pero ella fue más rápida, lo alzó y lo apretó contra su pecho. Empezó a hacerle arrullos mimosos.

––¡Oh Draco! ¡Es tan tierno! ¿De dónde lo sacaste? ––preguntó con un chillido entusiasta.

Draco trató de recuperarlo, pero ella se volvió a un lado poniéndolo fuera de su alcance. ––Tampoco eso es asunto tuyo. ¡Devolvémelo ya!

Pansy se sorprendió por lo perentorio del tono. ––¡Eh!, es sólo una mascota. ¡Ni que fuera una persona! ¿Tiene nombre tu bebé?

––¡Devolvémelo ya, Pansy! –– se lo arrancó de los brazos y volvió a guardárselo en el bolsillo. En ese momento volvió Snape, más furioso que antes, si cabe.

––Diez puntos menos para Slytherin, señorita Parkinson, por estar fuera de su sitio. ––gritó Snape y fue a sentarse al escritorio.

Pansy volvió a su lugar mascullando por lo bajo.

oOo

Cuando salieron, Hermione lo tomó de un codo y lo llevó a un corredor lateral. ––Eso estuvo muy cerca, Malfoy.

––Ya sé. No fue mi culpa… menos mal que le había sacado los anteojos… ¡que si no!

Hermione soltó una risita y luego se puso seria. ––Quizá sea mejor que se quede conmigo el resto del día.

Draco la miró renuente. ––No sé…

––Por ahora lo puedo dejar en mi dormitorio… si te parece… después de Transfiguración tengo una hora libre…

––Yo también tengo una hora libre después… ¿te parece que nos reunamos en la biblioteca?

Ella asintió, tomó el conejo y corrió a la torre de Gryffindor para dejarlo en su dormitorio.

Una hora más tarde, Draco entró en la biblioteca y se puso a revisar unos libros de pociones. Hermione llegó unos minutos después, muy trastornada. Draco se puso de pie muy alarmado.

––¿Que pasó? ¿Dónde está Potter? ––demandó con urgencia.

Ella lo sacó de un bolsillo y se lo pasó. Draco lo apretó contra su pecho. ––¡Está temblando como una hoja! ¡Qué le pasó?

Hermione se dejó caer en una silla y se llevó una mano a la frente. ––Cuando volví al dormitorio, ¡Crookshanks estaba a punto de atacarlo! ¡Lo tenía acorralado en un rincón!

––¡Dejaste a Potter a merced de esa bestia sarnosa? ––la increpó él furioso.

––Bueno… no fue a propósito… no se me ocurrió… calmémonos y tratemos de encontrar la forma de recuperarlo.

Draco le lanzó una mirada negra. Apretó a Harry más cerca de sí y bajó la vista al libro que estaba revisando. Hermione rompió en sollozos.

––¡Pará, Granger! Está bien… fue un descuido…

––Si, ya sé… pero si Crookshanks… ––gimió sin poder concluir la frase.

Draco estiró la mano y le tomó la muñeca. ––Está todo bien. Potter está bien… un poco asustado eso sí… se va a quedar conmigo hasta que encontremos como curarlo… no te angusties más…

Hermione pareció consolarse un poco. ––¿Te das cuenta de lo irónico que es? Está más seguro con vos… un Malfoy… que conmigo que soy su mejor amiga.

Draco consideró la idea y sonrió. ––Sí que es extraño y notable… lo que son las cosas, ¿no?

Hermione soltó una risita y los dos volvieron a sumergirse en los textos.

––¡La encontré! ––gritó Hermione media hora después.

––¿Y qué estás esperando? Decime todo. ––la urgió Draco.

Hermione leyó en su libro. ––Aparentemente se llama poción Dasypodis, transforma al que la bebe en un conejo. Es dificilísima de preparar, por eso es muy rara.

––¿Y cuál es el antídoto?

Hermione se mordió el labio. ––No lo dice…

Draco suspiró frustrado. ––Bueno… ahora ya sabemos algo más… va a ser más fácil buscar. ––se pusieron a trabajar de inmediato. Pero recién dos horas después Draco encontró algo más sobre la poción… y no sólo sobre la poción….

oOo


	8. Pasado, presente y futuro

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

 Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **[Gilded Soul](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4289344/1/Gilded_Soul)**

Autora: [Digitallace](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1588161/Digitallace)

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 8 – Pasado, presente y futuro.**

_Especulaciones y no otra cosa se conocen sobre los obstáculos que encierra el Laberinto de El Alma dorada. El primer obstáculo es el único que ha sido documentado; y sólo se sabe de una persona que pudo encontrar el Laberinto y entrar en él._

_Clifford_ _Munds entró en el laberinto en 1964, apenas dos años después de que Albus Dumbledore lo creara. Fue hospitalizado poco después y murió a los pocos días por lesiones autoinfligidas, aparentemente el primer obstáculo le había provocado un serio desequilibrio mental._

_Es muy poco lo que se sabe del laberinto y del supuesto tesoro que oculta en la meta. Pero lo que se presume es que cualquiera que se aventure en él debe ir preparado para enfrentar un destino ominoso. Hay muchos obstáculos en el laberinto, no se conoce exactamente el número de ellos. Y a los que hay que sumarles tres desafíos o pruebas de complejidad y dificultad crecientes._

_El primer obstáculo, relativamente sencillo, es escoger una poción de entre varias posibilidades. La opción correcta es la muy rara poción Dasypodis. Que deberá beberse para poder seguir recorriendo el laberinto. La poción transforma al que la bebe en conejo. Según los informes, Munds estuvo dos semanas en forma de conejo hasta que los familiares pudieron localizar a Albus Dumbledore, quien finalmente logró neutralizar el encantamiento._

––El Laberinto de El alma dorada…. ––musitó Hermione–– …por alguna razón me suena…

––Lo claro es que tenías razón… vamos a tener que recurrir a Dumbledore.

Hermione sonrió. ––Es verdad. ¿Te parece que vayamos ya?

Draco asintió y los dos partieron hacia el despacho del director.

Dumbledore los invitó amablemente a que tomaran asiento, los observó con gran interés y no dejó de expresar su desconcierto de que hubieran venido juntos a hablarle.

Draco se encogió de hombros, miró a Hermione y luego se limitó a decir. ––Así se están desarrollando las cosas.

Dumbledore sonrió. ––¿Y qué asunto es el que los ha traído aquí?

Draco sacó a Harry del bolsillo y lo depositó cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio del director. Dumbledore miró con gran curiosidad al conejo que se le acercó dando un saltito. ––¿De qué se trata? ––preguntó.

––¡Ah, espere! ––sacó los lentes minúsculos de otro bolsillo y se los calzó al conejito.

––¡Oh, cielos! ––exclamó Dumbledore suspirando de asombro–– ¿Se trata realmente de Harry?

Draco y Hermione asintieron al mismo tiempo.

El director frunció la frente y el titilar de sus ojos azules se apagó de golpe. ––Esto es algo muy desafortunado. ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió?

Hermione y Draco intercambiaron miradas y los dos se encogieron de hombros.

––Ya veo… ––Dumbledore miró muy serio a Draco y luego a Hermione–– ¿Y si yo les dijera que no puedo curarlo a menos que me cuenten como ocurrió?

Hubo un nuevo cruce de miradas. Habló Hermione. ––Creemos que puede haber bebido la poción Dasypodis.

Dumbledore entrecerró los ojos. ––¿Y qué es lo que los hace pensar eso?

––Porque estuvo en el Laberinto de El alma dorada. ––respondió Hermione.

Dumbledore abrió grandes los ojos y chasqueó los labios con suficiencia. ––Eso es imposible, niña. El laberinto ha estado clausurado y oculto desde la derrota de Voldemort hace dieciséis años.

––Hemos estado soñando con el laberinto desde hace casi un mes. ––intervino Draco, Hermione le hizo una cara como indicándole que admitir los sueños le parecía una imprudencia.

Dumbledore tamborileó los dedos entre ellos. ––Entonces… vos también estuviste en el laberinto. ¿Harry y vos juntos? ––Draco asintió–– ¿Y estás seguro de que se trata del Laberinto de El alma dorada?

Draco encogió los hombros. ––Encontramos una referencia en un libro, fue así que nos enteramos de que Ud. podría conocer una cura para Harry.

––¿Examinaste la poción? ––Draco volvió a asentir–– ¿Cómo era?

––Púrpura… y olía a zanahorias.

––Humm… ––Dumbledore se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por el despacho musitando por lo bajo: ––Curioso… muy interesante en verdad…

––Profesor… ––lo interrumpió Hermione–– ¿Y qué pasa con Harry? ¿Ud. lo puede curar?

––¿Eh…? ¡Ah, sí, claro! ––apuntó la varita al conejo y pronunció: –– _Finite_ _lepus efficio._

El conejo empezó a crecer y a cambiar de forma y fue perdiendo el pelo del cuerpo hasta transformarse en un Harry desnudo, asentado torpemente sobre los papeles que cubrían el escritorio.

Draco se ruborizó y volvió la cabeza hacia un costado de inmediato, Hermione hizo lo mismo. ––Eh… profesor… ––murmuró Draco.

––Ah sí… perdón Harry, me había olvidado de ese pequeño efecto colateral. –– dijo riendo y le alcanzó una toga para que se cubriera.

Harry se bajó del escritorio y con pasos inseguros fue a ubicarse de pie detrás de las sillas de los otros dos, Dumbledore volvió a sentarse en su sillón. Draco miró a Harry y le sonrió. ––Como conejo eras adorable.

Harry se sonrojó y le sonrió a su vez a él y a Hermione. ––Gracias por haberme devuelto a la normalidad… fue algo…. muy raro…

Dumbledore carraspeó y los tres se volvieron para prestarle atención. ––Quiero dejar algo bien en claro. El laberinto no es un juego, es muy peligroso. No puedo impedirles que regresen… puesto que al parecer tienen un papel importante que desempeñar… aunque para mí todavía no esté claro cuál sería… Sin embargo… no significa que lo apruebe ¡Y tienen que tener sumo cuidado… y prudencia! Beber una poción desconocida es una inconsciencia… ¿Me he explicado bien?

Draco y Harry asintieron. La expresión del director siguió siendo de gran desconfianza pero les indicó que podían retirarse.

Draco partió hacia su siguiente clase y Hermione a la de Aritmancia. Harry volvió de inmediato a la Torre de Gryffindor para vestirse apropiadamente.

Extraño estaba resultando el día, pero las cosas no habían ido tan mal, pensó Draco. Harry había vuelto a la normalidad y habían averiguado algo más sobre el laberinto. Y el incidente con Pansy no había provocado mayores daños. Si Snape hubiera entrado unos segundos antes, le habría confiscado el conejo para siempre. Se acordó entonces de la carta, metió la mano en el bolsillo y la sacó.

_Draco, mi tesoro:_

_Tu reciente plan ha llegado al conocimiento del Señor Oscuro y me manda decirte que podés proceder. Está muy intrigado por conocer lo que Potter y sus amigos están elucubrando y te otorga su permiso para que te infiltres y desentrañes sus maquinaciones. También estamos enterados de que lograste la expulsión del joven Weasley, el Señor Oscuro te congratula por tu astuta jugada._

_Estamos al tanto de que Potter permanecerá en Hogwarts durante el receso de Navidad, es el deseo de nuestro Señor que vos también te quedes. Lamento mucho que no vayamos a poder vernos pero debemos avenirnos a lo que de nosotros se requiere._

_Siempre estás en mis pensamientos. Con amor,_

_Narcissa Malfoy_

 

Draco la leyó un par de veces y se la guardó. Estaba encantado de que se lo “autorizara” a quedarse, su plan había dado resultado. Entró en el aula de Adivinación con expresión de contento y el paso vivo.

Harry entró pocos minutos después y vino a sentarse a su lado. En otra oportunidad, eso lo hubiera preocupado pues hubiera podido llamar demasiado la atención, pero después de la carta tenía luz verde, justamente eso era lo que se esperaba de él. Si le llegaban al Señor Oscuro rumores de que Draco estaba actuando demasiado “amigable”, presumiría que estaba cumpliendo sus órdenes a la letra. Sí, todo indicaba que en algunos aspectos su vida dejaba de ser tan complicada. En otros no tanto… la amenaza del laberinto seguía cerniéndose sobre ellos… y no había que olvidarse tampoco del asunto de su floreciente homosexualidad.

––¿Y? ¿Cómo se siente no ser más un conejo? ––susurró.

––Me siento más alto. ––replicó Harry con una sonrisa.

––¿Te acordás de algo? ––preguntó Draco algo nervioso, él se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo acunando y acariciando al animalito.

Harry no alcanzó a contestar, en ese instante entró Trelawney, tarde como era habitual, entre muselinas flotantes, tenía la mirada algo perdida y el andar vacilante, probablemente estaba medio ebria. ––Hoy vamos a estudiar el milenario arte del Tarot. –– anunció, hizo levitar una pila de cajas que se fueron distribuyendo por sí solas. ––Dentro de la caja encontrarán un mazo de cartas y un texto para la interpretación. Quiero que todos hagan una lectura de su compañero. Iré recorriendo los grupos y supervisaré el procedimiento.

Draco tomó la caja y sacó los elementos experimentando inquietud. Estaba casi seguro de que Harry no estaba particularmente dotado para la Adivinación, pero todavía era muy pronto como para que sus secretos quedaran revelados y mucho menos en medio de una clase.

Harry tomó el libro y empezó a mezclar las cartas. ––¿Querés hacérmelo primero?

Draco dio un respingo, casi imperceptible, la pregunta, totalmente inocente, admitía un amplio espectro de connotaciones. ––Eh… sí claro…

Harry le pasó el mazo y empezó a leer rápidamente del manual. ––Bien, parece que hay varios esquemas diferentes de lectura, según lo que se quiera saber, en la mayoría de los casos es preciso que haya una pregunta antes de comenzar.

––¿Y cuál es tu pegunta?

Harry rió. ––Ah no, no creas que te la voy a hacer tan fácil. No se supone que sepas la pregunta,  la interpretación podría resultar sesgada.

Draco revoleó los ojos. ––Está bien… ¿qué esquema vamos a usar?

Harry revisó unos momentos las primeras páginas. ––¿Qué te parece pasado, presente y futuro? Implica sólo tres cartas.

Draco aceptó encogiendo los hombros. ––Bueno… ¿qué hay que hacer?

Harry abrió el mazo en abanico, boca abajo. ––Yo elijo tres cartas, y vos las colocás en hilera. ––procedieron de esa forma–– ¿Y ahora qué?

––Empezá dando vuelta la de la izquierda. ––dijo Harry que iba leyendo las instrucciones del libro–– Esa carta  simboliza mi pasado, ¿cuál es?

––El nueve de oros, pero está invertido. ––respondió Draco–– ¿Qué significa?

––Esta carta invertida significa inseguridad y retraimiento del mundo. ––Harry pareció considerar las palabras y luego asintió–– Bien, ¿cuál es la segunda carta, la del presente?

––El as de espadas.

––Esta carta refiere a nuevos comienzos y entusiasmo para emprender nuevos proyectos. 

Draco lucía confundido. ––¿Para vos tiene algún sentido?

Harry sonrió. ––Quizá todo termine aclarándose en conjunto. ¿Cuál es la última, la del futuro?

––El dos de copas.

––Esta carta significa la unión de dos personas, el comienzo de una relación como amigos o amantes. ––leyó Harry con tono tímido.

––¿Y bien? ¿Esto contesta tu pregunta? –– inquirió Draco con curiosidad.

Harry se sonrojó un poco. ––Creo que sí. ––le pasó el libro, juntó las cartas, las mezcló y las abrió nuevamente en abanico. ––Tu turno… elegí.

Draco suspiró, eligió tres cartas y se planteó una firme pregunta en la mente: _Harry y yo, ¿vamos a poder estar juntos?_ Le pasó las cartas, Harry dio vuelta la primera. 

––El cuatro de copas. Esta carta significa insatisfacción e implica el deseo de obtener algo más de la vida, aunque no siempre se sepa qué pueda ser ese algo más.

––Eso es bastante comprensible. ¿A quién no le pasa? ––comentó Harry y dio vuelta la segunda carta.

––El nueve de bastos, significa toma de precauciones, prudencia, cuidado al actuar.

––¿Y por qué tanta precaución? ––quiso saber Harry.

––No es asunto tuyo. ––replicó Draco con fingida y dramática altanería–– Vayamos a mi futuro, la tercera carta…¡Qué?... 

––El Loco… al revés. ––dijo Harry–– ¿Qué significa?

––Acaso no es evidente, significa que soy brillante. –– dijo Draco pero dio vuelta la página para encontrar la interpretación del texto, leyó el párrafo en silencio y se quedó callado pensando.

––¿Y…? –– lo urgió Harry dándole una patadita ansiosa.

––El Loco invertido tiene una interpretación ambigua. Puede indicar prudencia o también la decisión de correr riesgos que pueden resultar en consecuencias no favorables. ––dijo finalmente Draco con tono serio.

––¡Oh! ––fue todo lo que atinó a decir Harry, inquieto.

Draco se apresuró a juntar las cartas. _Me estoy dejando ganar por… hace unos meses una tontería como ésta no me habría afectado en lo absoluto._

––¿Estás bien? ––preguntó Harry tomándole la mano–– A estas cosas no hay que darles demasiada importancia.

Draco cubrió inmediatamente su expresión con una máscara. ––Estoy perfectamente. Y ya lo sé, no son sino sandeces.

––No creas que me engañás… ya te conozco esa mirada. ––dijo Harry alzando una ceja.

––No sé de qué estás hablando, Potter.

Harry suspiró. ––Así que volvimos a Potter… en el laberinto era Harry.

––No recuerdo haberte llamado Harry… y además, ¿qué tanta importancia tiene? ––preguntó Draco tratando de no sonar demasiado amargo.

La campana sonó. Harry sacudió la cabeza fastidiado. ––Tenés razón. No importa… Malfoy. –– se puso de pie y se fue de inmediato sin esperarlo.


	9. Pesadillas tangibles

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés  **[Gilded Soul](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4289344/1/Gilded_Soul)**

Autora: [Digitallace](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1588161/Digitallace)

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 9 – Pesadillas tangibles**

Estaba de pie junto al árbol mirando la superficie helada del lago. Parecía haber pasado tanto tiempo desde la vez que había salvado a Draco… y sin embargo sólo había sido hacía un mes. Tantas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces.

Las visiones que Voldemort le enviaba a sus sueños habían ido poniéndose peor. El que hubieran empezado los sueños con Draco en el laberinto era un gran alivio. Ver a familias enteras secuestradas, torturadas y asesinadas delante de sus ojos era un terrible martirio. Y los gritos no cesaban, seguían resonando en su mente incluso cuando estaba despierto. Sabía que se iba acercando el momento en el que le tocaría enfrentarse a Voldemort directamente. ¿Era lo suficientemente fuerte para sacrificarse por un mundo que siempre lo había tratado bastante mal? ¿Se jugaría la vida por ellos?

Sí. Y no por un complejo de héroe o porque ansiara fama y fortuna, sino porque era lo correcto, lo que tenía que hacer. El sacrificio del uno para salvar a los muchos. Tenía sentido. ¿Qué importancia podía tener su modesta vida de adolescente de dieciséis años en la perspectiva del gran esquema del universo? Él no tenía familia, muy pocos amigos… no tenía amor.

¿O acaso sí?

Sus sentimientos por Draco se habían vuelto muy confusos en las últimas semanas. Del odio a la lástima, de la desconfianza a la preocupación… ¿qué sentía por él en el hoy y el ahora? Era indudable que se sentía atraído, el Slytherin tenía una belleza inigualable, cautivadora. Y eso era aun más significativo puesto que nunca antes se había sentido así por nadie de su propio sexo. No era igual a lo que había sentido por Cho, aunque tenía un sabor parecido. Pero mucho más potente. Entre ellos había habido siempre tensión, emociones encrespadas, tempestuosas… ¿había estado el sentimiento todo el tiempo allí latente sin que él lo hubiera notado? ¿ese calor que le llegaba por oleadas y que lo hacía sonrojar como un idiota?

Algo había seguro, desconocía los sentimientos de Draco. A veces le parecía que sentía lo mismo… otras, era distinto… parecía como si sólo quisiera que fueran buenos amigos. Y estaban esas otras ocasiones como en Adivinación horas antes… en las que se cerraba por completo.

––¡Ay! ––soltó un grito lastimero, confundido y frustrado.

––De nada sirve gritarle al aire, nunca escucha.

Se dio vuelta. Draco estaba de pie a un par de metros y avanzó unos pasos hasta su lado. Apoyó su hombro contra el de Harry. ––Perdón… soy pésimo a veces.

Harry rió. Otra pieza más en el intrincado rompecabezas que era para él Draco Malfoy. Draco lo hacía reír, y en el último año había reído tan poco, ni siquiera sonreído, no mucho al menos… no desde que Sirius se había ido… y mucho menos desde la profecía. Incluso los laberintos malignos y traicioneros parecían mucho menos amenazadores si Draco estaba a su lado.

––¿Cuál fue tu pregunta en el tarot? ––preguntó Harry.

––Te digo la mía si vos me decís la tuya.

Harry volvió a reír. ––Quizá sea mejor dejarlo como está… no importa.

Draco sacó una canastita de uno de los bolsillos. ––¿Tenés hambre?

––¿Que trajiste ahí? ¿Caramelos?

Draco rió y agrandó la canasta con un movimiento de varita. Desplegó un mantel sobre el suelo y empezó a sacar platos, vasos, un par de botellas y servilletas. ––Quería venir a hacer las paces, pero tenía hambre… así que pasé antes por las cocinas. ––dijo observando satisfecho el picnic improvisado sobre la nieve.

Harry lo miró a los ojos con ternura. Se sentaron y se dedicaron a comer los sándwiches y a beber la sidra tibia. Harry sabía que el camino que lo aguardaba no iba a ser fácil, pero todo se soporta mejor en compañía. ¿Podía soñar con sobrevivir a la guerra y tener a su lado a alguien que lo amara por él mismo? ¿Podía ser ese alguien Draco?

Ya estaban terminando de comer cuando vieron que se aproximaba Hermione, venía seguida por un gato anaranjado y peludo. Harry contemplaba al gato con ojos furiosos. ––¡Te acordás de cuando eras conejo!

Harry y Hermione lo miraron. El primero confundido, la segunda avergonzada. ––Vos habías dicho que no podía entendernos… ––farfulló ella.

––¿Harry? ––los ojos de Draco se fijaron en él con una arista amenazadora.

Harry miró hacia un costado. ––Errr… eh… me acuerdo… me acuerdo de todo.

Draco suspiró y hundió la cara en las manos. ––¿Y entonces…?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

––Pero yo… yo…

––Harry, perdón. ––intervino Hermione–– Yo tendría que haber pensado en Crookshanks… ––Hermione parecía estar a punto de llorar, los dos se apresuraron a ponerle una mano consoladora sobre la rodilla… y de paso aprovecharon el contacto de la feliz coincidencia, esa chispa...

Draco la retiró primero. Todavía le suscitaba sensaciones encontradas la lectura del tarot de esa tarde. Parte de él le gritaba que eran todas pavadas… pero las dos primeras cartas habían sido tan acertadas. Básicamente las cartas le estaban diciendo que su relación con Harry tenía potencial… pero que él iba a terminar arruinándolo todo. Lo cual no sería de extrañar… ¿acaso él no era un Malfoy?

oOo

Harry llegó hasta el claro. Por suerte la abertura en el seto no se había cerrado. Se sentó en el suelo a esperar a Draco, llegó un cuarto de hora después.

––Te tomaste tu tiempo. ––le dijo sonriendo.

Draco revoleó los ojos y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Y nuevamente se encendió la chispa que suscitaba siempre el contacto. Pero esta vez ninguno soltó la mano del otro. Se quedaron un momento bastante más largo que el necesario sosteniéndose las manos en silencio.

––Supongo que es mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. ––sugirió finalmente Harry haciendo un gesto hacia la abertura.

Draco asintió y enfilaron por la nueva y desconocida sección del laberinto hasta que llegaron a una bifurcación. ––Me parece que vos tenés un mejor sentido de la dirección, ¿por cuál lado vamos?

Sin decir palabra, Harry tomó por la derecha, Draco lo siguió.

––¿Cómo lo hacés?

––¿Hacer qué?

––Saber cuál es el camino correcto… así nomás… sin pensarlo siquiera.

Harry rió. ––Todavía no sabemos que sea el camino correcto.

––Es cierto, pero ya pasamos varias bifurcaciones antes… vos siempre elegís el camino correcto.

Harry trató de sonreír. ––Creo que simplemente… siento… por donde tengo que ir.

Draco se detuvo de golpe. ––¿Cómo es eso de que sentís?

Harry se apoyó contra el seto y se encogió de hombros. ––Es difícil de explicar. Cuando estoy acá dentro siento como una fuerza que me tironea hacia donde sea que esté el centro, es como si hubiera un vínculo invisible…

––¿Y qué es lo que hay? En el centro quiero decir… ¿podés darte cuenta?

Harry negó con la cabeza. ––No… solo siento una fuerza que me atrae… como un imán… es bastante inquietante para decirte la verdad.

––Bueno… por lo menos no soy yo el que te provoca la inquietud.

Harry rió burlón y le dio un suave codazo en el estómago y comprobó no sin satisfacción que tenía los músculos abdominales muy bien tonificados. Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos. Probablemente el Slytherin no se mostraría interesado. Retomaron la marcha.

Estuvieron caminado por intrincados senderos por lo que parecieron horas. A veces Draco se daba vuelta y tenía la impresión de que la huella por la que habían avanzado tenía kilómetros de largo. Trató de ocupar su mente con otras cosas y qué mejor cosa para ocuparla que el esbelto cuerpo del Gryffindor que lo precedía. Trató de pensar en alguna pareja gay que conociera, no le venía ninguna a la mente. A veces se leían rumores en los semanarios de chimentos, pero en la mayoría de los casos resultaban ser completamente infundados. Recordaba que alguna vez su padre le había dicho que Dumbledore era “dado a ese tipo de prácticas”.

Sabía que su familia lo consideraría una desgracia si se enteraran de los deseos que se habían enseñoreado de él. Pensamientos de gemidos y de carne encendida y de penetrantes ojos verdes que se adueñaban de su cabeza cada vez que fijaba la mirada en su improbable galán. Como único heredero de la familia Malfoy era su obligación reproducirse para asegurar la continuidad de la estirpe. Era una tremenda responsabilidad que sabía que no iba a poder sacarse de encima así como así.

Fue sacudido abruptamente de sus pensamientos, Harry se había detenido de golpe y Draco había chocado contra él. Antes de que pudiera hacerle un comentario sarcástico notó que estaba temblando de espanto e instintivamente le rodeó la cintura con los brazos para darle apoyo y protección. 

Miró por encima del hombro de Harry y vio una imagen que seguramente lo habría atormentado a menudo en sus pesadillas. De pie a la entrada de otro gran claro se alzaba Sirius Black.

 

oOo


	10. La primera prueba

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **[Gilded Soul](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4289344/1/Gilded_Soul)**

Autora: [Digitallace](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1588161/Digitallace)

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 10 – La primera prueba**

Parado, rígido, abrazando a Harry que temblaba y que parecía querer decir algo pero las palabras se le ahogaban en la garganta, Draco miró a los ojos oscuros y profundos de Sirius Black. Invirtió de inmediato las posiciones poniendo a Harry detrás de sí para bloquearle la visión de su padrino muerto.

Recién entonces pudo estudiar un poco la escena, Detrás de la figura de Sirius había un gran arco de piedra en ruinas que se abría a otro gran claro, semejante al primero, el de las pociones. Pero el espacio estaba invadido por una espesa niebla lúgubre.

La forma de Sirius parecía querer horadar agujeros a través de Draco para alcanzar a su ahijado. Siempre interponiéndose y sin haber soltado en ningún momento la mano de Harry, Draco dio un paso hacia delante. Desde más cerca notó que la imagen vacilaba y se desvanecía un poco según la luz. ––Un espectro. ––susurró y sintió como si una oleada de terror lo recorriera.

Las palabras de Draco parecieron retrotraer a Harry a la realidad, le apretó la mano con todas sus fuerzas. ––Solo un espectro. ––repitió Harry con un cierto dejo de alivio, pero Draco sabía que los espectros eran casi siempre producto de magia oscura. Y el que tenían delante parecía destilar y estar completamente conformado de magia oscura.

Avanzaron unos pasos más. El espectro alzó una mano. ––Habéis alcanzado la primera prueba. ––declaró con una voz fantasmal que no se parecía en absoluto a la de Sirius. Harry pareció distenderse un poco, Draco notó que había dejado de clavarle las uñas.

––Ésta es la Prueba del Miedo. Sólo aquellos que prueben incontestablemente que pueden dominar sus miedos podrán proseguir, sólo a ellos se les permitirá el acceso al otro lado. Y los que se demuestren indignos serán arrojados a un abismo de tinieblas y locura.

Draco miró a Harry quien asintió solemne y siempre tomados de la mano avanzaron atravesando la imagen espectral. La niebla era tan densa que no alcanzaban a verse, pero sí podían escuchar la agitada respiración del otro y la propia. Tampoco podían ver hacia donde iban sólo los guiaba la atracción inexplicable que el centro del laberinto ejercía sobre Harry.

Harry oyó un grito y dos cosas ocurrieron a continuación simultáneamente. Perdió la mano de Draco y se precipitó en una grieta del suelo. La caída fue larga y el aterrizaje doloroso, quizá se había quebrado algunos huesos.

La luna brillaba alta en el cielo, el entorno le era muy conocido: el cementerio Riddle. Estaba rodeado de mortífagos y recibió una violenta patada en el estómago propinada por Voldemort que se alzaba a su lado. Voldemort hizo un movimiento de varita y lo puso a flotar en el aire, Harry sintió un agudísimo dolor en una pierna, sí, con seguridad, algún hueso se le había quebrado.

––¡Qué amable de tu parte _caer_ así a visitarnos, Harry! ––dijo Voldemort con una carcajada.

Harry miró alrededor, algunos de los mortífagos tenían prisioneros, cuyas cabezas estaban cubiertas por lienzos negros.

––Veo que has notado la presencia de los otros invitados. ¿Te gustaría saber quiénes son? ––Voldemort tenía a Nagini envuelta alrededor del cuerpo, la cabeza de la serpiente se le deslizó por debajo del cuello y sobre el hombro como una gigantesca boa de plumas.

Tras una seña de Voldemort uno de los mortífagos descubrió la cabeza de su cautivo. ––¡Hermione! ––chilló Harry y se contorsionó tratando de liberarse de las ataduras mágicas que le dificultaban los movimientos, la cara de Hermione estaba amoratada y cubierta de tajos y laceraciones. Otro gesto de Voldemort y otro de los prisioneros fue descubierto. Ron le espetó con acritud. ––¡Esto es todo tu culpa, Harry!

¡Cómo era posible que los hubiese capturado? Ron en La Madriguera podía quizá haber sido un blanco sencillo, ¡pero Hermione había estado en Hogwarts! Harry volvió la cabeza a su derecha, otros prisioneros habían sido descubiertos.  ––¡Mamá? ¿Papá! ––gritó Harry–– ¿Cómo es posible…!

Los ojos verdes de Lily tan iguales a los suyos se fijaron en él. ––Nunca serás lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerlo Harry.

––Harías bien en escuchar a tu madre, hijo. Has de dejar que te mate y podrás estar junto a nosotros. ––afirmó James solemne.

––¡No! ––aulló Harry–– ¡Tengo la fuerza necesaria! ¡Y voy a ganar la guerra así sea que tenga que morir!

Apenas se desvanecieron los ecos de su grito, el cementerio empezó a desdibujarse y Harry cayó al suelo dolorosamente. Lanzó un gemido. Y tuvo un segundo para poder pensar en Draco antes de perder la consciencia.

oOo

Estaba dominado por el terror; se había adueñado de él y lo ahogaba y lo aplastaba. Había perdido la mano de Harry y estaba rodeado por dementors. Sobre el suelo helado de una celda en Azkaban. Quería pensar en Harry pero el esfuerzo le provocaba un dolor espantoso en la cabeza. Los dementors le estaban drenando las memorias más felices, ¡las memorias de Harry! y le estaban dejando la mente vacía y el alma desgarrada.

Pero no estaba solo. Había un hombre sentado en un rincón de la celda. Vestido con lo que en algún tiempo habían sido ropas elegantes pero que en ese momento estaban reducidas a jirones. Tenía cabellos grises, muy sucios. Draco lo reconoció de inmediato.

––¡Padre! ––quiso gritar pero sólo un susurro salió de sus labios. Fue reptando sobre el suelo hasta alcanzarlo y le posó la cabeza en la falda, los dementors lo habían seguido y los rodeaban a ambos. ––Siento no haber podido ayudarte, padre. Hice todo lo que pude. ––sentía lágrimas a punto de brotar en torrente pero en ese instante las figuras que se cernían sobre él comenzaron a disiparse hasta perder toda forma.

Estaba de vuelta en el claro, se incorporó y alcanzó a ver un bulto cerca de la entrada, se puso de pie y corrió hacia allí. Harry yacía boca abajo inerte sobre el suelo.

Lo sacudió con desesperación. ––¡Harry, despertate! ––lo dio vuelta y lanzó un grito de terror, los ojos verdes estaban abiertos, y fijos en la nada… ¡sin vida!

––¡No! ––aulló–– ¡No voy a perderte! ––le puso la oreja sobre el pecho, ¡el corazón le latía!... apenas… muy débil… ¡pero todavía estaba vivo! Eso lo calmó un poco, lo abrazó contra sí y le posó un beso en la frente.

Lo alzó en brazos, con cierta dificultad, eran casi del mismo tamaño. Caminó portando a  Harry y atravesó la salida del claro. Sintió un ruido a sus espaldas. Se volvió y alcanzó a ver una puerta de piedra que se deslizaba cerrándose.

 

oOo

 

 


	11. Beso interrumpido

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **[Gilded Soul](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4289344/1/Gilded_Soul)**

Autora: [Digitallace](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1588161/Digitallace)

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 11 – Beso interrumpido**

Un olor muy suave a naranjas… y cuero. Inspiró hondo para llenarse del aroma cautivante, rodó sobre la cama, no quería despertarse todavía, quería disfrutar del embriagante perfume de las sábanas. Estiró un brazo lánguidamente… y chocó contra algo sólido y cálido. Abrió los ojos… cabellos negros desordenados contrastando contra el verde pálido de la funda de la almohada… Harry. Los hechos ocurridos en el sueño le volvieron a la mente.

Draco miró alrededor con pánico, todavía estaba oscuro, todos los otros dormían. Cerró las cortinas de la cama de inmediato y puso un encantamiento silenciador. –Harry… –susurró y lo sacudió tratando de despertarlo, aunque no sabía cómo iba a hacer para sacarlo de ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Dormido, Harry se le deslizó más cerca, lo abrazó y se acurrucó contra él. El perfume y el contacto envolvente le suscitaron una sensación de confort y de felicidad que no recordaba haber experimentado nunca. Cerró los ojos y se dejó ganar por las sensaciones placenteras. Sonrió al oír un gemido satisfecho que Harry soltó en su sueño, el aliento cálido le acariciaba el cuello y provocaba ondas agradables que se le propagaban por la espalda. Pronto volvió a caer en un tibio y profundo sueño.

Harry parpadeó varias veces, estaba bastante oscuro, todavía tenía los anteojos puestos, si bien torcidos. Estaba apretado contra alguien que olía a menta y a pasto recién cortado. Por alguna razón le vinieron imágenes de cuando volaba; dejó que su olfato se regocijara con el olor, sin que le importara por el momento no saber dónde estaba ni a quién estaba abrazando.

El cuerpo a su lado se movió y lanzó un gemido y se apretó con más fuerza contra su abdomen… y su erección. –Humm… esto va ser una situación muy incómoda… –masculló, estaba en la cama con Malfoy y no tenía la menor idea de cómo había llegado ahí.

El Slytherin abrió los ojos en ese instante, discos de brillante plata en la semioscuridad. Draco dio un leve respingo pero no pareció ni la mitad de sorprendido que Harry. –Hola. –dijo con una voz grave, gruesa de sueño. El sonido repercutió en la erección de Harry que respondió cobrando brío. Draco levantó una comisura. –¿Tenés una serpiente en el bolsillo o es que estás contento de verme?

Harry revoleó los ojos, uno esperaría más originalidad de la agudeza de un Slytherin. Trató de hacer un movimiento para separarse pero Draco lo retuvo, le tomó la cara con la mano y le plantó un beso profundo en los labios.

Harry se echó hacia atrás sobresaltado y Draco empezó a mascullar una disculpa. Pero no alcanzó a completarla, pues Harry respondió atacándole los labios con la boca. Sonrió al verlo agradablemente sorprendido y ansioso por más.

No tenía nada que ver con lo que había experimentado con Cho, quién lloriqueaba durante todo el proceso. Los labios de Draco eran firmes y se sentían ásperos y sólidos contra los suyos. Le brindó acceso a la lengua y por un largo momento se dedicaron a explorarse las bocas. Draco se movió para montarlo a horcajadas pero la iniciativa quedó trunca por el alarido de dolor de Harry que se llevó de inmediato la mano a la pierna.

–Creo que me la quebré en el laberinto. –explicó con una mueca de dolor.

Draco pareció estar pensando en algo. –¡Mierda! –Harry lo observó confundido– ¡No tengo la menor idea de cómo hacer para sacarte de acá! ¡Vos ni podés caminar!

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, el dolor era espantoso. –¡Andá a buscar a Hermione! –dijo jadeante.

–Está bien. –replicó Draco, era el proceder más sensato. Espió el dormitorio, sus compañeros no estaban, habían ido a desayunar. Antes de bajar de la cama le puso a Harry un encantamiento de ocultamiento, lo haría menos aparente si alguien trataba de espiar tras las cortinas. Le dio un beso en la frente y partió en busca de Granger.

Entró en el Gran Salón y fue directo a la mesa de Gryffindor. Granger estaba leyendo El Profeta y mordisqueando una tostada.

–Granger, necesito hablarte… afuera. –dijo yendo directo al grano.

El Gran Salón se había llenado de golpe de murmullos y de risas. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que estaba en piyamas.  Se ruborizó furiosamente. Hermione soltó una risita, se puso de pie, lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó afuera.

–¿Una noche movida? – dijo ella tras cerrar la puerta.

–De las más movidas… te lo aseguro. –dijo Draco levantando una comisura. Luego se puso serio y le contó la situación de emergencia en la que estaban metidos. Una vez enterada del problema, Hermione empezó a caminar de un lado a otro pensando. Finalmente se detuvo, se le había ocurrido una idea.

–El manto de invisibilidad. Podés cubrirlo y después llevarlo levitando hasta el ala del hospital. –apenas terminó de decirlo frunció el ceño.

–¿Qué pasa? –demandó Draco– A mi me parece una excelente idea.

–Sí lo es, pero está en el baúl de Harry y yo no puedo entrar en el dormitorio de los chicos.

–Ah… –dijo Draco desilusionado y se apoyó contra la pared– Estamos cagados…

La cara de Hermione volvió a iluminarse. –¡Vos sí podés entrar!

–¿Yo? –dijo Draco riendo– ¿Y cómo hago para meterme en una guarida de Gryffindors y salir vivo?

–No vas a tener problema, están todos desayunando, en la Torre no hay nadie.

Draco lo consideró un instante y asintió de inmediato. Y los dos partieron juntos.

Ella entró primero para controlar la sala común y salió segundos después. –No hay moros en la costa. –entraron juntos. Draco notó enseguida la diferencia con la sala común de Slytherin y no sólo por los colores. La torre era más cálida y acogedora.

Hermione le indicó la puerta correspondiente y Draco subió las escaleras y entró. Por suerte no había nadie. ¿Pero cuál era el baúl de Harry? Todos parecían más o menos iguales. ¿Iba a tener que revisar todos? Fue entonces que notó una foto de Hermione y Ron en la mesita de luz junto a una de las camas. Fue directo al baúl correspondiente, no tuvo problemas para abrirlo y enseguida encontró el manto. En ese momento oyó pasos que se acercaban, se cubrió de inmediato con el manto y se desplazó a uno de los rincones. El que entró fue Longbottom, quien fue derecho a la que debía de ser su mesita de luz, sacó algo del cajón y volvió a salir segundos después. Draco suspiró aliviado.

Se apresuró a salir y bajó de prisa las escaleras. Hermione lo estaba esperando abajo mordiéndose las uñas.

–Bien, veo que lo conseguiste. –dijo ella– ¿Neville no te vio? Cuando lo vi venir se me ocurrió que bien podía haberle pedido a él que nos trajera el manto.

Draco hizo una cara. –¿Y recién ahora te das cuenta? ¡Ni que me lo hicieras a propósito! Y se supone que vos sos la que tiene el cerebro…

oOo


	12. El encanto de los Malfoy

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **[Gilded Soul](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4289344/1/Gilded_Soul)**

Autora: [Digitallace](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1588161/Digitallace)

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 12 – El encanto de los Malfoys**

Harry se quedó esperando en la cama de Draco. La pierna seguía doliendo pero comprobó que en tanto la dejara quieta el dolor se volvía soportable. Rogaba que nadie viniera a curiosear y lo encontrara allí.

En las horas anteriores había sido atacado por una ilusión de Voldemort, se había quebrado una pierna y había terminado en el dormitorio de los Slytherin sin posibilidades de escabullirse… todo muy terrible… y sin embargo… en lo único que pensaba era en el beso. El pensamiento le aceleraba el pulso. Lo había tomado por sorpresa y lo había dejado perplejo, y no sólo porque hubiera ocurrido, lo más sorprendente era la forma en que su cuerpo había reaccionado al beso. Ya no podía negarlo, estaba loco perdido por Draco y sólo esperaba que el Slytherin sintiera por él algo similar. _Mejor sería que tratara de pensar en otra cosa._

El laberinto. ¿Cómo era posible que pudieran acceder a un lugar real a través de sus sueños? Incluso Dumbledore había quedado desconcertado cuando se lo habían contado. ¿Y cómo era posible que hubiese terminado en la cama de Draco? ¡Y era la segunda vez que ocurría! ¿Había caminado dormido? Y si fuera así… ¡alguien iba a descubrirlo tarde o temprano! 

Lo que más lo preocupaba, no obstante, era lo real que había percibido la presencia de Voldemort en el sueño, no habían sido sólo imágenes, la pesadilla había sido tangible. Era una cuestión que tendría que discutir y analizar extensivamente con Draco y Hermione.

Oyó un ruido y contuvo el aliento, alguien había entrado a la pieza. La cabeza de Draco se asomó sonriente segundos después entre las cortinas. Harry suspiró aliviado. –¿Por qué demoraste tanto? Ya estaba empezando a preocuparme.

Draco hizo una cara. –Ya habrá tiempo para contarte todo. Lo fundamental ahora es sacarte cuanto antes de territorio enemigo. Ponete esto ya. –dijo pasándole el manto.

Harry se cubrió y Draco usó un encantamiento para levitarlo. La pierna de Harry protestó y le arrancó un gemido.

–Perdón, sé que te debe doler… pero tengo que llevarte donde madame Pomfrey de inmediato.

–Está bien, no te inquietes… sé que no me lastimarías a propósito.

El trayecto hasta el hospital no presentó mayores inconvenientes. Si bien en un corredor del tercer piso Draco tuvo que izarlo más alto para que no lo chocaran un grupo de alumnos que pasaron corriendo pues llevaban retraso para una clase. En la puerta del hospital Harry se sacó el manto y Draco entró con él cargado en brazos. Y ya que estaba aprovechó para darle otro beso en la frente.

Madame Pomfrey los recibió con expresión preocupada pero también admonitoria. Le indicó a Draco la cama más cercana para que depositara al paciente. –Señor Malfoy, señor Potter, parece que se ha vuelto una rutina tenerlos por aquí, y siempre uno de los dos muy lastimado –dijo con una mirada acusadora– ¿Me pueden explicar qué fue lo que pasó esta vez?

–Me caí por la escalera.

–Se cayó por la escalera.

Habían hablado al mismo tiempo e intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices. Madame Pomfrey no les creyó ni por un segundo pero prefirió no ahondar en la cuestión.

–Yo me ocupo a partir de acá, señor Malfoy. Vaya Ud. a clase. –Draco asintió, se despidió de Harry con un guiño y marchó a la clase de Pociones.

Llegó tarde obviamente, Snape lo recibió con una mueca de disgusto y diez puntos menos para Slytherin. Draco enfiló de inmediato a su mesa y la poción. Hizo una copia de todos los apuntes para Harry.

En esa etapa la poción tenía color verde… _como los ojos de Harry_ , pensó nostálgico mientras revolvía con el cucharón. Pensó en el laberinto, por un momento había pensado que Harry estaba muerto y el corazón se le había partido en dos, nunca nada lo había hecho sentir así, tan mal, tan perdido. Y luego esa mañana… otra sensación inédita pero opuesta, de total plenitud y felicidad… el cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo, los labios de Harry en los suyos… había sido como tocar el cielo con las manos.

¿Era así el amor? Draco sacudió la cabeza como para apartar la idea. Todo aquello que amara podía usarse para perjudicarlo. Voldemort tenía cautiva a su madre, como a un rehén, y se valía de amenazas para obligarlo a cumplir sus designios. ¡No iba a permitir que hiciera lo mismo con Harry! Y sin embargo, de alguna forma era algo que ya estaba pasando. Harry iba a tener que enfrentarlo y había altas probabilidades de que no sobreviviera. De sólo pensarlo se sintió vacío y desamparado.

Sonó la campana, todos empezaron a guardar sus útiles para retirarse.

–Antes de irse– dijo Snape– Deben poner un encantamiento de estasis puesto que no retomarán los procedimientos hasta después del receso de Navidad. Si no toman esa precaución la poción se malogrará.

Todos procedieron a aplicar el encantamiento, Snape se paseó entre las mesas supervisando que lo hicieran correctamente. Se detuvo un momento junto a Draco. –Señor Malfoy, necesito hablar con Ud. después de clase. –Draco asintió y el profesor volvió a su escritorio.

oOo

Harry abrió los ojos, la poción que madame Pomfrey le había administrado para el dolor lo había hecho dormir. Tenía la pierna vendada y con una férula para que no la doblara. Se veía mucho mejor y ya no le dolía.

Se abrió la puerta para dar paso al director, Dumbledore se acercó a la cama sacudiendo la cabeza y con una expresión muy seria. –¿A esto le llamás actuar con cuidado? – dijo sentándose en una silla y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Harry se ruborizó. –No lo hice a propósito. –dijo a modo de disculpa.

–Obviamente. Nada más hubiese faltado. –los ojos celestes del director mostraban profunda preocupación– Presumo que superaste la primera prueba.

Harry asintió. –Draco también.

–Sí, lo vi corriendo para llegar a clases… Y luego Poppy vino a verme para informarme de tu condición. –el director hizo un silencio antes de proseguir– Por suerte esta vez fue sólo una pierna rota… pero Harry… te suplico… tenés que tener más cuidado. El laberinto se va a ir poniendo cada vez más difícil.

–¿Y Ud. no me puede decir nada que me ayude? ¿Darme alguna pista sobre lo que puedo llegar a encontrar?, eso me permitiría prevenir problemas… ¿Acaso no fue Ud. el que lo creó?

Dumbledore asintió solemne. –Así es… hace mucho tiempo. El laberinto fue creado utilizando una magia muy antigua. Y no es un premio lo que guarda en su centro sino algo muy peligroso que no debería ser utilizado nunca por nadie.

–¿Qué es?

Dumbledore levantó una mano como previniendo preguntas. –Me gustaría decírtelo pero estoy atado por un voto inquebrantable que no me permite hablar al respecto.

Harry suspiró fastidiado. –¿Hay algo que pueda decirme? ¿Por qué Draco y yo podemos entrar en sueños? 

El director volvió a levantar la mano para parar la andanada. Soltó una risa breve, el titilar retornó a sus ojos. –Paciencia, Harry. Ciertamente voy a decirte todo lo que pueda.

Harry sonrió y se acomodó mejor en la cama dispuesto a escucharlo.

–Como te decía… el laberinto está construido a partir de una magia muy poderosa y milenaria. No fue sólo obra mía, me ayudaron algunos de los que en ese momento conformaban la Orden de Fénix. –la cara de Harry se iluminó– No, Harry, no tus padres… por entonces tenían apenas dos años. Sin embargo, tus abuelos sí eran en aquella época parte de la Orden. –se detuvo un momento como si considerara con interés algo importante relacionado con ese hecho.

Harry no quería atosigarlo pero la parsimonia del director empezaba a ser cargante y el suspenso lo estaba matando. –De hecho, cuando se creó el laberinto, Abraxas Malfoy, el abuelo de Draco, era miembro de la Orden. Si bien más tarde descubrimos que era un espía de Voldemort. Ahora que lo pienso… Draco y vos deben de ser los últimos descendientes de los creadores del laberinto… curioso… sí, y muy notable…

–¿Y es por eso que estamos… vinculados? ¿Es por eso que compartimos el sueño?

–Bien podría ser, Harry. Lo que me preocupa es la razón… el por qué está ocurriendo. Verás, el laberinto es distinto… cambia según sea la persona que ingrese. Y está diseñado para que no pueda ser recorrido por una sola persona. Y no sólo eso, la confianza debe ser un elemento indispensable entre esas dos personas y esa confianza deberá demostrarse en más de una oportunidad… si la confianza vacilara la meta no podría alcanzarse y los dos podrían perecer en el intento.

–¿Puedo preguntarle algo? –tanteó Harry, aunque no sabía bien cómo plantear la cuestión.

–Por supuesto.

–El laberinto… fue creado… ¿Voldemort fue la causa?

Dumbledore sonrió, una sonrisa triste. –Muy sagaz, Harry. Muy sagaz. No puedo contestar a eso sin quebrar el voto. Pero sí puedo decirte que estás bien encaminado. ¿Por qué lo preguntás?

–Bueno… en la primera prueba hubo una ilusión de él que trató de matarme.

Dumbledore asintió. –Algo muy lógico. La primera prueba tiene que ver con el dominio de los miedos. Es natural que sientas miedo de Voldemort.

–Eso mismo pensé yo. Pero incluso después de que la ilusión se hubo disipado… yo lo seguía sintiendo presente… como cuando él proyecta sus pensamientos en mi cabeza.

La información pareció inquietar mucho al director. –Ya veo… es un problema grave… Temo que sea él el que los está proyectando dentro del laberinto… a los dos. Voldemort quiere lo que hay en el centro… y quiere que uno de ustedes lo obtenga y se lo entregue.

–¿Pero cómo? No puede pensar que yo se lo voy a entregar… en el supuesto caso que lo consiguiera.

–No, él sabe que vos no se lo darías… pero su plan puede ser que lo obtengas para después sacártelo de algún modo… o también…

–¿O también qué?

–También está Draco. Voldemort cree que le sigue siendo leal.

–¡Pero no es así! –gritó Harry– ¡Draco no es como su padre!

Dumbledore le posó una mano sobre el hombro para calmarlo y se puso de pie para retirarse. –Tenés que tener mucho cuidado, Harry. Son muchos los que cayeron presa del encanto de los Malfoys… y terminaron sufriendo un terrible daño.

oOo

 

 

 

 


	13. Interpelado después de clase

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **[Gilded Soul](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4289344/1/Gilded_Soul)**

Autora: [Digitallace](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1588161/Digitallace)

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 13 – Interpelado después de clase**

Draco estuvo parado frente al escritorio de Snape por lo que le supo a una eternidad, hasta que finalmente el profesor pareció acordarse de que lo tenía delante. Levantó la vista y lo miró con expresión más bien hostil.

–¿Por qué no estuvo Potter en mi clase hoy? –preguntó con acritud.

–Se quebró una pierna. Está en el ala del hospital. –replicó Draco con indiferencia.

–Ayer tampoco asistió a mi clase y Ud. me dijo que mal podía saber la razón. Hoy sí la sabe. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre ayer y hoy?

Draco no sabía qué contestar sin recurrir a una mentira. Y sabía que Snape tenía el don de detectar cualquier mentira. Optó por encogerse de hombros elegantemente y le dio a entender con la expresión que consideraba ofensiva la pregunta.

–Ya veo. ¿Quizá entonces si me pueda Ud explicar por qué se presentó esta mañana en el Gran Salón vistiendo ropa de cama?

–Podría, –replicó Draco indignado– pero preferiría no hacerlo.

Snape entrecerró los ojos y gruñó: –Muy bien, pero sería mejor que empezara a darme algún tipo de explicación. Mañana he de dar un informe sobre su comportamiento ante su madre y el Señor Oscuro y no creo que queden complacidos con lo que me veré obligado a decirles. –se puso de pie y se acomodó la toga –Sus galanteos con Potter no le van a ganar precisamente una buena opinión a los ojos del Señor Oscuro.

Draco se encogió de hombros nuevamente mostrando desconcierto. –¿Está Ud. seguro? En la última nota que recibí de mi madre ella me decía que era precisamente ése el comportamiento que de mí se esperaba.

Snape parpadeó varias veces, escandalizado, pero no puso en duda la afirmación. –¿No tendría Ud. entonces ningún inconveniente en que yo los enterara de cuan… próximas se han vuelto las relaciones entre él y Ud.?

Draco levantó una comisura. –No tengo ningún inconveniente de que Ud. le informe al Señor Oscuro que Potter y yo somos amigos.

Snape también se permitió levantar una comisura. –¿Amigos? –Draco asintió– ¿Y acostumbra Ud. a besar a todos sus amigos?

Draco se puso lívido y luego furioso. –¡Salga de mi cabeza! –vociferó y lo expulsó de la mente.

Snape le regaló una sonrisa meliflua. –Ya puede retirarse. –Draco salió bufando de rabia.

oOo

Harry se sentía bastante perdido con todas las cosas que le había informado Dumbledore, o mejor dicho, que no le había informado. _El viejo es un artista consumado de las vaguedades,_ pensó sonriendo resignado. La última parte era la más preocupante, le estaba diciendo prácticamente que no podía confiar en Draco. ¿Tenía razón? ¿Draco lo iba a traicionar? Harry sacudió la cabeza para apartar esas dudas, no quería tener que prohibirse los sentimientos por el Slytherin que comenzaban a florecer en él.

–Y hablando de Roma… –musitó, Draco acababa de entrar con Hermione detrás.

Draco miró alrededor y luego inquisitivamente a Harry –¿Con quién estabas hablando de mí?

Harry rió. –Es que estaba pensando en vos, nada más que eso.

–Buenas cosas, espero.

–Muy buenas. –mintió Harry.

Hermione fue a sentarse a la cama  y con un tono de leve fastidio dijo: –Ustedes tendrían que dejarse de joder y arreglarse de una buena vez, se mueren por besarse.

Los dos se sonrojaron apenas e intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices. Hermione soltó una exclamación contenida. –¡Oh no! ¿No me digan que…? ¿En serio?

Los dos se rieron y asintieron. –Esta mañana. –dijo Harry.

Hermione no lo podía creer. –Este… no hicieron nada más… ¿o sí?

–No… no… –se apresuró a decir Draco, Harry alzó una ceja inquisitiva y Hermione dejó oír una risita.

–¿Y tienen planeado pasar a algo más?

Draco revoleó los ojos. –No es que hayamos planeado los besos… simplemente ocurrió.

Ella sonrió. –¿Y… qué tal estuvo?

–Estuvo bueno. –respondió Harry fijando los ojos en los labios de Draco.

–Fue genial. –dijo Draco con una sonrisa.

Harry le guiñó un ojo. Aliviado. Por un momento había pensado que Draco podría haber cambiado de opinión.

Hermione quería saber más pero Draco le paró el carro. –Granger, no seas entrometida.

Ella se sonrojó, todos se rieron. –Sólo iba a preguntarle a Harry cómo seguía con la pierna.

–¡Sí claro! –dijo Harry riendo– La pierna está mucho mejor. Madame Pomfrey me dijo que me puedo ir a la hora de la cena.

–¡Estupendo! –dijeron los otros dos al unísono.

–Tengo mucho que contarles, Dumbledore vino a verme esta mañana. –susurró Harry, Draco fue a sentarse del otro lado de la cama y los tres hicieron un corrillo cerrado para el relato de las novedades. Lo único que Harry se guardó por el momento fue que Voldemort quería lo que estaba en el centro y que Dumbledore no confiaba en Draco. No sabía bien por qué lo había callado y lo hacía sentirse culpable no habérselo dicho. ¿Pensaba que Dumbledore tenía razón? ¿Tenía miedo de que Draco terminara traicionándolo? Quizá.

Hermione decidió dejarlos un rato solos y fue a prepararse para las clases de la tarde. Draco se moría por besarlo, estaban tan próximos… pero ahí en el hospital… no podían. No podía quitarle los ojos a los labios de Harry, cuando reflexionaba sobre algo se los mordía, primero se le ponían blancos y luego encarnados y suculentos cuando aflojaba la presión. Le brillaban… y tener que resistirse… no poder besarlos… era un verdadero martirio. Fue entonces que empezó a pensar en otras cosas que Harry podría hacer con los labios… y se empezó a marear…

–… para la cena esta noche.

Draco sonrió. –Perdón… estaba distraído… ¿qué me decías?

Harry también sonrió. –Decía… me preguntaba si habría alguna forma de que pudiéramos cenar juntos.

Draco pensó un momento. –Podríamos ir a las cocinas…

Harry pareció decepcionado. –Si es cierto… no sería posible que nos vieran juntos en público…

–¿Qué…? ¿No estarías pensando llevarme y sentarme en la mesa de los Gryffindors? –dijo Draco con una risa que trataba de disimular inquietud.

–Bueno… sería más fácil que te acepten a vos en Gryffindor que a mí en Slytherin. – replicó con cierta acritud en el tono.

–¡Ja!, –replicó Draco con algo de fastidio– decíselo a tu amigo Ron.

Harry hizo un mohín disgustado y dio vuelta la cara. Sintió unas yemas cálidas que le acariciaban el antebrazo.

–No quiero que peleemos. –dijo Draco con voz muy suave– ¿Realmente querés que toda la escuela sepa de nosotros?

Harry volvió a mirarlo. Encogió los hombros. Pensó en todos los que podían aprovecharse de eso en su contra, Voldemort el primero. –Supongo que no.

–No digo que tengamos que guardarlo en secreto para siempre. Pero quizá deberíamos esperar a que nosotros mismos estemos seguros de lo que está pasando entre nosotros. Antes de que se enteren todos.

Harry asintió. –Hasta después de que mate a Voldemort.

Draco se sobresaltó un poco. –Bueno sí… eso también… si te parece.

oOo

Cuando entró esa noche en el Gran Salón, Harry lo saludó con una discreta sonrisa y volvió a su charla con Hermione y sus otros amigos. Sus amigos… el gusto de Potter para elegirlos… bueno… Granger le empezaba a caer mejor pero no por eso dejaba de ser una sabelotodo latosa… pero a eso también le empezaba a encontrar cierto encanto Casi se rió ruidosamente… pero eso estaba tácitamente prohibido en la mesa de Slytherin, a menos que fuera para burlarse de alguien, especialmente si la víctima era un Gryffindor.

Se dio prisa para cenar y luego fue directo a la biblioteca, habían acordado reunirse allí para seguir investigando sobre el laberinto. Mientras los esperaba se puso a pensar. ¿Había él reemplazado a Ron en el Trío Dorado? ¿ _Y sigue siendo Dorado si yo entro a formar parte?_ Se rió tan fuerte que se ganó una reprimenda de madame Pince.

Harry y Hermione llegaron minutos después. Ella depositó varios pesados volúmenes sobre la mesa. Hubo algunas discusiones, ¿realmente hacían falta tantos libracos, valía la pena? Por supuesto que se impuso el criterio de ella y finalmente se enfrascaron en la lectura. Estuvieron trabajando un par de horas, no encontraron nada significativo. Decidieron entonces dar por terminada la jornada. Pero cuando ellos iban a ponerse de pie, Hermione los retuvo un instante más.

–Escuchen. Voy a estar dos semanas en Londres con mis padres, durante el receso.

–Ya sabíamos. –dijo Harry.

–Lo que quiero decirles es que no voy a estar si se vuelven a meter en problemas… y los tres sabemos que siempre se meten en problemas.

–Por nosotros no te preocupes, vamos a estar muy bien. Y nos vamos a portar bien. –dijo Draco con una sonrisa pícara.

–Prométanme no seguir adelante en el laberinto mientras yo no esté.

–¿Cómo! –reaccionaron los dos al mismo tiempo. La bibliotecaria les llamó la atención por el escándalo.

Hermione insistió. –No quiero que terminen lastimados mientras yo estoy en Londres sin poder hacer nada para ayudar.

Ellos cruzaron miradas.

–No tenemos forma de controlar el sueño, Hermione. Vos ya lo sabés. No es algo que decidamos, si vamos o no.

–Sí, ya sé… pero no hagan nada… insensato… de lo que ustedes los chicos siempre hacen… –ellos intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices y divertidas, ella frunció el ceño– ¡Pero si no me refería a eso! ¡Oh…! Ustedes saben lo que les quiero decir… no avancen… jueguen a las cartas o algo así.

–O algo así… –dijo Harry riendo y le palmeó la espalda– No te preocupes por nosotros, vamos a estar bien… y vamos a estar acá cuando vuelvas para que puedas seguir inquietándote por nuestra seguridad.

Hermione rompió a llorar y los abarcó en un abrazo gigante. Intercambiaron una mirada desconcertada por encima de la tupida cabellera castaña. Se sentían muy torpes como para decir nada.

oOo


	14. Veneno

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **[Gilded Soul](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4289344/1/Gilded_Soul)**

Autora: [Digitallace](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1588161/Digitallace)

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 14 – Veneno**

Estaba más frío que otras veces, Harry temblaba un poco. En esta ocasión, por primera vez, no había tenido que empezar desde el principio. Apareció en el claro de la primera prueba que era donde habían quedado la última vez. Draco se materializó a cierta distancia minutos después, se tomó unos instantes para aclimatarse al ambiente, divisó a Harry y fue corriendo hasta él para un beso ardiente.

Los dos estaban jadeantes cuando se separaron momentos después. ­–Estuve todo el día queriendo hacer esto. –declaró Harry con voz entrecortada.

–Yo también. –replicó Draco acercándolo más a sí– Y estoy perdiendo interés en este estúpido asunto del laberinto.

Harry sonrió complacido. El contacto con Draco había eliminado todas las dudas que lo habían asaltado horas antes. –Bueno, Hermione insistió en que no hiciéramos nada que pudiera dañarnos…

Draco lo miró intencionado. –¿Y pensaste en alguna alternativa?

Harry se sonrojó. Estiró las manos, tomó la toga y se la hizo deslizar de los hombros, la dejó caer al suelo. Draco se sintió algo turbado pero más que contento por el atrevimiento. Harry prosiguió desanudándole la corbata verde y plata y procedió a continuación con los botones de la camisa y lo desnudó de la cintura para arriba, exponiendo el pálido torso, refulgente a la luz de la luna. 

Draco lo miró algo incómodo, Harry se le aproximó y le chupó levemente el lóbulo de una oreja provocándole un estremeciendo de todo el cuerpo, Draco bajó las manos acariciándole el talle y las caderas, sobándole la carne con urgencia, la respiración se le había acelerado y comenzaba entrecortársele, Harry estaba dejándole un reguero de besos en la mandíbula, el cuello y el hombro. Las yemas de los dedos de una mano habían comenzado a juguetear con las tetillas expuestas y la otra mano le acariciaba el flanco. Las sensaciones eran irresistibles. Le tomó el mentón, le hizo levantar la cara y le partió la boca con un beso. Harry lo empujó contra el seto cercano, las manos habían invadido la espalda desnuda y la pellizcaban inclementes. La boca había respondido al violento beso con igual fruición y ahora se ensañaba con el labio inferior de Draco que fue cobrando un intenso color rojo al tiempo que expandía congestivo.

Con aliento entrecortado Harry se animó a buscar de desabotonarle el pantalón, una mano firme lo detuvo. –Esperá… –logró articular entre jadeos– no es preciso que hagas eso…

Harry lo miró a los ojos que parecían dos gotas mercurio bajo la luz lunar. –Quiero hacerlo. –dijo finalmente.

Los ojos de Draco relumbraron de ansia infinita pero con algo de angustia. –Es que yo nunca…

Harry estuvo a punto de reírse, pero se contuvo, hubiera roto el clima que habían logrado. –¿Vos pensás que yo sí?

Draco lo miró con incredulidad. –¡Vos sos El Que Sobrevivió! – dijo como si eso fuera más que suficiente explicación.

Harry no pudo contenerse esta vez, soltó una risa. – ¿Y qué es lo que creés? ¿Que consigo montones de sexo porque Voldemort quiso matarme?

–No, no por eso… –¿cómo podía ser Potter tan despistado?, ¿no se daba cuenta de nada? – Todos gravitan alrededor tuyo. Sos como un imán. Todas las chicas hablan en susurros de vos… y algunos chicos también. –dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Harry se separó un poco y lo miró con desconfianza, ya no se reía. –¿Vos pensás que yo me encamo con cuanta cosa se mueve?

–¡No! –gritó Draco, lo tomó de la cintura y se lo acercó– Yo creía que tenías… más experiencia…

Harry suspiró y se distendió un poco. –No es así. –replicó simplemente– Es más, yo creía que por lo menos te habías volteado a Parkinson, te sigue a todos lados, la tenés siempre encima, te adora.

–Ah… así que lo habías notado. –dijo Draco riendo– Es exasperante. Jamás la toqué…

–Mejor así. –dijo Harry– ¿Entonces vos sos como una especie de fan? ¿Vas a ir a alardear ante todos que te volteaste a El Que Sobrevivió?

Draco lo miró, levemente exasperado. Se inclinó y le besó suavemente los labios. Le deslizó los dedos entre los desordenados cabellos negros y lo atrajo hacia sí –Aunque te cueste creerlo, aunque te parezca sorprendente, Harry, me gustás. Mucho. Tanto como para ponerme nervioso.

–¿Nervioso?

Draco asintió. –Nunca antes me sentí así por nadie. Y no quiero arruinarlo.

Harry podría haber chillado de felicidad, pero se esforzó por contenerse. –No sabés lo contento que pone oírtelo decir… porque vos también me gustás… mucho… a pesar de que traté de que no fuera así… pero esas no son cosas que uno pueda decidir… –se inclinó y lo besó. Sus manos retomaron las caricias.

Draco profundizó el beso y entonces… unas ramas gruesas y flexibles se proyectaron fuera del seto y lo atraparon rodeándole el pecho. Harry lanzó un grito y trató de liberarlo pero se le habían incrustado. –¡Estás sangrando! –aulló en pánico.

Draco miró hacia abajo, la enredadera tenía grandes espinas que se le habían clavado y múltiples hilos de sangre partían de las lesiones deslizándose hacía abajo. La vista de las heridas hizo consciente el dolor e intentó contraer el tronco para desclavarse, pero todo era inútil, cualquier movimiento parecía empeorar las cosas, las espinas se le hincaban más hondas.

Un grito de Harry lo hizo dar vuelta la cabeza hacia un costado, una gigantesca flor roja estaba emergiendo del seto, dos estambres gigantescos chasquearon y recibió dos latigazos en el pecho, que le abrieron la piel y le provocaron dos tajos serpeantes de los que empezó a manar sangre. Aulló de dolor. Un ardor intenso se le propagaba por el cuerpo, las arterias parecían haber entrado en combustión. –Veneno –alcanzó a articular en un susurro antes de desmayarse.

Harry entró en pánico total, no sabía qué hechizo usar para destruir a la planta atacante. En ese instante lo alcanzó una ráfaga que se había originado de repente, le trajo una oleada de calma y le iluminó la mente, y supo entonces lo que tenía que hacer.

Levantó la varita y pronunció un hechizo que le era desconocido. La flor explotó llenando el aire de una lluvia de fragmentos verdes y rojos. Las lianas que apresaban a Draco cayeron como muertas y Harry se apresuró a sostener el cuerpo inerte para evitar que se desplomara. Y nuevamente la desesperación lo iba invadiendo. Le buscó el pulso; latía por suerte, pero era apenas perceptible, la calma de segundos antes se le había disipado, ¡tenía que salvar a su adorado Slytherin!

–¡Despertate! – gritose, no sabía qué tenía que hacer para salir del sueño. Necesitaba llevar a Draco donde Dumbledore sin demora, el director sabría encontrarle remedio. Apenas el pensamiento tomó forma en su mente, el laberinto comenzó a desvanecerse.

Se sentó de golpe, estaba en su cama, empapado de sudor y de miedo. Una rápida mirada alrededor, los otros dormían, todavía no amanecía. Draco yacía a su lado, inconsciente, sangraba por las múltiples heridas. Lo alzó en brazos sin perder un segundo más y salió disparado del dormitorio. Instintivamente sabía que la condición de Draco era gravísima y que no sobreviviría si no se lo atendía de inmediato.

Cuando salió por la puerta retrato hesitó un instante, ¿sería acaso mejor llevarlo directo al ala hospitalaria? Una voz interior le contestó definitiva: no…el despacho de Dumbledore, ¡ya!

Cuando llegó ante las gárgolas tomó consciencia de que no conocía la contraseña, una nueva ola de desesperación, bajó los ojos al cuerpo inerte que sostenía en brazos y una lágrima de esmeralda se le escapó y cayó sobre los labios cianóticos.

Pero de algún modo Dumbledore había advertido su presencia puesto que segundos después las criaturas rotaron y el director descendió. Tomó a Draco en sus brazos y le hizo una seña a Harry para que lo siguiera. Ascendieron juntos a la oficina.

Dumbledore depositó a Draco en un sofá. –¡Fawkes! –exclamó, el ave estuvo a su lado una fracción de segundo después. Posado sobre el brazo del sofá, dejó caer una gran lágrima refulgente que fue a unirse con la de Harry. Las heridas dejaron escapar un poco de líquido seroso amarillento y fueron cerrándose poco a poco hasta transformarse en ranuras rojizas pequeñas, apenas perceptibles. Dumbledore hizo ondear la varita y limpió la sangre. Draco seguía inconsciente pero su respiración había recuperado ritmo y profundidad y el color le volvía a las mejillas; sintiendo un gran alivio, Harry se desplomó en el sillón frente al sofá. Draco estaba a salvo.

–Va a dormir un largo rato. –salmodió Dumbledore.

Harry asintió. –Gracias, profesor. ¿Cómo supo que estábamos afuera?

Dumbledore sonrió. –Estoy conectado con Hogwarts, Harry, ella percibe cuando un alumno está en peligro, y yo también.

–Supongo que querrá saber qué fue lo que pasó.

El director soltó una risa corta. –Creo que ya lo sé. Obviamente fue atacado por una _Tentacula_ _deleterea_. Es mejor no tocar nunca los setos, hay muchos ejemplares de esta criatura rondando por el laberinto.

Harry suspiró. –Al principio no sabía qué hacer… y de pronto este hechizo pareció venirme a la cabeza… lo pronuncié y la planta explotó desintegrándose en miles de fragmentos.

–¿Qué hechizo fue? –preguntó Dumbledore con tono grave.

Harry pensó un momento. – _Confringo_ … sí, ese fue… estoy seguro de que no lo conocía.

–Muy probablemente no… se enseña recién en séptimo año.

Harry se estremeció. Sintió como una corriente helada en la cabeza y una risa maníaca. Dumbledore lo notó, lo tomó de las ropas y lo hizo poner de pie. Furioso y preocupado le gritó mirándolo directo a los ojos. –¡Salí de su mente! –lo sacudió– ¡Harry! ¡Vaciá la cabeza! ¡Tenés que expulsarlo y bloquearlo!

Podía sentir la presencia dentro de sí. Sus pensamientos habían entrado en un frenético vaivén conflictivo. –¡Estoy tratando! –alcanzó a pronunciar Harry con voz ahogada.

–¡Hacé un esfuerzo mayor! –aulló el director soltándolo.

Tambaleó y cayó hacia atrás y su mano tocó la de Draco. De inmediato lo invadió la calma y sus pensamientos volvieron a ser los suyos.

Los ojos del director se abrieron de asombro, en un segundo el mal que había percibido en el recinto se esfumó. –Se fue.

Harry asintió. –Así parece.

Dumbledore bajó la vista, Harry estaba acariciando el pecho de Draco con suaves movimientos circulares. Harry pareció darse cuenta entonces de lo que estaba haciendo y avergonzado retiró la mano de inmediato.

–No, –se apresuró a decirle Dumbledore– seguí tocándolo. Te ayuda a mantener a Voldemort a raya, fuera de tu mente.

Harry volvió a tocarlo; pero el brazo, no el pecho. –¿Cómo…? 

–No estoy seguro… podría plantear un par de hipótesis…

Harry lo miró ansioso para que se explicara. –¿Qué hipótesis?

Dumbledore sonrió con tristeza. –Hay algunas cosas que quiero comprobar primero antes de confiarte alguna de ellas.

Harry dejó caer los hombros decepcionado. La tensión empezó a aflojar y el cansancio se iba adueñando de su cuerpo. –¿Cree que ya es seguro que lo suelte?

Dumbledore aprobó. –Creo que sí, pero no dejes de usar el escudo mental para bloquearlo. Haré que lleven al señor Malfoy a su dormitorio. –Harry asintió, se puso de pie y enfiló hacia la puerta, pero Dumbledore lo retuvo del brazo. –¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Harry? Te pido autorización pues se trata de una pregunta muy personal, que me gustaría que me contestes… si bien no puedo obligarte a que así lo hagas. –Harry lo autorizó con un gesto– ¿Cuál es tu relación con el señor Malfoy?

Harry hizo una mueca. –Supongo que se refiere a Draco y no al que yo relaciono con el apelativo señor Malfoy…

Los ojos del director recuperaron el titilar tan característico. –Sí, Harry, a Draco me refería.

Harry sonrió. –Sinceramente, debo decirle que no lo sé, señor. Me gusta… lo quiero… lo quiero más que a un amigo…

–Y Draco… ¿siente lo mismo?

Harry volvió los ojos hacia el apuesto durmiente del sofá. –Eso creo… –al menos ése era su mayor deseo.

–Mejor así… las dificultades serán menores… aunque igual no va a ser fácil… –dijo mientras lo conducía hacia la puerta.

–¿Qué dificultades? ¿A qué se refiere, señor?

–No te preocupes por eso… por el momento… te lo haré saber cuando esté más seguro de mi hipótesis. Ahora andá a descansar.

Como siempre, Dumbledore hablaba en enigmas. Marchó hacia la Torre de Gryffindor concentrándose para mantener la mente bloqueada para que ningún intruso pudiera incursionar en ella.

Todavía no amanecía cuando entró a la sala común por eso le resultó sorprendente encontrarse con una docena de personas levantadas y en estado de conmoción. Hermione corrió de inmediato hacia él y lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo.

–¡Hermione! ¡Que me estás estrujando! ¿Qué pasa?

–Perdón. –dijo ella soltándolo y dio un paso atrás para observarlo con expresión preocupada– ¿Estás bien?

Harry miró alrededor, a todos los presentes. –Estoy bien. ¿Qué hacen levantados?

Fue Neville el que contestó. –Me desperté… y vos no estabas… ¡y las sábanas estaban empapadas de sangre!

 _Mierda_. No sabía cómo iba a explicarles. Miró a Hermione con ojos de súplica. –Estábamos a punto de avisarle a la profesora McGonagall… –dijo ella– … pero vos estás bien… creo que podemos esperar hasta mañana.

Harry suspiró aliviado y todos empezaron a retirarse de nuevo a sus dormitorios, excepto Hermione, lo agarró de un brazo y lo hizo sentar en un sofá. –Harry ¿qué pasó?

Le contó casi todo, desde que pusieron pie en el laberinto hasta lo ocurrido en la oficina del director, y las crípticas palabras sobre las hipótesis… no mencionó la parte de los besos y las caricias.

Hermione se tomó unos momentos para procesar toda la información. –¿Cómo fue el ataque a Draco? _Tentacula_ _deleterea_ se mantiene inactiva a menos que se la provoque…

Harry se sonrojó. –En un momento… Draco se apoyó contra el seto…

Hermione no se dejó engatusar. –¿Y por qué iba a hacer algo así? ¿En un laberinto mágico lleno de peligros? ¿Qué es lo no me estás diciendo?

Harry bajó los ojos. –Fue mi culpa… yo lo aplasté contra la planta…

Ella abrió grandes los ojos. –¡No me digas que se pelearon…!

–Err… no… –respondió Harry rojo como un tomate– …no nos peleamos…

–¿Y entonces qué…? ¡Oh… aah! Creo que ya entiendo… –agregó con una sonrisa.

Harry parecía haber cobrado un particular y repentino interés por sus zapatos, se los miraba fijamente para no tener que levantar la vista… y ahora que se ponía a pensarlo… se había levantado vestido y calzado… como en el sueño…

–Hermione… ¿vos creés que podemos manipular el sueño a voluntad?

Ella reflexionó un largo rato. –Bueno… creo que sólo Dumbledore podría decirlo con certeza… pero diría que sí… al menos hasta cierto punto.

–Anoche me acosté en piyama… y me desperté con esta ropa, lo que tenía puesto en el sueño.

Hermione frunció el ceño. –Draco… el otro día… se despertó en piyama, bajó así al Gran Salón… y hoy se despertaron los dos acá… también es muy raro…

–A mí también me parece muy raro.

Los dos reflexionaron unos instantes hasta que Hermione chasqueó los dedos. –¡Es simple! Los dos pueden controlarlo cuando están conscientes… pero cuando vos te transformaste en conejo fue Draco el que decidió y también cuando te quebraste la pierna y te desmayaste. Esta vez, fue Draco el que estaba inconsciente… lo trajiste de vuelta con vos… por eso se despertaron en tu cama.

–Dumbledore piensa que es muy extraño que podamos acceder en sueños a un lugar físico de existencia real.

–Quizá… ustedes acceden físicamente… quizá aparicionan… habría que comprobar si siguen en la cama durante el sueño… pero una traslación física ocurre, al menos entre un dormitorio y el otro.

–Vos decís que estaríamos aparicionando fuera del castillo… ¿pero cómo? no se puede desaparicionar en Hogwarts…

–Eso es cierto… pero convengamos que en esta situación nada parece responder a la lógica… ustedes en sueños están visitando un lugar físico concreto y lo que ocurre en el sueño se prolonga y los efectos persisten en la realidad… Mirá… cuando regrese de las vacaciones vamos a llevar a cabo algunos experimentos. Hasta entonces me tenés que prometer que vas a poner sumo cuidado… mucho más que hasta ahora –y señaló las manchas de sangre en las ropas de Harry.

Harry asintió y subió a acostarse. Se durmió profundamente… no hubo laberintos en su sueño.

oOo


	15. Seda y placer

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **[Gilded Soul](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4289344/1/Gilded_Soul)**

Autora: [Digitallace](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1588161/Digitallace)

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 15 – Seda y placer**

Cuando se despertó el dormitorio estaba vacío y ya no estaban los baúles. Había dormido hasta tarde, seguramente faltaría poco para las once y todos estaban a punto de partir.

Alguien golpeó a la puerta, fue a abrir. Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello y lo besó en la mejilla, tenía la cara surcada con rastros de lágrimas. –El tren va a salir dentro de poco, ya todos están en la estación, pero no podía irme sin despedirme. –dijo con la voz entrecortada por sollozos.

Le palmeó la espalda y le dio un beso en la frente. –Voy a estar bien, Hermione. Dumbledore está acá y voy a tomar todas las precauciones… voy a tener extremo cuidado. –ella lo miró escéptica, él se cruzó el pecho– Te lo prometo.

–¡Oh, está bien! –dijo con un profundo suspiro resignado– Te voy a extrañar, Harry. –agregó sonriendo y dándose vuelta para marcharse.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. –Yo también te voy a extrañar, Hermione.

La observó bajar las escaleras y caminar hasta la puerta retrato, antes de salir giró y le dijo: –Te quiero, Harry. –y desapareció sin decir más.

oOo

No había nadie en el Gran Salón cuando entró, sólo habían dejado una mesa para los pocos alumnos que se quedaban durante las vacaciones, por dos semanas iba a tener el castillo casi para él solo… y sin Draco. Sintió un vacío en el estómago. ¿Se habría recuperado lo suficiente para el viaje? ¡Y Voldemort estaba instalado en la Mansión!

El desayuno había concluido horas antes, marchó hacia las cocinas para ver si podía hacerse con algo para comer, todavía faltaba bastante para el almuerzo.

Estaba preparándose un sándwich cuando entró Draco, le sonrió ampliamente. –¿No te fuiste con los demás? 

–¿No te lo había dicho? Mi madre me dio permiso para quedarme durante las vacaciones.

Harry fue hasta él y le tomó la mano. –¿Cómo te sentís?

Él sacudió la cabeza resignado. –He tenido días mejores, pero no tan mal dentro de todo.

–Estaba muy inquieto pensando que ibas a ir a tu casa… con Voldemort…

Draco se estremeció. –Había ido a la estación para despedir a algunos de los Slytherin… es lo que se espera, no quiero despertar más sospechas… y te vi bajar y quería verte antes de volver a mi dormitorio a acostarme.

Harry le acarició la espalda. –Tengo una idea mejor. –lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo consigo. Después de caminar bastante y de subir varios pisos, Draco adivinó adónde lo llevaba. No se sentía muy bien, estaba exhausto, sin fuerzas, lo único que quería en ese momento era su cama. Finalmente se detuvieron frente a la pared de la entrada de la Sala de los Pedidos.

Harry caminó tres veces ida y vuelta y la puerta afloró. Le tomó la mano y lo hizo entrar. Draco sólo conocía la sala de los objetos ocultos o perdidos, llena de estantes y un sinfín de cosas de todo tipo. La habitación que Harry había solicitado era un gran y suntuoso dormitorio con una cama inmensa de cuatro postes en el centro. Tapices colgantes de color marfil en el techo con luces doradas de tenue brillo intercaladas. Las paredes de mármol blanco. En el suelo, también de mármol, alternaban el blanco y el negro. Sobre la izquierda había una puerta que conducía a un baño muy amplio y sobre la derecha había un biombo del que colgaban dos piyamas, uno bordó, el otro verde.

Draco se aproximó a la cama. Las sábanas eran de seda, color blanco manteca. Harry se le acercó, le tomó la mano y aconsejó: –Deberías cambiarte primero. –una chispa destelló en los ojos verdes… _humm, está para comérselo y no dejar ni las migas,_ pensó Draco.

Sonrió, lo besó suavemente en la frente y fue hasta el biombo. El piyama consistía en realidad en pantalones y una especie de bata muy corta. Se desvistió y se puso los pantalones, le quedaban muy bien, decidió que no se iba a poner la bata.

Cuando emergió en dirección a la cama los ojos de Harry lo siguieron durante el corto trayecto ardiendo como brasas glaucas. Fue el turno de Harry de ir a cambiarse tras el biombo. Draco se explicó entonces el por qué del rebosante deseo de la mirada, las luces del techo dibujaban sombras más que sugestivas sobre el claro y delicado género del biombo. La verga de Draco pareció cobrar vida propia ante el alucinante espectáculo de la sombra cambiándose y cuando Harry emergió llevando puestos solamente lo pantalones de seda bordó, presumió que sus propios ojos debían de aparecer también llameantes de ansia.

Y comprendió que dormir era lo último que quería hacer en esa cama.

Harry se aproximó, las luces del techo se atenuaron sensiblemente. Draco se estremeció. La lascivia manaba a raudales de los ojos verdes. Harry se acostó a su lado. –Espero que no te moleste que me quede a dormir con vos.

Draco sólo pudo sacudir la cabeza, las palabras se negaban a salirle de la garganta. ¡Lo deseaba tanto! Y así y todo… había pensamientos conflictivos rondándole en la cabeza. Se sentía débil y un poco mareado, pero no sabía si era secuela de los efectos del veneno o de la imagen increíblemente seductora que ofrecía el contraste del abdomen plano y firme de Harry, expuesto sobre la blanquecina seda de las sábanas. La sangre le empezó a circular rápida y caliente, su piel parecía de golpe haberse transformado en un radiador. ¿Una consecuencia secundaria tardía del veneno o un efecto directo de la contemplación de esa prodigiosa línea de suave y fino pelo negro que arrancaba en el ombligo y descendía hasta perderse bajo la seda bordó.

Levantó la vista y observó el regocijo de los ojos de Harry, era obvio que se complacía por la forma en que Draco lo miraba, absorbiendo hasta el mínimo de los detalles. Los dedos pálidos le recorrieron el antebrazo y trazaron el contorno de la cicatriz triangular. –Ésa es del colmillo que me clavó el basilisco en segundo año.

–¿Entonces eran ciertos? ¿Los rumores de que habías peleado con la criatura en la Cámara de los Secretos? –Draco siempre había considerado que todas esas historias descabelladas que se contaban sobre Potter no eran sino inventos de alumnas vesánicas y chismosas.

Harry asintió y le llevó la mano a la cicatriz de una quemadura en su flanco. –Ésta fue por la maldición de un mortífago que me alcanzó el año pasado en el Departamento de los Misterios. Draco quiso retirar la mano, pero Harry se la retuvo con firmeza. –No te culpo por las acciones de tu padre, Draco. –dijo con un tono desprovisto de emoción.

–Pero yo sí. –Draco no estaba seguro de que debiera seguir hablando, pero Harry le estaba confiando cosas que solamente Hermione y Ron conocerían– Hermione me dijo lo de tu padrino. 

Harry apretó los ojos y respiró profundo. Draco le acarició apaciguadoramente la piel desnuda. –¿Te contó como fue que murió?

Draco asintió, sus atenciones le habían puesto la carne de gallina a Harry.

–Tampoco te culpo por eso.

Draco volvió a asentir. –Igual… debe de ser muy difícil para vos poder confiar en mí… después de todo lo que te hizo mi familia.

Harry levantó una comisura… un gesto tan de Malfoy. ¿Sería que se estaba transformando en una mala influencia para el Gryffindor? Pero la mueca se transformó enseguida en una de las sonrisas tan propias de Harry. –Pensé que me iba a resultar más difícil… pero no…

Draco se permitió también alzar una comisura, sus yemas seguían dibujando líneas imaginarias sobre los minúsculos montículos que habían brotado sobre la piel. Fue entonces que Harry lo abrazó y le asaltó la boca para un beso intenso. Los dos parecieron inflamarse, los cuerpos buscaban la mayor superficie de contacto, piel sobre piel, labios contra labios, manos explorando y mesando los cabellos del otro.

Necesitaban más. Las manos de Draco incursionaron hacia abajo para reclamar posesión de las nalgas cubiertas sólo por brillante género bordó, Harry gimió en su boca y apretó su erección contra el muslo de seda verde. Ambos se contorsionaron de placer y los manoseos se multiplicaron, Harry le pellizcaba la espalda y luego bajaba y le clavaba las uñas en la piel sensible de los cachetes del trasero.

La pasión había dejado de lado cualquier rastro de decoro, Draco giró sobre las sábanas para que Harry quedara encima de él. –¿No era que estabas cansado? – lo provocó Harry con una suave risa aterciopelada.

–Cambié de parecer. –jadeó Draco, la excitación le impedía articular bien los sonidos.

–Mmm… –fue la única réplica de Harry. Se le colocó a horcajadas y bajó la boca para trabajar con la oreja, la lengua experta fue estimulando el lóbulo y la línea del cuello con delicados toquecitos de pluma. Y luego se detuvo y alzó un poco la cabeza buscándole la mirada, Draco gimió protestando por la interrupción, Harry le regaló una sonrisa.

Retomó la tarea, la lengua fue trazando entonces una huella húmeda desde el hombro hasta la tetilla más cercana y allí concentró sus atenciones lamiendo y succionando la carne de la sensible área rosada. Draco soltó un grito de éxtasis y se arqueó hacia arriba, apretando su entrepierna contra la de Harry, nunca se había sentido tan mareado y sobrecogido de placer.

Harry fue deslizándose hacia abajo, el flequillo negro le peinaba el pecho y luego el abdomen. Lo sentía jadear junto a su ombligo, creyó derretirse entero al sentir la lengua humedeciéndole acariciadora los finos vellos rubios que lo rodeaban y descendían hacia la rigidez todavía oculta por la seda que había ya alcanzado contacto con el mentón de Harry.

Dedos diestros estiraron el elástico del pantalón y lo fueron bajando lentamente liberándole la verga erecta y dejándole a continuación expuesta la piel alba de las piernas. Harry lo miró desde abajo sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire y volvió para concentrarse en el ángulo de inserción del muslo, la lengua exploró el área rápidamente.

Draco gemía y se sacudía convulsivo por el estímulo. Cerró los ojos apretándolos y no los volvió a abrir hasta que sintió el aliento cálido que le recorría toda la longitud de su henchida virilidad. Miró hacia abajo y tragó sonoramente, Harry lo estaba recorriendo con la base de la lengua desde los testículos hasta la punta de su miembro enhiesto.

Nunca la había tenido tan dura, sentía el corazón desbocado en el pecho y la repercusión enloquecida de los latidos en las sienes y en la cabeza de la verga que se le tensaba y ardía hasta límites indecibles. Aulló el nombre de Harry cuando se la metió en la boca y no pudo contener los gimoteos al sentir la lengua jugando con movimientos envolventes, húmeda y caliente, subiendo y bajando, provocadora e invitante.

Las caderas adquirieron un ritmo de movimientos espasmódicos, la verga embestía inclemente invadiendo profundo la boca. No quería ser violento pero su cuerpo se había independizado de su voluntad. Harry, por su parte, parecía estar disfrutando de la agresividad, a juzgar por los gemidos de placer con que respondía en cada acometida. Una mano le acariciaba los testículos, la otra le sobaba y pellizcaba las nalgas. Draco se sintió al borde del orgasmo, todo el cuerpo se le puso rígido. Harry lo percibió y fue entonces que le introdujo un dedo intruso horadando una brecha en el apretado esfínter.

Draco explotó en el clímax, gritó otra vez el nombre de Harry, todo su cuerpo sacudiéndose, temblando, exprimiéndose y liberándose hondo en chorros de gloria en la profunda garganta húmeda.

La euforia dichosa se prolongó un largo momento, como si acabara de probar un bocado de Paraíso. Segundos después o una eternidad más tarde abrió los ojos. El rostro de Harry por encima del suyo, observándolo a través de sus largas pestañas oscuras. Lo tomó de la nuca y lo atrajo hacía sí para un beso fogoso. Pudo degustarse en la boca de Harry, la sensación fue… muy curiosa.

Harry se incorporó un poco sonriendo y se quitó los pantalones. La erección de Harry era un nuevo regalo para los ojos. Draco alzó las caderas buscando frotarse contra ella.

Harry se llevó los dedos a la boca y los humedeció salivándolos generosamente, Draco sintió que comenzaba a entrar en un nuevo ciclo de excitación. Una mano de Harry se apoyó con fuerza sobre sus caderas fijándolo contra las sábanas y un dedo de la otra se introdujo en él, Draco quería insertarse lo más hondo posible pero era Harry el que controlaba; gimió de frustración.

–¡Sí! –gritó cuando un segundo dedo fue a acompañar al primero, pero unos segundos después Harry retiró los dos. Draco se quejó y puso un mohín de disgusto.

Harry rió. –Sos tan adorable cuando hacés pucheros.

Draco iba replicar indignado que los Malfoys no hacían pucheros pero no tuvo tiempo, la verga de Harry estaba lista y a punto de ocupar el lugar de los dedos. –Avisame si te lastimo. –Draco sólo atinó a asentir con un corto gesto.

Harry fue penetrándolo lentamente pero sin pausa, Draco gemía y temblaba a medida que la verga iba hundiéndosele cada vez más profundo, hasta que la recibió entera. Harry esperó un momento para permitirle que se habituara y luego comenzó a moverse, despacio al principio y seguidamente con velocidad y potencia crecientes. Liberó la presión sobre las caderas de Draco para permitirle que lo acompañara en sus movimientos.

Los dos estaban bañados en sudor y sus respiraciones eran jadeantes. Draco estaba otra vez al borde del clímax pero estrujaba la seda de las sábanas como una forma de liberar en parte la tensión y de posponer el instante. Aunque sabía que no iba a poder aguantarse mucho más.

Draco tomó entonces la iniciativa y contrajo los músculos alrededor del miembro de Harry al tiempo que se empalaba hasta la base. Fue el detonador, tras dos últimas embestidas violentas Harry se derramó profundamente dentro él. Y Draco volvió a alcanzar el clímax segundos después. Hubo gritos, estremecimientos y sacudidas. Colapsaron rendidos, exhaustos, pero plenos y satisfechos.

Sólo minutos después pudo Draco articular palabra. –Fue… indescriptible.

Harry sonrió y asintió y le acarició el cuello con la nariz. Se abrazaron estrechamente, los cuerpos parecían encastrarse perfectos uno con el otro, como piezas de un rompecabezas. Pronto fueron derivando en un sueño gozoso y tranquilo.

oOo

**Nota:** Hasta el año que viene las actualizaciones serán un poco más espaciadas. Paciencia 

 


	16. Chocolate caliente

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **[Gilded Soul](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4289344/1/Gilded_Soul)**

Autora: [Digitallace](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1588161/Digitallace)

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 16 – Chocolate caliente**

Harry se despertó primero y se quedó un largo rato mirándolo dormir hasta que recibió un codazo en las costillas.

–Pará con eso, nadie te dijo que es de mala educación mirar de esa forma. –dijo Draco con voz gruesa de sueño.

Harry sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla. –Estaba esperando a que te despertaras.

Draco se apretó contra él y le arrancó un sonido de satisfacción. –¿Te parece que nos podríamos seguir quedando acá?

Harry bostezó y lo consideró un instante. –Todos los de mi pieza en Gryffindor se fueron. ¿En la tuya?

Draco no estaba seguro. –Creo que igual, pero si se hubiera quedado alguno no me va a echar de menos.

Harry le estaba dibujando círculos sobre la piel con la yema del dedo originándole un cosquilleo muy agradable. –Supongo que ésta podría ser nuestra habitación durante las vacaciones. –dijo Harry– ¿Cómo te sentís?

Draco medio se sonrojó. –Me duele un poco… pero aparte de eso estoy bien.

Harry rió. –En realidad yo me refería al veneno.

Draco se sonrojó más y también se rió. –Bien también, aunque un poco desorientado… esto de estar durmiendo en medio del día…

Harry asintió, se levantó y se empezó a vestir. Ya era casi la hora de la cena. –Será mejor que bajemos, si no, Dumbledore va a organizar una partida para buscarnos.

Bajaron juntos, antes de entrar al Gran Salón cruzaron una mirada y tomaron la decisión mediante mudo y mutuo consentimiento de que no se separarían y que los que estuvieran presentes pensaran lo que quisieran. Entraron y fueron a sentarse uno al lado del otro en uno de los extremos de la mesa.

oOo

–¿Cómo te sentís hoy, Draco? –preguntó Dumbledore, los ojos titilantes tan característicos de él.

–Mucho mejor, señor.

Dumbledore sonrió. –Me alegro. –Harry y Draco se removieron algo incómodos en sus asientos, ansiosos por saber la razón por la que el director los había mandado llamar a su despacho. –Veo que ya no tienen problemas de que los vean juntos en público. –ambos asintieron.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Harry ya no pudo contenerse. –Profesor, ¿puedo preguntarle para qué nos hizo venir?

Dumbledore rió. –¡Ah sí! La segunda prueba se aproxima. Presumo que la señorita Granger les debe de haber advertido que no hicieran nada… apresurado mientras ella no está en la escuela. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Los chicos cruzaron miradas y asintieron.

–El laberinto no va a tener en cuenta ese detalle. Tengo la casi certeza de que volverán esta misma noche. Y como ya lo han comprobado no es seguro que permanezcan mucho tiempo en un lugar, el laberinto no va a permitir que se demoren.

–¿Qué es lo que Ud. sugiere, entonces? –preguntó Draco.

Dumbledore suspiró. –Estuve pensando mucho en eso estos últimos días. Tratando de encontrar la forma de proporcionarles información que los ayude a enfrentar los peligros y dificultades del laberinto sin contravenir el voto por el que estoy atado. He reunido varios libros que sería muy conveniente que ustedes leyeran. –varios pesados volúmenes levitaron desde una de las bibliotecas hasta el escritorio.

Harry no pudo evitar una mueca consternada. –¿Los secretos del laberinto están en estos libros? –preguntó.

–Cuando creé el laberinto utilicé material que encontré en ellos. –indicó los señaladores que había intercalado en muchas de las páginas– He marcado las partes que les van a resultar más útiles, sería aconsejable que empezaran por ésas.

Harry se lo agradeció y se llevaron los libros a la Sala de los Pedidos para ponerse a estudiarlos.

oOo

Llevaban ya varias horas de lectura. –Quiero chocolate caliente. –dijo Harry de improviso. Draco soltó una carcajada y revoleó los ojos. –Sos de lo que no hay… ¿cómo vas a conseguir chocolate caliente a estas horas?

–Dobby. –dijo Harry simplemente. El elfo se materializó segundos después, abrió aun más grandes los ojos cuando vio a Draco.

–¿El joven Malfoy le está haciendo daño, señor? –chilló.

Harry rió. –No, Dobby, Draco es mi… –se detuvo, no sabía bien cómo definirlo, Draco completó por él.

–Amigo. Soy amigo de Harry.

Dobby lo miró con desconfianza, Harry parecía haberse puesto triste de repente. –Dobby, me preguntaba si nos podrías traer un poco de chocolate caliente. –pidió Harry.

El elfo se le acercó y le dijo en voz baja pero audible: –¿Quiere el señor que ponga veneno en la taza del joven Malfoy? –Harry trató de contener la risa, sin mucho éxito. –¡Merlín!, no Dobby, Draco es mi amigo, no deseo que le pase nada malo.

Dobby asintió y desapareció con un _pop_. –¡Increíble!, el puñetero elfo quiere envenenarme, ¡con todo lo que mi familia hizo por él! ¿Y cómo es que vos podés convocarlo? Mi padre había dicho que era libre.

Harry se encogió de hombros. –Le caigo bien… supongo.

–¡Todos adoran al gran Harry Potter! –acotó Draco sarcástico. Los dos se echaron a reír y Harry se le tiró encima y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Draco se defendió primero y contraatacó enseguida, logró invertir las posiciones y aplastó a Harry sobre la cama; poco le duró la supremacía, sin embargo; recibió un golpe en la cabeza que lo desmayó.

Harry se incorporó confundido. – ¡Dobby! ¿Lo noqueaste de un bandejazo! 

El elfo asintió y sonrió: –Dobby salvó a Harry Potter del malvado joven Malfoy.

Hubiera sido inútil que tratara de explicárselo, Dobby nunca se convencería. –Gracias, Dobby. –y le dijo que ya podía retirarse. Draco iba a estar de pésimo humor cuando lograra revivirlo.

oOo

 

 


	17. Mártir

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **[Gilded Soul](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4289344/1/Gilded_Soul)**

Autora: [Digitallace](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1588161/Digitallace)

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 17 – Mártir**

Draco se despertó sobresaltado, usó de inmediato la varita para curarse una quemadura muy fea. Habían estado explorando una parte del laberinto cuando habían sido atacados por un grupo de screwts de cola explosiva. Harry se despertó segundos después, al parecer ileso, pero se estuvo revisando unos momentos buscando alguna lesión que pudiera haber pasado inadvertida. Ya había pasado una semana de vacaciones y éste había sido el primer inconveniente serio que habían tenido desde que Draco había sido envenenado. Habían sido sumamente cautelosos para avanzar. Sospechaban que el ataque de los screwts podría ser un anuncio de que la segunda prueba estaba próxima.

A la tarde siguiente estaban en la Sala de los Pedidos sentados junto al fuego, estudiando los libros que el director les había dado. Harry se había cuidado muy bien de convocar de nuevo a Dobby, él mismo había bajado a las cocinas para buscar algo para comer y beber mientras estudiaban.

Los pasajes de los libros que Dumbledore les había proporcionado les habían resultado de suma utilidad, pudieron evitar muchas de las trampas y de los peligros que se les habían presentado. Además, habían deducido que la segunda prueba implicaría algún tipo de acertijo que deberían resolver. Harry hojeaba “Responda a estas preguntas: una guía sobre viejos enigmas”, dándole sorbos ocasionales a su vaso de jugo de calabaza. Draco fingía que leía un volumen sobre pasajes secretos, pero en realidad observaba a Harry casi de manera constante y soñaba despierto recordando las noches anteriores… los dedos de Harry acariciándolo… o cardándole los cabellos.

En un momento al levantar la vista fue extraído de repente de sus ensoñaciones, Harry lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa pícara. –¿En qué estás pensando mientras hacés como que leés?

–No sé de qué estás hablando. –replicó sin delatar ni un ápice de culpabilidad en la voz aunque el cuerpo lo traicionaba y sintió que el calor le subía a las mejillas– No estoy haciendo como que leo. –agregó con altanera suficiencia.

El rostro de Harry se cubrió con una máscara neutra… excepto los ojos verdes chispeantes… que le seguían sonriendo. A veces, Draco podía creer que podía leer los pensamientos del Gryffindor con sólo mirarlo a los ojos. Durante la última semana había visto confusión, deseo, decisión… y parpadeos de algo distinto que flotaba en los iris jade. En ese justo momento reflejaban felicidad y algo más en la profundidad… algo que Draco no alcanzaba a determinar con precisión.

Sentía por Harry un afecto que había crecido hasta límites sorprendentes y que iba transformándose en un cálido sentimiento de satisfacción. Había momentos en los que se ponía a pensar cómo sería su vida después de la escuela, y ya no tenía relación con las expectativas impuestas por la voluntad de su padre. Podía verse viviendo con Harry en un departamento elegante, o trabajando junto a él en una oficina del Ministerio, o cenando con Hermione y Harry alguna noche para escaparse más tarde junto con él a hacer cosas atrevidas e indecentes. En una ocasión había llegado a tener una pesadilla de una cena de Navidad compartida entre sus padres, Harry y los Weasleys… pero sus pensamientos y sus sueños, malos o buenos, siempre incluían a Harry.

A veces se preguntaba si su Gryffindor sentiría lo mismo o si para él seguía habiendo otras cosas afuera que no lo incluyeran; revoleó los ojos interiormente por haber pensado en Harry como _su Gryffindor_ , pero era así como lo sentía. Él era el Slytherin de Harry, o podía llegar a serlo, sólo bastaba que Harry lo deseara así. Una sonrisa jugueteó en los labios de Harry en ese instante y la lengua furtiva se proyectó un segundo afuera para humedecerlos. El gesto le provocó un estremecimiento y antes de que pudiera controlarse se le echó encima para besarlo con avidez.

Dedos calientes abrieron las ropas y bocas cálidas chuparon y mordisquearon la piel expuesta. Draco exploró el cuerpo desnudo de Harry, enrojecido por el deseo. La piel era clara pero no como la de Draco que de tan pálida era casi transparente. La de Harry era de esos tipos de piel que tienen potencial para broncearse y que en verano toman tonalidad dorada. Harry era un poco más bajo que él pero su cuerpo era más robusto, de músculos tensos y fibrosos particularmente notorios en los brazos y el abdomen, el quidditch había hecho maravillas y le había cincelado el cuerpo haciendo de él un ejemplar perfecto del sexo masculino.

Lo miró a los ojos, gemas más preciosas que cualquiera de las atesoradas en la bóveda de los Malfoys en Gringotts, y suspiró. Se inclinó, lo besó castamente en los labios, llenándose de su perfume y volvió a separarse alzando otra vez la cabeza para mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos. Las pestañas negras aletearon un par de veces y Harry le sonrió lánguidamente. Susurró algo que Draco no alcanzó a entender. –¿Cómo? –lo instó a repetir y apretó el cuerpo contra él.

Un suspiro tierno brotó de los tiernos labios rosados: –Te a…err… no… nada…

Harry parecía avergonzado, Draco quería borrarle a besos esa confusión torpe. Optó, sin embargo, por declararle: –Yo también. –Harry no se había animado a expresarle sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero había sido suficiente, sentía lo mismo que él… y el saberlo le provocaba una especie de leve mareo… ¿sería eso la felicidad?

Una hora más tarde estaba desnudos y encimados frente a la chimenea, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Draco le trazaba dibujos imaginarios sobre el estómago y canturreaba su satisfacción. El sexo con Harry era siempre alucinante, persistía en él la sensación gloriosa de unos minutos antes cuando había estado envainado en la cálida estrechez del Gryffindor. Podía todavía oír los ecos de su nombre gritado extático en cada acometida, podía todavía sentir la textura de la verga de Harry en la boca y su sabor en la lengua.

Harry gimió y le acercó la cabeza al hueco de su cuello, abrazados así fueron hundiéndose reposadamente en el sueño.

_Caminaba por un corredor desierto que no conocía, no era uno de los senderos del laberinto que ya le resultaban tan familiares. Harry no estaba con él, ni tampoco a la vista. Oyó una carcajada atronadora y maligna que le produjo escalofríos. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de la escuela, en la mano sostenía una varita que no era la suya. Era más larga y la superficie estaba grabada por un intrincado diseño de hojas que se había desdibujado en parte por el paso del tiempo. Brillaba dorada a la luz de las antorchas de los muros laterales._

_–¡_ _Traémela! – ordenó una voz áspera desde el extremo del pasillo. Draco miró en esa dirección. Había una puerta entornada de la que brotaba una luz tenue y parpadeante. Caminó hasta allí y se paró frente al marco, la puerta se abrió más revelando el alto y ancho respaldo de un sillón y una mano vieja, gris y marchita asomando de uno de los brazos del sillón. La mano espectral tenía estirado el índice apuntando a una figura inerte sobre el suelo. Draco se fijó con atención en ella y contuvo una exclamación. Harry yacía inerte y maltrecho, los otrora diáfanos ojos verdes, opacos y vacíos de mirada. –¿Qué te inspira ahora ver así a tu salvador, niño? –desafió la voz arenosa._

_–Harry… –susurró Draco, no podía concebir que fuera cierto lo que veían sus ojos._

_–Entregame la varita y te lo traeré de vuelta. Entregame la varita y esto no tendrá por qué ocurrir. Draco miró la varita que refulgía dorada en su mano y luego nuevamente a la figura inmóvil sobre el suelo y todo el entorno se volvió borroso, desenfocado._

Harry se despertó, Draco sollozaba a su lado. Por un momento pensó con angustia que lloraba porque lamentaba estar con él, pero enseguida comprendió que dormía acosado por una pesadilla. Lo sacudió suavemente y le llenó la cara de besos hasta despertarlo. Le tomó un segundo ubicarse y luego le devolvió los besos con ardor mascullando ­–¡Gracias a Merlín!... no estás muerto… Tuve la peor de las pesadillas. –dijo finalmente con más claridad.

Harry lo miró interrogativamente. –¿Querés contármelo?

Draco estuvo a punto de decir algo pero se contuvo y sacudió la cabeza. Harry le acarició los cabellos apaciguadoramente.

–¿Soñabas que estaba muerto? –un temblor y un asentimiento– ¿Cómo pasó?

–No sé, ya estabas muerto cuando llegué y te vi.

–¿Llegaste adónde?

–No sé qué lugar era. Había una habitación al fondo de un largo pasillo de piedra. Había alguien más en la habitación, sentado en un gran sillón.

–Voldemort. –expresó Harry sin particular emoción en el tono.

–Es una posibilidad.

–No. Era él. No fue un sueño precisamente, sino una proyección. Yo las tengo todo el tiempo. Tenés que tener mucho cuidado. –le dijo mirándolo muy serio y directo a los ojos, no quería agregar nada más hasta que hubiera hablado con Dumbledore.

–No entiendo… ¿qué me estás diciendo? ¿cuidado de qué? –había una nota pánico en la voz de Draco.

Harry trató de tranquilizarlo forzando una sonrisa, pero no le salió. –Se parece a los sueños que yo tengo… y si es así… este… no es algo bueno.

Draco dejó escapar una risa corta y ronca, sin humor. –¿Vos soñás seguido con tu propia muerte?

–Sí.

–¿Me lo decís en serio? –preguntó con preocupación.

Harry asintió. –Casi todas las noches. Desde que me enteré de la profecía he tenido estas pesadillas, a veces son proyecciones que él me manda… creo que algunas veces es mi propio subconsciente el que las origina… como una forma de decirme que voy a perder.

El espanto empañó los ojos grises. –¡Vos estás convencido de que te vas a morir? –había sido sólo a medias una pregunta, más una exclamación de miedo se habría dicho. Draco se levantó de inmediato y se empezó a vestir. –¿Y entonces qué significa para vos esto entre nosotros?

–¿Cómo?

Draco tenía la vista baja. –Sí… ¿qué es esto? ¿Algo de solaz fugaz antes de…?

Harry no entendía a qué se refería, estiró la mano para alcanzarlo pero Draco se alejó retrocediendo. –¡Draco mirame! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Draco lo miró, había dolor y confusión en sus ojos. Harry se levantó de la cama y fue hasta él para abrazarlo pero Draco lo rechazó nuevamente y se refugió en un rincón. –¿Para qué entablar una relación conmigo si lo que vas a hacer al final es hacerte matar como un puñetero mártir! –vociferó Draco.

Harry hizo una mueca pero replicó con resolución. –¿Y vos te creés que yo me quiero morir! ¡Es mi puñetero destino, Malfoy! –le escupió.

Otra risa ronca de Draco. –Y quizá sea mi destino impedir que te mueras. –dijo con voz suave.

Una expresión dolorida brotó en el rostro de Harry. –Al respecto no me puedo permitir abrigar esperanzas. Lo único que deseo es poder disfrutar del tiempo que me quede. Te quiero, Draco, y quiero pasar ese tiempo con vos.

Draco se le acercó y lo abrazó. –No voy a dejar que te mueras. –le susurró al oído. Harry no replicó, la profecía auguraba lo contrario pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era que estaba en brazos de Draco.

oOo


	18. La segunda prueba

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **[Gilded Soul](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4289344/1/Gilded_Soul)**

Autora: [Digitallace](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1588161/Digitallace)

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 18 – La segunda prueba**

Observaba caer los copos de nieve a través del cristal de la ventana del despacho del director. – ¿A él no le va a pasar nada, profesor?

Dumbledore se reclinó sobre el mullido respaldo del sillón con la vista fija en su taza de té. –Si lo que me decís sobre sus sueños es cierto… me temo entonces que no es tan fácil asegurarlo.

Harry se volvió y miró directo a los ojos celestes. –Pero Ud. va a poder protegerlo, ¿no? Él no correría peligro si no fuese por mí.

–Es cierto que tu conexión con el señor Malfoy es lo que ha permitido que Voldemort también haya logrado un vínculo con él, pero no es algo que hayas hecho a propósito, o que pudieras haber evitado.

–Ya sé. –dijo Harry moviendo la cabeza angustiado– Pero eso no me hace sentir mejor. Él está teniendo mis pesadillas. Y el peso que debería estar sobre mis hombros ahora también lo sufre él… lo que yo necesito saber es que cuando… si algo llegara a pasarme, él va a estar protegido. Necesito que me dé su palabra, profesor, de que va Ud. a hacer todo lo que esté a su alcance para que él esté seguro.

Dumbledore lo consideró un instante. –Está bien, Harry, tenés mi palabra.

oOo

Caminaba de un lado al otro en el lechucero, observando con un ojo la ventana para avistar a Hedwig cuando regresara y con el otro vigilando la puerta. Draco debía de estar buscándolo y en cualquier momento podría subir a ver si estaba allí. Quería mandar las cartas sin que él se enterase. Confiaba en Dumbledore, pero cuando la guerra se cerniera sobre ellos podían ocurrir muchas cosas imprevistas y desagradables, algo podía pasarle al director, tenía que asegurarse de que, si se diera el caso, Draco pudiera contar con una protección adicional. Por eso las cartas que tenía en la mano; iban dirigidas a Hermione, Remus y Arthur Weasley. Sabía que la reputación de la familia de Draco lo iba a dejar en muy mala posición al final… y si Dumbledore y él no estaban para defenderlo…

En los últimos días lo había estado evitando, se sentía culpable por haberlo empujado a una relación con él, sabiendo en el fondo que tenía muy pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era tener a Draco a su lado, ¿pero acaso no era eso egoísmo? ¿Y si Draco terminaba enamorándose de él y Harry resultaba muerto al final? Lo destrozaría. No estaba bien. Ya eran muchos los que iban a llorar su muerte, no quería dejar también a Draco con el corazón hecho pedazos.

Divisó a Hedwig acercándose volando y finalmente posándose sobre el alféizar de la ventana. Ella le extendió de inmediato la pata. Las cartas alcanzarían su destino y eso lo hacía sentir un poco más tranquilo. Bajó de la torre y marchó a la Sala de los Pedidos. Ya era tarde, quizá, si tenía suerte, encontraría a Draco durmiendo.

Pero no tuvo suerte, Draco estaba sentado en el borde de la cama… furioso. –Ésta es la tercera noche que desaparecés durante horas, ¿por qué estás tratando de evitarme?

–No estoy evitándote. –declaró simplemente, pero no se animó a mirarlo a los ojos al decirlo, se hubiera delatado.

Draco se puso de pie y fue hasta él, lo tomó de la barbilla y le hizo alzar la cara para encontrarle la mirada. –¿No me estás evitando? –sabía que Harry no le mentiría y si lo hacía Draco se daría cuenta.

–Yo… err… –fue todo lo que Harry logró articular. Draco lo soltó y fue a pararse junto a la chimenea.

–Ya me parecía. ¿Me vas a decir por qué? ¿O me vas a dejar especulando al respecto?

Harry le contempló la espalda, no llevaba camisa puesta y el fuego dibujaba un aura rojiza alrededor de su silueta. –Después de la otra noche… Draco, vos no podés protegerme pero yo sí puedo protegerte a vos. Puedo proteger tu reputación para cuando yo ya no esté… y puedo protegerte el corazón.

Draco se volvió de inmediato y lo perforó con la mirada. –¿Protegerme el corazón? –repitió en voz baja. Harry dio unos pasos acercándosele pero él lo detuvo con un gesto, se puso rígido y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. –Tendrías que empezar por borrar todo. Siempre significaste algo para mí, desde que era muy chico, incluso antes de conocerte. Eras una leyenda en mi casa, Harry, como en todo el mundo mágico. Después cuando supe que ibas a estar en Hogwarts, pensé en la posibilidad de que fuéramos amigos. Tras tu rechazo de plano y completo pasaste a ser mi enemigo, pero incluso entonces seguías siendo importante para mí. Y ahora tenemos esto. –hizo un gesto con la mano señalándolo primero a él y luego a sí mismo, y la dejó caer a un lado.

Se quedaron mirándose un largo momento. –Yo… no sabía…

Draco se encogió ligeramente de hombros. –Ya es muy tarde para mí, Harry. Estoy muy metido con vos… y no voy a renunciar a vos. Te quiero, Harry… y quiero esto que tenemos… incluso sabiendo que puede que no dure, incluso sabiendo que tiene fecha de vencimiento.

Harry sonrió, pero había sido una sonrisa atormentada.

oOo

Miró a los setos que se alzaban altos a ambos lados, percibía algo distinto pero no podía determinar qué era. Y siguió con esa extraña sensación incluso después que llegó Harry. Creyó darse cuenta en ese instante de qué se trataba. –Hay algo raro, es como si alguien nos estuviera observando.

–Porque hay alguien observándonos. –replicó Harry simplemente.

–No querrás decir…

–Sí, eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir. Debemos de estar muy cerca de la segunda prueba. Durante la primera él nos estuvo vigilando todo el tiempo.

Draco trató de acordarse de la primera prueba, en esa oportunidad no había sentido que alguien lo observara, si bien tenía que reconocer que en ese momento había estado bastante distraído regalándose los ojos mirando a Harry. Le entraron ganas de encogerse, de esconderse, pero sabía que eso no serviría de nada. Voldemort estaba en su mente y allí no tenía forma de ocultarse. Trató de concentrarse con toda su fuerza para bloquearlo, para dejarlo afuera. La Oclumancia se le daba bastante bien, pero dado que técnicamente estaba dormido, no sabía con certeza cuán efectivo podía resultar el intento. Sonrió para sus adentros, pudo sentir que el peso de la presencia de Voldemort en su cabeza había disminuido sensiblemente, pero no había podido expulsarlo del todo. Todavía había una sombra tenue merodeando su subconsciente.

Minutos después llegaron ante la segunda prueba. Otro gran arco de piedra alzándose frente a ellos como la primera vez. Un nuevo espectro se interponía en la entrada, cruzaron miradas entre ellos.

–Tengo una adivinanza para ustedes. –tintineó la voz de la chica que tenían delante. Era Hermione… mejor dicho, tenía la imagen de ella pero la voz había sonado con ecos de ensoñación como la de Luna Lovegood. Los dos estaban atónitos, Harry también boquiabierto, el espectáculo de ver a su mejor amiga transformada en espectro lo había dejado totalmente perplejo.

–Muy bien. ¿Y a qué estás esperando entonces? Hablá. –le espetó Draco.

Hermione rió y pronunció: _Volat_ _in nocte, cum ardet splendens; ex spodiis mortuis unus novus surget._

–¡Draco! creo que sé la respuesta.

–¿Vos entendés latín?

–Poco y nada. Pero igual… ¿qué fue lo que dijo?

–Vuela en la noche, ardiendo esplendente; de las cenizas muertas, uno nuevo ha de surgir.

–Un fénix. –susurró Harry. El espectro sonrió y la imagen se fue apagando hasta desaparecer.

Draco parecía más confundido que nunca, pero el espectro se había desvanecido y el paso estaba libre. Tomó la mano de Harry y se adelantó para entrar. –Parece que acertaste.

–No puede ser tan fácil. Hay algo que está mal. –masculló Harry.

Draco cruzó el umbral y el suelo se desmoronó bajo sus pies, quedó colgando sobre un abismo de hondura infinita, lo único que lo sostenía era la mano de Harry. Harry… que había quedado plantado sobre una estrecha cornisa y que con mucho esfuerzo logró hacerlo retrepar. Le tomó a Draco varios minutos recuperar el aliento. La piedra que había pisado había caído al vacío y había estado a punto de llevárselo con ella. Un muro de piedra se había corrido clausurando el arco, coartando cualquier posibilidad de retroceso. 

–¡El puto espectro se llevó mi varita! –vociferó Draco

–¿Eh? ¿Cómo…? ¡Yo tampoco tengo la mía! –gritó Harry– Quizá sea parte de la prueba… que nos las arreglemos sin magia…

Todo el claro estaba cubierto de losas que ostentaban, cada una de ellas, una gran letra grabada en la superficie. –¡Tiene que ser una broma! –chilló el Slytherin temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. –Todo es parte del acertijo. Un paso en falso y nos precipitamos hacia una muerte segura. Creo que tenemos que ir cruzando pisando las piedras con las letras que corresponden, de acuerdo a la respuesta de la adivinanza.

–¿Vos… creés? – ¿y si resultaba que lo que creía no era cierto? ¿y resultaba que terminaban hechos papilla aplastados contra los riscos mil metros más abajo? Draco quería volver para despertarse en la confortable y sedosa seguridad de la cama en la Sala de los Pedidos.

Harry estaba estudiando con mucha atención las losas que tenían más cercanas. –Bueno… no es que yo sea un experto o algo así.

Draco respiró hondo y luego suspiró profundo. –Está bien. Creo que podemos hacerlo… no parece tan difícil… vos ya sabés la respuesta… entonces lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar una P…

–¡Eso! Una… ¿Por qué una P? Fénix no se escribe con P…

–El enigma fue formulado en latín, y en latín _fénix_ se escribe _phoenix_.

–Eh… tenés razón… busquemos una P entonces. –los dos la avistaron de inmediato. Había que saltar para alcanzarla.

Draco se aprestaba ya a dar el salto pero Harry lo retuvo. –Esperá, tenemos que hacer una prueba antes, está demasiado lejos para que pueda sostenerte de la mano… y si estamos equivocados… – inspeccionó la angosta cornisa y levantó una piedra bastante pesada que había a un lado. –¿Qué tal es tu puntería?

–Humm… no… mejor tirala vos.

Harry sopesó el proyectil en su mano, respiró hondo y lo arrojó en dirección a la P, el lanzamiento fue certero. Apenas hizo contacto, toda la losa se desplomó al vacío dejando un agujero.

–¡Pero qué carajo…! –gruñó Draco

–Quizá tengamos que deletrear en castellano, veo por lo menos dos efes desde acá.

–También es posible que tu respuesta no sea la correcta. –aventuró Draco, no quería resultar ofensivo, pero se estaban jugando el pellejo.

–No, no… sé que es la respuesta correcta –replicó Harry, no parecía en absoluto ofendido, pero el tono de seguridad había sido definitivo.

–Pero… ¿cómo podés estar tan seguro? ¿Por qué no tratamos de repensarlo quizá…?

Harry sacudió la cabeza. –Él me sopló la respuesta. Quiere que pasemos la prueba.

Los ojos de Draco se desorbitaron. Aflojó apenas los muros de oclumancia alrededor de su mente y de inmediato pudo oír una carcajada. –Escuchá lo que te dice tu amante. –dijo a continuación la voz en su cabeza. Sintió un escalofrío y miró a Harry.

–Vos también lo sentís, ¿no? –dijo Harry.

Draco asintió –Lo tenía bloqueado hasta ahora, pero puedo sentir que me habla en este momento.

–Me vas a tener que enseñar cómo lo hacés… bloquearlo quiero decir. Yo nunca pude lograrlo. –dijo Harry suspirando, tenía los ojos clavados en una losa con una F grabada.

–Los Gryffindor siempre son pésimos en Oclumancia, son demasiado emocionales.

Harry le lanzó una mirada negra. –Dumbledore es un Gryffindor y es el mago más poderoso del mundo. –Draco pudo percibir una ráfaga helada que cruzó la mente de Harry, a Voldemort no le había gustado el comentario.

–¿Estás seguro de que Dumbledore es un Gryffindor?

–Eh… err… eso creo. –Harry se sonrojó y bajó la vista a sus manos– Nunca me lo dijo precisamente… pero yo siempre consideré…

Draco se encogió de hombros. –Es probable que lo sea. Pero nunca tuve total certeza al respecto. Es un viejo muy astuto, y sangrepura. Bien podría ser un Slytherin.

Harry asintió. –Quizá. Yo también podría haber resultado un Slytherin. Pero nada de esto nos ayuda a resolver el enigma.

–Sí, ya sé… ¡esperá! ¿Cuál es el nombre del fénix de Dumbledore?

–¡Fawkes! –gritó Harry– ¡Draco sos brillante!

–Sí, ya lo sé. –dijo sonrojándose un poco.

Volvieron a concentrarse en las letras del suelo. –Yo voy a saltar primero y cuando pase a la segunda vos me seguís, ¿te parece?

Draco asintió algo a desgano y lo observó saltar hasta la piedra con la F, que se mantuvo firme. Le señaló con el dedo la A que estaba cerca de él hacia la derecha. –La A está ahí.

–Gracias. –dijo Harry y saltó, pero apenas lo hubo hecho la piedra con la F sobre la que había estado parado se precipitó en la profundidad. –¡Qué? ¡Oh no! Sirven sólo para uno… ¿Cómo se supone que crucemos los dos?

Draco suspiró frustrado. ¿Y por qué no tenía la varita! Se podría haber levitado sin problema. Miró alrededor, avistó otra F, lo suficientemente cercana como para alcanzarla saltando, iba a tener que trazar su propio itinerario de letras sin interferir con el de Harry. Saltó, pero la F empezó a resquebrajarse bajo sus pies, desesperado saltó hasta otra A cercana, la losa se mantuvo firme cuando aterrizó. –Me parece que tenemos que movernos al mismo tiempo. –dedujo en voz alta.

Harry asintió su acuerdo y fueron saltando simultáneamente a las letras correspondientes hasta la S y finalmente a la cornisa estrecha junto a la salida. Se apoyaron contra las piedras del muro y hombro contra hombro, jadeantes. Unos momentos después ambos habían recuperado el aliento.

–¿Y ahora cómo vamos a hacer?… No tenemos las varitas. 

–Dejame que pruebe algo. –murmuró Harry– _¡Accio varitas!_ –de inmediato las varitas surgieron de vaya a saber uno dónde a su mano.

Draco parpadeó varias veces, no podía creer lo que había visto. – ¡Vos podés hacer magia sin varita?

Harry encogió los hombros. –Sí… ¿acaso vos no podés?

–No, Harry… y no conozco a ningún mago que pueda. Mi padre es un mago muy dotado… ¡y no puede!

Harry se sonrojó un poco. –Dumbledore puede… y Voldemort también… yo pensé que todos…

–No, Harry… Dumbledore y Voldemort… son probablemente los más grandes magos que existen… yo… no sabía que fueras tan poderoso.

Harry pensó en lo que acababa de oír. –Entonces… quizá tenga posibilidades de sobrevivir. –las rodillas se le aflojaron y estuvo a punto de caer en tierra…o al vacío. Draco lo sostuvo y lo mantuvo en pie. Y en ese momento volvió a oír la carcajada demencial en su cabeza. –¡Hijo de puta! ¡Dejalo en paz! –gritó Draco al aire.

Harry le puso una mano apaciguadora sobre el brazo. –No dejes que te trastorne, no dejes que te domine, tratá de ignorarlo.

Draco volvió a reforzar el muro sobre su mente y expulsó la risa de su cabeza. Sin embargo, era consciente de que Voldemort sabía demasiado ya. Sabía que su afecto por Harry era real y no algo manufacturado, fingido, para obtenerle el éxito al Señor Oscuro. Voldemort no parecía haber estado demasiado contrariado, sin embargo. Draco sólo rogaba que no fuera su madre la que terminara pagando las consecuencias.

oOo


	19. Declaración

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **[Gilded Soul](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4289344/1/Gilded_Soul)**

Autora: [Digitallace](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1588161/Digitallace)

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 19 – Declaración**

El clima estuvo muy borrascoso el resto de la semana, casi todo el tiempo permanecieron en su habitación privada. Al despertarse solían echar un polvo reposado, todavía algo dormidos y luego bajaban a desayunar juntos. Harry sabía que iban a extrañar las comidas compartidas cuando las vacaciones acabaran y regresaran los alumnos. El resto de la mañana lo dedicaban a los libros, Hermione se iba a sentir muy orgullosa de ellos cuando se enterara de todo lo que habían investigado, quizá eso sirviera para aplacarla un poco puesto que los había conminado a que no avanzaran mientras estuviera lejos y ellos no le habían hecho caso y habían completado la segunda prueba. 

A veces bajaban a almorzar, otras, se colaban en las cocinas y se llevaban algo de comer a la Sala de los Pedidos.

Harry nunca se había sentido tan contento y distendido. A pesar de que en lo hondo de su mente siempre estaba ese cosquilleo de inquietud de saber que toda esa dicha se vendría abajo cuando le tocara enfrentar a Voldemort. Draco tenía un efecto apaciguador sobre su espíritu que ninguna otra persona antes había logrado. A veces se preguntaba que hubieran dicho Sirius o sus padres de la persona que había elegido como pareja. Le gustaba pensar que a ellos sólo les hubiera importado que él fuera feliz, con quien fuera que fuese.

Draco muy raramente hacía mención de su familia. Hasta cierto punto se sentía decepcionado de su padre, no porque fuera un mortífago, sino porque se había dejado atrapar y meter preso y ahora le tocaba a él llevar sobre sus hombros la pesada responsabilidad de ser el jefe de familia.

Narcissa le había mandado una carta después de la segunda prueba. Al parecer Voldemort la había puesto al tanto y con todo detalle de la relación real que existía entre ellos. Draco no se la había dejado leer, la había arrojado al fuego y había estado irritable y malhumorado el resto del día. Al parecer _mamita querida_ había expresado su palmaria desaprobación. Nada de lo que intentó Harry sirvió para levantarle el ánimo.

Estaban sentados frente al fuego saboreando un candeal, que el propio Harry había preparado batiendo yemas, leche y azúcar con un chorrito de licor. Era el último día de vacaciones, los alumnos regresaban al día siguiente. Y fue entonces que algo hizo _click_ en la mente de Harry, más que nunca quería encontrar la forma de derrotar a Voldemort y sobrevivir, para disfrutar de una larga vida junto a Draco. Lo miró, las llamas del hogar le dibujaban sombras y destellos rojizos en el rostro.

–Draco… – susurró con voz apenas audible– …te amo.

Draco quedó boquiabierto y por más que lo intentaba no podía volver a juntar los labios. Había esperado alguna de esas boludeces que le solía comentar Harry… ¡y le salía con ese “te amo”! Primero había sido la carta de su madre amenazándolo con que si ése era el modo como pensaba conducir su vida, “fornicando con traidores”, ya se podía ir haciendo a la idea de que dejaría de llevar el nombre de Malfoy. No le había quedado claro si lo que la molestaba más era que fuera gay o el compañero que había elegido; probablemente una combinación de los dos factores. ¿Qué derecho tenía a reprocharle su decisión? Por otro lado estaba la condena a muerte que pendía sobre Harry. ¿Valía la pena comprometerse a amar a alguien que le recordaba a diario que había sobre él una profecía que auguraba una muerte segura en el corto plazo? No parecía algo muy sensato. Y sin embargo los sentimientos suelen hacer muy poco caso de la sensatez. ¿Amaba a Harry? Tenía la casi certeza de que así era pero se negaba a expresarlo en palabras, verbalizarlo lo haría demasiado real… y luego la pérdida iba a ser más dolorosa.

Miró a Harry, su amigo, su amante… tenía puesta esa máscara inexpresiva que usaba a veces. Pero como siempre los ojos quedaban al descubierto. Lo último que quería era causarle pena… pero no estaba listo para decirlo.

La voz de Harry, crepitante como el fuego, quebró el silencio. –No es preciso que digas nada. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

–Está bien. –dijo. Y fue peor que si se hubiera quedado callado. Harry pareció desmoronarse de decepción ante sus ojos. El mago poderoso que había vencido varias veces a Voldemort y que podría algún día derrotarlo definitivamente, no era en ese momento sino un adolescente totalmente desamparado.

Quería rectificarse, quería asegurarle que lo amaba… pero ya era muy tarde. El daño ya estaba hecho.

Harry no agregó nada más, los ojos verdes y húmedos quedaron fijos en el fuego llameante. Mucho después, Draco se le acercó. –Vamos a dormir. –lo instó.

–Creo que prefiero quedarme un rato más levantado. –dijo Harry escuetamente. Mal podía Draco reprocharle la frialdad del tono. Cosecharás tu siembra. 

Fue a acostarse solo, la cama nunca le había parecido tan fría y ancha. Cuando lo venció el sueño, Harry todavía seguía sentado frente al fuego.

oOo


	20. Sueños separados

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **[Gilded Soul](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4289344/1/Gilded_Soul)**

Autora: [Digitallace](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1588161/Digitallace)

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 20 – Sueños separados**

Llegó sólo. El laberinto se sentía raro e inquietante sin Harry. Debía de estar sentado en su sillón junto al fuego, todavía despierto… y enojado. Empezó a caminar lentamente por el sendero y con suma precaución puesto que no contaba con más apoyo que él mismo. Oyó una voz y una carcajada como un cacareo en su mente, casi podía ver los monstruosos rasgos ofidios frente a sí. –Puedo sentir tu soledad, Draco, como una onda palpable.

–Andá a cagar, cara de víbora –masculló en sus pensamientos.

Más risas cacareadas. –Confiá en tus instintos, chaval. No podés decirle a Potter que lo amás; no, claro que no, sabiendo que falta poco para que yo lo mate.

Ese alarde no podía dejárselo pasar. –Él. Te va. A vencer. –dijo en voz alta. No tenía dudas de que Harry vencería al monstruo, su temor era que Harry también pereciera en la batalla final.

La risa de Voldemort cesó de inmediato. –¿Acaso creés que ese _niño_ podría superarme en un enfrentamiento? –el grito en la mente de Draco había sido como un arañazo, desgarrante y doloroso.

–Pues no sería la primera vez, ya fueron… a ver dejame pensar… cuatro… no, no… cinco, y la primera cuando tenía poco más de un año. Ahora que lo pienso… la verdad es que como mago dejás bastante que desear. –se preparó para un ataque tremendo pero siguieron algunos momentos en los que no pasó nada. Estaba a punto de creer que había logrado expulsarlo de su mente con la bravata, fue entonces que el cielo que hasta ese instante había estado pintado de luces crepusculares se oscureció en noche cerrada. Nubarrones de tormenta se aglutinaban por encima y relámpagos atronadores surcaban las alturas.

–Te he de marcar como de mi propiedad, Draco, voy a deleitarme sometiéndote. –la voz se había deslizado esta vez serpeando por su cabeza. Draco sintió un escalofrío y un segundo después un rayo fulminó el suelo del sendero a unos pocos metros de él. El destello cegador le recordó la cicatriz de Harry. Harry… su mente se llenó de él… de su olor, de su tacto acariciante, de su sabor… de sus rasgos adorables, de sus desordenados, suaves y lustrosos cabellos negros, del verde cautivador de sus ojos. Pensó en cuánto lo amaba y supo que llegado el momento estaría a su lado cuando destruyera definitivamente a ese mago vil, al infame y abyecto, enfermo y enajenado mediasangre.

oOo

–Te amo. –¿realmente se lo había dicho? Se dio un golpe en la frente reprochándose su necedad. Draco se había ido a acostar hacía rato, aparentemente muy poco impresionado por su declaración. Fijó la mirada en las llamas, _¿_ _cómo puedo ser tan boludo!_ ¿Había realmente llegado a creer que Draco podía ver en él algo más que un amigo? Con privilegios, eso sí… ¿Había esperado que el Slytherin le confesara a su vez su amor eterno y su total compromiso? ¿Por qué lo había trastornado tanto la respuesta… o la falta de ella más bien?

Había estado convencido de que Draco sentía lo mismo que él. Decidió que debía de haber sido la rápida progresión de Némesis a amante lo que le había provocado esos desvaríos. No, pensó, una vez que ya no estuvieran en Hogwarts dejaría de funcionar. Incluso si ocurría que venciera a Voldemort y sobreviviera para contarlo, incluso en ese caso… no, él había tenido siempre deseos de formar una familia propia… quizá estudiar para auror… o volver a Hogwarts como profesor. Draco no encajaba en esos proyectos… y seguramente Draco tenía también sus propias esperanzas y prospectos, en los que no cabría El Que Sobrevivió. Quizá pudieran seguir siendo amigos, pero incluso eso parecía improbable.

Se quedó dormido en el sillón y soñó con una vida después de Hogwarts. Una vida después de Voldemort.

Estaba en Kings Cross, en la plataforma 9 ¾, rodeando con un brazo a su esposa de la cintura. Ella parecía una versión adulta de Ginny, pero también tenía rasgos de Lily, su madre. Ella se agachó y besó, para gran disgusto de ellos, a los dos chicos que estaban a su lado. –Bien entonces, James, Albus, quiero que los dos se porten muy bien… y James, nada de martirizar a tu hermano.

James revoleó los ojos y sonrió cuando su papá se inclinó un poco y le desordenó los cabellos frotándoselos con la mano. –Escuchen lo que les dice su mamá y háganle caso… y Albus, no te angusties por la selección, cualquiera sea la Casa que te toque estará bien, no te vamos a querer más, o menos, porque estés en una o en otra. –Harry los abrazó a los dos y les indicó que subieran al tren.

Una nena a su lado le tironeó la pernera del pantalón, la alzó en brazos y la hizo dar una vuelta en el aire arrancándole un gritito de regocijo. Hermione y Ron se acercaban acompañando a sus propios hijos para despedirlos.

Con el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a distinguir un relumbrar claro y fijándose mejor distinguió a un Draco Malfoy maduro entre la multitud que se apiñaba en el andén. Venía acompañado de su propio hijo y con su esposa tomándole el brazo. Se acercaban adonde estaba Harry. Draco lo saludó con un breve gesto de la cabeza y se sonrojó apenas. Vio que el chico, muy parecido a Draco cuando tenía once años, lo hacía inclinar y le susurraba algo al oído, al tiempo que señalaba con el dedo a Harry. Draco asintió y se le acercó.

–Potter.

–Malfoy.

Draco adelantó a su hijo que se había refugiado detrás de su pierna. –Éste es mi hijo, Scorpius. Él no me creía que alguna vez fui amigo del salvador del mundo mágico, yo le prometí que te lo iba a presentar. Scorpius, saludá al señor Potter. 

El nene le sonrió tímidamente y Harry le devolvió la sonrisa. Usualmente le disgustaba llamar la atención y llevaba siempre la cicatriz bien cubierta por el flequillo, pero la ocasión era distinta. Estiró una mano hacia el chico. –Hola Scorpius, soy Harry. –levantó la mirada para fijarla en los ojos grises del padre, que alguna vez habían sido sólo para él– Tu papá y yo éramos muy buenos amigos.

Y de pronto el sueño pareció cambiar. Y el nene seguía teniendo el cabello rubio y sedoso pero los ojos ya no eran grises acerados sino verdes como los de Harry. Y Draco le decía cuánto lo había extrañado y lo tomaba en sus brazos y lo aplastaba contra la pared y lo besaba apasionadamente. –Perdón por haberte dejado, Harry, lo lamento tanto…

oOo

Draco sonrió al mirarlo, el rostro durmiente de Harry mostraba una expresión de total regocijo. Estaba acurrucado a unos de los lados del sillón. Lo alegró comprobar que el sueño de Harry no estaba atormentado por pesadillas… al menos por una vez.

Se había despertado solo en cama sintiéndose seguro. Cobijado por la calidez de los pensamientos de Harry que colmaban su mente. Pudo ver la sombra de Harry que proyectaba la lámpara, seguía en el sillón. Se levantó y se le acercó, dormía y pronunciaba palabras en su sueño. Quizá algo sobre su padre porque le pareció oír el nombre James, pero la mayoría de las palabras eran ininteligibles. Se sentó sobre la alfombra al pie del sillón, tomó la mano de Harry en la suya y apoyó la cabeza sobre el asiento. Poco después volvió a dormirse.

Se despertó con un dolor en el cuello. Harry tenía los ojos abiertos y lo estaba observando. Todavía tenía la mano de Harry en la suya. Le sonrió y recibió otra sonrisa en retribución.

–Tenías sueños lindos. –dijo Draco.

–Así es. Para variar.

–¿Qué soñabas?

–Soñaba que estaba casado con Ginny y que llevábamos a nuestros hijos a la estación para despedirlos.

Draco sintió un aguijonazo de celos. ¿Ése era el tipo de sueño que lo hacía sentir tan dichoso? ¿Casado con la comadrejita y con una camada de retoños pelirrojos? ¿Eso era la felicidad para Harry? –Ah… –fue todo lo que logró articular.

Si Harry había captado la indignación de su rostro, al parecer había optado por no hacer comentarios al respecto. –Vos también estabas en el sueño, tenías un hijo muy parecido a vos. Cuando él me vio te pidió que me lo presentaras, quería conocerme.

–¿Por qué iba a querer conocerte?

Harry adoptó un aire de suprema suficiencia. –¡Pero qué pregunta!, porque soy el salvador del mundo mágico, por supuesto. –Draco puso una cara desdeñosa pero lo instó a seguir con un gesto– Se llamaba Scorpius.

–¿Quién? ¿Mi hijo? –Harry asintió– Sí que tenés sueños muy vívidos, Potter.

Harry hizo una mueca, el uso del apellido no le había caído bien. –Supongo que así es… y entonces todo pareció cambiar de golpe, los ojos de tu hijo… –Harry se detuvo y se sonrojó furiosamente.

–¡Dale, seguí! No me podés dejar así ahora… quiero saber lo que pasó… ¿qué más viste?

–Nada excepcional… vos y yo nos abrazamos y empezamos a besarnos y a acariciarnos… delante de todos. –Draco sonrió con satisfacción, aun soñando con una familia propia Harry seguía deseándolo. –Humm… no sabía que fueras tan exhibicionista…

Harry sonrió y le acarició los cabellos. Al parecer lo había perdonado… y sin embargo… Draco tenía el presentimiento de que la bonanza no iba a durar. Se estaban aproximando al centro del laberinto, y estaba más cerca el momento en que Harry enfrentaría a Voldemort.

Tenía miedo de forjarse esperanzas vanas, pero quería tener esperanza. Quería creer que lograrían hacerse con el tesoro que el laberinto guardaba en el centro. Quería creer que esa arma le permitiría a Harry vencer al monstruo. Ansiaba más que nada que su Harry saliera victorioso y que volviera a sus brazos sano y salvo.

 _Su_ Harry… y con él.

oOo


	21. El retorno de la marisabidilla

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J.K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **[Gilded Soul](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4289344/1/Gilded_Soul)**

Autora: [Digitallace](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1588161/Digitallace)

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 21 – El retorno de la marisabidilla**

Era el último desayuno que compartirían, para el almuerzo volverían a la disposición habitual de las cuatro mesas de las Casas, volverían a las miradas a distancia de un lado al otro del Gran Salón.

También significaba el final de la paz de esas últimas semanas; nunca habían oído comentario alguno de los pocos alumnos que se habían quedado durante el receso, pero la noticia sobre la curiosa relación entre los dos cundiría rápidamente, esa misma noche toda la escuela estaría al tanto.

Draco ya se estaba preparando para las miradas heladas y el ridículo cuando sus compañeros de Slytherin se enteraran del romance entre Harry y él. No se habían preocupado de ocultar el afecto que se tenían, seguramente alguien los había visto tomados de la mano en los corredores. El pensamiento lo hizo sonrojar un poco. En otras épocas su natural cauto y calculador se hubiera cuidado muy bien de que lo vieran en situaciones como ésas. Ni siquiera con una chica de Slytherin… ¿con un chico de Gryffindor? ¡ni hablar!... ¿con Harry Potter? ¡el acabose!

Había algo en Harry que lo hacía bajar todas las guardias, lo hacía decir y hacer cosas que antes nunca habría siquiera pensado. Las consecuencias adversas de tal temeridad, la reacción de los otros Slytherin, no era algo que estuviera esperando con ansias precisamente.

Miró a Harry que tenía en ese momento la vista fija en otra parte, se preguntó si lo estarían asaltando las mismas preocupaciones. Quizá los Gryffindor serían más comprensivos y no tan agresivos… lo dudaba, sin embargo. Cuando de Slytherin se trataba, los leones eran los más prejuiciosos de todos.

Había una presunción muy común y equivocada de que los Slytherins eran todos malos y crueles. Cierto era que podían serlo si eso servía a sus fines. Pero en realidad todo se reducía a que los Slytherins podían considerarse discapacitados emocionales. Venían de familias sangrepura, ricas en la mayor parte de los casos, y casi todos habían sido educados por tutores privados antes de ingresar a Hogwarts. A todos se les había inculcado el principio de que las emociones constituían una debilidad.

Draco seguía convencido de eso, pero desde que estaba con Harry, cada vez se le hacía más cuesta arriba dominar sus emociones bajo una fría máscara imperturbable. El exasperante Gryffindor era la antítesis de todo lo que siempre le habían enseñado cuando chico. Exasperante sí, aunque también parte fundamental de su encanto personal, de su atracción seductora. Hecho que se había mostrado más patente en los últimos meses, una vez que había tomado conciencia de las hondas fallas que tenían los conceptos rectores que su padre siempre le había imbuido en su pensamiento.

Harry seguía mirando hacia otro lado, Draco aprovechó para estudiarlo unos instantes. Le encantaba ver cómo los negros cabellos siempre despeinados se acomodaban dóciles detrás de sus orejas, sabía que si bien parecían salvajes e indomables, eran tan suaves como la seda. Eran muchas las veces que tenía que contener el impulso de acariciarlos perdiendo los dedos entre ellos. Siempre llevaba el flequillo largo para ocultar la cicatriz. Draco había estado convencido durante muchos años de que Harry tenía avidez de fama, que hacía todo lo posible para estar siempre en el centro de la escena e iluminado por todos los reflectores; ahora que lo conocía se había dado cuenta de que nada había estado más alejado de la verdad que eso.

Entraron dos lechuzas volando y fueron a entregar sendas cartas a unos alumnos. Draco observó cierta decepción en la cara de Harry. –¿Estabas esperando algo? 

Harry suspiró. –Había mandado un par de cartas, pensé que podría ya obtener alguna respuesta.

A Draco no le gustaba cuando le respondía a propósito con vaguedades. Generalmente estaba relacionado con él, sintió la urgencia de extraerle la información. –Tiene que ver conmigo, ¿no? –con Harry era siempre mejor ser directo, las insinuaciones o la aproximación indirecta no solían hacerle mella.

Harry esbozó apenas una sonrisa. –Quizá.

–Insisto en que me lo cuentes. Si has estado difamando mi nombre por media Inglaterra tengo derecho a saberlo. –había tratado de poner su característica expresión altanera y desdeñosa pero no le había salido bien.

Harry no se dejó intimidar, sonrió más ampliamente. –Mandé un informe detallado a _El Semanario de la Brujas_ sobre nuestra nueva y floreciente relación.

Draco rió. –Está bien. No me lo digas. Pero tené presente que los Slytherins tenemos  medios propios y muy efectivos para obtener información.

–¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo pensás conseguirla?

–Ni te imaginas la cantidad de fuentes de las que dispongo… que obviamente no voy a revelarte. –replicó con un guiño.

–Te aclaro que Hedwig tiene terminantemente prohibido decir nada.

–Vos te creés muy listo… esperá nomás… dispongo de recursos prácticamente ilimitados.

Harry se encogió de hombros despreocupado. –Es algo archisabido que yo soy el cerebro en esta relación.

–¿Eso deja para mí la belleza, entonces? –replicó Draco haciéndole una coqueta caída de ojos.

Los ojos verdes parecieron inundarse de secretos deseos asomando entre las pestañas oscuras. –Naturalmente.

oOo

Bajó a la sala común, tenía urgencia de hablar con Hermione, saludó a muchos de los que estaban de vuelta, pero no se demoró en charlas, Hermione acababa de entrar por la puerta retrato.

Corrió a su encuentro para retenerla antes de que subiera al dormitorio. Ella se le tiró al cuello y le dio un apretado abrazo. –¡Harry! ¡No sabés el susto que me diste con esa carta!

Harry se sonrojó. –Perdón, pero tenía que mandarlas. Una vez que estés instalada te voy a contar todo.

–¿Mandarlas? ¿La mía no fue la única?

–No. Quería que hubiera más de una persona que pudiera ocuparse de su seguridad si llegaba a pasar algo.

Lo agarró de los hombros y lo sacudió. –¿A quién más se las mandaste?

La miró confundido. –A Remus… y al señor Weasley.

–¿Supongo que no has leído El Profeta estos días? –preguntó ella con un resoplido fastidiado.

–Sabés muy bien que no leo esa basura.

Ella suspiró dramáticamente. –Pues bien… esa basura publicó ayer tu carta en primera plana. Alguien la filtró… no puedo creer que haya sido Remus, ni el señor Weasley… ¡oh no!

–¿Qué?

Se le acercó y le susurró al oído. –Ron… ¡lo voy a matar!

–¿Vos pensás que fue Ron el que la filtró a la prensa? –no sabía muy bien qué sentir. Había tratado de no pensar en Ron desde que lo habían expulsado, cada vez que se acordaba lo invadían sentimientos de culpa y de traición. Lo que le había hecho a Draco había sido despreciable e imperdonable, pero quizá nada de eso hubiera llegado a ocurrir si le hubiera hablado con sinceridad desde el principio.

–Tiene que haber sido él, no se me ocurre nadie más que pueda haber tenido acceso a la carta y que te odie tanto como para…

–Hay un montón de gente que me odia, Hermione… ¡esperá! ¿qué dijiste? ¿Ron me odia? –preguntó escandalizado, ¿había perdido a su amigo de tantos años para siempre?

Hermione lo miró compasiva. –Te culpa por su expulsión. Piensa que podrías haber hablado con Dumbledore para que reconsiderara su decisión y lo dejara quedarse.

–¿Qué? ¡Eso es ridículo! –aulló Harry, la culpa se le había transformado de golpe en rabia. Ron que lo conocía tan bien debería saber que él nunca se valdría de su fama o influencia para obtener privilegios, ni para él mismo ni para nadie. Y en realidad sí había hablado con Dumbledore para preguntarle si no había alguna otra forma de castigarlo, así y todo el director se había mostrado inflexible: “violencia como la que el señor Weasley utilizó con el señor Malfoy nunca será tolerada entre estos muros”.

–Ya sé. –dijo ella tratando de apaciguarlo– Lo que hizo merecía la expulsión. Pero él además piensa que vos preferiste a Malfoy en lugar de a él… está herido y enojado.

–¿Él te dijo eso? –sentía que se mareaba. ¿Acaso era cierto? De algún modo sí… pero Ron lo había obligado a elegir así… había actuado pésimo… si hubiera sido más tolerante, si hubiera entendido, seguiría en la escuela y seguirían siendo amigos como siempre. Sabía que Ron y Draco nunca podrían haberse llevado bien, pero quizá podrían haber logrado una mínima relación de indiferencia cortés.

–No con esas palabras. Le escribí a La Madriguera durante las vacaciones y lo que te estoy diciendo es lo que deduje de su respuesta.

Dejó caer lo hombros. Conocía a Ron y sabía que podía abrigar duros resentimientos. En cuarto año lo había aborrecido durante meses culpándolo por algo que no había hecho. Trató de apartar esos pensamientos y volvió al asunto de la carta. –No entiendo todavía por qué estás tan trastornada por la filtración al diario, no decía nada de malo, sólo que Draco no es un mortífago y que yo deseaba que se lo protegiera.

–Harry, –replicó ella con un bufido de impaciencia como si estuviera hablándole a un nene– hay veces en que sos tan ingenuo. Vos mejor que nadie deberías saber lo siniestros que son; y cuando se trata de torcer los hechos para hacerlos aparecer como una gran y escandalosa noticia no hay quien los supere. Sólo usaron algunas de las líneas y dan a entender que estás en pareja con el hijo de un notorio mortífago, cautivo al presente en Azkaban, y que estás amenazando a la gente para que lo protejan, que oculten su identidad para que no tenga que pagar por sus crímenes.

–¿Cómo mierda pueden sacar eso de mi carta? –gritó Harry muy irritado.

–Ellos saben cómo hacerlo. Y convengamos que frases como: “él es importante para mí, así que si algo llegara a pasarme deben hacer todo lo posible para mantenerlo a resguardo de las garras del Ministerio” pueden manipularse fácilmente para crear en los lectores una impresión equivocada.

Harry se dejó caer en un sillón. –No se qué hacer, Hermione. Ni siquiera puedo escribir una carta a gente en quienes confío… siempre aparece un tercero que la usa para perjudicarme. No es justo.

Hermione se sentó a su lado y le puso una mano consoladora sobre el hombro. –Harry querido, ya lo sé… ya lo sé. Y tenés que ser consciente de que se va a poner peor cuanto más se profundice tu relación con Malfoy.

Harry asintió. –Sí, ya sé. Pero creo que estoy enamorado de él. –dijo en voz baja.

Ella lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa. Varios de los que estaban en la sala común se volvieron para mirarlos. –¿Y él lo sabe? –susurró.

–Se lo dije anoche.

–¿Y qué te contestó?

–Está bien.

–¿Qué!

–Dijo que estaba bien.

Ella lo abrazó. –Harry, lo siento tanto. Es espantoso. ¿Querés que le eche alguna maldición?

Él rió. –No, no va a ser preciso. Más o menos ya lo arreglamos. Creo que él siente igual que yo. Pero está muy asustado o algo así. Y si uno se pone a pensar, quizá sea mejor. ¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo más me pueda quedar?

–Harry, juro por Merlín, que si no dejas de decir insensateces como ésa, no va a ser Voldemort el que te mate sino yo. –blandió la varita para darles énfasis a sus palabras. Harry levantó apenas una comisura y ella le devolvió una mirada enfadada. –Creo que has estado pasando demasiado tiempo con el hurón. –él levantó una ceja inquisitiva– Se te están pegando algunos de sus gestos, y no precisamente simpáticos… que de esos tiene poco y nada.

La comisura en alto fue reemplazada por una genuina sonrisa y ella se distendió un poco. –Supongo que puedo confiar en vos para que me pongas en vereda. –aventuró Harry.

–Que no te quepa la menor duda. –dijo ella riendo dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

oOo

Estaban los tres en la Sala de los Pedidos. Hermione caminaba ida y vuelta sin parar, maldecía por lo bajo y hablaba a los gritos. –¡Les había dicho que no avanzaran mientras yo estaba lejos!

–Hermione, estamos bien. –le recordó Harry con una sonrisa de disculpa.

–¡Gracias a Merlín por eso! Pero los dos corrieron serios riesgos.

Harry le contó del veneno y de que el laberinto no les había permitido que se quedaran detenidos, que no habían tenido otra opción sino continuar. Ella, sin embargo, no parecía querer entender razones. Y tampoco la conformó toda la investigación que habían hecho esas dos semanas. Siguió de muy mal humor… hasta que vio los libros.

–Harry… ¡estos son magníficos! ¿Decís que son de la colección privada de Dumbledore? –Harry asintió– ¿Vos creés que a él le molestaría si yo…? –susurró acariciando la cubierta de uno de los libros como si se tratara de un amante perdido largo tiempo atrás.

–Pienso que su deseo es que te zambullas en ellos de inmediato. Creo que incluso llegaría a ofenderse si no lo hicieras.

Draco se había mantenido al margen de la conversación entre los dos. Sus pensamientos estaban concentrados en lo que Harry le había contado sobre las cartas, el artículo de El Profeta y Ron. No sabía explicarse qué era lo que había llevado a Harry a escribir esas cartas. Por un lado se sentía muy conmovido de que Harry se preocupara tanto por él al punto de arbitrar medios para protegerlo en el caso eventual de que él llegara a faltar algún día. Por otro lado se sentía algo fastidiado. Él era un mago poderoso por derecho propio y sabía cómo cuidar de si mismo. No obstante, el gesto no hacía sino confirmar enfáticamente lo que Harry le había declarado el día anterior. Harry lo amaba.

El artículo de la prensa le había caído muy mal, y su padre no iba a poder ayudarlo esta vez, tendría que ocuparse él mismo de la cuestión. Iba a pedirle a Hermione una copia de la carta y les escribiría a los del diario intimándolos a que publicaran una retractación.

En cuanto a Ron, suponía que Hermione tenía razón, el Weasley había tenido siempre un temperamento muy inestable y ahora parecía estar enfocando toda su bronca no sólo contra él sino también contra Harry. No era justo… lamentablemente la vida raramente lo es. Respecto de ese aspecto no correspondía que él hiciera nada… y probablemente muy poco podría hacer incluso si quisiera.

Había otra cosa que le había esta dando vueltas en la cabeza esos días y le pareció que era la oportunidad apropiada para plantearla. –Granger, ¿vos sabías que nuestro Harry puede hacer magia sin varita?

Hermione primero miró a Draco algo confundida y luego a Harry cuando captó la importancia de la novedad. –Harry, ¿es eso cierto?

Harry se limitó a encogerse de hombros y fingió concentrarse en el libro que tenía entre manos. Ella le cerró el libro violentamente y empezó a golpear el suelo con el pie requiriéndole una explicación.

Harry permaneció en silencio. –¿Y…? –le exigió ella impaciente.

–Supongo que puedo. –admitió en voz baja sin levantar la vista.

–¿Vos suponés? –preguntó ella con asombro en el rostro, pero mezclado con algo de frustración.

Harry alzó los ojos incómodo y chocó con la mirada severa de ella. –Sí, puedo hacer magia sin varita. –se volvió y miró enojado a Draco– ¡Gracias Malfoy! ¡Tenías que jetonear! –Draco alzó ligeramente los hombros y adoptó una expresión de total inocencia.

–¿Por qué no querías que lo supiera? –demandó Hermione ofendida.

Harry se sentía muy incómodo y torpe. Draco ya había hecho un escándalo por lo mismo días antes. Lo había hecho sentir como un fenómeno de feria. Él lo único que quería era ser lo más normal posible. Mago sí, pero un mago normal –Es otra cosa más que tengo en común con él.

Hermione suspiró. Si había alguien que pudiera entenderlo era ella. –¿Cuánto hace que podés hacer magia sin varita, Harry? –había usado un tono tranquilizador pero en su expresión reflejaba preocupación.

–Ya había hecho magia accidental antes de venir a Hogwarts, pero creo que eso es algo que todos los chicos hacen. Y desde que entré a la escuela siempre pude hacer encantamientos sin usar varita. En general nada complicado, convocar la varita o los anteojos o la escoba para ahorrar tiempo, cosas así. En realidad es algo que no me gusta usar porque consume mucha energía mágica y me deja agotado.

–Quizá no tiene nada que ver con Voldemort, Harry. Bien puede tratarse de un talento innato. ¿Probaste alguna vez con encantamientos o hechizos más complicados?

Draco estaba sentado en el borde del sillón y escuchaba la conversación con profunda atención. Hermione tenía una habilidad sin parangón para hacer que Harry hablara. Sintió un aguijonazo de celos por el  vínculo tan estrecho entre ellos. Él había estado intentando hacerlo hablar del asunto durante días, sin ningún resultado. Y a ella le habían bastado unos pocos minutos y lo tenía desembuchando todo.

–Una o dos veces pude convocar un Patronus.

Hermione sacudía la cabeza como si no pudiera creerlo. –¿Dumbledore sabe?

Harry lanzó una risotada. –¿Qué es lo que Dumbledore no sabe?

–Quizá lo sepa, pero yo te conozco bien y te veo a diario y no me había dado cuenta; así que es posible que él tampoco lo haya notado. –respiró hondo y lo miró fijamente– ¿Sos consciente de que se necesita ser un mago muy poderoso para hacer magia sin varita?

Harry asintió. –No lo sabía hasta que Malfoy me lo dijo el otro día. Ahora lo sé. –Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado, no le gustaba que se refiriera a él por el apellido. Pero no dijo nada, obviamente Harry seguían enfadado con él.

Hermione había bajado la mirada y se estaba mordiendo el labio. –Hermione… vos… no tendrás miedo de mí… no podría soportar…

Ella se levantó de golpe y lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo –¡Merlín, no, Harry! Nunca podría tener miedo de vos. –dijo ahogando un sollozo.

Draco los observó juntos y los celos se le intensificaron. ¿Alguna vez podría él llegar a tener con Harry una relación así, tan abierta? ¿Podría abrazarlo así cuando llorara? ¿Podría Harry abrazarlo de esa forma si él estuviera llorando? Bueno… en realidad los Malfoys nunca lloraban.

Sabía que si en ese momento Hermione le decía a Harry que lo quería, él le respondería de la misma forma. Quería que Harry volviera a declararle su amor, para poder decirle que él también lo amaba. Querría gritarlo y hacer cualquier cosa que le permitiera abrazarlo y consolarlo.

oOo


	22. Revelaciones

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **[Gilded Soul](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4289344/1/Gilded_Soul)**

Autora: [Digitallace](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1588161/Digitallace)

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 22 – Revelaciones**

–Bueno, esto aclara unas cuantas cosas. –Dumbledore levantó la vista de su taza de té y le dirigió un guiño– Siempre lo había sospechado y después de tu incursión en el laberinto esas sospechas se intensificaron, pero te agradezco que hayas confirmado mis especulaciones. ¿Me equivoco al presumir que fue la señorita Granger la que te mandó a que me lo dijeras?

Harry sonrió resignado y asintió. –Yo pensaba que Ud. ya lo sabía. Y recién hace muy poco me enteré de que se trata de una cualidad excepcional.

–Sí, Harry, ciertamente lo es. Sólo unos muy pocos pueden hacer uso de su magia de esa forma. La gran mayoría de los magos necesitan una varita que les permita canalizar la magia para lograr el propósito. Ahora lo que necesitás aprender es a absorber magia del entorno para que la magia sin varita no te drene la energía.

Harry lo miró muy sorprendido. –¿Se puede hacer eso?

–¡Oh sí, Harry! Hay energía mágica en todas partes, por supuesto que hay lugares en los que abunda más que en otros. Por ejemplo, la tierra sobre la que está construida la escuela es riquísima en energía mágica. Por eso es un lugar ideal para los que están aprendiendo a controlar y utilizar sus habilidades. Con el nivel de poderes que vos poseés, si te concentrás, deberías poder visualizar la energía mágica de cualquier entorno y absorberla. De hecho es posible absorber magia de otras personas o de criaturas, lo cual constituye una gran ventaja durante una batalla, como ya te imaginarás.

Eran muchas cosas juntas las que le estaba diciendo, se le hacía muy difícil llegar a comprenderlo. ¿Obtener magia de los objetos o de las personas? En realidad él no se sentía superior a ninguno de los que lo rodeaban, ¿podía ser cierto que tuviera esas habilidades? –¿Está Ud. seguro de que no se equivoca, profesor? Yo no percibo que tenga talentos especiales. Y estoy lejísimos de ser el primero de la clase. Hermione es mucho mejor que yo cuando se trata de cualquier encantamiento.

El director soltó una breve carcajada. –Sin lugar a dudas la señorita Granger es una bruja muy dotada y extraordinariamente inteligente, pero no tiene la clase de poder que vos sí tenés. Y seamos sinceros, Harry, tu aplicación deja mucho que desear, si te preocuparas por estudiar más y pusieras empeño les ganarías por lejos a cualquiera de tus compañeros.

–Seguro que en Pociones, no. –murmuró Harry.

Dumbledore asintió. –Es cierto que Pociones requiere de un cierto refinamiento y de una habilidad manual que los Gryffindor raramente tienen, tu madre fue una notable excepción de esa regla general.

–Incluso si yo hubiera heredado la destreza de mi madre con las pociones, Snape me odiaría igual y buscaría cualquier excusa para sacarme puntos.

–El profesor Snape –entonó Dumbledore reconviniéndolo con una ceja en alto– actúa de acuerdo a lo que piensa que es mejor para los alumnos. Te trata con mano dura porque considera que es lo que necesitás para lograr mejores resultados. Y no te odia; en realidad, diría que todo lo contrario.

Harry se puso lívido. ¿Qué era lo que sabía Dumbledore que no le estaba diciendo? – Profesor, ¿Ud…?

–Alto… –lo atajó el director levantando el índice– No soy yo el indicado para tocar ese tema, si vos estás interesado en conocer más sobre la actitud del profesor Snape hacia vos, sugiero que se lo preguntes a él directamente. –Harry trató de que no se le notara la exasperación y asintió.

–Bien entonces, ¿dónde era que estábamos? ¡ah sí! Magiurgia…

–¿Cómo dijo?

–Humm… ¡oh! Magiurgia, es el nombre de tu habilidad. Es algo innato, lo heredaste de tu padre, aunque en él nunca se expresó, pero te aportó los genes que determinan que se manifieste.

–¿Entonces no es otra cosa que Voldemort me haya pasado? –interpuso Harry.

Dumbledore pareció algo fastidiado por la interrupción pero no le hizo recriminación alguna. –No Harry, ¿era eso algo que te preocupara? –Harry asintió– Puedo asegurarte que puede rastrearse en tu línea familiar. No es consecuencia del ataque de Voldemort.

–Es que parece mucha coincidencia… que él y yo tengamos una característica más en común…

El director suspiró y sonrió tristemente. –Sé que es mucha información toda junta y que te tomará cierto tiempo absorberla toda, pero hay una razón por la que compartís varias habilidades con Voldemort. La familia de él y la tuya están relacionadas. –levantó una mano para frenar la inminente interrrupción– Te voy a dar los libros necesarios para que puedas estudiar con detalle las genealogías, seguramente te resultarán muy interesantes, pero en resumen, ustedes dos son primos… primos lejanos. El linaje de los Potter es antiquísimo, tanto como el de los Black, con el que se entrecruza… y su origen se remonta hasta el propio Salazar Slytherin.

–Pero eso no puede ser cierto… en segundo año yo llegué a creer que podía ser el heredero de Slytherin… pero resultó que no, Riddle era el heredero…

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza. –Tu familia se mezcló mucho más que la de Voldemort. Vos no sos un descendiente directo, él sí. Pero igual tu estirpe remonta hasta él. Casi todas las familias sangrepura descienden de uno o más de los fundadores.

–Yo ni siquiera soy sangrepura.

–No, pero tu padre sí lo era. Y vos estás más cerca de serlo de lo que pensás. La familia de Lily Evans no era totalmente muggle. Eran una familia de magos hasta hace tres generaciones cuando Magdalene Ravenclaw se casó con un muggle, Thomas Evans. El hijo que tuvieron, el abuelo de Lily, era un squib. Fue por eso que los padres de Lily estuvieron fascinados cuando Lily nació con habilidades mágicas completas y se propusieron casarla con un sangrepura para fortalecer la estirpe. Como te decía antes estás más cerca de lo que pensabas.

Harry se apoyó sobre el respaldo de su asiento abrumado por todos los datos de los que acababa de enterarse. –¿Me está Ud. diciendo que el matrimonio de mis padres fue arreglado? –eso contradecía lo que siempre había creído. Siempre había pensado que sus padres se habían casado por amor, no por obligación.

–Bueno… sí y no… cuando descubrieron que era una bruja hicieron un acuerdo para que se casara con un miembro de una familia sangrepura, al que ella conoció incluso antes de venir a Hogwarts. Sin embargo, ella se enamoró de tu padre y les pidió a tus abuelos que anularan el acuerdo establecido. Ellos no tuvieron inconveniente puesto que los Potter eran también una familia sangrepura.

Harry suspiró. ¿Cómo era posible que se enterara de todo eso recién entonces? Por lo menos la idea que había tenido siempre del amor de sus padres parecía ser correcta. Pero surgía otra pregunta. –¿Con quién estaba originalmente prometida…? –y antes de concluir la pregunta tuvo la certeza… y tuvo una sensación de náusea– Era Snape, ¿no?

Dumbledore entrecerró los ojos el tono usado por Harry había sido bastante petulante. –Sí, era el _profesor_ Snape con quien tu madre estaba comprometida. Ella lo quería mucho y eran muy amigos a pesar de estar en Casas tradicionalmente rivales. Pero al final, ella se enamoró de James… muy a pesar de ella podría agregar.

Harry sonrió. Sirius y Remus le habían contado muchas anécdotas de las cosas que había hecho su padre para conquistarla. Durante mucho tiempo ella no había querido saber nada con él y le había frenado todos los avances. –Uno no elige de quien se enamora. –dijo en voz alta.

Dumbledore levantó una ceja y adoptó una expresión divertida. –Muy cierto, Harry. Me pregunto… –dijo adoptando un aire pensativo al tiempo que se acariciaba la barba– ¿cuál es tu relación con el señor Malfoy?

Harry se sonrojó. –¿Es eso importante, señor?

–Podría serlo. Hay una profecía… creo que podría referirse a ustedes dos. –ignoró por completo la mirada dura de Harry y prosiguió– Empecé a investigar cuando me contaste de los sueños que tenían sobre el laberinto. Sabía que debía haber alguna razón para que ustedes dos hubieran sido seleccionados para esa tarea y encontré lo que creo que es la respuesta en este libro. –dio vuelta el volumen que tenía sobre el escritorio para que Harry leyera el título. – _Grandes profecías no cumplidas de nuestro tiempo_. –el libro se abrió en una de las páginas cercanas al final. El papel era muy sutil como hojas de cebolla. Había un pasaje que brillaba resaltando del resto.

Harry se inclinó y leyó en voz alta. – _El Dragón pálido entablará una unión traidora. El León es la clave para liberar El alma dorada. Traición y muerte retrocederán ante su paso. El León ha de sucumbir antes de que el Dragón pueda redimirse._ –Harry volvió a leerla en silencio– ¿Ud. piensa que Draco es el Dragón pálido?

Dumbledore asintió. –Y vos sos, según creo, el León.

–¿Debido a que tenemos una unión traidora? –dijo Harry con una risa agresiva.

El director inclinó la cabeza a un lado y lo estudió con atención. –No creo que se refiera a traidora en ese sentido. Creo que hace referencia a que ustedes pertenecen por naturaleza a lados opuestos. Pero las palabras pueden tener muchos significados. Siempre pasa con estas cosas.

Harry se masajeó las sienes. Era demasiado. Demasiado y todo junto. –Digamos que la profecía habla de Draco y de mí. ¿Qué es El alma dorada? ¿Y qué quiere decir que el León debe sucumbir? ¿Está diciendo que voy a morir? Porque yo no puedo morir dos veces, por Voldemort y por Draco. –dijo con voz amarga.

–Nadie dice que tengas que morir por ninguno de los dos. Ésta dice que tenés que sucumbir antes de que el dragón se redima, lo cual podría significar una opción. Quizá se te presente la disyuntiva y tengas que elegir entre vos o el señor Malfoy. Y sucumbir no necesariamente connota la muerte, podrían atribuírsele varios significados distintos. La parte que más me preocupa, en realidad, es la que hace referencia a El alma dorada. Ése es el nombre que la Orden le dio al objeto que se encuentra en el centro del laberinto.

–¿Y de qué se trata?

–Harry, sabés bien que eso no te lo puedo revelar. Lo que te puedo repetir, puesto que ya te lo había informado, es que se trata de un artefacto que Voldemort ansía desesperadamente; y que va hacer cualquier cosa para hacerse con él.

–Draco lo odia tanto como yo. De lo que sea que se trate, Draco nunca permitiría que él lo obtenga.

–Podría caber la posibilidad de que Voldemort lo convenciera de que se lo diera, con promesas de algún tipo… o con amenazas. Sabemos muy bien que tiene a su madre cautiva como rehén. –Harry asintió, tenía mucha lógica, él mismo probablemente le entregaría el artefacto a Voldemort si mediante eso pudiera salvar la vida de algún ser querido. Y Draco siempre había sido mucho menos escrupuloso que él– Pero incluso si ese no fuera el caso, –prosiguió Dumbledore– el objeto tiene poderes de cautivación, poderes embriagadores que pueden nublar el razonamiento de cualquier persona.

–Entonces, ¿qué se supone que deba hacer yo? Aparentemente yo soy la clave, lo cual podría significar que seré yo el que obtenga el artefacto, pero Draco está siempre conmigo, ¿Cómo voy a hacer para mantenerlo lejos de su alcance?

–Son todas muy buenas preguntas. –dijo Dumbledore con tono amable– Deberías ser vos el que logre hacerse con el objeto, y una vez que lo hayas conseguido, deberás traérmelo inmediatamente a mí. Yo lo puedo guardar seguro y lejos del alcance de Voldemort. Para Voldemort va ser mucho más fácil sacárselo a Draco que no a vos.

Harry asintió. El director tenía razón. Dentro de Hogwarts el objeto estaría a resguardo de la vil serpiente. Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro del despacho. Cada vez que se acercaba a Fawkes, el fénix dejaba oír un arrullo. –Creo que es algo que yo puedo manejar. Le voy a contar sobre la profecía y él va a entender por qué lo tenemos que hacer de esta forma.

Dumbledore se puso de pie de inmediato. –No, Harry, él no debe saber nada sobre la profecía. Es algo demasiado crítico y todavía no sabemos si podemos confiar en él.

–¡Yo confío en él! –gritó Harry– y ya son muchas las cosas que me tocan manejar por mi cuenta, no quiero tener que mentirle además.

Dumbledore habló a continuación con voz muy suave, tratando de calmarlo, pero también con una arista afilada en el tono, para dejar bien en claro que Harry debía obedecerle en lo que él determinara– Yo no confío en él, es el hijo de un mortífago, la mano derecha de Voldemort. Y el Señor Oscuro tiene control sobre las cosas que para Draco son las más preciadas. Lo lamento si esto te desagrada o si te resulta ofensivo, pero Draco no debe ser informado de la profecía. Lo que dice la formulación me preocupa y todavía no alcanzo a dilucidar el papel que pueda jugar el Dragón pálido.

–Está bien. –concedió Harry gruñendo con renuencia.

–Quiero que me des tu palabra, Harry, de que no le dirás nada de esto a nadie. –los ojos y el tono del director habían sido duros al demandárselo y había una clara amenaza en su mirada.

–¿Tampoco a Hermione? –protestó Harry, Dumbledore no dijo nada pero no hacía falta, su expresión era inflexible– Está bien, tiene mi palabra.

El director pasó entonces a otra cosa. –Estos son para vos, son libros y rollos de pergamino que contienen información sobre tu estirpe familiar y tu herencia mágica, – dijo haciendo un breve gesto en dirección al escritorio. A la señorita Granger podés contarle de tu habilidad de magiurgo. No me cabe duda de que ella puede ayudarte a desarrollarla. Voy a darte, además, clases para que aprendas a controlar al máximo tus poderes, de modo que puedas lograr la mayor eficiencia, luego te haré llegar los horarios.

Harry asintió, en realidad ya no le estaba prestando demasiada atención. Captó sólo a medias lo de las clases, habían sido muchas las revelaciones y tenía todavía mucho que procesar. Incluso a Hermione le iba a resultar muy difícil manejar, ordenar y obtener apropiadas conclusiones de todo ese caudal de información. Hizo levitar todo el material que estaba sobre el escritorio y se lo llevó consigo.

No sabía cómo iba a arreglárselas para poder hacer todo, las clases y deberes regulares, las clases especiales con Dumbledore, todos los libros y rollos que iba a tener que leer. Hermione lo iba a ayudar… pero igual. ¿Le iba a quedar algo de tiempo libre para dedicárselo a Draco?

Y estaba también lo otro, iba a tener que mentirle… a Draco…a la persona que amaba. ¿Acaso estaba bien que lo hiciera así? Bueno… ahora estaba obligado, le había dado su palabra al director… no quería ni imaginarse cómo podría reaccionar Dumbledore si llegaba a faltar a lo prometido.

Era tanto lo que rondaba en la cabeza. Poderes, un nuevo tipo de magia, sus padres y su legado. Y además estaba lo de la profecía… enseguida ajustó su mente para pensar como un Slytherin… quizá podría buscar una forma para hacerle conocer la profecía a Hermione –con Draco iba a ser más difícil– sin violar su palabra… Levantó una comisura muy a lo Malfoy, quizá podría usar la misma táctica que el director, le podría pedir a Hermione que investigara sobre El alma dorada y la podría orientar hacia determinados libros o pasajes para que ella lo descubriera por si misma…


	23. Ceder el control

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **[Gilded Soul](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4289344/1/Gilded_Soul)**

Autora: [Digitallace](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1588161/Digitallace)

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 23 – Ceder el control**

 

–Harry, ¡eso es fantástico! ­–hasta ese momento habían estado hablando en susurros pero ésta última frase sonó casi como un grito.

–Hermione, hablá en voz baja que estoy acá nomás. –estaban en un sofá cerca del fuego. Ella sentada en un extremo y él acostado y con la cabeza apoyada sobre la falda de ella. Sólo estaban ellos en la sala común, ya era muy tarde. Harry había vuelto un rato antes de su quinta clase con Dumbledore y Hermione se había quedado levantada esperándolo.

–Perdón… pero es que es tan fascinante. No puedo creer que seas un magiurgo. Había leído todo al respecto ya en tercero o cuarto año…

–¿Por qué será que no me llama para nada la atención?

Hermione fingió poner una expresión amonestadora. –Nunca pensé que llegaría a conocer a alguien que tuviera esa habilidad.

–Bueno… no sólo soy yo… Dumbledore también puede… y Voldemort… Pero anoche Dumbledore me dijo que los poderes de Voldemort son adquiridos, no naturales como los míos, así que con entrenamiento yo puedo llegar a ser más poderoso que él.

–¿Adquiridos? ¿Cómo pueden adquirirse poderes como esos?

–Él cree que los obtuvo de mi sangre, cuando la usó en el rito del cementerio para recuperar forma corpórea. Está seguro de que Voldemort no tenía esos poderes antes.

–Humm… –dijo Hermione y se quedó pensando unos momentos en la información– ¿Y hoy te enseñó algún encantamiento nuevo? –preguntó finalmente.

Harry asintió y conjuró en su mano una bola de luz parpadeante. La hizo primero volar alrededor de ellos y luego la fraccionó en un montón de bolitas que se arremolinaron por toda la sala común semejando haditas luminosas.

Hermione soltó una risita y extendió la mano para tocar una. Todas las lucecitas volvieron a unirse formando una sola bola grande sobre su palma. –¡Es cálida! –exclamó con asombro extasiado.

–Se puede usar para calentar o para iluminar y se le puede agregar un encantamiento para que te guíe por el camino a un determinado destino. Se llama luz de sprite.

–¡Encantadora! –¿Te enseñó algo más?

Harry encogió los hombros. –Sí, pero nada que pueda mostrarte acá adentro.

Hermione bostezó y le dio un empujoncito para que la dejara ponerse de pie– Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, se hizo tardísimo.

–Sí será mejor que vuelva a la Sala de los Pedidos. Draco ya debe de estar dormido. ¿No vemos mañana en el desayuno?

Ella empezó a subir las escaleras pero se detuvo y se dio vuelta cuando él la llamó.

–Hermione… gracias por todo. –ella sólo sonrió y retomó el ascenso.

oOo

Draco estaba dormido cuando entró en su improvisado dormitorio. Se desvistió tratando de no hacer ruido y se deslizó bajo las mantas junto a su dragón pálido. Había empezado a llamarlo así esos días por tres razones: primero porque el apelativo le quedaba perfecto al Slytherin, segundo porque a Draco parecía gustarle que le dijera así y tercero porque irritaba a Dumbledore cuando lo usaba.

–¿Donde estuviste? –le llegó la voz llena de sueño de Draco.

Harry le acarició el pecho. –Tuve una clase con Dumbledore. –le había contado a Draco de sus poderes pero no había mencionado la profecía que parecía aludir a ellos. Dumbledore se había trastornado mucho cuando se había enterado, pero Harry adujo que él sólo había prometido callar acerca de la profecía. Consideraba que si Hermione tenía derecho a saberlo, Draco también.

–¿Otra más? –replicó Draco con tono de queja.

–Sí, cielo, lo siento. Y parece que van a ser muy frecuentes. No sé de donde voy a sacar tiempo para estudiar o para hacer los deberes.

–O para echar un polvo. 

Harry sonrió y le puso un beso junto al lóbulo de la oreja. –Sí, eso también. Pero dado que estás despierto… podríamos aprovechar…

Draco no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces, rodó y se le encaramó llenándolo de besos húmedos. Harry respondió rodeándolo con las piernas y buscando la mayor superficie de contacto entre los dos cuerpos desnudos. En segundos las respiraciones se volvieron jadeantes y ambos dejaban escapar gemidos y se frotaban las erecciones con frenesí.

Las manos y las bocas buscaban descontroladas regocijarse en la piel del otro con un delirio de deseo embriagante. –Quiero cogerte. –susurró su dragón pálido. Harry asintió con un gesto. Draco lo hizo dar vuelta poniéndolo boca abajo aplastado contra el colchón.

Le fue recorriendo la espalda con la lengua empezando por la nuca y bajando lentamente hasta el nacimiento de las nalgas. Y luego se aventuró en el cálido canal. Harry se estremeció y dejó oír un quejido ahogado por la almohada. –¿Te gusta eso? Mi precioso leoncito.

Otro quejido amortiguado fue la única respuesta. Harry apretaba la sábana con los puños. La lengua siguió bajando por el canal hasta el orificio. Y empezó a provocarlo con movimiento rotativos y toques que fueron aumentando de intensidad como reclamando entrada. Harry se sacudía y gemía y gritaba el nombre de Draco. La lengua se volvió más temeraria aún y penetró repetidamente el primer trecho del conducto. Los gemidos de Harry adquirieron tono de protesta cuando las atenciones cesaron de golpe.

Draco lo hizo poner en cuatro patas. Harry retrocedió las caderas para lograr contacto con la verga y dejó escapar un siseo ansioso. 

Draco lo provocaba presionado la punta contra el esfínter, pero retaceándosela también para exacerbarle el deseo. Le encantaba cuando Harry ardiendo de ganas se retorcía rogándole.

–¡Por favor! –suplicó Harry susurrando. Lo penetró con ímpetu y soltó un grito de placer que se mezcló con los sollozos de gozo de Harry. Deslizó la mano hacia delante para aferrar la erección del Gryffindor y recorrió con la yema de un dedo la sensible cabeza desparramando la gota viscosa de anticipación que había asomado por la punta, al tiempo que los otros dedos subían y bajaban estimulando el vástago. Draco comenzó a bombear dentro de Harry acompasando los movimientos de las caderas con los de la mano. El juego no se prolongó demasiado los dos estaban muy excitados, Harry arqueó la espalda, se contrajo en los espasmos del orgasmo y se empaló violentamente hasta la base, unos segundos después Draco se derramó en lo profundo tras una última y agresiva acometida, mordiéndole la espalda y gritando el nombre de su amante.

Se quedaron en esa posición unos momentos hasta que los temblores fueron cediendo y finalmente Harry se dejó caer exhausto sobre el colchón y Draco salió de él y se desplomó encima. Se envolvieron sudorosos en un abrazo, todavía jadeantes.

Harry hizo un simple movimiento de dedos y los dos quedaron limpios y cubiertos por las mantas. –Vas a tener que enseñarme cómo lo hacés. –murmuró Draco sabiendo perfectamente que nunca podría aprender. 

Harry sonrió. –¿Por qué ibas a querer quedarte conmigo si te enseñara todo?

Draco no respondió nada, esperó un largo rato hasta que Harry se hundió en el sueño y su respiración se volvió profunda y acompasada. Recién entonces susurró: –Porque te amo.

oOo


	24. Consecuencias adversas

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **[Gilded Soul](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4289344/1/Gilded_Soul)**

Autora: [Digitallace](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1588161/Digitallace)

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 24 – Consecuencias adversas**

El clima, todo gris y con nubarrones oscuros que presagiaban nieve, hacía juego con el humor de Draco. Las semanas desde el reinicio de las clases habían sido infernales. Y habían parecido peor aun porque apenas si había tenido oportunidad de ver a Harry. Y ni siquiera podía atribuirlo a que lo estuviera ignorando, sabía muy bien que tenía tantas obligaciones que no le dejaban a su novio prácticamente nada de tiempo libre.

Novio.

¿Harry era su novio? Probablemente era lo que mejor lo definía, aunque Draco no estuviera seguro de estar ya listo como para admitirlo. ¿De qué otra forma podría llamársele a alguien con quien se duerme de noche y en quien se está pensando todo el día? Alguien que te confiesa que te ama y que hace todo lo posible para protegerte. Novio era el término adecuado aunque Draco detestara admitirlo. Tenía un novio, y no uno cualquiera, era el mismísimo Harry Potter.

Sentía deseos de darse golpes en la frente. ¿Qué había pasado con el propósito original de ser sólo amigos con Potter? Más aun, ¿dónde había quedado el Potter que era su archinémesis? Esa tarde en que lo había visto junto al lago y esa madrugada en la que lo había salvado de morir ahogado habían cambiado todo entre ellos. Una dinámica de animosidad que habían cultivado durante años se había hecho añicos.

Y ahora su relación estaba en boca de todos. Eran innumerables la cantidad de rumores sobre ellos que se oían en los pasillos, algunos hasta eran ciertos. Como lo había anticipado, sus compañeros de Casa habían pasado o a ignorarlo por completo o atacarlo con comentarios agresivos y degradantes. Algunos se dirigían a él llamándolo “Draco Potter” o “Slyffindor”, que por lo menos eran más creativos que “traidor a la sangre”. Le transfiguraban los colores de corbatas, insignias y bufandas de verde y plata a escarlata y oro. A veces aludían a ellos como pareja con el apelativo “Drarry”.

Tampoco Harry había escapado del ridículo. Aparte de Hermione, Ginny y Neville, los demás habían dejado de dirigirle la palabra y hablaban pestes de él a sus espaldas. Draco se había ganado una penitencia con McGonagall por haber atacado con una maldición a Finnegan cuando lo oyó hablar mal de Harry con Lavender Brown en una de las clases de Herbología.

La profesora se había mostrado extremada e inusualmente indulgente con él durante la penitencia. Siempre había sospechado que Harry era su consentido pero nunca hubiera imaginado que parte de esa preferencia pudiera transferirse a él por haber defendido el honor del Gryffindor. Sin embargo, le había dejado bien en claro que era inaceptable atacar a un compañero por más difamatorios que pudieran haber sido los dichos pronunciados. Granger lo había amonestado de manera similar poco antes ese mismo día, con la misma mirada seria pero comprensiva que la profesora.

Que a él lo trataran mal era entendible, pero ¿cómo era posible que esa caterva de traidores pudieran ensañarse así contra alguien como Harry? Harry, que era más bueno que el pan, que todos esos años se había jugado para protegerlos y que había perdido tanto en el proceso. Y a pesar del modo en que lo insultaban y humillaban, Harry seguía dispuesto a entregar su vida para salvarlos a todos de la amenaza de Voldemort.

Y mucho lo irritaba además que a Harry no pareciera importarle un pito. Cuando se lo había planteado, le había replicado sin darle ninguna importancia que todos los años pasaba lo mismo. En primer año todos murmuraban de él porque era “el Niño que sobrevivió”, la leyenda de la que todos habían oído en relatos de infancia. Según Harry el asombro inicial había sido reemplazado por decepción poco después, las críticas menores hacían referencia a su escasa altura, las peores… sólo Merlín sabría cuáles habrían sido. En segundo año había aterrorizado a todos, estaban convencidos de que era el heredero de Slytherin y el responsable de las petrificaciones, el incidente del club de duelo y el hecho de que hablara parselmouth habían empeorado la situación. En tercer año habían sido los dementors y el asunto de Sirius Black, Harry se mostraba muy renuente de hablar sobre esa época. Y en cuarto año todos estaban convencidos que había hecho trampa para entrar en el torneo y cuando se supo de la muerte de Cedric Diggory todos le habían echado la culpa.

Draco no podía creer lo cruel que había sido Umbridge con Harry el año anterior. Harry le había mostrado las tenues cicatrices del dorso de la mano, provocadas por la pluma maldita de la pérfida profesora. También había sido una novedad para Draco el episodio de los centauros y la ex interventora, la forma muy astuta mediante la cual se la habían sacado de encima. A decir verdad, Harry tenía montones de esas historias horrorosas y épicas que Draco sólo había conocido por rumores y en las que nunca había creído. Y Harry se las contaba con total naturalidad y restándoles importancia.

A veces, cuando lo escuchaba, tenía la impresión de que era de nuevo un nene oyendo historias heroicas sobre el Niño que sobrevivió, las que le contaba su madre antes de dormir en voz muy baja, no fuera que Lucius la escuchara y ardiera en un ataque de ira. Su madre siempre le había dicho que ella habría hecho lo mismo que Lily, que lo hubiera protegido así en ello le fuera la vida.

Ahora que había crecido sabía que esas cosas eran mucho más complicadas y peligrosas que esos supuestos cuentos de hadas. Y Harry estaba sufriendo otro año el tormento de sus compañeros y este año Draco era uno de los protagonistas y se de daba cuenta de que era muy distinto oír sobre infortunios en historias y tener que estar viviéndolos.

Harry casi nunca hacía referencia al laberinto. Pero Draco sabía que algo le estaba ocultando. Cada vez que dejaba caer una alusión Harry respondía encogiéndose de hombros o cambiando de tema. Pero los ojos culpables no se le escapaban a la aguda mirada de Draco.

Sólo tenían oportunidad de verse y de flirtear un poco en las clases que compartían. Siempre se sentaban juntos, lo cual no era ninguna proeza porque casi nadie quería sentarse al lado de ellos. McGonagall se mostraba muy contenta de que trabajaran juntos; en Adivinación igual, Trelawney no había puesto ninguna objeción. Probablemente ni se había enterado de que se habían producido cambios. A veces Draco tenía la impresión de que ella creía que él era Weasley que se había teñido el cabello.

Pociones era una cuestión distinta, el profesor Slughorn nunca se había reintegrado, todo indicaba que Snape iba a ocuparse de dar las clases hasta el final del período. Snape seguramente los hubiera separado una vez que se hubo dado cuenta de que querían estar juntos, pero por suerte tenían el proyecto conjunto de la poción matalobos que les iba a llevar un tiempo más. Sin embargo el profesor de pociones no estaba dispuesto a tolerar mimos en sus clases, Gryffindor perdió decenas de puntos durante esos días e incluso alguno que otro punto le fue descontado a Slytherin. Hecho que contribuyó a minar aun más, si cabe, la popularidad de los dos.

Una de las desventajas mayores de haber pasado a ser descastados tenía que ver con el quidditch. Todos les echaron la culpa de la postergación hasta del enfrentamiento entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. De más está decir que ellos no tenían nada que ver, el clima era tan hostil que pensar en jugar un partido era una locura.

Igual era mejor así, a juzgar por lo que pasó una tarde. Un sábado había habido unas horas de tiempo apacible y los Slytherins habían aprovechado para una práctica, que transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes. El problema fue después, en los vestuarios, nadie quería desvestirse mientras Draco estuviera presente. Draco se dio cuenta de inmediato y sin molestarse en cambiarse se fue vociferando: –¡Ya me voy chicos, no se angustien, sus pitos y sus ortos no corren peligro, desvístanse nomás!

–¡Pelotudos! –masculló por lo bajo, volvió a montar su escoba y se lanzó a volar sobre el campo de juego a pesar de que la borrasca volvía a arreciar. El viento era helado y prácticamente no sentía la cara ni las orejas, pero volar le producía siempre una sensación de liberación. Incluso en un clima tan inclemente.

Dio varias vueltas alrededor del estadio y luego circunvalando el castillo. En un momento pasó cerca de la torreta en la que estaba el despacho del director. La ventana no estaba del todo cerrada y tras los cristales alcanzó a distinguir a Dumbledore… y a Harry. Inmediatamente decidió que era una excelente oportunidad de enterarse de cosas que no le querían decir.

Frenó la escoba a un costado de la abertura y se quedó flotando allí para poder espiar y escuchar sin ser visto. Harry estaba parado cerca de la ventana, Draco nunca lo había visto y oído tan enojado, ¡le estaba gritando al director!

–¡No quiero que se hable más del asunto, Harry! ¿Queda entendido? –aulló Dumbledore. Harry dejó oír una risotada ronca y le dio la espalda. El director se le acercó y le posó una mano sobre el hombro. –Tenés que entender la gravedad de este asunto. Si Draco supiera se produciría un tremendo desequilibrio. Ya podés imaginarte las terribles consecuencias si Voldemort se llegara a apropiar de El alma dorada. Sería un desastre total, la destrucción del mundo mágico.

Se oyó un estertor desdeñoso de Harry. –¿Y por qué debería importarme lo que les pase? ¡Todos me odian y no hacen sino desparramar mierda y mentiras sobre mí! ¡Lo que les pueda llegar a pasar quizá se lo tengan bien merecido! –escupió.

Dumbledore retiró de inmediato la mano que descansaba sobre el hombro de Harry, como si de repente se hubiese quemado. –Eso no es lo que vos pensás, Harry. –dijo con tono de tristeza.

Draco no alcanzó a entender bien la respuesta, podía haber sido algo así como –Quizá sí… Lo cierto es que Dumbledore explotó en otro ataque de furia. –¡Te das cuenta! –vociferó– ¡Ya te está influenciando! ¡Trae a la superficie la oscuridad que llevás dentro, todos tenemos algo de oscuridad en lo hondo, no dejes que aflore!

Harry se sacudió como si hubiera recibido un golpe. Draco no le podía ver la cara pero podía sentir cómo la ira que lo inundaba manaba de él transformada en poder avasallante, que le llegó como una onda a través de la abertura de la ventana y que casi lo hizo caer de la escoba. La fuerza que fluía de Harry era de una potencia descomunal, inusitada, estremecedora.

–¡Ya no soy un crío! –chilló Harry y con cada palabra liberaba una tórrida oleada de calor– ¿Acaso se cree que soy tan fácilmente influenciable! ¿Que no soy capaz de decidir por mi cuenta en quién confiar! –Dumbledore se había puesto lívido– ¡Ud. es tan malo como él a los once años! ¡Ordenándome de quien debo ser amigo y de quien no! ¡Ya estoy harto… podrido… de ser la marioneta de todos!

La magia arrolladora y caótica brotaba agresiva del cuerpo de Harry, como hojas afiladas hendiendo el aire. Dumbledore trastabilló y respondió interponiendo una barrera de su propia magia. No era tan poderosa, pero el director sabía cómo concentrarla. Golpeó a Harry de lleno y lo hizo caer de hinojos dominándolo.

Instantes después el director volvió a hablar, el tono trataba de ser apaciguador pero tenía un filo de amenazante autoridad. –No puedo tolerar que surja un nuevo Voldemort de entre estos muros. ¿Me he dado a entender, Harry? –Harry asintió sumiso– Bien, no quiero que el tema de Draco Malfoy vuelva a mencionarse en estas clases. Y si esta influencia oscura que él tiene sobre tus pensamientos persistiera, suspenderé las clases por completo. ¿He sido lo suficientemente claro? –Harry volvió a asentir– De acuerdo, ahora ya podés retirarte.

Harry salió del despacho sin agregar nada más. Las puertas se habían abierto solas para dejarlo pasar.

Draco se disponía ya a descender cuando oyó la voz de uno de los retratos. –Los dichos del señor Potter no carecen de cierta sensatez, Albus. –era una voz femenina, posiblemente de una mujer mayor– El joven Malfoy se está poniendo en peligro noche a noche en el laberinto y desconoce por completo la razón.

–¿Y qué crees tú que pasaría si llegara a enterarse, Dylis? ¿Si él supiera que le puede dar a Voldemort algo que podría garantizar su supervivencia y la de su madre? Si sobrevive a la tercera prueba se lo diré, si sobrevive creo que podré confiar en él. Lo que más me preocupa ahora es Harry. ¿Has visto ese despliegue de poder? Apenas dieciséis años y es más potente que el mío. Y su mente, Dylis… atisbé en su mente… tan oscura… retorcida… Tengo miedo, Dylis… miedo por todos nosotros.

Se hizo silencio por un largo rato y Draco decidió que lo mejor sería descender si no quería quedar transformado en un bloque de hielo flotante en el aire.

Su cerebro se puso a trabajar a toda máquina. Había un secreto sobre él que Harry conocía desde hacía algún tiempo, un secreto que podría asegurarle la indemnidad de su madre. ¿Cuánto hacía que Harry lo sabía? ¿Era ésa la causa de esa chispa de culpabilidad que asomaba ocasionalmente en los ojos verdes de su novio?

Novio… ¡Ja!

Si Harry iba a ocultarle cosas, quizá no valiera la pena sufrir todos los inconvenientes que le significaba estar en pareja con él. Cuando entró en la Sala de los Pedidos, creyó oír a Harry susurrar –Fechoría consumada. –y vio que se guardaba una hoja de pergamino en el bolsillo. Otro secreto.

Fue a sentarse en un sillón frente a él. –¿Qué era eso?

–Nada en realidad, algo que los mellizos Weasley me regalaron en tercer año. –respondió con una sonrisa culpable.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. –Está bien, no me lo digas. ¿Quizá en cambio me puedas decir qué es El alma dorada?

oOo


	25. Peligro profetizado

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **[Gilded Soul](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4289344/1/Gilded_Soul)**

Autora: [Digitallace](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1588161/Digitallace)

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 25 – Peligro profetizado**

Harry había quedado boquiabierto. –¿Cómo es que…?

Draco hizo una mueca de suficiencia. –Ya te lo había advertido, cuando se trata de obtener información, mis recursos son ilimitados.

–Pero… es que no… se suponía que vos no… –balbuceaba Harry, no era posible que Draco supiera… ¿cómo lo había averiguado?  Y Dumbledore… ¡iba a pensar que había sido él que había faltado a su palabra!

Había tenido un día espantoso. Había empezado en el desayuno, Hermione le contó de la penitencia que Draco había cumplido con McGonagall y le había dicho la razón. Harry había estado en una clase con Dumbledore y no estaba al tanto de nada. Draco no se lo había mencionado. Se sentía como un imbécil… tener que enterarse así por Hermione. Finnigan siempre había sido un bocón, un jetón ordinario, pero después de haber compartido el cuarto durante tantos años, Harry hubiera esperado una actitud un poco más educada para con él. Lo que había hecho Draco le suscitaba sentimientos conflictivos; por un lado lo hacía sentir incómodo, que se hubiera visto obligado a salir a defenderlo, por el otro lo hacía sentir bien, amado y protegido. _Ojalá que haya sido un hechizo potente,_ pensó para sus adentros, que justificara por lo menos el castigo que le había valido a Draco.

Se preguntó por qué Draco no le había comentado nada. ¿Se habría sentido incómodo y por eso no se lo había confiado? Era consciente de que a Draco, la relación que tenía con él le había provocado múltiples pesares e inconvenientes. ¿Terminaría hartándose? ¿Terminaría cansándose de él?

Las cosas no había mejorado en las horas siguientes, todo lo contrario. Snape se había mostrado particularmente acerbo esa mañana, fustigándolo con sus comentarios humillantes. Trató de centrar su mente en lo que Dumbledore le había relatado sobre su mamá y Snape, trató de contenerse durante toda la clase para no espetarle una réplica mordaz pero poco antes de que sonara la campana Snape había hecho una alusión despreciativa en referencia a James, su papá. Era la gota que faltaba, le gritó en la cara que era una alimaña cobarde y rastrera. Con ojos asesinos, Snape le puso dos penitencias y lo expulsó del aula.

Durante el almuerzo las murmuraciones y las miradas furtivas en su dirección se redoblaron, se puso tan furioso que abandonó el Gran Salón casi sin haber probado bocado. Fue a refugiarse al baño de los prefectos, pero tuvo que aguantarse las recriminaciones e ironías de Myrtle Gimiente que ya sabía de su escandalosa relación con Draco.

Era una vez más el hazmerreír de toda la escuela. Y a pesar de que había tratado de hacerle creer a Draco lo contrario, era algo que detestaba. ¡No estaba bien, no era justo! Todos lo trataban como a un estropajo, lo insultaban como al más bajo y vil. 

Había tenido sueños… sueños en los que se desquitaba entregándoselos todos a Voldemort. Había tenido sueños en los que el Ministerio lo llamaba para cumplir con su misión puesto que había llegado el momento de enfrentar al monstruo… y él los mandaba a todos al carajo haciéndoles un corte de manga y enseñándoles el dedo medio. Una noche había llegado incluso a soñar que se unía a Voldemort y que los dos juntos destruían la escuela y todo el mundo mágico.

Era consciente de que estaba mal y en lo hondo de su espíritu sabía que era algo que nunca haría… pero al menos esos sueños le proporcionaban una válvula de escape, lo ayudaban a seguir adelante soportando su calvario.

Y luego estaba Draco. Dulce… bellísimo Draco. Quería hablar sobre el laberinto todos los días… y él tenía que hacerse el boludo para hacerle creer que no sabía nada que Draco no supiera ya. Odiaba estar obligado a mentirle. Era algo que lo estaba carcomiendo de a poco, royéndole el corazón  lenta pero implacablemente. Y eso lo había llevado a la confrontación con Dumbledore.

Estaba en el despacho del director aprendiendo encantamientos para calefaccionar ambientes. Y vio por la ventana al equipo de Slytherin que estaba practicando en el campo de quidditch. Pensó en Draco y en cuánto ansiaba contarle toda la verdad y eso le dio valor para pedirle, una vez más, la autorización a Dumbledore. No se había esperado la reacción que tuvo el director, se puso furioso y lo recriminó con una acritud y desprecio inauditos. Siempre había tenido el mayor de los respetos por el anciano y noble mago, siempre le había creído todo lo que le decía como si fuera palabra revelada. Y resultaba que no era ni tan noble, ni tan sincero. No era sino un viejo ladino que lo había atiborrado con vaguedades y medias verdades, que lo estaba utilizando como peón en sus intrincados juegos de estrategia, que no le permitía elegir en quien confiar o no. Estaba harto de que lo manipulara a su antojo y para cumplir sus fines…

Sintió que el poder brotaba de él como una imparable ola de calor, la temperatura del recinto aumentó varios grados en un segundo, Fawkes lanzó un graznido de protesta, el borde de las cortinas empezó a chamuscarse y también algunos pergaminos sobre el escritorio. Vio que Dumbledore tambaleaba… una voz interior lo instaba a detenerse… ¡pero la sensación de ser el que controlaba era tan gloriosa!... ¡incluso el más grande de todos los magos vivos retrocedía ante el ímpetu de su magia salvaje, descontrolada, imparable!

Por suerte Dumbledore había podido frenarlo. Él no quería convertirse en otro Voldemort, no quería que todos lo reverenciaran o que lo temieran. Él lo único que quería era tener a Draco y a sus amigos… y que lo dejaran tranquilo. Había salido del despacho del director sin decir una palabra, si hubiera hablado seguramente habría terminado diciendo algún despropósito. Quizá Dumbledore tenía razón, quizá era todo obra de Voldemort que hacía aflorar en él la oscuridad que todos llevamos dentro… sólo que no era así…

Draco recordaba épocas en que ver y oír a un Potter tartamudeante le hubiera producido una gran satisfacción. Esos tiempos estaban definitivamente idos… el Potter balbuceante que tenía en ese momento frente a sí sólo le inspiraba tristeza… y algo de irritación. Había decidido mientras subía hasta el séptimo piso que no podía echarle la culpa a Harry. Era evidente que Harry había querido decirle todo, que lo habían coaccionado para que guardara el secreto. Lo que más le molestaba era que se sentía traicionado, como si la lealtad que Harry le tenía al director fuera mayor que la que le tenía a él… pero tampoco eso era cierto, la escena que había visto desde la ventana era prueba de que tal presunción era falsa.

Levantó una mano para calmarlo y aplacar la consternación de Harry. –Escuché y vi lo que pasó hace un rato en el despacho del director.

Harry no pareció calmarse con la información. –¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?

–Lo suficiente.

Harry suspiró y se masajeó las sienes. –Dumbledore me va a echar la culpa… ¡esperá! ¿Cómo puede ser que escucharas? Había puesto un Imperturbable en la puerta…

–Pero no en la ventana… y la habían dejado entornada. –dijo Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa– Yo estaba flotando afuera, en la escoba.

–Sos un inconsciente… te podría haber descubierto… ¡y hace un frío polar, podrías haberte muerto congelado!

Draco levantó levemente una ceja y lo miró fijo. –Tu magia me calentó bastante.

Harry empalideció y bajó los ojos como avergonzado. –¿Pudiste sentirlo?... fue un error… en parte al menos…

–Si eso fue un error… no quisiera estar cerca cuando te salga bien.

Harry se puso de pie, suspiró profundamente y empezó a caminar de un lado al otro. –¿Vos también me tenés miedo? ¿Como Dumbledore?

Draco pensó un instante antes de responder. –Para serte sincero… fue un poco intimidante… pero no igual que para Dumbledore. Él tiene miedo de que uses tu poder para el mal… yo sé que vos nunca harías algo así. Lo que me preocupa es que tu poder te haga dejarme a un lado… que te olvides de mí…

Harry se le acercó conmovido y lo recompensó con un beso. –En tanto vos me quieras a tu lado, yo soy tuyo, Draco Malfoy.

Draco sonrió, cualquier resto de exasperación que le quedara se desvaneció en ese momento. Besó a su Gryffindor y se olvidó de todas las angustias de esas semanas. Se besaron durante un largo rato. Finalmente se separaron y Draco pidió: –Harry, contame todo lo que me has estado ocultando.

Harry suspiró y se rindió. –Esto nos puede llevar mucho tiempo.

Se pasó las siguientes horas rompiendo la promesa que le había hecho al director. Le contó todo, lo relacionado con su linaje familiar, le contó con detalle sobre la nueva magia que estaba descubriendo y le contó de la profecía que los tenía como personajes centrales. Se la recitó palabra por palabra.

–¿Así que es por eso que empezaste a llamarme tu dragón pálido? ¡Y yo que pensaba que era una agudeza que se te había ocurrido, hasta llegué a pensar que te habías vuelto inteligente!

Harry rió. –Me pareció que el apelativo te venía como anillo al dedo.

–¿Y qué es lo que piensa Dumbledore de la última parte? La que dice que vos tenés que sucumbir.

Harry encogió los hombros. –Dijo que la formulación vaga de la profecía era deliberada, que las palabras pueden significar muchas cosas. Mencionó una posibilidad de que yo tuviera que elegir morir en un momento para que vos pudieras vivir… pero dijo que podía haber muchas otras interpretaciones.

Draco se puso muy pálido y lo miró como si no pudiera creerlo. –¿Vos no harías una cosa así? –había sonado más como una demanda que como una pregunta.

Harry torció los labios en una sonrisa. –No sé si vos ya estabas enterado, pero yo tengo una especie de complejo de héroe.

–Muy bien… hay algo que quiero que quede muy claro… te prohíbo, cualesquiera sean las circunstancias… te prohíbo que entregues la vida para salvarme. –Harry no dijo ni sí, ni no. Continuó sonriendo, era claro por su expresión que no se comprometía a nada.

Draco suspiró. Lo tomó de los brazos y lo hizo sentar en su falda. –Harry, yo te necesito… igual que al aire… nada sería igual si te perdiera… no valdría la pena seguir viviendo.

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja y lo recompensó con otro beso. Un largo beso, plácido, casto, tierno, sin urgencia.

oOo

Las siguientes semanas transcurrieron con una rutina más llevadera. Trataban de estar juntos el mayor tiempo posible, aunque ese máximo difícilmente superaba las dos horas durante los días de clases. Las murmuraciones fueron cediendo una vez que el asunto dejó de ser novedoso. De hecho todo indicaba que habían empezado una especie de moda en la escuela, fueron varias las parejas de dos chicos o de dos chicas que se declararon pública y abiertamente gays. En la mayor parte de los casos no resultaron más que una pose, las relaciones no duraban ni una semana.

Harry y Draco observaban divertidos ese inesperado y curioso desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Pero seguían igual sin mantener prácticamente ninguna relación con los demás alumnos. A excepción de Hermione, Neville y Ginny.

Draco se sentía muy solo, Harry sólo podía dedicarle muy poco tiempo, y los otros tres… eran Gryffindors… lo toleraban y poco más. Tampoco había vuelto a recibir ninguna carta de su madre, quizá porque estaba muy enojada… pensar en cualquier otra posibilidad era por demás de inquietante.

Ya estaban a mediados de febrero. El laberinto parecía haber estado reacomodándose como si intentara prolongar los senderos y multiplicar los inconvenientes para mantenerlos alejados de la tercera prueba. Draco necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar, pero quería que fuera alguien que le fuera más leal a él que a Harry, Hermione quedaba descartada. Sólo le quedaba una opción.

La profecía lo intranquilizaba. Suponía que la “unión traidora” ya se había concretado. Recordaba las cartas del tarot, el significado de la lectura adquiría una nueva perspectiva a la luz de la profecía… el presagio se transformaba en algo muy preocupante… algo que no iba a terminar bien. Que lo de Harry y él no iba terminar bien. ¿Iba él a terminar traicionando a Harry sin que esa fuera su intención? ¿Iba Harry a entregar su vida para salvarlo?

Golpeó a la puerta de la oficina de Snape. –Adelante. –lo autorizó la voz del profesor. Snape estaba sentado al escritorio. –¿Qué te trae por acá Draco?

–Necesito hablar con alguien sobre cosas que me han estado preocupando últimamente.

–Hace rato que me preguntaba cuándo te decidirías finalmente a venir. –le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento en un sillón, luego se puso de pie y fue a sentarse en otro sillón a su lado. ­–Bien, ¿de qué querías hablar?

–Profesor, ¿cuánto sabe Ud. de profecías?

–¿Profecías? Y bien… estoy muy lejos de ser un experto… pero he leído bastante. ¿A que viene la pregunta?

Draco sacó del bolsillo un trozo de pergamino bastante arrugado y se lo pasó. Snape lo leyó con atención, varias veces. –¿Pensás que esto se refiere a vos? –Draco asintió– ¿Y por qué lo pensás así?

–Por Dumbledore… digamos que me lo dijo… inadvertidamente.

–Ya veo… y si Dumbledore ya está ocupándose de esto… ¿para que me necesitás a mí?

–Dumbledore no sabe que yo sé. Me lo dijo Harry.

Snape dejó oír un sonido a medio camino entre una risa y un gruñido. –El viejo zorro siempre con cartas escondidas en la manga. –volvió a leer el trozo de pergamino– Ya la había oído anteriormente… presumo que vos suponés que Potter es el León –Draco asintió– ¿Y vos sabés lo que es El alma dorada?

–Es la recompensa que está en el centro del laberinto.

–Muy cierto. ¿Y cómo es que sabés del laberinto? ¿fue algo que también te dijo Potter? –la expresión de Snape se había vuelto muy seria, ¿qué hacían esos dos chicos mezclados en algo tan peligroso como el laberinto?

–No exactamente.

–Veo que la actitud siempre abierta de Potter todavía no te ha contaminado, sabés guardarte algunos secretos.

Draco rió. –Creo que Harry guarda más secretos de los que yo he guardado en toda mi vida. Y él siempre tuvo muchísima más información que yo.

–Me parece detectar un cierto tono de amargura en tu voz. ¿Tenés la intención de embarcarte en alguna temeraria aventura que bien podría terminar con la muerte?

–¡Merlín no lo quiera! En realidad es justamente todo lo contrario. Quiero asegurarme de que esta profecía no se cumpla. Haría cualquier cosa que fuera necesaria para lograrlo.

Snape lo observó un instante muy fijamente. –Siendo así… mi consejo es que te alejes de Potter lo más que puedas y lo antes posible. Es obvio que la profecía augura su muerte… por tu culpa… y quizá por tu propia mano.

Draco contuvo una exclamación. –¡Yo nunca le haría daño a Harry!

–Nunca deben hacerse aseveraciones tan terminantes… y a veces… inintencionadamente hacemos cosas que no queremos. Te voy a contar algo, Draco, pero antes tenés que prometerme que lo que te diga no saldrá _nunca_ de esta habitación. –Draco asintió su acuerdo.

–Hubo un tiempo en el que estuve enamorado de la madre de Potter, Lily. Habíamos estado prometidos desde que éramos chicos, yo estaba loco por ella. –Draco trató de poner su mejor cara de gran sorpresa, pero esa parte ya se la había contado Harry– Era inteligente, bella, divertida y muy dulce. Pero terminó eligiendo a James e hizo anular nuestro compromiso. Ella quería que siguiéramos siendo amigos pero yo estaba furioso, no quería saber nada más con ella. Ese verano, después de la graduación, los Potter contrajeron matrimonio y ése mismo día yo me uní al Señor Oscuro. Supo sacar provecho de mi pesar y desolación, me transformé en el más leal de sus servidores. Un día escuché a escondidas una profecía que Trelawney le formuló directamente a Dumbledore. La que hablaba sobre el que subyugaría al Señor Oscuro… seguramente Potter ya te lo habrá contado… –Draco asintió.

–Bueno… por entonces yo no tenía idea de a qué se refería… Potter ni siquiera había nacido. Fui de inmediato y se lo informé al Señor Oscuro… que tomó todo el asunto muy seriamente. Poco después, Lily dio a luz y el Señor Oscuro decidió que ese hijo era el que estaba predestinado a destruirlo.

El profesor suspiró y miró con nostalgia hacia una fotografía que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Lily y él tomados de la mano junto al lago de Hogwarts. Más o menos de la misma edad que Draco, Lily le lanzó un guiño… ¡cuánto le recordó a Harry!

–Traté de advertirle, pero no pude encontrarla. La casa había sido puesta bajo Fidelius y yo no sabía quién era el Guardián Secreto. Presumía que podía ser Black, pero esa información igual no me hubiera servido de nada, nunca me creería. Así que fui a Dumbledore. Le juré un voto de lealtad, mi único deseo era poder salvar a Lily.

El profesor hundió la cara en las manos. –No llegó a tiempo. La Marca Oscura flotaba sobre la casa y Lily y James ya estaban muertos. El resto de la historia… ya la conocés… Como podés ver, aunque no era mi intención, fui la causa de la muerte de la persona que más amaba en el mundo. ¿Seguís estando tan seguro de que no podría pasarte a vos lo mismo con Potter?

oOo


	26. Autosacrificio

**Descargo de responsabilidad** : Harry Potter y casi todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de J. K. Rowling.

Traducción al castellano, autorizada por la autora, del original en inglés **[Gilded Soul](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4289344/1/Gilded_Soul)**

Autora: [Digitallace](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1588161/Digitallace)

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 26 – Autosacrificio**

Salió de la oficina de Snape abrumado y sombrío. Quería a Harry con cada fibra de su cuerpo, sólo había una cosa que le importara más, que Harry estuviera seguro. Era preciso que superaran esa etapa, hasta que Harry destruyera Voldemort… y después volverían a estar juntos. ¿Pero cómo iba a hacer para alejarlo de él? Porque Snape había sido claro, tenía que alejarlo de él lo antes posible. Iba a ser muy difícil pero tenía que hacer que Harry lo odiara. No iba a ser algo definitivo… pero aunque fuera sólo por un tiempo… no sabía si iba a ser capaz de soportarlo. Iba a tener que aguantárselas, por más que lo destrozara, la seguridad de Harry era lo más importante. Y en tanto él fuera su Dragón pálido y Harry su León, el Gryffindor no estaba seguro.

oOo

Harry regresó muy ansioso a la Sala de los Pedidos, tenía tantas cosas que contarle a Draco. Había sido una clase brillante. Había aprendido a controlar completamente su magia, a retenerla si eso era lo que quería o a concentrarla en algo particular si ésa era su intención.

Cuando entró, Draco no estaba. Se sentó en un sillón cerca de la chimenea, aparentemente no había habido fuego en todo el día porque la Sala estaba muy fría. Movió los dedos y las llamas se encendieron. Se quedó dormitando junto al hogar.

Se despertó dos horas después, el fuego se estaba apagando, se desperezó, Draco no había vuelto, ¿estaría enojado con él? Decepcionado se fue a acostar sólo. Recordó entonces cuál era la fecha, se dio un golpe en la frente. –¡Qué boludo! –acarició el lado de la cama que siempre ocupaba Draco– Mañana te lo voy a compensar, ¡feliz día de San Valentín, Draco!

oOo

Esa noche no soñó con el laberinto porque Draco se había quedado levantado y despierto a propósito. No esta todavía listo para una confrontación, y cuando les tocara tenerla sería mejor que no fuera dentro del laberinto, solían estar muy ocupados sorteando los peligros que se le presentaban.

Estaba en la sala común de Slytherin y se sentía muy extraño. Extrañadas también habían sido las miradas de sus compañeros que hacía tanto que no lo veían por ahí. Pero todos los demás ya se habían a acostar, sentado en un sillón junto al fuego estaba tratando de hacer una lista mental de todas las cosas que aborrecía _de Har… de Potter_ … quizá así se le haría más fácil lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Ya iba temiendo que la lista iba resultar muy corta… prácticamente inexistente.

El complejo de héroe, _¡condenado Gryffindor, siempre tratando de salvar a todos!,_ incluyéndolo a él, Draco, y en más de una ocasión.

Su cabello, _¡siempre hecho un desastre! …pero tan suave_ –¡Esto no va a funcionar! –gritó en voz alta frustrado.

Trató de distraerse con otra cosa y tomó un libro de Transfiguración. El día siguiente iba a ser muy difícil. Si evitaba dormir durante la noche iba a estar de muy mal humor… era mejor así, irritable iba a ser más fácil mostrarse desagradable con Har… con Potter.

oOo

Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente y recordó de inmediato la noche previa. Draco no había venido a dormir. Quizá Snape lo había obligado a quedarse en su dormitorio. Cuando se levantó para ir al baño se dio cuenta de un detalle que se le había pasado por alto. Las cosas de Draco no estaban… ¿no pensaba volver nunca? Trató de dominar el pánico… todo se iba a arreglar cuando le pidiera disculpas…

De camino al Gran Salón para el desayuno lo vio en uno de los corredores, casi se desmaya. Su Dragón pálido, que al parecer ya no era tan suyo, tenía a Parkinson colgada de un brazo y le susurraba algo al oído arrancándole risitas descontroladas. 

Harry quedó paralizado durante unos segundos en el lugar, no podía creer lo que veía. Cuando se pudo recuperar, marchó a grandes pasos hasta él, lo agarró del brazo libre y lo sacudió violentamente. –¿Qué significa esto!

–¡Pará! –le replicó Draco obligándolo a que lo soltara– No te me vengas a poner tan posesivo ahora, Potter.

–¿Qué! –exclamó Harry blanco como un papel.

Draco revoleó los ojos. –Mirá… creía que lo habías entendido… que esto no era una cosa exclusiva… estuvo bien, fue divertido… pero últimamente te estabas poniendo demasiado pesado para mi gusto

Todo el cuerpo de Harry empezó a vibrar, casi imperceptiblemente, la magia iba acumulándosele en la yema de los dedos, como juntando presión para explotar de un momento a otro. Draco lo percibió e hizo una mueca entre desdeñosa y atemorizada. 

Por suerte Harry apretó los ojos y pudo contenerse, quién sabe lo que hubiera podido pasar si se descontrolaba. Draco aprovechó el corto instante de vacilación y prácticamente escapó de allí a grandes pasos llevándose a Parkinson del brazo.

Harry respiró hondo varias veces y luego partió corriendo en dirección contraria. No paró hasta llegar a la orilla del lago y recién entonces liberó el dique que contenía su magia. La tremenda marea de calor derritió una inmensa superficie del casquete de hielo y el agua más cercana a la orilla entró en ebullición.

Sintió la mano de Hermione que se posaba sobre su hombro.

–¿Fue él el que te contó?

–No, yo vi lo que pasó, pasaste a mi lado cuando corrías para acá.

–Perdón. No quería perder el control ahí dentro.

Ella le apoyó la frente sobre la espalda. –Recién ahora tomo consciencia de lo impresionante que son tus habilidades… derretiste todo ese hielo… y sin varita…

–Ya no la necesito. La sigo usando para guardar las apariencias.

Ella suspiró. –Sí que sos un chico muy especial, Harry Potter.

Harry rió, fue una risa áspera, ella hizo una mueca. –Será mejor que regreses… si no vas a llegar tarde a clase . –le aconsejó él.

–Vos también vas a llegar tarde.

–Hoy no voy a asistir a clases.

–Harry, Snape te va a poner una penitencia…

Él sólo se limitó a encogerse hombros. De nada hubiera valido que insistiera. Lo dejó solo junto al lago y emprendió el camino de regreso al castillo.

oOo


	27. Purgatorio

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 27 – Purgatorio**

Harry no había estado presente en ninguna de las clases, Hermione ya sabía lo que había pasado a juzgar por las miradas envenenadas que le había dirigido en un par de oportunidades. Se sorprendió al reconocer cuánto lo afectaba haber caído en desgracia ante los ojos de Granger. Siempre había considerado que se toleraban mutuamente, por Harry más que nada, para que él no se sintiera mal. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que sentía como si hubiera perdido una amiga. Otra cosa más que perdía y ya iban…

Poco después se le acercó Snape y le preguntó por su compañero. Draco se limitó a encogerse de hombros. El profesor hizo una mueca de desdén. –Si alguien ve al señor Potter hoy, díganle que deberá cumplir otra penitencia conmigo esta noche.

El resto de las clases de la mañana transcurrieron muy lentamente. Decidió saltarse el almuerzo y fue al árbol junto al lago. Notó la sorprendente diferencia apenas se aproximó, buena parte de la superficie estaba derretida. Pero los lagos congelados siempre empezaban a derretirse en el centro, nunca desde la costa. No había nieve alrededor del árbol y la tierra expuesta lucía calcinada. –Harry… –murmuró para sí. Un mago tan poderoso… al que convenía tener siempre del lado de uno. Y ahí estaba él empeñado en alejarlo. Deslizó la yema de los dedos por la corteza quemada del árbol. –Lo siento tanto, Harry. –le susurró al viento.

–Debería darte vergüenza…

Draco se dio vuelta sobresaltado. –Hermio… Granger… ¿a qué debo el honor?

–¿Cómo tenés el descaro de preguntarme algo así?

Draco hizo un gesto levemente exasperado. –Mirá, Granger, si no hay nada en lo que pueda ayudarte… preferiría estar solo. –dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano invitándola a retirarse.

–¡No me voy a ir hasta que me digas por qué le hiciste una cosa así a Harry! Vos… insolente… despreciable… ¡hurón de pacotilla!

Draco tuvo que contenerse para no reír, de golpe le había venido el recuerdo de la terrible reprimenda que les había dado, a Harry y a él, después de la segunda prueba.

Harry y él… Ya no.

Hermione debió haber adivinado algo de su expresión porque se había quedado mirándolo… no tan enojada sino más bien confundida.

–Creeme… es mejor así. –dijo tratando de que su voz sonara segura, que no traicionara sus verdaderos sentimientos.

En el rostro de ella se mezclaban varias expresiones. –Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Malfoy. –dijo antes de dar la vuelta y marcharse.

–Yo también así lo espero. –susurró él.

oOo

Siguieron días en los que vivió sumido en la angustia. Había cambiado de lugar en todas las clases excepto en Pociones. El proyecto conjunto de la poción matalobos estaba en su última etapa y Snape no les había permitido que se separaran. Esas horas de clase eran las peores. Insoportables.

Draco había esperado recriminaciones e insultos, eso hubiera podido manejarlo, incluso había pensado en una serie de réplicas para responderle en el mismo tono. Pero no estaba preparado para la actitud de Harry. Permanecía en silencio.

Si Draco le pedía algo, se lo alcanzaba sin mirarlo y sin decir palabra. Si le hacía una pregunta relacionada con la poción, Harry se limitaba a posar un dedo sobre el libro indicándole la respuesta. Si la pregunta no tenía que ver con la clase, Harry directamente lo ignoraba como si no lo hubiera oído. Incluso a veces tenía la impresión de que no tenía a nadie al lado hasta que le llegaba una ocasional ola tórrida que cada tanto parecía emitir espontáneamente el cuerpo de Harry. En una oportunidad la manga de la toga de Draco se había prendido fuego, Draco hizo un escándalo, chillando hasta que pudo apagarla. Harry no se inmutó durante todo el episodio, ni una palabra, ni una risa, sólo una mirada vacía.

Era una tortura… lenta… pero persistente, implacable. Lo único que deseaba durante todas esas horas era que la clase terminara cuanto antes para poder juntar sus cosas e irse.

Durante las comidas en el Gran Salón le solía dirigir alguna que otra mirada furtiva, siempre se sentaba flanqueado por Hermione… y la comadrejita. Habían empezado a correr rumores de que Potter había superado una “fase” y de que le gustaban de nuevo las chicas. Se le hacía muy difícil tolerar la forma en que la pelirroja se comportaba siempre al lado de él, se apoyaba sobre su brazo o sobre su hombro, le acomodaba los mechones negros con la mano, le susurraba constantemente cosas al oído. Harry no parecía siquiera notarlo, se hubiera dicho que se comportaba como un autómata. Partía el corazón observarlo.

Pero lo peor aún estaba por venir, fue a la semana siguiente que su mundo se hizo pedazos. Fue durante el almuerzo, hizo uno de sus paneos disimulados y ubicó a Harry en su lugar de costumbre, pero a su lado no estaba la pelirroja, sino Anthony Goldstein. _–¡_ _Y ni siquiera es un Gryffindor!_ –gritó una voz desgarrada en su cabeza.

¡Y Harry le estaba sonriendo!, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír desde la ruptura. De hecho era la primera vez que lo veía mostrar algún tipo de emoción desde que ya no estaban juntos. _–¡_ _Y es para ese Ravenclaw!_ –siseó la voz escandalizada en su cabeza.

–Parece que tu ex ya encontró reemplazo.

Draco giró la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada furiosa a Pansy, que ni siquiera la notó, estaba muy concentrada mirando como departían Potter y Goldstein.

Harry no miró en ningún momento en su dirección, y si bien no parecía tan jovial como otras veces, la charla con el Ravenclaw se veía de lo más animada. Draco se puso de pie y salió del Gran Salón mascullando maldiciones por lo bajo. Estuvo irritable y de pésimo humor todo el resto del día hasta que se fue a acostar.

Draco había ya comprobado que no podía vivir sin dormir, pero quería mantenerse lejos del laberinto. Había encontrado la solución en las pociones para dormir sin sueños. Guardaba varias dosis en su mesa de luz y bebía una todas las noches.

Seguía yendo todas las noches al laberinto pero de manera distinta que antes. Iba como una especie de fantasma, que flotaba en el aire como una voluta de niebla y que podía ver a Harry y seguirlo. Pero Harry no notaba su presencia.

Esa noche lo siguió tal como lo hacía habitualmente. Percibió cierta diferencia en Harry, No se movía tan como un zombi como en las noches previas. Por un lado se alegraba, pero por el otro se irritaba aun más. Él quería que Harry fuera feliz, pero no con una felicidad que lo excluyera a él. Por supuesto que todo era su culpa, pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Goldstein estaban sentados de nuevo juntos durante el desayuno. Draco trataba de contener su pesar y su rabia; trataba de simular indiferencia, algo que siempre le había resultado muy fácil… hasta ahora… ahora se le hacía dificilísimo. ¡Quería estrangular a Goldstein que osaba tocar a su Gryffindor! Y fue entonces que los dos se levantaron para irse ¡y Goldstein le pasó el brazo por la cintura y salió con él, abrazándolo! Apretó el puño con todas sus fuerzas y transformó en migas la tostada que sostenía.

–¿Te pasa algo, Draco? –preguntó Pansy.

Él se limitó a hacerle una mueca desdeñosa, se puso de pie, juntó sus cosas y salió puteando en voz baja.

Cuando entró en el laboratorio de Pociones, Harry ya estaba allí, lucía de nuevo como un _Infirius_. La animación que le había demostrado a su compañero durante el desayuno se había esfumado. Los ojos parecían faltos de vida y tenía ojeras muy marcadas, probablemente no estaba comiendo ni durmiendo bien. 

Se sentó en el banco a su lado, Harry inmediatamente se corrió hacia el otro extremo para alejarse lo más posible. Draco dejó oír un suspiro. Y no pudo contenerse. –Parece que sos rápido para recuperarte y pasar a una nueva etapa, Harry.

Percibió que se ponía tenso, había empezado a abrir y cerrar los puños, ondas calientes de magia le llegaban desde el costado. Pero Draco ya había decidido que prefería gritos de enojo a silencio de muerto. –Digo nomás… para alguien que se confesaba tan enamorado de mí… –no pudo terminar la frase, los ojos de Harry se habían clavado en él, no eran verdes sino negros… pujantes y rabiosos. 

Draco quedó cautivado, hipnotizado como un pequeño roedor a la merced de un gran predador. Quería apartar los ojos, bajarlos a sus notas como para restarle dramatismo a la situación… pero no podía. –¡Qué derecho tenés vos de opinar sobre mi vida sentimental? –le escupió Harry– ¡Ni siquiera merecés el derecho de dirigirme la palabra!

Draco estaba aterrorizado. Se había pasado de la raya y su temeridad le podía resultar muy cara, si Harry explotaba ni Snape ni nadie iba a poder contenerlo. –Lo siento… –atinó a susurrar.

–¿Lo sentís! –el poder de Harry se propagaba en ondas físicas, los vellos tenues del dorso de la mano de Draco se chamuscaron achicharrándose. Harry apretó los dientes, hizo un esfuerzo colosal para contenerse y fue controlando con mucho esfuerzo el fluir de magia, los ojos fueron recuperando su aspecto normal. Ya más sosegado le gruñó: –No me vuelvas a hablar, la próxima vez quizá no tengas tanta suerte, quizá no pueda aguantarme.

Draco asintió apenas y fingió concentrarse en el trabajo. _Te salvaste de pedo Draco Malfoy, tenelo en cuenta para la próxima._

oOo

El día del enfrentamiento de los equipos de Gryffindor y Slytherin comenzó brillante y soleado. La semana anterior había sido gris y lluviosa. Todos estaban muy contentos, los partidos bajo la lluvia siempre eran un asco. Ya había pasado una semana del incidente en la clase de Pociones, durante todos esos días Draco y Harry no habían cruzado palabra entre ellos.

Draco iba de camino al estadio y lo vio, Harry estaba dando vueltas de calentamiento montado en su escoba y vestido con el equipo de juego. Era una imagen que a Draco siempre lo había fascinado. Harry era el ideal del jugador de quidditch, volaba con precisión pero también con elegancia. Y eso había sido así desde primer año, Draco nunca había podido ganarle y no tenía ninguna esperanza de que fuera a ser distinto ese día.

Tenía razón.

Sólo llevaban unos pocos minutos de comenzado el encuentro, de repente Harry picó con la velocidad de una bala hacía el minúsculo punto dorado muy alto en el aire. Draco voló tras él aunque sabía que no tenía posibilidades de alcanzarlo, Harry iba dejando a su paso un rastro sensible de magia, que Draco que iba a la zaga, podía percibir de manera inequívoca.

Harry estiró la mano y agarró la esquiva bola, Draco desaceleró dispuesto a conceder el triunfo. Fue entonces que Harry soltó un aullido y dejó escapar la snitch. Draco volvió a acelerar para aprovecharse de la distracción del Gryffindor, pero cuando miró a Harry se detuvo.

Harry seguía volando, a mucha menos velocidad que antes, y se agarraba la mano como si le doliera. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Draco y se oscurecieron. Draco hizo un breve gesto hacia la snitch que seguía flotando entre ellos invitándolo a que la recuperara.

–Podés agarrarla Malfoy, es justo, yo la solté.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. –No, es tuya. Vos la capturaste primero. –no se quedó a esperar respuesta, hizo girar la escoba y comenzó el descenso.

El juego concluyó con grandes protestas de casi todos, siempre pasaba cuando eran partidos tan cortos. Ninguno de los equipos había convertido puntos.

Draco esperó a que los vestuarios estuvieran vacíos para ir a cambiarse. No le gustaba ver como todos se desplazaban lo más alejados posible de él cuando entraba. Dado que estaba solo se dio el gusto de una ducha prolongada y muy caliente… como la magia de Harry.

Era ya muy tarde cuando finalmente salió del vestuario. No había alcanzado a dar dos pasos que una sombra lo detuvo y lo estampó con violencia contra la pared. Se sintió al mismo tiempo atemorizado y extático, Harry lo aplastaba con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

–No necesito ni tu lástima ni tu limosna, Malfoy. –siseó Harry.

Draco trató de alzar los hombros indiferente, pero sus movimientos estaban más que restringidos, Harry era más fuerte que él y le había agarrado las manos con una de las de él y se las había inmovilizado contra la pared. –Era lo que correspondía…

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado, el aliento del Gryffindor le provocó un estremecimiento y le hizo parar todos los vellos rubios del cuerpo –Desde cuando a vos te importa lo que está bien…

–Ni siquiera yo lo sé. –murmuró Draco. Y a continuación levantó una comisura, su gesto característico, Harry estaba excitado, podía sentir la erección presionando contra su entrepierna. Lo llenó de satisfacción saber que le despertaba deseos y antes de que pudiera pensarlo le atacó la boca con la suya. Hubo unos segundos de gemidos y de  agresiva lucha entre labios y lenguas.

Harry lo interrumpió bruscamente. –¿A qué estás jugando, Malfoy?

–Sos irresistible. –replicó Draco como si esas palabras lo explicaran todo. La mano de Harry seguía apresando las suyas y notó entonces que el tacto de la palma era muy áspero. Liberó una de sus manos, aferró la de Harry y la acercó a sus ojos para observarla con atención. La piel estaba quemada, el intrincado dibujo que adornaba la snitch había quedado marcado, como si hubiera sido una bola candente.

–Por eso la soltaste… te quemó.

Harry dejó oír una risa ronca. –No me quemó… en realidad fui yo el que la quemó a ella.

Draco recorrió con la yema de los dedos las rugosidades del grabado sobre la piel, el contacto le produjo un nuevo estremecimiento.

Harry retiró la mano de repente y le dio un empujón para alejarlo. –No te vuelvas a meter conmigo. –le dijo Harry, dio la vuelta y se alejó hacia el castillo, casi corriendo.

Segundos después de que hubo desaparecido, Draco cayó de rodillas en tierra, jadeante, las piernas habían perdido su fuerza y no habían podido mantenerlo en pie. 

oOo


	28. Kappas

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 28 – Kappas**

Era como vivir una agonía. Un infierno que parecía prolongarse indefinidamente. En realidad sólo habían pasado dos meses, estaban a mediados de abril. 

Le resultaba ya difícil recordar el tacto de Harry sobre su piel o la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos. La carencia era dolorosa y dañina para la psique de Draco.

Así como Harry al principio, el que parecía ahora un muerto ambulante era él. A Harry, en cambio, se lo veía satisfecho con su relación con el Ravenclaw. Lo cual empeoraba el martirio. Dormía poco y mal, se despertaba con frecuencia bañado en sudor y el rostro surcado de lágrimas. Había perdido el apetito, ya no valía la pena comer, ¿para qué seguir viviendo?, una existencia sin Harry no era vida.

El proyecto conjunto en Pociones había concluido varias semanas antes, ya no se sentaban juntos en ninguna de las clases. Draco constantemente lo observaba desde lejos.

Como en el laberinto.

El laberinto les seguía escatimando el avance, caminaban en círculos desde hacía dos meses, mejor dicho, Harry caminaba, Draco flotaba detrás de él a cierta distancia, como un espectro translúcido, siempre observándolo.

Esa noche, sin embargo, Draco notó algo distinto, el paso por el sendero a lo largo del cual se desplazaban estaba bloqueado por un estanque de agua turbia. Harry se aproximó con precaución y luego de estudiarlo unos momentos se metió dispuesto a vadearlo, dio varios pasos avanzando con cuidado, cuando el agua ya le llegaba a la cintura la superficie oscura se encrespó y Draco vio con pánico que Harry se hundía de golpe como succionado por la profundidad.

Gritó, pero ningún sonido se oyó, Harry se le moría y él estaba flotando como vapor en el aire sin posibilidades de hacer nada. Unos momentos después Harry volvió como disparado a la superficie. Tenía varias criaturas montadas en la espalda, eran como monos de patas palmeadas y lo estaban estrangulando. Harry logró salir del agua tambaleando, las criaturas lo soltaron y saltaron de regreso al estanque. Harry se desplomó inconsciente, Draco se acercó, comprobó con desesperación que apenas respiraba.

–¡Despertate! –le gritaba y se gritaba, pero no se oía y Harry tampoco hubiera podido, incluso si hubiera estado consciente.

Se despertó, se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo, descalzo y en piyama, directo hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Debía de presentar un aspecto terrible puesto que la Dama Gorda accedió de inmediato a su ruego desgarrado y abandonó el marco para ir a llamar a Hermione.

Apareció instantes después, más desgreñada que nunca y con una expresión de marcado fastidio. –¡Más te vale que se trate de algo importante, Malfoy! –siseó colérica.

–¡Es Harry! ¡Está herido…! ¡El laberinto! –borbotó Draco impaciente.

–Harry me dijo que vos ya no ibas al laberinto. –dijo ella escéptica.

–¡Después te explico! –chilló Draco desesperado– ¡Sigo yendo… ahora es urgente que vayamos donde Harry!

–No duerme acá… sino en la Sala de los Pedidos. –replicó ella.

Draco partió corriendo. Mientras hacía las marchas de vaivén de rigor frente a la pared lo asaltó una duda, ¿estaría durmiendo con Anthony? Apartó de inmediato el pensamiento, sólo importaba una cosa en ese momento: ¡tenía que salvar a Harry!

Estaba solo en la cama, dormía desnudo, estaba horriblemente pálido. Parecía que no respiraba. Una nueva ola de pánico. Trató de recordar qué era lo que se hacía en situaciones como ésa. ¡Tenía que lograr que volviera a respirar! Le abrió la boca y sopló con toda intensidad dentro de ella; el cuerpo de Harry se sacudió. Draco se retiró un poco y lo vio incorporarse de repente, tosiendo y escupiendo agua hacia un costado de la cama. Poco después el ataque de tos cedió y Harry se desplomó otra vez sobre la almohada. –Her… mione… –articuló en un susurro. Ella justo estaba entrando, y se acercó a la cama. –Acá estoy, Harry. –dijo tomándole la mano.

–Que se vaya…

–Harry… él te acaba de salvar la vida…

Un corto asentimiento. –Por favor… que se vaya…

–Está bien… ya me voy… pero vos ocupate de llevarlo al ala del hospital.

–Gracias, Draco. –oyó que ella le decía cuando salía.

 ¿Qué otra cosa podía haber esperado? ¿Que Harry lo perdonara ahí mismo? Difícil. ¿Que le diera las gracias? Innecesario. Lo importante era que se recuperara…

oOo

Le dolía la garganta… y la cabeza… en realidad junto con la consciencia se iban adueñando de él dolores por todo el cuerpo. Alguien carraspeó a su lado. –¿Draco? –preguntó con voz ronca y dolorida.

Abrió los ojos. Anthony estaba sentado junto a la cama. –Pude echarlo hace apenas unos minutos, te puedo asegurar Harry que tu ex es odioso como el que más.

Soltó una risa… muy corta… porque el dolor de garganta se le intensificó. –Sí, eso ya lo sé. ¿Estuvo mucho tiempo acá?

Un gruñido. –Desde que te trajeron. Estuvo durmiendo todas las noches en la cama de al lado. Es tan agresivo…

–¿Cuánto hace que estoy acá?

–Tres días… ¿podés creer que quería echarme cada vez que venía a visitarte?

–¿Quién?

–¡Malfoy! ¿quién otro?

–Le hubieras dicho que no y ya… –dijo Harry restándole importancia, en realidad le había producido una agradable sensación saber que Draco se hubiera mostrado tan posesivo.

–Me gritó que me alejara de _su_ Gryffindor… ¡como si vos le pertenecieras! ¡podés creer el descaro! –dijo Anthony indignado. Harry sonrió. ¿Había cambiado de parecer? No estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo, no iba a entrar otra vez en sus juegos…

Así que Draco lo había salvado. ¿Cómo había sabido que estaba herido y muriéndose? –Anthony, ¿podrías ir a buscar a Hermione, por favor?

Anthony asintió y partió de inmediato. Anthony era muy bueno, lo trataba muy bien, lo admiraba… bueno en realidad lo idolatraba… a veces era un poco incómodo… parecía como si estuviera saliendo con su fan número uno.

Volvió minutos después con Hermione. –Gracias, Anthony. –dijo Harry como una forma de indicarle que ya podía irse, pero el Ravenclaw no pescó la indirecta. –¿Te importaría dejarnos por un rato, Anthony?, quisiera hablar unas palabras a solas con Hermione.

–Sí, claro, por supuesto. –dijo sin poder evitar un tono de decepción y seguidamente enfiló hacia la salida.

Una vez que se hubo ido, Harry demandó: –Dale, Hermione, decime todo de Malfoy.

Ella fingió una expresión de desconcierto. –Y bien, no sé qué querés que te diga… es un Slytherin, cabello rubio platinado, bastante atractivo…

–¡No jodas! En serio. Sé que después de lo que pasó seguramente lo acorralaste y lo obligaste a que te contara todo… ¡quiero saber!

Ella soltó una risita. –¡Si te hubieras visto la cara! Está bien… –empezó a explicarle todo lo que le había contado, que había estado tomando pociones para dormir sin sueños y que por eso no estaba como antes en el laberinto pero que seguía yendo y lo seguía todas las noches como una especie de espectro. Y que había sido testigo del ataque de los Kappas tres noches antes. Sí, así se llamaban las criaturas que lo habían atacado en el estanque. Le contó todo lo que había pasado esa noche y concluyó diciéndole que según su impresión Draco seguía locamente enamorado de él y que lo de la ruptura había sido para protegerlo de los peligros que auguraba la profecía. Hermione se mostró, además, muy fastidiada y ofendida de que Harry no le hubiera dicho nada sobre la nueva profecía.

Harry se tomó un minuto para procesar toda la información, así que Draco lo había estado siguiendo todo el tiempo. Y lo seguía queriendo como antes, nunca había dejado de quererlo, había querido protegerlo… de una forma estúpida, insensata… pero igual… –¿Podrías ir a llamarlo?

Ella asintió, sonriendo, y partió disparada a buscarlo.

oOo

Se despertó varias horas después, ya estaba oscuro. 

Cuando Draco había llegado lo había encontrado dormido, pero se había quedado a su lado a esperar, Harry había pedido específicamente por él, o así al menos le había dicho Granger, ¿sería acaso una intriga que había urdido la sabelotodo? Bueno… si era así ya se enteraría…

–¿Draco? –le llegó la voz todavía dormida de Harry.

–Acá estoy. –replicó de inmediato y le tomó la mano, pero se la soltó enseguida, no estaba seguro de que Harry no fuera a enojarse.

–¡Viniste! –susurró pestañándole.

–Por supuesto, vos me llamaste, no podía estar en otro lugar. –los ojos de Harry volvían a tener ese brillo tan vivaz que tanto amaba, ¡cuánto hacía que no los veía así, cuánto los había extrañado! Harry le extendió la mano. –¿Amigos?

–Si eso es lo que vos querés… –dijo sin poder ocultar su decepción.

Harry asintió. –Por ahora… ya veremos…

Suspiró y tomó la mano extendida de Harry. Era la que tenía las marcas rugosas que le había dejado la snitch. –Granger te contó… supongo.

–Sí, ¿es cierto? ¿Rompiste conmigo por esa profecía estúpida?

–Qué boludo que soy, ¿no? Me lo vengo diciendo desde el primer día.

Harry sonrió, esa sonrisa medio torcida que era tan encantadora.

–Pero para vos eso no cambia nada… supongo.

–¿Qué? ¿Tu razonamiento? –Draco asintió, Harry suspiró– Sí, un poco sí. Pero… todavía no puedo… no puedo volver con vos. Pero tenemos que estar en buenos términos, para seguir con el laberinto… tenemos que estar los dos… ¿no te parece?

Draco suspiró resignado y asintió. Apoyó la frente contra las manos unidas de ambos y trató de que no se le notaran las ganas de llorar que tenía.

oOo


	29. Al casillero 1

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 29 – De vuelta al casillero 1**

Draco se atuvo a lo acordado y no presionó a Harry para nada más allá de amistad. Tuvo que tragarse los celos cuando descubrió que Harry no tenía intenciones de romper su relación con Anthony. Por alguna razón eso era lo que había esperado, no fue así, lamentablemente para él.

La Sala de los Pedidos fue reacomodada con dos camas, de esa forma podían dormir en el mismo lugar, lo que era más conveniente si se llegaba a presentar otro incidente peligroso en el laberinto. Al único que le desagradó la idea fue a Anthony, que no entendía por qué su novio tenía que compartir esa misteriosa habitación con su ex. Tampoco podían explicárselo. Draco se complacía secretamente en el desconcierto del Ravenclaw.

Pero Harry había fijado claramente los límites… sólo amigos. Draco todavía no estaba seguro si eso lo conformaba más o menos que antes. Harry no lo detestaba… pero tampoco lo amaba al parecer. Finalmente decidió que tener a Harry de alguna forma, cualquiera que fuera, era mejor que no tenerlo en absoluto.

Hermione lo había perdonado rápidamente, ahora que le habían informado de la profecía y que conocía la razón por la cual Draco había actuado como lo había hecho. Aunque lo comprendía, no por eso lo aprobaba y lo había conminado a que antes de poner en práctica otra “brillante idea” por el estilo, la consultara primero a ella. El Draco de otras épocas la hubiese mandado a cagar y a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos de sangresucia, pero la nueva y mejorada versión de Draco le agradeció por su perdón, por su preocupación y por su amistad.

El mayor obstáculo seguía siendo Anthony, que acaparaba a Harry durante casi todo su tiempo libre, dejándolo a Draco prácticamente sin nada de tiempo juntos. Excepto el tiempo juntos en el laberinto, pero ése, Draco no lo tenía en cuenta.

Por ese lado Hermione no estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo, le había dicho que era su culpa por haberse comportado como un imbécil y que diera las gracias de que Harry al menos le ofreciera amistad. Draco, por supuesto, quería que todo volviera a ser como antes de la pelea. Eso de la amistad tenía gusto a poco… muy poco.

Slytherin al fin, abrió una nueva sección en las últimas páginas del diario con el título: “Defenestrar a Goldstein”.

A Anthony tampoco le gustaba Draco. Y no se molestaba en disimularlo, cuando estaban los tres juntos ostentaba su posesión apoyándose sobre su novio y aferrándolo del brazo. Mostraba una constante exasperación ante cualquier cosa que dijera Draco y lo interrumpía siempre. Draco se las aguantaba muy bien, aunque le cayera fatal, no quería empeorar las cosas con un arranque violento.

Harry se mostraba muy impresionado de que Draco se bancara todo tan bien, aunque también lo molestaba un poco, si bien no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, en lo hondo le habría gustado que Draco opusiera más resistencia.

Con Draco compartía la mayor parte de las clases, con Anthony sólo una, Encantamientos. Trataba de pasar lo más que podía de ese tiempo con Draco, pero las oportunidades no eran muchas, ya casi no había proyectos conjuntos puesto que se estaban acercando al final del período.

El final del período.

Eso era algo que lo preocupaba. ¿Y si Draco encontraba a alguien que le gustara durante el verano? No pudo evitar reírse para sus adentros, no le importaría para nada si Anthony se conseguía otro novio durante las vacaciones… Draco, en cambio, era una historia completamente diferente. Incluso ahora, después de todo lo que le había hecho seguía pensando con esperanza en ese día futuro en el que pudieran estar juntos. Claro que para eso había más de un problema que resolver, sobrevivir a la guerra, por ejemplo.

Los poderes recientemente adquiridos le habían dado una mayor seguridad en ese terreno, pero no le garantizaban necesariamente que fuera a salir vencedor. Y estaba la profecía… Hermione había estado investigando mucho pero poco habían adelantado para interpretar con certeza lo que anticipaba el augurio; Draco estaba atormentado con la idea de que iba a ser el responsable de su muerte. Hablaba de eso constantemente al punto de volverse fastidioso. 

¡Oh el Destino!, si uno presupone que existe… todo lo que se haga para evitarlo es infructuoso… inútil.

Harry continuaba las lecciones con Dumbledore, a pesar de que al viejo le había dado un ataque cuando se enteró de que tanto Draco como Hermione estaban informados de la profecía. –Verás, Harry, esto es muy decepcionante, ¿cómo puedo volver a confiar en vos si actuás de esta forma? –¡el descaro que tenía!, el director le había ocultado siempre cosas, cuando se las había dicho era porque habían quedado en evidencia. Había vivido diez años ignorante de que era un mago, no supo nada del vínculo que tenía con Voldemort hasta que el Señor Oscuro se valió de eso para perjudicarlo y no le había dicho nada de la (primera) profecía hasta que había estado a punto de que lo mataran. 

No era que le hubiera perdido el respeto a Dumbledore, pero hacía rato que había dejado de confiar en él. El viejo tenía sus planes y proyectos y el papel que quería que Harry jugara en ellos lo había decidido sin consultárselo nunca.

oOo

–Goldstein, –lo llamó Draco cuando lo cruzó en uno de los pasillos, Anthony se le acercó algo renuente, no le gustaba estar cerca de Draco si Harry no estaba presente– Harry me pidió que te dijera que lo esperes detrás del invernadero 8. Tiene una sorpresa para vos.

Anthony se encendió como un árbol de navidad. –Gracias, Malfoy. –dijo y partió al trote hacia el lugar de la supuesta cita.

Draco retomó su marcha al Gran Salón con una expresión de ladina suficiencia en el rostro. Divisó a Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor y fue a sentarse a su lado. –¿Vos terminaste el deber de Transfiguración? –preguntó con distraída inocencia.

Harry se mostró sorprendido de que hubiera venido a sentarse con él… y también complacido. –Me falta darle la revisión final. –replicó encogiendo los hombros.

–¿Creés que podrías ayudarme con el mío?, sólo tengo hecha la mitad.

Harry levantó una ceja. –¿En serio querés que te ayude? –Draco asintió– Bueno… te lo puedo prestar para que lo leas. –dijo sacando un rollo de la mochila.

Draco lo tomó y se puso a leerlo con atención. Estaba todo mal. Las formulaciones eran incorrectas, los fundamentos técnicos equivocados y la caligrafía casi ininteligible. –Muchas gracias, Harry, me fue de gran ayuda. –dijo cuando terminó de leerlo y se lo devolvió. Hermione los observaba por encima de su libro con una sonrisa divertida, ¿qué se proponía Draco?

–Me pregunto dónde estará Anthony. –dijo Harry, el Gran Salón estaba lleno pero al Ravenclaw no se lo veía por ningún lado.

–Humm… sí ¿dónde estará? –dijo Draco con tono fingidamente distraído– ¿Ustedes tuvieron una pelea? En una de ésas se está besuqueando con algún otro en algún rincón…

Harry rió. –Lo dudo mucho… generalmente no me lo puedo sacar de encima.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros, al parecer no todo era tan maravilloso como podía pensarse en un primer momento, por lo menos de la parte de Harry. Todo se estaba desarrollando tal como lo había planeado, no que pensara que Anthony fuera un mal tipo, pero tenía que sacarlo del medio, eliminarlo costara lo que costase, era un obstáculo que se interponía entre él y Harry.

Siguieron charlando animadamente durante el resto del almuerzo y luego Harry se excusó, tenía que ir a buscar algo a la torre de Gryffindor antes de que empezaran las clases de la tarde.

Hermione tomó a Draco del brazo y lo arrastró hasta la salida. –Sé que estás tramando algo, Malfoy.

Draco puso su mejor cara de sorpresa. –¿Tramando algo? No sé de qué estás hablando, Granger.

Hermione soltó una carcajada. –¿El deber de Transfiguración? Si hubiera sido el Defensa todavía, pero Harry es pésimo en Transfiguración.

Draco abrió los ojos supuestamente muy asombrado. –Pero si siempre saca muy buenas notas…

–Vos y yo sabemos muy bien que saca buenas notas con McGonagall porque es su consentido, como si fuera el nieto que nunca tuvo.

Draco dejó oír un gruñido. –¡Ese deber que me mostró es terrible!

Ella dejó escapar una risita y luego se puso muy seria. –Quiero creer que no le hiciste nada malo a Anthony… –dijo con tono de censura.

Draco negó con la cabeza. –Lo mandé a buscar a Harry al otro lado de la escuela.

–Eso te puede servir para ganarte unos minutos con él durante el almuerzo. Pero si querés recuperarlo vas a tener que hacer mucho más y mejor –dijo ella, le guiñó un ojo y partió hacia sus clases.

oOo

Caminaba de un lado al otro en la Sala de los Pedidos, Harry estaba en una clase con Dumbledore, regresaría de un momento al otro. Había una especie de acuerdo tácito entre ellos, no se hacía ninguna referencia a la relación entre los dos de antes de la ruptura.

Esa noche estaba rompiendo las reglas. Se había puesto el pantalón piyama de seda verde, el mismo que había usado la primera vez que habían hecho el amor. Tenía el presentimiento de que esa noche conseguiría por lo menos robarle un beso.

Cuando Harry entró se sorprendió de verlo así de pie, apoyado como al descuido contra uno de los postes de su cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho desnudo. Draco sonrió complacido por la reacción. –¿Qué tal estuvo la clase? –preguntó con voz suave y como invitándolo a que se le acercara.

–Bien. –masculló Harry, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Draco se adelantó un paso y lo mismo hizo Harry. Era como una danza. Los ojos clavados en los del otro, los cuerpos fueron aproximándose hasta quedar muy cerca. Draco pudo percibir el calor intenso que emanaba del cuerpo de Harry, ¿sería poder o sería ansia? –Te deseo, Harry. –le susurró.

Harry suspiró, le colocó las manos en los flancos a la altura de la cintura y se inclinó como para besarlo en los labios, pero en el último instante desvió la boca y lo besó en la mejilla. –No puedo. Lo siento. Todavía no estoy listo.

El encantamiento se había roto. Harry dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación dejándolo solo.

oOo


	30. La tercera prueba

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 30 – La tercera prueba**

Había salido tras Harry y lo había visto besándose con Anthony en la penumbra del corredor. Frustrado, había vuelto a acostarse. Las palabras de Harry “No puedo. Lo siento. Todavía no estoy listo.” resonándole en la cabeza. Finalmente se había hundido en un sueño poco apacible y de allí había pasado al laberinto.

Harry se materializó momentos más tarde, sonreía, si bien algo forzadamente. Draco se dispuso a emprender la marcha de exploración sin decir palabra. Harry lo retuvo poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. –Oíme, Draco, sobre lo de esta noche…

–No… está bien… ya entendí, Harry. Es que yo había pensado… no importa… no importa lo que yo haya pensado. Ya no tenés deseos de mí… así son las cosas… dejémoslas así. –lo interrumpió Draco tratando de que la angustia no se le reflejara en el tono– No será preciso que nos sigamos viendo una vez que concluyamos con esto… si es que llegamos a sobrevivir, naturalmente. El año que viene voy a ir a Durmstrang, a mi padre siempre le gustó esa escuela mucho más que Hogwarts. –dijo y giró para empezar a caminar.

Dio varios pasos y notó que Harry se había quedado detenido. –¿Harry?

Seguía quieto, parado en el mismo lugar, con el ceño fruncido y la vista fija en un punto por detrás de Draco.

Draco giró lentamente para ver qué era lo que desconcertaba tanto a Harry. Un arco de piedra… que no había estado allí unos segundos antes. –La tercera prueba. –susurró– Nos acercamos al final. –una mezcla de sentimientos y emociones le fluyeron por las venas. Alivio, la locura en la que estaban embarcados terminaría pronto; miedo, la lucha contra Voldemort era inminente. Había sido fácil olvidarse de que en algún momento iban a tener que enfrentarlo mientras estaban ocupados desintrincando los senderos del laberinto. Pero había algo más, amargura. Se acercaba el final y Harry lo dejaría, ya fuera porque perecería, el más irreversible y definitivo de los abandonos, ya fuera porque saldría vencedor y retomaría un nuevo rumbo en su vida… sin Draco. Ninguna de las dos alternativas le venía bien, pero lo prefería vivo y feliz lejos de él que muerto y enterrado.

Respiró hondo y se adelantó hacia el arco.

Más que verlo, lo percibía delante de él. Le hubiera gustado tomar a Draco de la mano, pero quizá eso resultara incluso más doloroso. Sería ésa una de las últimas veces que vería al Slytherin y el pensamiento le provocaba un vacío en el corazón. Todo habría de concluir pronto. Si moría, para Draco iba a ser más fácil salir adelante si él no le tomaba la mano, si no le decía que estaba equivocado, que sí lo seguía deseando. Quizá si lograban superar vivos la prueba… quizá se lo diría.

Pero no ahora…

Avanzó con los ojos clavados en el arco. No había un espectro interponiéndose como las otras veces, únicamente ellos dos. Y un segundo después, Draco desapareció y quedó solo. Se sobresaltó y le tomó unos momentos recuperarse. Luego procedió a retomar el avance con mucha cautela. En el centro del claro había un gran altar elevado rodeado de lo que parecían enredaderas. Pero desde más cerca comprobó que no eran plantas sino cuerdas. Había dos personas amarradas, parecían dormidas… o quizás estaban muertas. Hermione y Draco.

El altar se dividió de repente por la mitad y las partes se desplazaron en direcciones opuestas, cada una portando a uno de los dos cautivos, y fueron a ubicarse por encima de sendos grandes agujeros por los que brotaban llamas. El calor despertó a los prisioneros.

Tras un momento de desorientación Hermione empezó a gritar pidiendo auxilio. Draco no dejó escapar ningún sonido pero sus ojos estaban clavados en él, desesperados. Fue entonces que Dumbledore se materializó junto a Harry.

Naturalmente no se trataba del director sino de un espectro que había adoptado su apariencia. –Tienes que elegir. –sentenció el espectro.

–No entiendo… –articuló Harry, una desagradable sensación iba arremolinándosele en el estómago– …no puedo elegir a uno, los quiero a los dos. –agregó en un susurro.

–Tienes que elegir al que ames más. –dijo la visión como si se tratara de algo muy sencillo.

Harry miró a la una y luego al otro. Había horror y súplica en los ojos de Hermione. La expresión de Draco era de resignada aceptación, una apenas aparente sonrisa en los labios, los ojos grises opacos y faltos de vida.

¿Cómo podía elegir entre los dos? ¡No podía condenar a alguien que quería a la muerte!

–Debes elegir a uno de los dos o los dos perecerán. –lo instó el espectro implacable.

Tenía que elegir o perdería a ambos.

–Draco… –susurró Harry– … a Draco lo amo más. –desolado miró a Hermione– ¡Perdón! –gritó y cayó de rodillas en tierra, la vio hundirse aullando en las llamas, cerró los ojos apretándolos.

Cuando los últimos ecos de los gritos se hubieron desvanecido, abrió los ojos. La mitad del altar donde había estado Hermione se había desplomado en la sima ígnea. La mitad de Draco seguía allí, pero vacía… sólo habían quedado las cuerdas… pero Draco ya no estaba.

Todo se volvió negro.

oOo


	31. La decisión de Draco

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 31 – La decisión de Draco**

–Si no eliges pronto, Draco, ambos morirán. –el espectro tenía la imagen de Lucius y le imitaba muy bien la voz y el tono.

–¿Acaso no hay otra forma? –demandó Draco– ¿Alguna en la que pueda salvar a Harry _y_ a mi madre?

Lucius sacudió levemente la cabeza. –Tienes que elegir al que ames más, a la persona sin la cual no podrías vivir. –por el tono que había usado la visión era claro que pensaba que la decisión de Draco no podía ser otra que su madre.

Narcissa estaba amarrada a la piedra, su expresión arrogante y segura, no dudaba de que la elegiría a ella en desmedro de Potter que estaba al costado unos metros más allá. –Terminá con su sufrimiento, mi querido. –dijo con voz suave y confiada. No habría sonado tan confiada si hubiera estado en medio del remolino conflictivo que atormentaba la cabeza de Draco.

Miró a su amante, el chico que poblaba todos sus sueños, los que tenía cuando dormía y los que tenía despierto. Los ojos de Harry se cruzaron con los suyos, el verde encontró al gris. –Draco, salvá tu madre –lo instó Harry.

Draco asintió. Era la decisión natural. Su madre lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos una vez que Harry hubiera desaparecido para siempre. Empezarían una nueva vida juntos, en familia, todo volvería a ser como antes, como cuando era un chico, como cuando eran felices. El tiempo cura todas las heridas y a la larga olvidaría a Harry. Era la decisión sensata, Harry no quería que volviera con él y le estaba diciendo justamente cómo debía elegir.

Pero el amor raramente responde a las leyes de la sensatez. 

–Harry. Elijo a Harry. Amo más a Harry.

El bello rostro de su madre se llenó primero de confusión, la sonrisa triunfante de sus labios se borró y los rasgos se le distorsionaron en agonía y gritó desgarrada cuando la piedra a la que estaba atada se precipitó en la grieta infernal que se la tragó bramando. Draco desvió la vista.

Oyó sollozos, volvió a mirar, Harry yacía en el suelo, sacudido por el llanto, pero vivo… Y entonces todo se puso negro.

oOo

Se despertó, el corazón y la mente entumecidos. No sentía ni calma ni paz, las terribles imágenes de lo ocurrido en el laberinto asaltaron de inmediato su consciencia. Su madre decepción y angustia en el rostro, ardiendo viva, seguía grabada en sus retinas, podía todavía sentir el tufo hediondo de la carne abrasada.

Se oían sollozos que inundaban el cuarto, pensó por un momento que provenían de él… pero no… el origen era Harry en la cama de al lado. Sentado, abrazando las piernas contra el pecho y la cabeza sobre las rodillas sacudiéndose de llanto. ¿Lloraba por su madre? Harry apenas si la conocía…

Bajó de su cama y subió a la de Harry, le tomó las manos entre las suyas. –Harry, está bien… vos estás a salvo. –los sollozos no mermaron, intentó con otro razonamiento– Ella no hubiera querido seguir viviendo con miedo. Y Voldemort hubiera terminado matándola igual…

Harry alzó la cabeza, el rostro surcado de lágrimas y los ojos ardientes de pena y de furia. –¡Cómo podés decir una cosa así? Era inocente, ¡no se merecía morir de esa forma!

Draco trató de apaciguarlo, no entendía la reacción tan excesiva. –Admito que fue espantoso, y peor aun tratándose de mi madre, pero…

–¡Qué tiene que ver tu madre con nada de esto?

Draco quedó aun más perplejo. ¿A qué estaba jugando Harry? –Yo pensé… ¿qué es lo que te trastorna tanto si no tiene que ver con mi madre? –el desconcierto inicial se le transformaba en indignación, ¿se sentía tan mal porque lo había elegido a él? ¿Tenía miedo de tener una deuda de vida con él?

–¿Por qué iba a sentirme mal por tu madre? ¡Acabo de condenar a Hermione! –recién entonces Draco creyó entender lo que había pasado.

–No fue real. –dijo susurrando, iba dirigido a Harry pero también a sí mismo.

–¿Cómo? –escupió Harry con tono desquiciado.

–A ver… decime… ¿tuviste que elegir? –Harry asintió confundido– ¿Entre Hermione y quién…?

–Vos, por supuesto. –replicó exasperado, ¡acaso no era obvio!

¡Harry lo había elegido a él! ¡Y había condenado a su amiga más querida y de tantos años!

–No fue real. Yo no estaba ahí. Estaba en otro lugar haciendo mi propia elección.

Harry tardó unos segundos más para comprender y abrió grandes los ojos. –¡Vos me elegiste a mí y no a tu mamá!

Draco asintió, de repente se empezaba a sentir muy incómodo. Harry lo abrazó y le capturó los labios en los suyos. Se dejó perder en ese abrazo, sintiéndose ingrávido y algo mareado, todos los miedos parecían evaporarse de su mente atormentada, sus dedos se hundieron acariciantes en los cabellos negros.

Fue un beso muy prolongado, cuando se separaron Harry preguntó: –¿Vos pensás entonces que tu mamá y Hermione están bien?

Draco asintió. En realidad le hubiera gustado seguir con los besos… pero lo otro también era importante. –Vayamos a averiguarlo.

Harry salió corriendo hacia la torre de Gryffindor, abrió violentamente la puerta retrato con un movimiento de dedos sin pronunciar la contraseña, la Dama Gorda se despertó por la sacudida y reaccionó con chillidos histéricos.

Subió hacia el dormitorio de las chicas, literalmente volando, las escaleras no pudieron rechazarlo. Sacudió la puerta a golpes de puño con la potencia y el estruendo de una maza. Le abrió una chica medio dormida y despeinada. –¿Qué pasa! –le espetó con un siseo furibundo.

–¡Hermione!... Tengo que hablar con ella… ¿está acá?... Decile que venga, por favor… –farfulló– ¡Oh, no importa! Voy yo a buscarla… – la hizo a un lado y entró sin más explicaciones.

Todas quedaron perplejas cuando se precipitó dentro de la habitación, el estruendo de los golpes las había despertado. Ubicó la cama de Hermione y corrió hacia ella y la estrujó en un abrazo.

–¡Harry James Potter!, ¿qué significa esto? –lo amonestó Hermione con voz ahogada.

Aflojó un poco la presión pero no la soltó del todo. –¡Estoy tan contento de que estés bien!

–Harry… –dijo ella, ya no sonaba enojada, pero se había puesto colorada y sonaba algo incómoda– Ya me vas a contar en la mañana que fue lo que pasó. – dijo y lo acompañó hasta la puerta para que se fuera, en realidad hubiera querido que le dijera todo en ese momento pero todas las otras chicas los estaban mirando con expresiones hostiles.

oOo

Cuando volvió a la Sala de los Pedidos encontró a Draco sentado en su sillón habitual junto a la chimenea. –¡Hermione está bien! –le informó gritando y se acercó para posarle un beso suave en los labios.

–Mi madre también. Llamé a Twinky para que fuera a su cuarto a controlar, duerme apaciblemente. –le dijo con gran alivio.

Harry se sentó sobre el suelo y le apoyó la cabeza en las piernas, hubo unos instantes de silencio y luego dijo: –Te amo, Draco.

Draco le acarició los cabellos. –Yo también te amo, Harry.

Harry suspiró. –¿Podremos tenerla algún día… esta paz, esta calma de estar juntos?

–¿Eso es lo que querés? ¿Que estemos juntos?

Harry alzó la cabeza y lo miró directo a los ojos. –Sí, eso es lo quiero. –lo bajó del sillón y se lo sentó en la falda– Eso es todo lo que quiero.

Draco lo besó y le susurró. –Voy a ocuparme de que lo obtengas entonces.

oOo

 

 

 


	32. La calma antes de la tormenta

 

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 32 – La calma que precede a la tormenta**

A la mañana siguiente se quedaron en la cama hasta tarde. Sentían que merecían darse el gusto después de una noche tan traqueteada. Draco tenía la cabeza reposando en el hueco bajo el mentón de Harry y con dedos lánguidos le acariciaba suavemente el torso. Sonreía complacido, ¡cuánto despistaban las ropas! Con ropas, Harry aparentaba ser flacucho y algo desgarbado. Draco sabía muy bien que ocultaban músculos bien tonificados, una tentación para las caricias.

Se preguntó por un instante y con cierto disgusto si sería el único que conocía lo bien conformado que estaba el sexy cuerpo de Harry. ¿O acaso Anthony Goldstein ya lo había comprobado también? Por el momento, Draco estaba muy contento de que Harry hubiera elegido estar otra vez juntos pero no sabía qué iría a pasar cuando tuvieran que levantarse para reiniciar las actividades diarias.

Harry había sido terminante; besos y caricias, sí, pero no irían más allá, no mientras él estuviera técnicamente todavía saliendo con Anthony. Draco había estado en ese momento a punto de preguntarle si habían llegado a hacer el amor, pero se había contenido, no estaba seguro de querer conocer esa información. Él había visto cuánto intimaban, parecía muy plausible que hubieran ido más allá de besos y caricias.

Por el momento, Harry no le había asegurado que fuera a romper con Goldstein. Draco lo quería ya, otra vez todo para él e igual que antes. Harry, por su parte, parecía conformarse con esperar un tiempo más. Aunque lo había tenido abrazado todo el tiempo y le había susurrado cientos de planes para el futuro, cuando estuvieran de nuevo juntos.

Seguían acostados esa adorable mañana de sábado cuando Hermione entró. Se ruborizó un poco, pero también dibujó una sonrisa pícara. –Perdón… no pensé que fuera a interrumpir nada.

Draco hizo un movimiento para separarse, pero Harry lo retuvo junto a él abrazándolo estrechamente. –¿Pasa algo, Hermione?

–Sí que se los ve muy cómodos, así juntos. –dijo con una nota de ironía.

Harry sonrió plácido. –Es cierto, pero no creo que hayas venido hasta acá para decirnos eso. – _su tono suena distinto_ , pensó Draco, _se lo oye más seguro, controlado…_ Le recordó a Harry cuando volaba… pero más intenso incluso. No había vuelto a percibir esas ondas de calor que manaban de él cuando la magia se le convulsionaba.

Hermione también parecía haberlo notado, ella hubiera esperado que se pusiera furiosamente colorado por haber sido sorprendido en esa situación. –Dumbledore me mandó a buscarlos.

Harry sonrió y replicó con tono muy tranquilo. –Ya me lo esperaba. Iremos a verlo más tarde. –Draco se mostró muy sorprendido, ¿Harry iba a tener al director esperando? ¿Adónde iba a ir a para el mundo?

Ella también se mostró desconcertada. –Harry… me parece que no…

–Podés ir a decirle que nos avisaste. Voy a ir más tarde, cuando esté listo.

Ella asintió brevemente y salió sin demorarse, como si se hubiera asustado de repente.

–¿Harry…? –Harry se volvió hacia Draco sonriéndole ampliamente con los labios y con los ojos– ¿Te parece sensato dejar esperando a Dumbledore?

La sonrisa se transformó en risa. –¿Qué podría hacerme? –castañeteó los dedos y unas llamas se alzaron en un costado de la Sala a unos metros de ellos, volvió a hacerlos tronar y las llamas se desvanecieron– Anoche comprendí algo, –dijo con voz muy suave– cumplí una parte de la profecía.

Draco lo miró confundido. –No entiendo qué querés decir… todavía no encontramos El alma dorada…

–No… quiero decir la parte del León que sucumbe… no se refería a la muerte sino al amor… –dijo con tono sereno y seguro.

–¿…?

–Sucumbí completamente… de amor por vos.

Draco sonrió más que complacido. –¿Y entonces… la profecía…?

–Creo que una de las piezas encajó… con el resto no sé que pueda llegar a pasar. Pero anoche ocurrió algo más… siento que tengo total control de mi magia… me siento más poderoso que nunca. –Draco se estremeció, Harry lo sintió ponerse tenso –¿Me tenés miedo? –preguntó inquieto.

–No… no es miedo… sino júbilo… –y era cierto, sabía que Harry nunca le haría daño, no a propósito… Y estaba muy ansioso de ver un despliegue de todo ese poder.

Harry se distendió un poco. –Creo que la parte de tu redención va a venir cuando vayamos a ver a Dumbledore. Es bastante desconcertante… creo que estamos cumpliendo la profecía de un modo desordenado…

Draco no estaba muy seguro de que fuera así, pero sentía alivio, ya no iba a ser el causante de la muerte de Harry. Y lo que había hecho las semanas anteriores, alejarse… había sido en vano… o quizá no… los hechos y consecuencias tienen ocasionalmente una manera tortuosa de encadenarse…

oOo

Tomados de la mano enfilaron al despacho de Dumbledore. Draco había insistido que fueran cuanto antes. –Ya sé que no puede hacerte nada, pero es el director y por tanto  merece respeto. –Harry finalmente había cedido.

Las gárgolas les abrieron paso apenas se acercaron. Dumbledore los recibió muy jovial.

–La señorita Granger me informa que ha habido un desarrollo… positivo en la relación de ustedes. –dijo levantando una ceja inquisitiva.

–¿Espía para Ud. ahora? –dijo Harry con tono grosero. Draco le dio un codazo. _¡A lo que hemos llegado! Soy yo el que tiene que recordarle tener buenos modos con el viejo._ Dumbledore parecía también sorprendido por el arranque, y no agradablemente por cierto. Pero lo dejó pasar y soltó una corta risa ronca.

–No, Harry, puedo asegurarte que ése no es el caso. Me lo comentó porque había quedado muy… sorprendida… Lo que quiero ahora es que me cuenten todo sobre sus correrías de anoche, presumo que alcanzaron la tercera prueba, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Harry se limitó a asentir. Draco tomó la palabra, relató lo que le había tocado vivir y que había elegido a Harry en lugar de su madre. Y que afortunadamente, habían comprobado después que todo había sido una ilusión.

–Entonces vos debés de haber elegido a Draco… –lo instó Dumbledore.

–En lugar de Hermione. –dijo escuetamente Harry, parecía que no tenía muchas ganas de entrar en detalles.

–Es bueno que haya sido así, –dijo Dumbledore– de lo contrario, ninguno de los dos hubiera sobrevivido.

Tanto Draco como Harry quedaron perplejos al enterarse.

–Oh sí, –prosiguió el director– si alguno de los dos hubiera elegido de otra forma los dos habrían muerto.

Draco quería preguntar por la profecía pero no estaba seguro de si a Harry le caería bien. Por suerte, Harry pareció haberle leído el pensamiento y le dio luz verde con una breve sonrisa y un gesto de asentimiento –Profesor, ¿cree Ud. que es posible que hayamos cumplido parte de la profecía?

–Ciertamente, Draco. Creo que entre los dos la han cumplido en su mayor parte. Ahora sólo resta El alma dorada… y luego Harry tendrá que enfrentar la otra profecía… solo.

Draco sacudió la cabeza negando con determinación. –Harry no va a estar solo. Yo lo puedo ayudar.

–No, Draco. –intervino Harry– No puedo permitir que Voldemort te use en mi contra, él sabe lo importante que sos para mí, vos te vas a quedar seguro y protegido acá en la escuela.

Draco se volvió hacia él enfadado. –¡No podés exigirme que me quede acá de brazos cruzados! ¡La preocupación me va a matar!

Harry sonrió, se inclinó hacia él y lo besó tiernamente en los labios. Draco se ruborizó y miró de reojo al director que contemplaba la escena con una afable expresión paternal. El titilar de los ojos celestes parecía haber vuelto, y potenciado. Harry también lo había notado. Sí, Dumbledore parecía encantado por la forma en que estaban saliendo las cosas

–Me siento muy complacido… muy complacido del desarrollo de los eventos. Y estoy muy contento… ahora puedo confiar en el señor Malfoy –agregó con un breve gesto hacia Draco– Perdón, Harry, debería haber confiado en tu buen juicio.

–Es bueno que se haya dado cuenta por fin. –dijo Harry sin disimular el aire de suficiencia.

–Y compruebo que hay otro hecho muy positivo… tu magia… no noto ni la más mínima errática dispersión.

Harry asintió. –Ahora tengo completo control. Y me siento más poderoso.

Dumbledore elevó una ceja… ¿más poderoso aún? Ciertamente, eso no se lo había esperado. –¿Querrías quizá hacernos una demostración?

Harry se encogió de hombros y un segundo después, todo el despacho estaba en llamas, con ellos tres en el centro protegidos dentro de una burbuja. Draco se horrorizó, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar Dumbledore? Sin embargo, el director no mostraba nada de ira en la expresión, miraba muy curioso los terribles daños provocados en el entorno.

Draco estiró una mano y le acarició la mejilla, Harry parpadeó y las llamas desaparecieron al instante y todo alrededor estaba intacto, como si nunca hubiera habido un incendio.

Dumbledore dejo oír una risa. –Muy impresionante en verdad, mi muchacho. Creo que el señor Malfoy tiene razón, Harry… él debería estar a tu lado en la batalla final. –los dos chicos se volvieron hacia el director con miradas asombradas– Verás, Harry, creo que tu Dragón pálido –le dirigió una amable sonrisa a Draco– es el único que puede contenerte… para que no incurras en excesos… diría que es tu calma…

Harry miró a los ojos grises y luego bajó la vista a las manos de ambos, habían estado unidas durante toda la reunión. Lo soltó experimentalmente. Draco intentó tomarle la mano de nuevo pero Harry la apartó y de inmediato percibió que ondas de magia brotaban de su cuerpo. Increíble, pero incontestable, era el contacto con Draco lo que lo estabilizaba. Volvió a tomarle la mano y sintió como una brisa fresca que lo rodeaba y recuperó otra vez el control de su magia.

Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente, Harry frunció el ceño. –No puedo llevarlo conmigo a la batalla… no lo voy a hacer. –dijo con determinación.

Dumbledore se acomodó sobre el respaldo de su sillón. –Bueno… eso es algo que tendrán que decidir ustedes. Yo no puedo obligarte a nada, Harry. Vos lo sabés bien… –Harry asintió brevemente– Volvamos al otro asunto. Ustedes van a alcanzar el centro del laberinto muy pronto. Las tres pruebas han sido superadas… y sólo falta que lleguen hasta El alma dorada… ¿entiendo que sigue en pie lo que habíamos acordado, que me la vas a traer a mí?

Harry se puso algo tenso. –Bueno… con respecto a eso, señor… estaba pensando que yo podría encargarme de protegerla, mis poderes son…

–No tiene que ver con el poder, Harry. –lo interrumpió el director– El hecho es que, yo mejor que nadie, soy el que puede mantenerla escondida y segura.

Harry asintió. –Entiendo… lo pensaremos. –a Draco no se le pasó inadvertido el “nosotros” tácito. Sintió como una ola de energía corriéndole por las venas.

Dumbledore mostró algo de preocupación en la expresión pero asintió. Los acompaño hasta la puerta y le entregó a Harry, antes de que salieran, otro libro para investigaciones.

Se pusieron en marcha hacia la Sala de los Pedidos, siempre tomados de la mano. Cuando ya estaban llegando, Harry se detuvo de golpe. Caminando de un lado al otro, muy agitado, frente a la pared donde afloraba la puerta estaba Anthony Goldstein.

oOo


	33. Fuego de fénix

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 33 – Fuego de fénix**

A Draco no lo sorprendió que Goldstein estuviera caminando de un lado al otro tratando de ingresar a Sala de los Pedidos, había formado parte del ED, conocía el secreto. Y además era un acosador, o al menos así lo catalogaba él.

Cuando se hubieron aproximado, los ojos de Anthony bajaron desaprobadores hacia las manos unidas. –Anthony, ¿que estás haciendo acá? –preguntó Harry con voz fría.

–¿Qué es lo que _yo_ estoy haciendo acá? ¿Qué es lo que _él_ está haciendo acá? ¿Y por qué vienen tomados de la mano?

Harry empalideció ante la recriminación, Draco, en cambio, lo desafió con su mejor sonrisa de suficiencia; hasta que Harry lo miró muy serio, diciéndole sin palabras que no empeorara aun más las cosas. –¿No te acordás? Él también duerme acá. Hoy iba ir a verte para hablar con vos… pasa que hasta ahora estuve muy ocupado.

–¿Ibas a venir a… hablarme? Estás rompiendo conmigo, ¿no? –Harry tragó saliva y asintió– ¿Por él? –Harry volvió a asentir, esta vez Draco también se permitió un gesto de asentimiento– ¿Hice algo mal? ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para disuadirte? –el tono era casi de súplica.

–No. –dijo Harry con firmeza. La decepción invadió el rostro de Anthony.

–Creí que teníamos algo, Harry. Te saqué del estado miserable en el que habías caído por culpa de este Slytherin… ¿y ahora me vas a dejar por _él_? –las palabras habían sido elegidas deliberadamente mordaces, a Draco lo afectaron, seguía sintiéndose mal… culpable por lo que le había hecho pasar a Harry.

En Harry también tuvieron efecto, pero no el que Anthony había esperado, Harry no iba a permitir que denostara a su Dragón pálido. Soltó la mano de Draco y caminó unos pasos hasta el Ravenclaw, Draco empalideció, apenas un segundo de separación y el cuerpo de Harry ya empezaba a irradiar magia como ondas de calor.

Anthony se puso tenso, la mirada de Harry no auguraba nada bueno. –Anthony, –la voz era calma, no así su expresión– te convendría no sacar conclusiones apresuradas respecto de Draco.

Anthony replicó con un gesto desdeñoso. –Yo fui testigo, vi de cerca el estado en que te había dejado… ¿y vos va a volver con él como si nada hubiera pasado? ¡Te va a lastimar de nuevo! No puede evitarlo, está en su naturaleza… ¡es un Slytherin!–Anthony se dispuso a marcharse pero una mano caliente lo retuvo por el hombro y lo hizo dar vuelta, los ojos de Harry desbordaban de furia. –No vuelvas a hablar mal de Draco. –la ira se traslucía en el tono amenazante. Los dedos de Draco volvieron a entrelazarse con los suyos. –Harry, no vale la pena… dejá que se vaya. –el contacto lo calmó de inmediato y borró todas las cosas espantosas que había estado pensando hacerle a Anthony. Draco era su ángel custodio, el que contenía todos sus desbordes.

El Ravenclaw se apresuró a marcharse, la reacción de Harry lo había llenado de terror.

Harry se dejó caer contra la pared, como si estuviera exhausto. Draco lo contempló unos segundos, luego dijo: –Perdón por todo… si yo no hubiera… 

Harry le tomó la otra mano y lo silenció con un breve beso. –No te disculpes… lo que pasó, pasó… yo no lamento volver con vos. Anthony tiene razón en algo, yo había quedado hecho un desastre… creo que lo usé de algún modo, no deliberadamente, no que haya querido engañarlo… pero para mí nunca fue más que una distracción…

–¿Una gran distracción?

Harry lo miró confundido primero, y luego sonrió intencionado. –Nunca me acosté con él… si era para ese lado que estabas apuntando.

Draco soltó una risa nerviosa. –Entonces… ¿seguís siendo todo mío?

–Todo tuyo. –y se inclinó para posarle un casto beso en los labios.

Cuando se separaron, Draco lo agarró de la toga posesivo. –Hay mucho tiempo que perdimos, tenemos que empezar a recuperarlo ya.

oOo

La recuperación del tiempo perdido duró hasta la noche. Estaban sudorosos y agotados… pero más satisfechos que nunca. Draco había dedicado buena parte del tiempo a reaprender cada línea y trazo del cuerpo de Harry, no obstante la mejor parte de la tarde había sido el momento en que Harry había liberado adrede el calor de su magia cuando se la estaba chupando. El calor de la boca había aumentado de golpe y Draco lo sintió expandirse por todas las fibras de su cuerpo excitándolas hasta el supremo deleite.

En los breves intervalos entre una y otra refriega erótica, Draco había tratado de persuadirlo de que lo dejara acompañarlo en la batalla final. En todos los casos la respuesta había sido un _no_ terminante.

Consideró que ése era un buen momento para un nuevo intento. –Harry…

–No.

Draco no pudo evitar reírse. –¿Cómo sabés que la respuesta es no?

–Porque lo sé y ya.

–¿Cómo podés saberlo? Podría haber estado por preguntarte si podía brindarte algún favor sexual.

–¿Era eso lo que me ibas a preguntar?

–Bueno… no en realidad.

Harry soltó una risa cálida, envuelta de timbres impúdicos no demasiado explícitos. –Entonces la respuesta sigue siendo no.

–Pero Dumbledore dijo que yo soy el único que puede ponerte freno, para que no cometas excesos. –protestó Draco.

–¿Y qué importa si me excedo con Voldemort? no creo que nadie se vaya a enojar conmigo si lo mato “demasiado”. –Draco hizo gesto algo exasperado, Harry prosiguió– Ya puedo imaginarme el titular de “El Profeta”: HARRY POTTER ACUSADO DE INFLIGIR EXCESIVO DOLOR Y MUERTE A _EL QUE NO DEBE NOMBRARSE_.

–Está bien, está bien… reíte nomás. ¿Pero que pasaría si llega a haber alguien inocente en las cercanías cuando te toque enfrentarte con él?

Harry volvió a reír. –¿Vos te referís a alguien inocente como un mortífago quizá?

–No, no es a eso a lo que me refería… ¿qué si te tocara pelear en la Mansión? Mi madre vive allí, podrías lastimarla o… peor.

–Voy a tener cuidado, Draco. No le voy a hacer daño a tu mamá, te lo aseguro.

–Harry, no podés asegurar algo así, no es posible anticipar lo que puede llegar a ocurrir en situaciones críticas como ésa.

–Tenés razón y es justamente por eso que vos no podés venir conmigo. –dijo con el tono “terminante” que se había vuelto tan frecuente en los últimos tiempos. Era sumamente exasperante, pero Draco no insistió, se tomaría su tiempo y buscaría la forma de convencerlo. Y si no lo lograba… encontraría el modo de colarse inadvertido.

oOo

Al día siguiente, se reunieron con Hermione para desayunar y luego los tres fueron a la Sala de los Pedidos. Harry le había hecho prometer a Draco que no le contaría nada a Hermione sobre la elección que le había tocado hacer, la de haberla condenado a morir quemada. Le habían dicho, en cambio, que había sido entre Dumbledore y Draco entre los que había tenido que elegir.

Pero Hermione no se tragó la falsa versión ni por un segundo, recordaba muy bien lo aliviado que se había sentido Harry cuando la había visto viva en el dormitorio –Harry James Potter, ¡vos me mandate a morir en un infierno de fuego!

–Err… no… –farfulló Harry– …mandé a una ilusión… con tu aspecto… a un infierno de llamas… ¡pero a vos no te pasó nada, estás bien!

–¡No puedo creer que lo hayas elegido a Malfoy y no a mí!

–¡Oh no!… vos también… podrías formar un club con Goldstein, “el club de los rechazados por Harry Potter a causa de Draco Malfoy” –intervino Draco algo fastidiado.

–Debe de haber sido espantoso, ¿lo tomó Anthony muy a mal? –preguntó ella dejando de lado la fingida recriminación y adoptando un tono serio y comprensivo.

–De lo peor… –dijo Harry.

–Me da tanta pena, es un chico tan bueno… –empezó a decir Hermione.

Draco carraspeó y empezó a agitar los brazos ­–¡Hola, hola…! Yo todavía estoy acá… ¿pero es que nadie se alegra de que Harry y yo volvamos a estar juntos?

Los dos Gryffindor rieron. Harry se inclinó y le dio un piquito en la mejilla. –Yo no podría estar más feliz.

–Yo ya sabía que tarde o temprano Harry iba a recapacitar y que volverían a estar juntos. –acotó Hermione.

De ahí en más siguieron charlando amigablemente sobre temas más triviales hasta que Hermione divisó el nuevo libro que el director le había dado a Harry. Estuvo varios minutos hojeándolo con sumo interés, finalmente dijo: 

–Harry, ¿ya viste lo que dice acá? –señaló un pasaje con el índice, Harry espió por sobre su hombro– Según este libro, –agregó ella– los magiurgos suelen adoptar características de una criatura mágica. Es algo parecido a lo que ocurre con los animagi, pero los magiurgos no necesitan adoptar la forma de la criatura. ¿Te parece que esto se pueda aplicar a vos también? ¿Ganaste características de alguna criatura mágica?

–No sé… no creo… ¿menciona algún ejemplo?

–Por cierto que sí. –dijo ella y le pasó el volumen, Harry lo tomó y leyó durante unos instantes en silencio. El libro mencionaba varios ejemplos:

 

Basilisco: Henry Noritz, un magiurgo que, según los testimonios, había petrificado a una persona en 1865. También se sugería que sus dientes portaban veneno, pero no se había podido constatar fehacientemente ese detalle.

Dragón: Sir Newton Edwards, un informe de 1890 establecía que era capaz de levitar a grandes alturas y de recorrer largas distancias volando. Y que con su aliento podía hacer que diferentes objetos se prendieran fuego.

Grifo: Eleanor Swan, una magiurga de principios del siglo XX, podía conjurar encantamientos de protección impenetrables, los académicos atribuían esa habilidad a sus adquiridas características de grifo.

Mantícora: Cesar Caspious, magiurgo griego, mencionado en un informe de 1930, era totalmente inmune a cualquier hechizo de ataque, incluyendo Cruciatus e Imperius; la Maldición Mortal, naturalmente, no había sido ensayada.

 

Harry concentró su atención para leer detalladamente el siguiente párrafo.

 

Fénix: El primer magiurgo del que se tiene registro es Anton Millbrae, mencionado en un documento de 1788. Era un magiurgo fénix, es el único que se conoce que haya adquirido y demostrado estas características. Y existe consenso entre los entendidos que son las que otorgan mayor poderío. Millbrae era caliente al tacto, podía inflamar objetos concentrándose y haciendo castañetear los dedos. Los que lo conocieron afirmaban que era muy fuerte y cabalmente leal. Era excelente con los encantamientos de protección y de curación, poseía un carisma natural con gran influencia sobre los que lo rodeaban, cautivador como la voz de las sirenas o el canto del fénix. Se rumoreaba también que había sobrevivido a la Maldición Mortal, si bien ese hecho nunca fue probado.

 

Harry dejó de leer y levantó la vista, Hermione lo observaba con una sonrisa intencionada en los labios.

–¿Qué es lo que me estoy perdiendo? –demandó Draco ante el intenso intercambio silencioso entre los otros dos.

–Harry es un magiurgo fénix. –declaró ella con simplicidad.

Harry revoleó los ojos. –Hay un par de detalles que coinciden, Hermione, me parece que es demasiado apresurado afirmar…

Hermione negó con la cabeza, levantó un puño cerrado y empezó a abrir los dedos a medida que enumeraba. –Sos caliente al tacto, podés controlar el fuego, según Draco la burbuja de protección que conjuraste era perfecta, sos la persona más leal que conozco, podés influir sobre los demás con el ejemplo y con sagaces palabras… y sobreviviste a la Maldición Mortal. Prácticamente todo se te puede aplicar… sos un magiurgo fénix. El de mayor poderío entre todos… –vaciló como mareada, como si recién lograra abarcar del todo la tremenda revelación.

Draco se inclinó sobre el hombro de Harry y leyó el fragmento. –Hermione tiene razón. Y tus poderes se han ido incrementando a medida que pasan los días.

–Por supuesto que tengo razón. Y Dumbledore ya se había dado cuenta. Fue por eso que te dio este libro.

Harry suspiró y se apoyó sobre el respaldo de su asiento. –Me pregunto por qué no me lo dijo directamente.

Draco rió. –Él sabe lo mal que te ponés cuando te dice cosas sobre vos que te singularizan, que se apartan de lo estándar.

–Pienso igual que Draco. –intercaló Hermione con un encogimiento de hombros.

–¿Ustedes también piensan que soy una especie de fenómeno… anormal?

–¡No! –gritaron los dos al unísono. Draco se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla, Hermione le acarició la mano dirigiéndole una sonrisa. –Vos sos nuestro Harry. Sos especial.

oOo


	34. Estallido

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 34 – Estallido emocional… y mágico**

Montó a la escoba y tomó vuelo. Era un atardecer muy apacible. Había decidido que necesitaba librarse, siquiera por un rato, de la sensación de ahogo que le suscitaban  los muros del castillo. Había sido un día muy arduo tratando de evitar a Anthony, y soportando los reavivados rumores sobre ellos dos que volvían a estar juntos.

Draco había estado con él casi todo el día, fueron tomados de la mano siempre que fuera posible, pero no en clases, ninguno de los profesores les permitió que se sentaran juntos, ni siquiera McGonagall que se opuso terminante para que no “crearan un caos en su clase con sus actitudes díscolas”.

No fue de extrañar, por tanto, que sin el influjo apaciguador de Draco, Harry terminara teniendo una agarrada con Snape. Las horas de Pociones habían sido pasadas al final de la jornada para que pudieran tener una especie de ensayo de lo que sería el examen práctico final. Estaban en el Gran Salón, no en los subsuelos. El problema había empezado por un incidente menor, Snape le sacó puntos por revolver la poción de manera inapropiada. Fue entonces que se desató un violento intercambio de gritos, los dos decididos a ganar la discusión. El acmé se alcanzó cuando Snape le asignó una penitencia y Harry se negó a aceptarla.

Draco intervino en ese momento posando sus manos sobre Harry, se ganó él también una penitencia pero por lo menos logró calmarlo.

–Harry, ¡qué fue lo que te dio? –lo increpó Draco cuando ya salían, Hermione venía siguiéndolos de cerca.

Harry se encogió de hombros. –El imbécil sabe cómo hacerme perder los estribos. Incluso con lo que ahora sé sobre él… no es más fácil aguantarlo. Es peor creo… dirige contra mí todo el resentimiento que le tenía a mi papá.

–Sí, es cierto. Y no es que vos lo merezcas… pero en cierta forma es comprensible… vos sos idéntico a como era tu padre… para él debe de ser muy difícil también.

–Eso no es excusa. –murmuró Harry– Él es el adulto, debería haberlo superado ya hace rato.

Draco no insistió y desvió un poco el tema. –Igual deberías ser más prudente, ahora los dos terminamos con una penitencia.

–Perdón, te agradezco la intervención, pero yo hubiera podido arreglármelas solo.

Draco soltó una risa. –Sí, claro… se notaba que estabas haciendo un excelente trabajo.

Harry suspiró. –No hace falta que vayas.

–¿A la penitencia? Sí, Harry, tengo que ir. Yo no tengo súper poderes como vos y les tengo respeto a las figuras de autoridad.

Harry dejó oír un gruñido.

Draco rió. –En serio, Harry, tenés que esperar, este año ya se termina. Ya vas a poder liberar todos tus impulsos de poderío en las vacaciones.

–¿Impulsos de poderío? ¿De eso creés que se trata? ¿Vos creés que a mí me gusta esto? ¿No poder controlarme si no te tengo al lado? ¿Sabés lo difícil que es para mí? Tengo que tenerte siempre tocándome o pierdo el control…

Draco no quería que se pusiera así. Le tomó la mano para que se tranquilizara. Harry hizo que lo soltara. –No, tengo que poder solo. No puedo estar dependiendo siempre de vos.

Draco se sintió afrentado. –¿Qué querés decir con eso?

Harry se sintió un poco avergonzado pero el enfado tomó precedencia. –Necesito estar solo –giró sobre los talones y se marchó apresurado hacia el patio.

–Draco, a veces es mejor quedarse callado, ya deberías saberlo. –lo amonestó Hermione.

Draco hizo una mueca irritada. –Quizá es la verdad, está mejor sin mí.

–No empecés con esas pelotudeces de nuevo. Harry está pasando por muchos cambios y le tomará cierto tiempo adaptarse. Vos tendrías que mostrarte más comprensivo, colaborador… no beligerante y argumentativo.

–Lo creas o no, ése era mi intento de no mostrarme argumentativo…

Hermione revoleó los ojos. –¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer con vos, Draco Malfoy? –lo tomó de la manga y se lo llevó a la biblioteca, quería investigar más sobre los poderes de Harry.

–Sí, va a ser mejor que te acompañe, mejor esperar un poco hasta que a Harry se le pase.

Hermione se sumergió en sus libros y Draco se dedicó a garabatear dragones y fénix en una hoja de pergamino. Fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea y fue a buscar un libro que sabía que iba a poder ayudarlo, estaba en la sección restringida, pero afortunadamente tenían permiso de acceso.

Harry no se presentó durante la cena. Hermione no pareció muy preocupada. –Harry hace este tipo de cosas seguido. Tranquilizate.

Trató.

No lo consiguió. Se quedó esperando hasta que el Gran Salón estuvo vacío. Hermione se había despedido unos minutos antes y se había marchado a la Torre de Gryffindor. Harry no apareció. Suspiró resignado, y a desgano, subió a la Sala de los Pedidos.

En el libro que había elegido había encontrado un procedimiento ritual que podría resultarle de gran utilidad a Harry. Se sentó a estudiarlo en su sillón junto a la chimenea, no tardó en adormecerse.

Harry llegó mucho más tarde. Se dejó caer exhausto en otro de los sillones. Había tratado de controlar su magia sin Draco, con resultados más que decepcionantes. El calor se había desbocado a pesar de sus esfuerzos y se había desatado un fuego en el Bosque Prohibido, que por suerte había podido apagar antes de que alcanzara grandes proporciones. Los centauros lo habían echado a patadas y con amenazas, indignados por la incursión destructiva. No iba a poder volver en mucho tiempo.

Se levantó del asiento y se acercó a Draco, que dormía en su sillón, con un gran libro abierto sobre la falda. Le acarició suavemente la frente haciéndole a un lado algunas hebras rubias. Se lo veía tan pacífico cuando dormía y no era la primera vez que Harry lo asociaba con un ángel. –No te merezco. –susurró y le depositó un beso muy tenue sobre la mejilla.

–Dejame que sea yo el que decida qué es lo que merecés. –murmuró Draco sin abrir los ojos.

Harry rió. –Estabas despierto entonces.

Draco asintió, se desperezó y bostezó. –¿Qué hora es?

Harry se contagió el bostezo. –Pasada la medianoche.

–¿Seguís enfadado conmigo o ya se te pasó?

Una sonrisa. –Perdón, no debería haberme enojado. –entrelazó los dedos con los de Draco, cualquier resabio de fastidio que le quedara se desvaneció de inmediato.

–Creo que encontré una cura. –dijo, Draco, Harry parpadeó un par de veces– Este libro explica  encantamientos de transferencia mágica.

–¿Y…?

Draco levantó apenas una comisura, se dio cuenta de que hacía mucho que no hacía ese gesto, cuando estaba con Harry solía tener dibujada siempre una sonrisa bobalicona. Por alguna razón, el haberla recuperado lo hizo sentir bien.

–La Marca Oscura es un ejemplo de encantamiento de transferencia. En realidad fue lo que me dio la idea, la Marca y algo más… Sin embargo… la Marca es unilateral… si nos decidiéramos… tendríamos que hacerlo distinto. Tendríamos que marcarnos los dos.

–Me temo que no te entiendo… ¿vos querés que te ponga la Marca… y viceversa? –Harry se había puesto muy pálido.

–No, no… – dijo Draco con un suspiro– sólo estaba mencionando un ejemplo que vos conocieras. Hay un espectro muy amplio de este tipo de encantamientos. A decir verdad, el que usa Voldemort es uno de los más sencillos de la gama. Puede mandar dolor a través de la Marca, puede convocar individuos… pero no mucho más.

–No necesito una Marca para convocarte… y jamás querría causarte dolor…

–¿Podrías dejarme hablar unos minutos sin interrumpirme? –pidió Draco con algo de impaciencia, Harry asintió, Draco se pasó una mano por los cabellos– Lo que nosotros haríamos sería muy distinto de lo de él. Vos me marcarías a mí y yo te marcaría a vos… eso te permitiría controlar la magia sin necesidad de tocarme.

–Sobre eso… quisiera aclararte algo… perdón… no es que yo no quiera tocarte todo el tiempo… ¡me fascina tocarte todo el tiempo!... quiero decir… sé que no es posible… y no me gusta perder el control si no estoy tocándote… no es que no me guste depender de vos... me gusta depender de vos, Draco…

Draco lo hizo callar con un beso amoroso y largo. –Ya sé todo eso, Harry. –dijo una vez que se separaron.

–Sos muy listo… ¿no? Vos sabés todo. –dijo Harry con una sonrisa irónica.

Draco volvió a levantar una comisura y se llevó un índice al pecho. –Slytherin.

–Cierto… casi me olvidaba…

Draco vaciló un instante… ¿tenía que mostrar enfado?, retomó su explicación. –Como te decía, el encantamiento que podríamos usar sería diferente del de Voldemort y actuaría en ambos sentidos.

–Está bien… puedo entender que eso resultaría conveniente para mí… ¿a vos en qué te podría beneficiar?

–Primero… yo podría anticipar un desborde y enviarte ondas de calma… para evitar consecuencias adversas como la de esta tarde en la clase de Snape… si lo hiciéramos bien, ni siquiera haría falta que tuviéramos contacto visual… yo lo percibiría…

–Eso me parece muy bien… no haría falta que estuvieras conmigo cuando enfrente a Voldemort…

–Bueno, no… yo voy a estar con vos… bueno sí, en teoría… solucionaría eso… pero no es eso lo importante porque yo voy a estar a tu lado…

Harry revoleó los ojos pero no quería ponerse a discutir. –¿Qué más? ¿Qué ganás vos? Hasta ahora sólo veo que podría convenirme a mí.

Draco se mordió el labio, ¿un gesto que se le había pegado de Harry? –Yo… tendría un vínculo permanente con vos… esta tarde cuando te fuiste me sentía muy mal… estaba como loco… quiero disponer de alguna herramienta que me permita saber que estás bien… –estaba seguro de que Harry iba a negarse.

Harry le sonrió. –Parece algo… bueno… ¿para mí funcionaría igual?

Draco asintió. Había algo excitante y al mismo tiempo… inquietante respecto del vínculo del que estaban hablando. Era algo que formaría una aleación entre ellos… ¿y si alguna vez Harry dejaba de quererlo? ¡No era algo que se pudiera sacar como una prenda de vestir!

–Es permanente, Harry. En tu piel y en tu magia para siempre… si nos separáramos… seguiría… existiendo por siempre…

Harry asintió.

–¿No te preocupa?

–¿Debería? Yo no tengo intenciones de dejarte… nunca.

Un suspiro… –Bien, entonces… sentate a mi lado… voy a explicarte bien de qué se trata.

oOo


	35. Marcados

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 35 – Marcados**

Hermione no puso objeciones al encantamiento de transferencia mágica. Draco insistió en que le contaran, le había prometido que le consultaría antes cualquier idea insensata que se le ocurriera y algo le decía que ésta podría calificar como tal. Ella dio su visto bueno y pidió presenciar el ritual. La solicitud le fue denegada de plano. La idea de marcar a Harry era altamente erótica para Draco, lo último que quería era una audiencia. Harry también tenía sus razones, las mismas de Draco quizá u otras propias que no detalló, su respuesta fue uno de esos no “terminantes” que no admitían peros.

Le prometieron ir a buscarla cuando todo hubiera concluido para que se quedara tranquila y constatara que nada hubiera salido mal. Ella no quedó del todo conforme pero no porfió. Con su aprobación entonces, planearon el ritual para esa misma noche.

El día pasó muy lentamente una vez tomada la decisión. Draco no veía que llegara la hora de empezar y no pudo concentrarse en las lecciones. Los dos siguieron evitando a Anthony con éxito, si bien era un juego que ya se iba tornando cansador. El vil Ravenclaw había echado a correr un rumor de que Harry había engañado a Draco con él desde antes de la primera pelea. Harry empezaba a perder la paciencia. Draco se obligaba a no prestarle atención, a ignorarlo en todo momento, para no perder el propio control y para mantener sereno a Harry.

El planeamiento de las clases, sin embargo, conspiraba contra ellos. No sólo Pociones sino también otras asignaturas se llevaban a cabo en el Gran Salón durante esos días, con todos los alumnos de sexto y séptimo en el mismo recinto. Era inevitable que se cruzaran con Goldstein. Y así ocurrió poco antes del almuerzo al finalizar las clases de la mañana.

–¡Uf! –exclamó Draco, había chocado contra el codo de un alumno que pasaba y el encontronazo lo había dejado sin aire. No supo de quien se trataba hasta que Harry gritó: –¡Anthony!

El desgarbado Ravenclaw se volvió y se plantó directamente frente a su ex novio, flanqueado a cada uno de los lados por uno de sus compañeros de Casa. –¿Qué querés, Potter?

–¡Qué carajo son esos rumores que iniciaste? Vos sabés muy bien que nunca te toqué hasta que nos arreglamos. –aulló Harry.

Goldstein simuló una expresión de perplejidad. –¿Cómo! ¿Nunca le dijiste a tu idolatrado Malfoy que lo engañabas conmigo? –Draco le borró la sonrisa ladina con una trompada. Harry trató de separarlo de inmediato pero Draco tenía al Ravenclaw bien agarrado de la toga. Goldstein había cambiado la expresión por una de terror y si el golpe de Draco servía de indicación estaba más que justificado que sintiera miedo.

Harry trató de calmarlo tomándole la mano, aunque sabía que no funcionaba en ese sentido. –Vos sabés que no es cierto.

Draco asintió. –¡Ya sé! ¡Pero eso no significa que este pelotudo se pueda dar el gusto de ir desparramando mentiras!

Harry finalmente lo convenció de que lo soltara, Goldstein trastabilló hacia atrás, sus amigos tuvieron que sostenerlo para que no se cayera. Retuvo a Draco con fuerza para que no volviera a echársele encima. –Si sabés lo que te conviene, más te vale que no te vuelvas a meter con nosotros, Anthony. –escupió Harry.

–¡Y mantené la jeta cerrada! –lo amenazó Draco antes de que Harry se lo llevara a la rastra.

Tanto Snape como McGonagall habían sido testigos desde lejos de la pelea y los llamaron de inmediato para amonestarlos. Les dieron una buena filípica por “incurrir en rencillas inicuas peleando a lo muggle” pero no les asignaron penitencias. Al parecer los dos profesores habían acordado tácitamente que Goldstein se la había buscado.

oOo

Finalmente había llegado el momento. A Draco se le saltaba el corazón del pecho de la ansiedad, en cierta forma le recordaba el nerviosismo de la primera vez que habían tenido sexo. En parte era anticipación, y en parte porque se trataba de un vínculo mucho más hondo y fuerte que el que habían establecido hasta el momento mediante las relaciones físicas.

Harry lo hizo entrar en la Sala de los Pedidos. Hermione se había encargado de proveerles lo que iban a necesitar. Los sillones habían sido desplazados, había un amplio acolchado desplegado sobre el suelo frente a la chimenea. Ambos se recostaron unos instantes frente al fuego.

–¿Seguís pensando que es una buena idea? –preguntó Draco con voz titubeante.

Harry asintió. –¿Vos? –Draco no contestó pero empezó a desvestirse.

Harry sonrió intencionado y levantó una ceja. –No me habías dicho que teníamos que estar desnudos…

Draco rió. –No te lo había dicho porque no es imprescindible… –Harry asintió y empezó a quitarse las ropas.

El ritual era sencillo. Dibujarían un símbolo sobre la piel del otro y pronunciarían la fórmula del encantamiento, luego verterían una poción y los dibujos cobrarían vida volviéndose marcas reales como la Marca Oscura. Hermione había preparado la poción y les había proporcionado los elementos para dibujar.

Se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas uno frente al otro y se observaron en silencio durante varios segundos. Harry fue el que habló primero. –¿Ya pensaste dónde querés el tatuaje? –Draco asintió y se señaló el antebrazo izquierdo.

–¿Te parece? Es donde Voldemort pone la Marca Oscura.

Draco encogió ligeramente los hombros. –No es por eso que lo elegí. Necesito que sea un lugar que pueda cubrir pero que también pueda alcanzar con facilidad, en caso de que tuviera que usarlo con urgencia. No todos somos maravillas de la magia sin varita.

–¿Estás seguro? –insistió Harry con una risa nerviosa– No sé… me da cosa…

Draco suspiró y pensó un instante. –Está bien… en el pecho entonces.

Harry sonrió. –Así es mejor… tengo el diseño perfectamente planeado… acostate de espaldas. –Draco levantó divertido una ceja y se avino al pedido. Harry tomó una pluma y la mojó en la tinta verde especial, una tinta mágica que cobraría vida al final. Harry fue dibujando con la cánula utilizando movimientos suaves que le provocaban estremecimientos a Draco. Se trataba de un dragón, naturalmente, los trazos eran muy elaborados pero solo delineó el contorno, la carne del dragón era la piel pálida de Draco. El Dragón estaba enroscado, como si estuviera durmiendo, las alas correosas plegadas sobre su cuerpo. Sin embargo la expresión del rostro, aun con los ojos cerrados, era pícara, como si sólo fingiera dormir. La larga cola se prolongaba serpeante hasta el hombro. Harry terminó resaltando detalles de su obra con tinta plateada, observó con satisfacción el resultado. –Mi Dragón pálido… –susurró.

Draco lo tomó de la nuca y lo hizo bajar para un largo y ardiente beso.

–Tu turno. –dijo Draco– ¿Dónde querés el tatuaje?

–En la espalda. –Draco hizo un gesto de desconcierto, Harry explicó– Todo lo que tengo que hacer para activarlo es concentrarme, no será preciso que lo toque.

–Bien entonces… ponete boca abajo.

Draco prefirió usar un pincel en lugar de una pluma. Empezó con una larga pincelada bajando por la columna hasta el nacimiento de las nalgas, Harry se removió un poco y dejo escapar un gemido, Draco se inclinó y le dio un piquito en el cachete junto al trazo de tinta bordó todavía fresca. –Encantador por cierto, ya nos vamos a ocupar de él más tarde. –Harry soltó una risita.

Draco se concentró en su trabajo, pintó un elegante fénix flamígero, en colores rojo, bordó y dorado. Las alas desplegadas de hombro a hombro, la cabeza en el cuello, debajo de la nuca. Al pico lo pintó algo abierto como si estuviera cantando. Las plumas de la cola se abrían en abanico y alcanzaban a cubrir parte de las nalgas de Harry. Era un trabajo realmente espectacular. El último detalle fueron los ojos, brillantes como dos gemas verdes.

Harry se sentía muy frustrado, el dibujo le cubría toda la espalda y no podía verlo. Por más que giraba el cuello, sólo alcanzaba a ver partes. Finalmente se decidió por conjurar un gran espejo y pudo observarlo en conjunto y en toda su gloria. –Draco… ¡es fantástico! –alcanzó articular con voz ahogada de emoción.

–Sos vos. –replicó lacónico Draco, no quería delatar la profunda emoción que sentía. –¿Te acordás de la fórmula. –Harry asintió. Draco tomó la varita y la apuntó al Fénix en la espalda, Harry cubrió con una mano al Dragón del pecho. Pronunciaron el encantamiento juntos, claramente y con voz suave. – _Vis ad vis, vestri vires est meus vires, ego sum vestri quod vos es mei._ [Potencia a potencia, tu fuerza es mi fuerza, yo soy tuyo y vos sos mío]

La magia tintineó relumbrando por sus cuerpos y fue a acumularse en los dibujos. La sensación era magnética, como cientos de alas agitándose sobre la piel. La tinta se incrustó en la dermis transformándose en indeleble.

Cada uno tomó un frasco de poción. Era un líquido transparente de color ámbar con minúsculas escamas plateadas flotando en él. Ambos los sacudieron para homogeneizarlos. –¿Listo? –le preguntó a Draco, un breve gesto de asentimiento como respuesta– ¿Estás seguro de que no tenemos que tomarla?

Draco rió. –¿Tenés dudas? Es un poco tarde me parece.

–Es cierto –dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Destapó el frasco, volcó el contenido sobre el dibujo, el líquido se extendió como mercurio sobre la piel, abarcando todo el diseño pero limitándose dentro del contorno. Una vez cubierta toda la superficie, hubo un relampagueo y el líquido se absorbió, Draco siseó. –Arde…

–¿Mucho? –preguntó Harry con preocupación.

–No… ya pasó. Ahora lo siento muy frío.

Harry extendió un dedo y tocó el lomo del dibujo, sintió un intenso frío en la yema. El Dragón reaccionó de inmediato, levantó la cabeza y abrió los ojos revelando dos brillantes iris grises. Miró a Harry… ¡y le sonrió!... sacudió un poco las alas y volvió a plegarlas. Retrajo la cola, la enrolló y la pegó al cuerpo.

–Se siente extraño… –dijo Draco sonriendo. Destapó su frasco y le hizo una seña a Harry para que se tendiera nuevamente boca abajo. Harry así lo hizo y sintió el líquido deslizándose por la espalda, un ardor intenso se iba abriendo paso extendiéndose, parecía como si fuera absorbiéndole la piel. El dolor cesó enseguida. Se incorporó, de rodillas sobre el acolchado, dándole la espalda a Draco.

Percibía al fénix en su espalda como una nueva extensión de sí mismo, como una extremidad apenas adquirida. La sensación era muy extraña, como una especie de hormigueo… pero difícil de describir. Draco recorrió con un dedo el pecho del ave, Harry sintió un escalofrío. Al fénix pareció agradarle el tacto de su amante, dejó escapar unas melodiosas notas. –Sin dudas se siente extraño… –dijo Harry como un eco tardío de las palabras que Draco había pronunciado antes.

El pájaro agitó las alas, Harry observó, que extendidas, rodeaban su torso completamente hasta casi unirse a la altura del ombligo. –Me hace cosquillas. –dijo riendo. Draco contemplaba al ave con fascinación. El Dragón ronroneó de placer y se desplazó por el brazo de Draco hasta la mano para alcanzar contacto directo con el fénix. Sacó la lengua y le lamió el cuello de Harry. Harry sintió otro repelús bajándole por la columna. Draco rió. –Lamió una lágrima del ojo del fénix.

Harry estaba por reír pero lo atacó en ese momento una violenta sacudida, creyó haber oído una exclamación contenida originada en la otra punta de la habitación, pero no pudo prestarle atención, el espasmo lo había hecho doblar en dos y lo mismo le había pasado a Draco. Y un instante después la sacudida pasó, tan repentinamente como había venido.

Ahora podía sentir no sólo a su Fénix sino también al Dragón, lo vio sacudirse muy agitado como si quisiera saltar de la mano de Draco a su espalda. Draco lo acarició con la otra mano y finalmente logró sosegarlo.

Sintió como una brisa fresca que lo rodeaba y aplacaba el calor de su piel encendida. Igual que cuando Draco lo tocaba. –¿Vos sentís lo mismo?

Draco asintió. –Y puedo sentir la potencia que emana de tu Fénix. Quita el aliento… –le tomó una mano, lo hizo girar, lo hizo tender sobre la colcha y lo besó intensamente; los labios de Draco estaban inusitadamente calientes, y todo su cuerpo, como si el calor de Harry se le hubiera transferido.

El pájaro sacudió las alas en su espalda y luego se aquietó. El beso fogoso se prolongó largamente. Se oían gemidos y gritos ahogados, pero era difícil determinar quién los profería, probablemente los dos. Se acariciaban frenéticos como si la vida les fuera en ello. Draco comenzó a recorrerlo descendiendo con la boca por su mentón y el cuello, iba dejando un rastro húmedo a su paso. Siguió hacia abajo y se detuvo obstinado en una de las tetillas estimulándola y provocándola con alevosía y luego pasó a la otra e hizo otro tanto. Harry se retorcía y lanzaba suspiros y exclamaciones contenidas.

Siguió bajando por el torso hasta el ombligo, lo circunvaló primero varias veces y luego lo acometió con poca delicadeza, Harry corcoveó. Luego ingresó al estrecho sendero de fino pelo negro que conducía hacia abajo, se detuvo un momento y alzó la mirada hacia los chispeantes ojos verdes. –Quiero que sientas lo mismo que yo sentí la vez que me hiciste esto. –dijo con un susurro seductor, Harry pudo anticipar la imagen de _eso_ a lo que se refería.

Esa tarde alucinante, el sexo de la reconciliación. Había dejado manar todo el calor de su magia en la boca mientras se la mamaba. Su Dragón pálido había estallado en aullidos de placer, Harry se excitaba de inmediato cada vez que se acordaba. Todo lo que atinó a hacer en ese instante fue consentir con un parpadeo. Era toda la autorización que Draco necesitaba, le prodigó una lamida caliente a la cabeza de la verga. 

La lengua mojada y caliente gatilló un torbellino en Harry. Se desplazaba rodeándole la verga con diestros movimientos en hélices envolventes, Draco alternaba prodigiosamente succiones y lamidas, iba trazando una huella abrasadora sobre la piel, amenazando con alcanzar el umbral del dolor pero sin llegar nunca a tocarlo, Harry sentía cómo el placer iba acumulándosele y exacerbándosele como la presión de las aguas que retiene un dique.

El clímax llegó como una explosión, las uñas se clavaron en el acolchado, jadeaba tratando de recuperar el aliento y el pájaro en su espalda aleteaba ferviente de regocijo. Y de repente una ola de calma lo cubrió, alzó la mirada, la media sonrisa de Draco lo observaba desde arriba. Con los dedos se recorría el tatuaje del brazo, el dragón sonreía y ronroneaba –Ya no preciso usar varita. –dijo Draco con satisfacción no disimulada.

–El nexo se concretó con éxito. –dijo Harry. Y era cierto. A partir de ese momento compartían todo.

Draco se inclinó y lo besó profundamente, Harry pudo degustarse en su boca, gimió de placer. Draco interrumpió el beso y lo hizo dar vuelta. Acarició el dibujo de la espalda, el fénix reaccionó de inmediato, soltó un arrullo y despeinó ligeramente las plumas.

Se le posicionó encima, su miembro en el canal entre las nalgas de Harry. Se oyó un encantamiento susurrado, que le dio ingreso franco y convenientemente lubricado. Los iris grises se concentraron en el fénix cuando lo penetró y siguieron fijos en el ave en tanto acometía cada vez más profundo. Harry dejaba escapar ahogados sonidos de gozo, el calor de Draco dentro de él como una antorcha ardiente, la candente fricción lo había puesto otra vez al borde del éxtasis. Repetía el nombre de su amante una y otra vez con cada embate. Draco no tardó en alcanzar el orgasmo derramándose y llenándolo con magma fluido, sus gritos de goce fueron marcados por el contrapunto de los tenues rugidos del dragón en su brazo. Y Harry alcanzó el clímax nuevamente.

Hechos una pila desordenada, sudorosa y jadeante sonrieron satisfechos. –Lo máximo. – murmuró Draco, Harry asintió y le tironeó con los dientes el labio inferior. –Te amo, Draco.

–Yo también te amo, Harry. –suspiró Draco como réplica.

Fue entonces que los dos oyeron otro suspiro del otro lado de la habitación. Harry se puso de pie de un salto y adoptó una posición de protección interponiéndose delante de Draco. El fénix en su espalda también se alzó agitado. Dio varios pasos acercándose a la cama, con un tronar de dedos la hizo desplazar varios metros hasta que chocó contra la pared.

Una risita nerviosa; el escondite desaparecido había dejado expuesta a la figura menuda y despeinada de Hermione.

oOo

Nota: Coloco aquí el enlace a dos fotomontajes que ideó la autora representando los tatuajes del capítulo "Marcados" <http://digitallace.livejournal.com/?skip=40>

 


	36. Voyeuse

 

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 36 – _Voyeuse_**

Hermione sonreía de oreja a oreja y trataba de mantener la vista apartada de los dos chicos desnudos que tenía delante. –¡Hermione Jane Granger, ponete de pie en este instante! Vos… ¿nos estuviste espiando!

Ella borró la sonrisa y trató de mirarlo a los ojos aunque su vista parecía obstinada en derivar hacia abajo. –Perdón… yo sólo quería observar el ritual… no me imaginaba que además iban a… bueno… vos sabés… a _eso_ …

Harry puso cara de enfado. –Supongo que estarás contenta ahora… nunca más voy a poderte mirar a la cara. –la expresión era seria pero el tono era jocoso.

–¿Y yo! Ponete en mi lugar… no voy a poder dejar de imaginarme a ustedes dos juntos… durante toda mi vida. –adujo con fingido dramatismo y en tren también festivo.

–¡Pues te lo tenés bien merecido! Mirándonos descarada desde debajo de la cama, debería darte vergüenza.

–Supongo que tenés razón. Creo que no lo pensé… no pensé lo que vendría después… – ahora tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo pero los ojos seguían empecinados en panear, ahora hacia arriba, a las entrepiernas expuestas.

Draco había estado todo el tiempo conteniendo la risa. Encontraba la situación por demás de divertida. Soltó una carcajada. Hermione alzó los ojos, él le regaló un guiño pícaro, ella se sonrojó furiosamente y volvió a bajar los ojos al suelo, con una casi imperceptible demora en el camino de regreso, a la altura de los genitales naturalmente.

Draco se acercó a Harry, le dio un suave codazo e hizo una seña hacia las ropas. –Quizá deberíamos tener la amabilidad de cubrirnos porque parece que ella tiene toda la intención de quedarse.

–Humm… no sé… ¿vos te sentís con ganas de mostrar amabilidad?

Una sonrisa jugueteó en los labios de Draco, estuvo a punto de decir que no, no obstante, se volvió y caminó hasta la pila de ropa sobre el suelo. Las levantó. Luego lo pensó mejor, no quería que Harry se cubriera el magnífico tatuaje. Dejó caer las prendas, fue hasta el armario y sacó los pantalones piyama. Regresó y le dio los bordó a Harry. Los dos se los pusieron de inmediato. 

Ya decente, Harry fue hasta la chimenea, agitó una mano. El acolchado y las vestimentas volaron por el aire y fueron a posarse ordenados en un rincón. Los frascos y los elementos de dibujo también flotaron y fueron a depositarse en una mesita conjurada ad hoc. Los sillones que habían sido desplazados volvieron a ocupar sus posiciones habituales. Todo el despliegue había resultado muy impresionante.

Hermione había observado todo con ojos desorbitados, nunca había visto la magia de Harry y sus recientemente adquiridas destrezas en acción. Draco, en cambio, ya se había acostumbrado. Harry era poderoso, muy poderoso, y si bien al principio había sentido algún aguijonazo de envidia… ya no.

Los chicos se sentaron en el sofá y se abrazaron de inmediato. Aprovecharon también para besarse castamente. Harry lanzó una mirada furtiva en dirección a Hermione. –No te preocupes, Harry, –dijo Draco– que vea un besito no va a mancillar sus virtudes de Gryffindor… no mucho más al menos… después del espectáculo que estuvo _espiando_ antes…

Harry sonrió maligno y atacó la boca de Draco con otro beso… pero apasionado e impúdico. Hermione contuvo una exclamación. –Ustedes… son tan hermosos juntos… separados también están rebuenos… pero juntos… no hay palabras para describirlo. –Draco sonrió por el cumplido y Harry se sonrojó un poco.

Hermione vino a sentarse en el sillón frente al sofá, jugueteaba nerviosa con una mecha de pelo. Se sentía un poco mareada, lo que acababa de presenciar iba a ser una imagen recurrente durante mucho tiempo… sus fantasías se desbocarían…

Draco rió como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. –Creo que por un tiempo le va a costar concentrarse…

Hermione se sonrojó y pareció recuperarse. –Muéstrenme los tatuajes. Los quiero ver de cerca. 

Draco extendió el brazo, al Dragón parecía gustarle más porque allí se había quedado. –¿Puedo tocarlo? –pidió ella.

Draco asintió. Ella recorrió lentamente la larga cola con una yema temblorosa. Quill, Draco había empezado a llamarlo así en su mente, abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza, Hermione se sobresaltó un poco, el dragón no le sonrió pero tampoco siseó o se quejó, agitó un poco las alas y la contempló con atención. –Es tan… vívido… Harry, no sabía que dibujaras tan bien. –Harry sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros.

–Se llama Quill. –declaró Draco.

Harry lo miró sorprendido. –¿Ya le pusiste nombre? ¿No debería haber sido yo el que lo bautizara?

Draco rió. –No fui yo el que eligió el nombre sino él. Fue como si él me lo hubiera dictado en la cabeza. ¿Presumo que el tuyo no hizo lo mismo?

Harry negó con la cabeza. –Lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que es una _ella_.

–¿ _Una_ fénix? ¡Notable! Nosotros gay… pero los tatuajes, hétero.

Harry rió. –Hétero… pero se trata de un amor interespecies… –todos rompieron a reír.

–Ahora quiero ver el… la tuya, Harry. –Harry soltó a Draco y giró para mostrarle la espalda. Quill se agitó. –Ember. –susurró Draco.

–¿Qué? –preguntaron los otros dos al unísono.

–Tu fénix. Se llama Ember.

–¿Te vino así de golpe? –preguntó Harry sonriendo, Draco asintió– Ember… me gusta.

–A mí también. –dijeron Hermione y Draco al mismo tiempo.

Harry se había puesto a horcajadas sobre Draco. Los dos se habían vuelto a excitar. Quill se había deslizado y había vuelto a ocupar su posición original en el pecho. Hermione se inclinó hacia delante para observar el tatuaje de cerca y lo tocó suavemente, Ember dejó oír un arrullo y despeinó un poco las plumas.

–¿Cómo se siente? –preguntó ella.

–Extraño. –contestaron los dos.

Sin embargo Hermione no podía ver todo el tatuaje porque parte se perdía debajo del pantalón. Puso una mano tentativa sobre el elástico de la cintura. –¿Puedo?

–Ya lo viste antes… ¿qué diferencia puede haber?... dale nomás.

Hermione se ruborizó y deslizó el elástico hacia abajo para contemplar toda la obra… porque no se trataba de un simple dibujo… era una verdadera obra de arte. –Draco, ¡es maravilloso… grandioso!

–¿El culo de Harry? ¡Chocolate por la noticia…! Pero si estabas hablando del dibujo, muchas gracias. ¡Sólo lo mejor para mi Harry! –los ojos grises se fijaron en los verdes, Harry se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Hermione volvió a recostarse sobre el respaldo de su sillón. –El ritual fue magnífico… quizá vi más de lo conveniente… ¡pero estoy tan contenta de haberlo visto!

oOo

–Muy interesantes en verdad. –fue el juicio de Dumbledore después de haber estudiado con atención los tatuajes– Veo que han estado muy ocupados estos días.

–¿A Ud. no le parece entonces que haya sido una mala idea? –preguntó Draco con evidente tono de alivio.

–Todo lo contrario. Ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido a mí. Creo que será una gran fortaleza para la batalla. Y a propósito… ¿dónde está El alma dorada?

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada. –A decir verdad, esperábamos que Ud. nos pudiera ayudar con eso. No hemos vuelto al laberinto después de la tercera prueba, ya pasaron cuatro noches. No entendemos qué es lo que está mal.

El director se reclinó sobre el respaldo de su asiento y alzó la vista recorriendo los retratos de las paredes. –Decime Harry, ¿podés sentir a Voldemort en tu mente?

–¿En este preciso instante? –el director asintió. Harry se concentró, exploró cuidadosamente su mente para detectar la presencia de un intruso. –No, señor, nada. –dijo al cabo de unos momentos.

Dumbledore volvió a asentir. –Se me ocurrió que ése podría ser el caso. Quizá tenga que ver con el ritual o quizá Voldemort ya lo había anticipado… Tras la unión entre ustedes… Voldemort ya no tiene acceso a tu mente, Harry. No puede verte, no sabe lo que hacés… y por tanto no quiere que obtengas El alma dorada. Los mantiene a propósito lejos del laberinto hasta que idee alguna otra forma de control.

–¿Y entonces…? –preguntó Draco.

–Existen varias posibilidades. Voldemort puede tratar de reabrir la conexión con la mente de Harry. Si no puede, lo cual es lo más probable, les negará ingreso al laberinto. Era él el que los proyectaba, quería que le consiguieran la recompensa para quitársela luego. Pero si ha perdido el control… no los dejará llegar a El alma dorada.

Harry pestañeó varias veces. –¿Y cómo vamos a hacer para pelear contra él?

Dumbledore soltó una risa corta. –En realidad no es un problema. Vos no ibas a tener que usar El alma dorada… de nada te hubiera servido… es un arma que sólo a él le puede servir, y a nadie más. Si he de serte sincero, comprobar que ya no puede acceder a tu mente me produce un gran alivio. El alma dorada te hubiera distraído, te hubiera dificultado la concentración… hubiera sido contraproducente.

–¿Y si él lograra reabrir la conexión? –planteó Harry.

–En ese caso, ustedes volverían al laberinto… se harían con El alma dorada y me la traerían a mí. –la voz del director había resonado con extraños ecos, Draco sintió un alfilerazo de preocupación. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que existiera un arma que sólo pudiera serle útil a una persona? No tenía sentido. Lo que sí tenía sentido era algo que estaba empezando a sospechar: Dumbledore quería El alma dorada para sí.

oOo

 **Nota:** Coloco aquí el enlace a dos fotomontajes que ideó la autora representando los tatuajes del capítulo "Marcados" <http://digitallace.livejournal.com/?skip=40>

 

 

 


	37. Engaño

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 37 – Engaño**

Harry dormía en los brazos de Draco, las marcas apretadas una contra la otra. Draco estaba muy lejos de dormir, sin embargo, y podía sentir a Quill moviéndose intranquilo de un lado al otro en su pecho. La idea de que Dumbledore les estaba mintiendo rondaba en su cabeza, ¿El alma dorada era un arma que sólo Voldemort podía usar? Era algo ilógico, lo llenaba de dudas. Todavía no había hablado con Harry sobre eso. Pensaba hacerlo al día siguiente.

Finalmente pudo derivar en una especie de sueño agitado, Quill se acomodó también ronroneando suavemente junto a Ember.

El laberinto estaba mucho más frío que la cama. Miró a un lado y al otro  esperando ver aparecer a Harry, ya debía de estar allí, se había dormido primero.

–No va a venir. –se oyó una voz serpeando en las sombras.

Draco giró frenético pero no había nadie a su alrededor. Una carcajada aguda hendió el aire.

–La mente de tu apreciado Gryffindor se ha vuelto demasiado poderosa para mí, podría llegar a coartar mis intentos de controlarlo; en cambio vos, mi querido muchacho, estás maduro y listo para la cosecha. –otra risa filosa. Draco sintió un escalofrío, estaba solo en el laberinto y tenía a Voldemort en su mente.

–Parece que finalmente te diste cuenta de cuál es la situación. Draco, tengo una propuesta para hacerte. Sólo espero que no me desilusiones como tu padre… si ese llegara a ser el caso tendría que dejarte acá para siempre… hasta que te pudras.

Ansiaba desesperadamente volver a los brazos de Harry. –Escuchemos qué es lo que puede ofrecerme.

–Así me gusta, muchacho. ¿Será que por tu Gryffindor has perdido el espíritu combativo? Igualmente, oponiéndote a mí lo único que conseguirías es que te mate. Mirá hacia delante. ¿Lo ves?

Draco miró en la dirección indicada y divisó la arcada. Pero era diferente esta vez, las pruebas ya habían sido superadas, el arco de piedra se abría a un gran prado soleado. –Puedo verlo.

–Allí está mi recompensa. Traémela y permitiré que pases el resto de tus miserables días sobre la Tierra con tu precioso Potter.

Draco soltó una risa despreciativa. –Va a tener que esmerarse más con lo que ofrece.

Otra carcajada rasgó el entorno oscuro. –Compruebo que no perdiste tus rasgos de Slytherin, después de todo. Soy un Señor clemente… traeme el premio y los dejaré, a vos y a tu amante, indemnes. –la palabra _amante_ había sonado como escupida con asco.

–¿Por qué habría de confiar en Ud.?

–Porque es la única opción que tenés.

–De acuerdo. –Draco pensaba seguirle la corriente. Se haría con El alma dorada y una vez en su poder volvería con Harry. Una última carcajada cruzó el cielo como un relámpago y luego sólo quedó el silencio. Se había ido… por el momento al menos.

Caminó hasta llegar al prado. Era bellísimo, cubierto de flores silvestres amarillas y rosadas. En el centro había un altar de piedra, Draco hizo una mueca, le vino de golpe el recuerdo del altar de la tercera prueba.

La superficie estaba adornada con relieves de hojas y rollos de pergamino. En la parte superior descansaba una caja nacarada, larga y angosta, con incrustaciones de plata. Exquisita. Sobre la tapa pudo observar el escudo de Slytherin. Deslizó suavemente un dedo por encima.

Con cierta aprensión intentó abrirla, no encontró ninguna resistencia, no había cerrojos de ningún tipo, ni físicos ni mágicos. Sobre el forro de terciopelo contrastaba El alma dorada. Una varita.

Estaba primorosamente diseñada. Muy delgada y de unos veinticinco centímetros de largo. La superficie brillaba como oro bajo la luz del sol y tenía grabadas runas milenarias en toda su longitud.

La tomó y la hizo girar con un ágil movimiento de muñeca. El altar de piedra fue impulsado varios metros alejándose de él, finalmente explotó. –Nada mal. –murmuró Draco. Otro movimiento de la varita provocó la demolición de la arcada de piedra. No había pronunciado hechizo alguno. Un arma de destrucción, simple y llana destrucción.

El suelo tembló bajo sus pies. Era lo que ocurría siempre cuando abandonaba el laberinto. Quería volver cuanto antes junto a Harry… pero algo estaba mal. Retornó la carcajada taladrante y la oscuridad lo rodeó.

Conocía perfectamente el lugar, pero no era allí donde quería estar, quería estar en la cama con Harry, no en el estudio de su padre. Sintió un escalofrío, giró sobre sí mismo, no había nadie en el recinto. Quill se desplazaba inquieto de un lado al otro de su pecho. El estudio estaba en penumbras pero nada parecía fuera de lugar.

Sintió un ramalazo de rabia al imaginar al monstruo adueñándose del estudio de su padre. ¿Que otras habitaciones de la Mansión habría mancillado? ¿Cuáles habría elegido como aposentos? ¿Necesitaría dormir una criatura como Voldemort?

Levantó la vista hacia el retrato familiar encima de la chimenea. Esos habían sido tiempos sin dificultades, tiempos felices… tiempos idos, no quería pensar en ellos. Y tampoco habían sido tan felices… ahora era más feliz, con Harry era mucho más feliz.

La varita, tan menuda de aspecto, se estaba volviendo muy pesada en su mano. El alma dorada… y entonces, repentinamente, le vino el pensamiento. _Esta varita puede matar a Voldemort._ Un arma de destrucción pura, un simple movimiento y Voldemort se desharía en pedazos. Harry se enojaría muchísimo si supiera lo que se le había ocurrido. Pero él tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo ahora y le ahorraría a Harry el peligro de la confrontación. Y podrían después pensar en una vida juntos, una vida normal, con problemas cotidianos… y discusiones tal vez… pero sin guerra ni muerte cerniéndose acosadoras por encima.

Con Harry había hablado sobre un futuro posible. Ninguno de los dos quería vivir en Londres, se decidirían por lo tanto por una agradable residencia en el campo. Cercana a Hogsmeade; sí eso sería lo mejor, así cuando a Harry lo nombraran profesor de DCAO no tendría que quedarse a vivir en el castillo, podría volver a casa todas las noches. Harry ni siquiera estaba seguro de que quisiera ser profesor, pero Draco sabía que ésa era la ocupación ideal para él. Su natural amable y generoso haría de él un profesor excelente. Irían juntos a ver los partidos de quidditch, cada uno hincharía por el equipo de su Casa, y Harry tendría que pagarle un trago en Las Tres Escobas cuando Slytherin ganara. Tendrían una vida simple, libre de responsabilidades pesadas y llena de calidez y de amor.

Esto era algo que podía hacer por Harry, Harry había hecho tanto por él. Podía matar a Voldemort en su lugar. Miró la varita en su mano. Tenía el instrumento, y estaba decidido a usarlo.

Salió al corredor, también en penumbras, no había nadie a la vista. El silencio parecía anticipar un presagio ominoso. Pensó en su madre, tenía que asegurarse de que estuviese segura, si acaso algo llegara a salir mal. La habitación de su madre estaba en el segundo piso, en el ala este, era un buen trecho; fue avanzando con precaución, se decía en silencio que podía hacerlo, nadie se le había interpuesto todavía, era fácil… era demasiado fácil. Comprendió entonces que no podía tratarse sino de una trampa. Voldemort lo había mandado al laberinto, sabía que tenía El alma dorada y lo había transportado de vuelta, pero no a Hogwarts sino a la Mansión. Debía de estar observándolo desde alguna parte riéndose del mocoso de dieciséis años que se imaginaba que podía vencerlo.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de su madre. Y sí, tal como lo había sospechado, Voldemort estaba allí, de pie detrás de ella, agarrándole la garganta con una mano repugnante que semejaba una araña blanca. Sólo los ojos delataban el terror que sentía, Narcissa, era una Black y una Malfoy, su madre había sido educada para saber mostrarse fría y ajena a las emociones. Odiaba ver terror en esos ojos bellos, sabía que no era miedo por ella el que su madre sentía, sino miedo por su hijo, miedo por él.

–Madre. –saludó Draco con un breve gesto como quien llega a tomar el té. Luego le dirigió otro breve gesto a Voldemort, tenía que ganar tiempo hasta que se le ocurriera algún otro plan– Mi Señor, –el tono fue algo frío pero cortés, como cuando se dirigía a su padre– tengo su recompensa. –extendió la mano, sosteniendo sobre la palma abierta la varita dorada.

Grandes se abrieron los ojos de Voldemort ante lo que se le ofrecía, soltó a Narcissa y se le aproximó. –Veo que has entrado en razón, quizá crezcas para satisfacer mis expectativas como el heredero de los Malfoy. –estaba muy cerca ya, Draco podía sentirle el olor… no precisamente agradable, como a pescado.

Con un diestro y repentino movimiento, Draco asió la varita en el puño cerrado y la blandió con un elegante ondear en dirección a Voldemort. No pasó nada. Una sonrisa maligna desfiguró aún más los ya odiosos rasgos ofidios. Sacudió la cabeza como gesto admonitorio, como quien reconviene a un chico, e hizo chasquear decepcionado la lengua bífida. –Draco, Draco… ¿realmente pensás que podrías matarme con mi propia varita? –Draco no replicó, lo miró con desconcierto– Así es, Draco, es mi varita. No es la misma que es hermana de la de tu Gryffindor, la que comparte el núcleo con la de Potter. –Draco no sabía de qué le estaba hablando.

Voldemort le dio una violenta cachetada, le dejó marcada la garra en la mejilla. El golpe lo sacudió, el dragón de su pecho protestó por el zarandeo. –Verás, Draco, esta varita es mía porque guarda mi alma. Fue por eso que Dumbledore la escondió, para que yo nunca pudiera recuperarla. Lo que el viejo no sabía era que esta varita y el fragmento de alma que contiene fue lo que me salvó de morir cuando la Maldición Mortal rebotó.

Draco sabía que había quedado con la boca abierta, pero no tenía la presencia de ánimo necesaria para cerrarla. Sus ojos derivaron hacia su madre, la expresión de Narcissa traslucía mucho más horror que antes. –Si es lo que lo mantenía vivo, ¿por qué no la dejó donde estaba y ya? –quiso saber Draco, no pudo sino sentirse orgulloso por el tono desafectado y casual que había logrado para formular la pregunta.

–Ah… una pregunta muy pertinente. Veo que intelectualmente no sos un completo desperdicio. Quizá pueda todavía encontrarte un lugar entre las filas de mis mortífagos. Creo que voy a disfrutar doblegándote. –Draco se estremeció, la sonrisa horripilante había vuelto a la boca casi desprovista de labios–  Éste es un concepto que un chico tan bonito como vos seguramente entenderá. Necesito reunirme con mi alma para recuperar mi anterior grandiosa apariencia. Puede sonar vano, pero he de asegurarte que se trata de mucho más que eso. Como Tom Riddle yo era atractivo y encantador, podía seducir a todos y manipularlos a mi antojo, igual a lo que vos hiciste con Potter. –Draco hizo una mueca, pero Voldemort pareció no notarlo– Ahora sin mi alma… estoy reducido a esto.– escupió indicándose con una mano– Tiene sus ventajas, no lo niego… suscita inmediato terror en mis víctimas… pero para el tipo de poder que ansío… no me sirve. Mi meta es el poder… el control del Ministerio y de toda la sociedad mágica. Con ese poder podré erradicar a los muggles por completo y restauraré la pureza de los linajes mágicos.

–¿Y planea empezar con Ud. mismo? Harry me ha dicho que su padre de Ud. era un muggle, ni siquiera un media sangre… –interpuso Draco sarcástico. No sabía de dónde había sacado valor para expresar un comentario así, maldijo para sus adentros… ¡se le estaba pegando el arrojo de los Gryffindor! Se preparó para la peor de las maldiciones, pero todo lo que recibió fue otra cachetada.

El golpe le ardió y sintió que le corría sangre por el rostro. –No deberías haber elegido de entre los Gryffindor, Draco. Y mucho menos al que está a la cabeza de mi lista. Tu Harry va a morir y te obligaré a estar presente cuando lo mate.

Voldemort le estrujó la mano que sostenía la varita, Draco siseó de dolor, se oyeron ruidos de huesos quebrándose. El señor Oscuro no tuvo problemas para quitársela y lo apuntó directo al pecho.

Draco cerró los ojos y enderezó el cuerpo preparándose para la Maldición Mortal. Pasaron varios segundos pero nada ocurrió. Volvió a abrirlos. Los ojos rojos lo observaban maliciosos y divertidos y el rostro de Voldemort estalló en otra carcajada. –¡Oh, no! No creas que te podés dar el gusto de fastidiarme y sacarla tan barata. ¿Acaso tu padre no te enseñó nada?

El _Cruciatus_ silbado le pegó en el pecho con la fuerza arrolladora de un tren. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo retorciéndose en el suelo bajo el suplicio, los gritos de su madre resonaban en sus oídos confundidos con los propios. Pero en algún momento la negrura de la inconsciencia llegó a rescatarlo.

oOo

–¡Draco! –gritó Harry incorporándose de golpe en la cama y cruzándose los brazos alrededor del pecho. En la espalda, Ember lloraba y dejaba oír dolorosos trinos desesperadamente tristes. Constató de inmediato que Draco no estaba y tenía la certeza de que estaba en peligro. Lo sentía en la marca, lo sentía en el corazón. Lo invadió el terror.

Voldemort tenía prisionero a Draco.

oOo

 


	38. Pánico y desengaño

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 38 – Pánico y desengaño**

Hermione disfrutaba de un sueño muy placentero envuelta en piel pálida y en piel aceitunada y con labios rojos suculentos aproximándose a los suyos… pero fue trágicamente interrumpida de repente. Alguien la estaba sacudiendo, reconoció al intruso apenas abrió los ojos. –Harry… –susurró, el nombre casi le había salido como un gemido.

–¡Hermione… no está! –gritó Harry sin dejar de sacudirla.

–¿Quién? ¿Draco? –Harry asintió– Debe de estar en algún lugar del castillo… me levanto y te ayudo a buscarlo… –dijo con un gruñido lamentando para sus adentros que le hubiera cortado la fantasía onírica.

–¡No… no me entendés! ¡Voldemort lo capturó! –al oír eso hubo conmoción entre las otras chicas del dormitorio.

–¿Cómo podés saberlo?

Harry la miró exasperado. –¿Cómo me lo preguntás siquiera? Se supone que vos la que tiene el cerebro…

Hermione revoleó los ojos. –Claro… las marcas… perdón… es que todavía estoy medio dormida. 

Él la sacó de la cama y se la llevó casi a la rastra a la oficina del director. Dumbledore estaba frenético, ninguno de los dos lo había visto nunca en un estado así. Sacudía la cabeza y murmuraba en voz baja, palabras que los chicos captaban a medias: –…inesperado… terrible… muy desafortunado…

–¿Ud. ya lo sabe, entonces? –dijo Harry sobresaltándolo.

–¿Qué! Ah, sí, sí… detecté una perturbación en el castillo… me di cuenta cuando Draco fue transportado solo… me tomó por sorpresa…

–¡Naturalmente! –gritó Harry, trataba de de mantenerse calmo pero no podía. Draco estaba en poder de Voldemort… y lo estaba torturando en ese mismo instante. El dolor de Draco resonaba en su marca. Sentía que lo inundaba la ira y la mano de Hermione no era la de Draco, no servía para aplacarlo.

Dumbledore lo miró muy preocupado. –Harry… usá la marca… concentrate en ella… tocala si fuera preciso… lo importante es que no pierdas la cabeza en un momento tan crítico como éste.

Asintió y se concentró en Ember y a través de ella en Quill. Sintió una ola de calma… pero no era tan eficaz como cuando Draco estaba con él. Y además… junto con la calma le llegó el miedo… ¡el pánico de Draco! Harry cayó de rodillas sollozando. Hermione lo abrazó muy consternada por su pesar. –¡Lo está torturando! –gritó él con voz ahogada.

No parecía que fuera eso lo que más preocupaba a Dumbledore. –Le dio la varita a Voldemort… la tortura es un castigo… quizá por la relación que tiene con vos…

–¿Qué varita? –preguntó Hermione algo fastidiada por la actitud y el tono despreocupado de Dumbledore.

–El alma dorada, una varita que contiene parte del alma de Voldemort. Pude percibir cuando la sacaron del laberinto y ahora puedo sentirla en la mano de Voldemort. –dijo dando grandes pasos de un lado a otro del despacho bajo las miradas y los murmullos de los retratos.

–Tengo que ir con él… ¿Ud. puede ver dónde están? –la pregunta había sonado como una súplica.

–En la Mansión Malfoy, naturalmente. Voldemort debe de haber estado usándolo más de lo que yo había supuesto. Su conexión con Draco debe de ser muy fuerte. Decime, Harry, ¿Draco tiene la Marca Oscura?

–¡No! –gritaron Harry y Hermione al unísono.

El director los miró perplejo por el tono admonitorio de la réplica. –¿Estás seguro? Es posible que no la tenga en el antebrazo…

Harry se sacudió irritado, se estaba volviendo a enfadar. –Créame, yo sé lo que le digo.

Dumbledore asintió, al parecer aceptándolo como verdad. –De todos modos, la conexión entre Voldemort y Draco ya no tiene importancia en realidad… Voldemort tiene la varita en su poder…  Habrá sólo un intervalo muy corto para actuar. Una vez que reúna el fragmento de alma con su cuerpo comenzará una transformación. Durante ese cambio será vulnerable.

–¿Qué tipo de transformación? –quiso saber Hermione.

–Recién ahora comprendo sus planes, fue realmente una necedad de mi parte no haberlo visto antes. Quiere volver a ser Tom Riddle, recuperar su cuerpo, su apariencia.

Hermione quedó boquiabierta. –¿Voldemort hizo todo esto por la apariencia… para ser más hermoso?

Dumbledore soltó una risa, pero no como las habituales, era más oscura, casi maligna. –No, mi querida niña, eso sólo es una pequeña parte de un plan mucho más vasto. Debemos destruirlo ya. –dijo fijando la mirada en Harry– Harry será quien lo lleve a cabo.

–Está bien. Mándeme… voy a rescatar a Draco y ¡voy a matar a la serpiente! –las últimas palabras las había prácticamente escupido.

–A Draco lo hemos perdido. Tu prioridad tiene que ser Voldemort.

Sobresaltada, Hermione tuvo que retroceder, el cuerpo de Harry había empezado a liberar de golpe un calor intensísimo, le había quemado la mano y pudo sentir el olor de pelo chamuscado. –Harry… –susurró– Harry, por favor…

Harry respiró hondo y se concentró en la marca, pudo serenarse un poco. –Mi prioridad es Draco, siempre lo va a ser. La única razón por la que me estoy conteniendo de destruir todo el castillo es porque él me necesita.

Dumbledore entrecerró los ojos. –Realmente debés de ser muy ingenuo si creés que te dejaría hacer algo por el estilo. –se sentó en su sillón y miró con severidad al desafiante Gryffindor– Andá a sosegarte un poco. Yo voy a ir a buscarte cuando sea el momento.

–¡Qué? –aulló Harry– ¡Nada de eso! ¡Voy ya mismo!

Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza con brusquedad. –Tenemos que esperar, ya te lo dije, podrás actuar, pero si queremos que dé resultado debe ser en el momento adecuado, que será un intervalo muy corto. Probablemente será la última oportunidad de destruirlo que tengamos. Te aconsejo que vayas y pases unos momentos con Hermione y tus otros amigos. Vas a tener que partir pronto… y existe la posibilidad de que nunca regreses.

Hermione soltó una exclamación contenida. Dumbledore sacudió lentamente la cabeza con expresión triste. –Señorita Granger, es algo que Ud. siempre supo, tal posibilidad siempre existió. Por favor, ayude a Harry a prepararse para lo que le tocará afrontar, trate de calmarlo.

Hermione lo tomó de un brazo y se lo llevó con ella. Salieron al exterior, ella lo condujo caminando hasta la orilla del lago.

Lo rodeó en un estrecho abrazo. –Harry, es preciso que controles tu temperamento.

–Lo que es preciso es que traiga a Draco de vuelta, sano y salvo. ¿En qué habrá estado pensando, cómo es que se fue así a la Mansión?

Hermione le acarició los cabellos. –Quizá lo que dijo Dumbledore es cierto… quizá Voldemort tiene sobre Draco un control mucho más poderoso de lo que habíamos pensado. ¿Quién sabe cuán profunda es la influencia que tiene sobre su mente?

–Hermione… –dijo Harry apretando los dientes– cuidado con lo que estás por decir. Draco es leal… a mí me es leal… por lo menos a mí.

Ella suspiró, odiaba tener que hacer el papel de abogado del diablo. –¿Cómo podés estar tan seguro, Harry?

–Yo lo sé… ¡y puedo probártelo! –gritó con excitación en la voz, ella lo miró escéptica– Tiene un diario, en el dormitorio de los Slytherin, lo guarda en la mesita junto a su cama. Apenas se despertaba anotaba todo lo que había soñado.

–¿Cómo sabés eso? ¿Te lo dijo él?

–No… yo lo vi… –Harry se sonrojó un poco– …cuando estaba con forma de conejo.

Ella le sonrió con picardía. –¿En serio? ¿Cuando eras un conejito negro, todo peludito y suavecito y encantador?

–Sí, entonces… cuando me llevó con él y me cuidó bien, algo que vos no hiciste y me dejaste a merced de las garras y las fauces de esa bestia feroz que tenés de mascota. –el tono de Harry había querido ser humorístico pero se le había colado inadvertidamente una arista enfadada. Hermione hizo una mueca.

–Vamos a buscarlo… el diario quiero decir… puede que nos aclare todo. –dijo ella poniéndose en marcha de regreso al castillo.

–De acuerdo, si eso sirve para aplacar tus dudas, pero yo ya sé la verdad. Sé que Draco me ama y eso es todo lo que importa.

oOo

–Esto no puede ser cierto. –dijo Harry y fijó con disgusto los ojos en el traidor diario encuadernado en cuero. Hermione trataba de ocultar su propia consternación por lo que habían leído y por el poder de Harry que se inflamaba a intervalos. Estaban en la Sala de los Pedidos desde hacía una hora y todavía no habían sabido nada de Dumbledore.

Con lágrimas en los ojos ella volvió a leer la carta de Narcissa _Tu reciente plan ha llegado al conocimiento del Señor Oscuro…podés proceder… lo que Potter y sus amigos están elucubrando…permiso para que te infiltres y desentrañes sus maquinaciones…lograste la expulsión del joven Weasley, el Señor Oscuro te congratula por tu astuta jugada… Potter permanecerá en Hogwarts durante el receso de Navidad, es el deseo de nuestro Señor que vos también te quedes…debemos avenirnos a lo que de nosotros se requiere._ –No puedo creerlo, nunca me hubiera imaginado que pudiera ser capaz de tal bajeza, de tal grado de manipulación.

Harry sacudió la cabeza, quería apartar de su mente los recuerdos que le volvían… Draco desnudo debajo de él entregándosele totalmente… sus caricias tiernas… la dulzura de la voz… _Yo también te amo, Harry_ … ¿Acaso era posible que le hubiese estado mintiendo todo el tiempo? No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, no iba a creerlo… Era su Dragón pálido, marcado por su propia mano… elegido por su corazón… su Slytherin.

Y sin embargo… todo parecía una falsedad a la luz de la nueva información.

No había empezado tan mal… figuraban las descripciones de los sueños… los mismos que había tenido Harry… pero eso era algo que ya sabía. Ocasionalmente aparecía registrado algún comentario sobre su padre o sobre algún alumno. El nombre de Harry aparecía un par de veces incluso, acompañado por apostillas mordaces o preguntas del tipo _¿por qué no quiso ser mi amigo desde el principio?_

Eso ya había sido más duro de leer pero lo peor venía después. Describía el plan que se había trazado para cumplir con la misión que Voldemort le había asignado, todo lo relacionado con el armario mágico y la forma de hacer acceder a los mortífagos al castillo y las cosas que pensaba hacer para matar a Dumbledore. Ahora se le hacía más claro por qué el viejo director se había mostrado tan renuente a confiar en Draco. Harry no podía encontrarle una explicación, que no le hubiera contado nada de eso… a menos que le hubiera estado mintiendo desde el principio… no quería pensar que había sido así…

Pero todavía había más y peor… planes para ganarse su confianza… todo lo que Harry había atribuido al destino y al amor… no habían sido sino esquemas cuidadosamente delineados… tramoyas para ganárselo…

Y Ron… la carta de Narcissa no podía ser más clara… había elaborado un plan para deshacerse de Ron… pobre Ron… que debía haber intuido todo y trataba de protegerlo… y él que lo había tratado tan mal…

Harry suspiró, se sentía miserable. Ya no tenía ganas de matar a Voldemort, lo único que quería era tirarse a un pozo y morir. Se sentía como el más necio de los necios, por haberse dejado engañar, por haberse enamorado. Quería borrar la marca de la espalda, arrancarse la piel, quería borrar de él todo rastro que quedara de Draco.

–Tiene que haber una explicación, debe haberla. –lo había dicho en voz alta pero con convicción hesitante, no tenía seguridad de que fuera cierto.

–¿Querés que te lea la carta otra vez? Quizá así te convenzas…

Harry no replicó. Dumbledore se había hecho presente, estaba de pie junto a la puerta, con expresión y tono solemnes dijo: –Ya es la hora.

oOo

 

 **Nota:** el texto completo de la carta de Narcissa puede encontrarse en el capítulo _Pasado, presente y futuro._


	39. El león al matadero

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 39 – El león al matadero**

Estaba de pie en la oficina de Dumbledore, sostenía en la mano una moneda dorada. Era una moneda exquisitamente acuñada, grabada con el intrincado diseño de un león. Pero su significancia iba más allá de su belleza, era el traslador que lo llevaría a la Mansión Malfoy, estaba a punto de partir hacia una muerte posible y no se sentía tan mal por ello, no estaba seguro de que le quedara algo por lo que valiera la pena vivir.

La traición de Draco lo seguía aguijoneando. Hermione estaba de pie a su lado tomándole la mano en la suya temblorosa. Le miró el rostro con surcos de lágrimas. –Está bien, Hermione. Todo va a salir bien.

Ella asintió con tristeza, hubiera sido tan bueno si pudiera creerle. Intensificó la opresión con la que le sostenía la mano.

Dumbledore entendía la gravedad de la situación, había oído parte de la conversación entre ellos y estaba al tanto de las intenciones de Draco que habían salido a la luz. –Si todavía querés salvar a Draco… está en los calabozos de los subsuelos. Desearía que no lo hicieras pues podría comprometer tu misión… pero entendería que lo consideraras necesario. –la voz se le quebraba, no conseguía ocultar su pesar.

–Gracias, profesor. Por todo.

El viejo mago sacudió la cabeza. –No, Harry, soy yo el que debería agradecerte. Sólo espero que mi necedad no termine costándote la vida. Por favor, sé sumamente cuidadoso, Harry. Sé que quizá no lo veas así en este momento de desolación, pero hay tanto por lo que vale la pena que vivas.

Harry asintió y se volvió a Hermione. –Gracias por ser la más grande y sagaz bruja de nuestra época y gracias por ser mi amiga. –la besó en la frente– Y decile a Ron que lo siento, pedile perdón de mi parte, ¿lo vas a hacer?

Ella asintió pero no tenía intenciones de soltarle la mano. Finalmente él la instó a que se la soltara. –Los voy a extrañar a los dos. –apretó la moneda en el puño y se desvaneció.

oOo

La oscuridad lo rodeaba y no se oía ruido alguno, excepto el de su respiración agitada. Estaba preocupado por su madre, había perdido la consciencia y no sabía qué habría sido de ella. Lo único que deseaba era que no sufriera si llegaba el caso, porque había muchas posibilidades de que la mataran.

Hacía frío y el lugar era húmedo, reconocía el olor, estaba en uno de los calabozos de la Mansión. Era irónico que terminara encontrando su fin en ese lugar, en las entrañas de su propia casa y por la mano de un invitado de su padre.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Estaba encadenado a una pared pero era una precaución innecesaria, dudaba de que pudiera moverse incluso en el caso de que hubiera una vía de escape. Tenía el pecho casi desnudo, la camisa estaba hecha jirones. Le habían acertado con una serie de maldiciones tajeantes, que habían cortado y le habían abierto la piel. Se le cruzó el pensamiento de si le quedarían cicatrices. Soltó una carcajada que pronto se transformó en un acceso de tos. Por lo que importaba si le dejaban cicatrices, de todos modos lo iban a matar antes de que pudieran cicatrizar.

Sintió a Quill deslizándose entre los cortes del pecho, los estaba curando, lentamente pero sin pausa. Otra ventaja más de su vínculo con Harry, una que no sabía que obtendría.

Harry.

Había hecho un tremendo lío, había complicado todo. Esa idea disparatada que se le había ocurrido, la de destruir a Voldemort por su cuenta, había terminado empeorando todo. Harry iba a estar en mayor peligro. La Mansión bullía de mortífagos y Voldemort multiplicaría su poder cuando reintegrase el fragmento de alma, sería un oponente mucho más peligroso para Harry.

A través de la marca le llegaban parpadeos de emoción de Harry, sabía que lo habían secuestrado pero no había venido a rescatarlo, probablemente se lo habían impedido; era mejor así, que no lo dejaran venir. Era mejor así, no podría soportar ver a su amante morir…

En ese momento, Quill comenzó a desplazarse inquieto por su pecho… Harry… Harry había llegado. Tenía que advertirle… –¡Harry andate! ¡Es una trampa!

Harry oyó la voz antes de verlo, había sonado tan desgarrada. Por un instante estuvo tentado a olvidarse de la traición… replicó con rencor sin embargo, –No estoy acá por vos… estoy acá para aplacar mi conciencia. No quiero morir sabiendo que vos seguís encerrado acá.

Draco hizo una mueca por lo acerbo del tono y de las palabras. –¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es lo que está mal?

Harry rió, una risa desagradable… los ojos de Draco se humedecieron. –¿Cómo tenés el descaro de preguntármelo? ¡Encontramos el diario! Sé que fue una mentira, todo lo que me dijiste… todo fue una astuta maniobra de Slytherin. –Harry estaba muy próximo– Podés sentirte satisfecho, me lo tragué todo. El boludo del Gryffindor creyó que el Slytherin se había enamorado de él.

Draco quería explicarle pero no sabía cómo empezar… –Y la carta… –susurró como para sí.

Harry movió una mano y la celda se llenó de luz, Draco parpadeó varias veces la claridad repentina lo había deslumbrado, la magia de Harry también lo había liberado de las cadenas.

Harry estaba inclinado frente a él con una expresión dolorida en la cara. –Espero que sabrás encontrar la forma de escapar. –no esperó respuesta, se dispuso a marcharse, pero Draco lo retuvo. –No… siseó Harry.

Draco no le hizo caso, le tomó la mano y la apretó contra Quill, sobre su corazón. –Harry, yo te amo… tenés que creerme. –Harry trató de separarse, Draco se lo impidió posándole la otra mano en la espalda, sobre Ember.

Los dos abrieron grandes los ojos, un torbellino de imágenes comenzaron a reproducirse en rápida sucesión en sus mentes. Y las emociones, lo que habían experimentado en esas ocasiones volvían también, y los dos podían sentirlas.

Harry sintió el ansia de Draco observándolo a través del parque cubierto de nieve, volvió a sentir sus propios sentimientos en el hospital después de haberlo salvado de ahogarse. Sintió el terror de Draco cuando el conejo en que se había transformado huyó saltando perdiéndose en un agujero del seto, y luego la vez de la primera prueba cuando se había quebrado una pierna. Y también más tarde cuando estaba convencido de que Harry no volvería a dirigirle la palabra.

Sintió cada una de las emociones de amor, odio, deseo y miedo que Draco había experimentado por él o con respecto a él. Vio con una luz diferente todo lo que documentaba el diario, comprendió que Draco ya había decidido no cumplir con la misión del Señor Oscuro, entendió en su justo significado los esquemas delineados en las últimas páginas, incluso la carta de Narcissa perdía peso de culpa, sólo reflejaba lo que Draco le había hecho creer a su madre.

Para cuando quiso acordar, se estaban besando. Cuando se separaron lo miró a los ojos y se disculpó. –Perdón por haber dudado de vos.

Draco encogió elegantemente los hombros. –Todo parecía incriminarme, era natural que dudaras. –sonrió– ¡Pero que no vuelva a pasar!

Harry rió aliviado. –Te amo, Draco Malfoy.

–Yo también te amo, Harry Potter. 

–¡Que delicia de escena! –les llegó a los oídos la risa cacareada– El corderito atrae al león al matadero. ¡Una cursilería encantadora!

Draco estaba en pésima condición física pero su deber era enfrentar a Voldemort lado a lado con Harry. Ésta podía ser la última vez que lo viera vivo. Harry lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Docenas de mortífagos flanqueaban al Señor Oscuro, habían venido a disfrutar del espectáculo. El aspecto de Voldemort había cambiado, ya no era una criatura repulsiva a la vista. Cabello castaño muy oscuro, ojos celestes y la piel pálida y lozana.

–Creo que me demoré más de lo debido. –susurró Harry.

Los superaban en número de manera ridícula y la condición de Draco era miserable y no tenía varita. –Esto es mi culpa.

Harry le sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. –No es tu culpa. Es mi destino. Siempre te amaré. –hubo un relámpago verde, la Maldición Mortal había brotado de la varita de Voldemort.

Draco no había oído que pronunciaran el ataque –Te había prometido que lo verías morir, Draco. Contemplá como la vida abandona sus ojos. –sonó la voz de Tom Riddle con una carcajada.

Los ojos de Harry cambiaron de color, del verde esmeralda pasaron a un verde muy oscuro, casi negro cuando la maldición le acertó. Y el brillo cambió, fue como si llamas se encendieran en las pupilas. Harry parpadeó, para Draco fue una indicación de que la maldición había fallado. Harry curvó los labios en una sonrisa maliciosa y se volvió hacia Voldemort. –Tom, ya deberías haberlo aprendido; esa maldición no sirve conmigo. –dijo con tono festivo y luego prosiguió con una especie de aullido– ¡Y va ser tu perdición!

La visión de Draco se tornó borrosa, tardó un momento en comprender, no eran sus ojos en realidad los que no veían bien, pero Harry lo había encerrado en una burbuja de protección, iba a enfrentarse con Voldemort y los mortífagos solo.

Draco quería desesperadamente alcanzarlo, tocarlo, besarlo… quizá por última vez… pero la barrera se lo impedía.

Las palabras le llegaban amortiguadas, como si las estuviera oyendo bajo el agua. Voldemort parecía muy sorprendido de que Harry se empecinara con tanta decisión en proteger a Draco y le espetaba palabras para desanimarlo.

–No sos nada, no tenés nada. No hay nada que tengas que yo no pueda parar con algo cien veces más potente. –parecía como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo de lo que decía.

Del cuerpo de Harry brotaron llamas y el calabozo quedó convertido en un segundo en un infierno. El cuerpo de Tom ardió y se retorció en agonía, la varita escapó de su mano y cayó al suelo. Los mortífagos también estaban envueltos en llamas, el metal de las máscaras se derretía por el calor y les quemaba la piel y la carne del rostro.

Todos habían quedados transformados en antorchas humanas. Y el fuego se extendió a toda la Mansión, y con ella ardieron todos los recuerdos de infancia de Draco. Por un momento pensó en su madre, si le tocaba morir, lo único que deseaba para ella era que no sufriera.

La devastación fue completa. – _Traición y muerte retrocederán ante su paso_. –susurró Draco. Todo se había cumplido… 

–¡Harry! Todo terminó… –gritó Draco, la burbuja había desaparecido. El olor a carne y pelo quemado le atacó el olfato. Sintió las garras de Quill clavándosele en el pecho. Corrió hacia donde había estado Harry y no encontró a nadie. Miró alrededor con desesperación, y nada… –¡No, no, no…! –gritó desgarrado, no quedaba nada, sólo cenizas.

Las piernas se negaban a sostenerlo, cayó de rodillas, junto a una pila de cenizas entre unos escombros estaba la varita de Harry. La alzó con un sollozo, Harry ya no necesitaba la varita pero igual acostumbraba a llevarla con él. La recorrió con el dedo todo a lo largo y luego la depositó sobre las cenizas. Sentía que le faltaba el aire. Harry se había ido.

Un flash dorado le captó la mirada, era una moneda, sobre el suelo. Se aproximó para mirarla de cerca, distinguió el intrincado grabado del león. –Mi Gryffindor. –susurró y la alzó. Reconoció de inmediato la sensación de opresión en el ombligo característica de un traslador.

oOo

Sostenía con mano temblorosa la taza de té que Dumbledore le acababa de dar. Se la llevó a los labios y bebió un pequeño sorbo pero la dejó junto a la boca para sentir el vapor tibio sobre la cara. Le había contado al director todo, desde lo que había pasado en el laberinto, el traslado a la Mansión, la tortura que le había infligido Voldemort y Harry… que lo había liberado. Le contó incluso de ese momento en que sus mentes se conjugaron y volvieron todas las imágenes y las emociones de lo que habían vivido. Y por supuesto también le contó de la lucha…

–He mandado a un grupo de aurores a la Mansión, si todo resulta de acuerdo a lo que me has relatado podrás irte cuando quieras, pero por el momento debo pedirte que vayas a la Sala de los Pedidos y que te quedes allí hasta que tengamos novedades. Yo tenía esperanzas… quería creer que Harry podía vencer a Voldemort sin tener que perecer en su misión… –había sido una misión de muerte.

Draco se puso de pie, salió de la oficina y enfiló hacia la Sala de los Pedidos. El lugar de ellos; parecía tan grande y vacía sin Harry. Tenía la sensación de que habían estado juntos durante años… en realidad sólo habían sido unos meses… pero no era del todo cierto… Harry había sido una presencia constante en su vida desde el primer año en la escuela.

Sentía en su pecho a Quill como una entidad viviente, eso era lo único que le daba algún ánimo, si Harry se hubiera ido para siempre, la marca desaparecería, de eso estaba seguro. Se desvistió y se observó el pecho, el dragón dormía plácidamente. Se recostó en la cama mirando el lugar que siempre ocupaba Harry y lloró.

Se despertó más tarde, no sabía cuánto habría dormido, pero había un olor extraño, distinto, que interfería con el de Harry en la almohada. Abrió los ojos. Hermione estaba sentada en la cama. –¡Salí! – le gritó, Hermione se puso de pie de inmediato– Perdón… me sobresalté… es que ése es el lado de Harry…

–Entiendo… no se me ocurrió…

Draco se levantó y los dos fueron a sentarse en los sillones junto a la chimenea. –El profesor Dumbledore me contó… todo. Y entiendo que probablemente no querrás hablar de eso…

–Gracias.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. –Tengo que pedirte disculpas. Salté a conclusiones apresuradas cuando leímos el diario… no debería haber dudado de tu lealtad… –Draco sólo asintió, en realidad no quería mostrarse grosero con Hermione pero quería que se fuera y lo dejara solo.

–Te traje esto… –dijo, estiró el brazo y le entregó una pequeña urna dorada, tenía grabada la imagen de un fénix y las iniciales H. J. P. – Son las… –no pudo terminar, rompió en sollozos. Draco entendió: las cenizas de Harry.

Harry se había ido.

oOo


	40. El lamento del dragón

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 40 – El lamento del dragón**

El funeral transcurría en silencio.

Bueno al menos éste transcurría en silencio y por el momento. Era el tercer funeral al que Draco asistía en los últimos días. Había pasado ya una semana de la fatídica batalla que le había arrebatado a su Gryffindor y la marca en el pecho se había ido poniendo cada vez más letárgica. Quill había dejado de moverse. Las implicaciones de eso no se le habían pasado inadvertidas a Draco, pero trataba de no pensar en ellas. Ya había llorado mucho y no quería agregar otra razón más.

El primer servicio había sido en Hogwarts, en el Gran Salón. A ése había ido casi como un autómata, Hermione había sido quien lo había llevado hasta el asiento y se había ubicado a su lado, la recordaba llorando sobre su hombro. A él ya no le quedaban lágrimas, parecían habérsele secado de tantas que había vertido los días anteriores. Recordaba, eso sí, haber causado una escena cuando Dumbledore le había pedido la urna para que los alumnos pudieran presentar sus respetos, Draco se había negado a soltarla. Finalmente habían acordado que se ubicara al frente sosteniéndola, los alumnos fueron pasando en fila para ofrecer sus condolencias. El proceso pareció prolongarse eternamente, era insoportable, pero no hubiera podido desprenderse de la urna. Lo único que evitó que saliera corriendo y gritando de allí fue la presencia de Hermione, que estuvo todo el tiempo a su lado, cual roca solemne. Había sido su apoyo durante todos esos días, Draco no sabía qué hubiera hecho sin ella, probablemente no hubiera podido funcionar en absoluto.

El segundo funeral había sido en el Ministerio. Tuvo la ventaja de que no fue muy largo, los discursos fueron pocos y breves. La mayoría de los presentes eran funcionarios que habían conocido a Harry Potter por la información de los libros de historia o de los diarios.

Y finalmente, el tercero, el que se desarrollaba en ese momento, en una gran catedral, para el público en general, para todos aquellos que quisieran rendirle respetos al Niño Dorado. Draco se había sentado bien atrás, no le interesaban los discursos sentimentaloides y llenos de falsa sensiblería. 

Su madre estaba sentada a su lado. Había sido toda una sorpresa saber que seguía viva, que había sobrevivido a la destrucción de la Mansión. Los aurores la habían encontrado inconsciente pero indemne entre los escombros. Harry la había protegido en una burbuja igual a la de Draco, había cumplido con la promesa que le había hecho, que su madre no sufriría daño.

Una lágrima se le escapó y le corrió por la mejilla, Narcissa le dio un suave apretón de mano. Al parecer los hechos ocurridos habían cambiado su modo de pensar. Respecto de Harry, y de la _abominación_ por haberlo elegido como el centro de sus preferencias. Ahora, tarde por cierto, parecía aceptar su orientación sexual. Aunque no estaba seguro de que sus preferencias fueran los hombres, su preferencia había sido Harry, no podía imaginarse con ningún otro que no fuese Harry. Nunca.

Hermione le dio un suave codazo y le hizo un gesto hacia delante, alguien desconocido había subido al ambón para un discurso, uno más de los tantos que le había tocado oír durante esos días. No entendió por qué Hermione pensaba que ese chico gordo descomunal que apenas si sabía articular las palabras podía resultarle de particular interés. Ella se inclinó y le susurró al oído. –Ése es Dudley.

Draco abrió los ojos muy sorprendido y los fijó en el improvisado orador, no se parecía en nada a Harry si bien era su primo. El imbécil había tratado a Harry como basura durante toda su infancia. Draco se preparó para ponerse de pie y ahorcar al muggle si llegaba a decir algo despreciativo sobre Harry.

–No conocí a Harry muy bien, a pesar de que crecimos en la misma casa. Nunca le presté mucha atención y fui cruel con él. –hubo murmullos y exclamaciones entre los presentes pero Dudley prosiguió como si no las hubiera oído– Y aunque fuimos malos con él… Harry me salvó la vida. Nunca llegué a agradecérselo, ojalá lo hubiera hecho. Perdón, Harry. –concluyó con un nudo de voz.

Muy extraño. Se preguntó si a Harry lo habría conmovido la breve apología, o si le habría desagradado tanto como a Draco. Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de lo maravilloso que había sido Harry hasta ahora, que ya no estaba, que ya era muy tarde.

Él mismo incluso. Quizá lo había comprendido años antes, pero no había hecho nada al respecto hasta hacía unos pocos meses. Era algo que Draco sabía que lamentaría durante lo que le quedara de vida, cuánto habría deseado haber podido compartir mucho más tiempo. Tiempo para compensarlo por las cosas terribles que le había hecho durante años. Tiempo para abrazarlo y besarlo. Tiempo para decirle que lo amaba.

Ya era demasiado tarde.

Muy tarde para que Hermione le dijera que había estado secretamente enamorada de él o al menos deslumbrada por él durante años; muy tarde para que Ron se disculpara por su intolerancia y cortedad de miras; muy tarde para que Dumbledore le dijera que lo había querido como a un hijo; muy tarde para el arrepentimiento de Dudley; muy tarde para que Remus le confesara su secreta y prohibida relación con Sirius; muy tarde para que Snape se disculpara y se reconciliara; muy tarde… para todo.

La atmósfera se había vuelto asfixiante, se puso de pie y salió. Una vez afuera apretó la frente contra las frescas piedras de los muros de la iglesia. No tenía idea de por qué habían elegido ese lugar, no había tenido ninguna significación especial para Harry. Una iglesia muggle. Harry no había sido religioso.

Una vez más rompió en sollozos. La mano de Hermione vino a posársele sobre el hombro. –¿Draco? –trató de componerse lo mejor que pudo, no podía desmoronarse delante de todos– Tuve que salir, ya no aguantaba, no podía escuchar más…

Ella asintió. –Sí,… es como demasiado. La mayoría de esa gente ni lo conocía y… –no terminó la frase.

Draco bajó los ojos a la urna en sus manos. –Es real… se ha ido…

Ella lo abrazó. –¡Te quería tanto! El tiempo que pasó con vos fue el más feliz de su vida. –Draco no sabía qué decir, se dejó abrazar y acunar como un nene.

oOo

Se despertó con los ojos legañosos y enrojecidos, se sentía quebrado y débil, apenas si había comido durante esa semana, a pesar de las recriminaciones de Hermione… bueno… ella tampoco había probado demasiado bocado esos días.

El olor de Harry ya hacía rato que se había desvanecido de las almohadas. Se levantó y fue hasta el armario, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que Harry había transfigurado una vez… para poder observar el tatuaje de su espalda.

La imagen que le devolvió el espejo era deplorable. Estaba despeinado y tenía el pelo grasiento. Los ojos enrojecidos y opacos, grandes ojeras le cubrían la mitad del rostro, tenía los pómulos más hundidos que nunca y todo el cuerpo lucía esmirriado y enclenque. Pero había algo más que estaba mal…

Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta… rompió en sollozos incontenibles… el pecho… la marca… la marca de Harry… se había desvanecido, como una muy vieja cicatriz. Cayó de rodillas y liberó el dique de lágrimas.

Era lo que más había temido. El momento en que debería aceptar que todo había concluido, que Harry se había ido y que nunca volvería. Era un dolor que su cuerpo no podía soportar, le aniquilaba el corazón partiéndoselo en mil pedazos, sin ninguna posibilidad de recomponerlo. Ya nunca volvería a sentirse entero, sin Harry ni siquiera era la mitad de sí mismo.

Ya no le quedaba razón para vivir. ¿Cuál era el sentido de seguir adelante con un remedo de vida, con una existencia maldita?

Sólo le quedaba una sola cosa por hacer… y después podría dormir… descansar en una gloria pacífica… junto a su Harry.

oOo


	41. Eterno

**El alma dorada**

**Capítulo 41 – Eterno**

Godric Hollow se le antojaba frío y desolado. Especialmente allí, frente a las ruinas de lo que había sido la casa de los padres de Harry, la casa en la que había vivido durante su primer año. El sol se ponía por detrás de las paredes derruidas, daba la impresión de que estaban otra vez en llamas.

Apretando la urna entre las manos, siguió su camino por la calle arbolada. Llegó hasta la plaza central, había bastante algarabía, Voldemort había sucumbido una semana antes pero todavía se festejaba en las calles la fausta novedad. La comunidad mágica de la localidad era bastante numerosa pero no era una población exclusivamente de magos.

Draco no estaba con ánimos para festejos. Si por él hubiera sido, hubiera preferido que Voldemort siguiera vivo, siempre y cuando Harry estuviera todavía a su lado. Era un pensamiento egoísta, lo reconocía, pero el dolor de la pérdida era tan grande…

Hermione le había asegurado que el tiempo terminaría atenuando todos los pesares; y probablemente tenía razón. Pero eso era incluso peor. Él no quería olvidar a Harry.

Los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas cuando ingresó al sendero de piedra que conducía al cementerio. Fue sencillo ubicar la tumba de Lily y James Potter, estaba cubierta de ofrendas florales, las habían dejado en los homenajes que le habían hecho a Harry, que no descansaba allí… todavía.

Draco iba a volcar las cenizas allí, nunca habían hablado de algo tan macabro, pero presumía que Harry hubiera estado de acuerdo.

Por suerte no había nadie en el cementerio. Llevaba una daga que le pesaba en el bolsillo. La usaría una vez que hubiera dispuesto apropiadamente de las cenizas de Harry. Se preguntó si Hermione ya habría encontrado la nota que había dejado en la Sala de los Pedidos.

Una carta de suicida. Casi soltó una risa. Que poco digno, algo tan impropio de un Malfoy. Pero sin Harry, la muerte y la paz que prometía era la única alternativa que podía avizorar.

Se arrodilló junto a la lápida y recorrió con el dedo los nombres grabados en la piedra. Se preguntó si Harry ya estaría con ellos. ¿Podría unírseles pronto? ¿Que pensarían Lily y James del amante de su hijo? Soltó una risa breve. –Creo que sería conveniente que me presente. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y estoy enamorado de su hijo, Harry. Lo amo con todo mi corazón Vine a traérselo. Ojalá pudiera haberlo salvado, nada me haría más feliz que tenerlo conmigo, pero así las cosas, ustedes estarán muy contentos de tenerlo de vuelta. Me consta que él siempre los extrañó mucho.

Abrió la urna y observó el oscuro contenido, parecía increíble que hubiera quedado reducido a tan poco. –Harry, te amo… y espero estar pronto con vos.

Derramó las cenizas junto a la piedra. –Te amo tanto, Harry. Ojalá te lo hubiera dicho más veces. –dejó que el llanto brotara libremente.

Pasaron minutos o quizá horas, ya estaba oscuro. Suspiró y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Sacó la daga del bolsillo.

Observó como hipnotizado la hoja de plata que brillaba a la luz de la luna. Era un primoroso objeto que había pertenecido por generaciones a su familia, un precioso y preciado legado. La había tenido consigo desde la primera vez que había ido a Hogwarts. Era apenas un poco más larga que su mano. En el mango tenía grabada una serpiente con dos pequeñas esmeraldas por ojos. Como los de Harry.

–¡Ay! –en un descuido la hoja había resbalado y le había cortado una yema. –¡Sí, que duele! –murmuró y no pudo contener la risa. Estaba a punto de abrirse la garganta con la hoja y hacía un escándalo por un tajito inocuo. Se apretó un poco el dedo lastimado y observó caer unas gotas de sangre sobre la tierra y las cenizas junto a sus rodillas, el espeso líquido bermellón se absorbió rápidamente.

Draco se estremeció. Se llevó la hoja de la daga al cuello y exclamó: –¡Aquí voy, Harry! –cerró los ojos. Pero se detuvo. Sintió una ráfaga helada que ascendía desde el suelo. Abrió los ojos, bajó la daga y se echó hacia atrás. La tierra junto a la tumba había empezado a resplandecer y luego erupcionaron llamas, azules y verdes. Draco estiró la mano, las llamas eran frías al tacto, sus dedos juguetearon indemnes en la flama turquesa.

Instantes después el fuego frío desapareció tan repentinamente como había brotado. Por un segundo se sintió triste como si le hubieran quitado algo y luego el corazón le saltó en el pecho. Una forma humana, desnuda y acurrucada, había tomado entidad junto a la tumba, el cabello negro tan característico, la curvatura de la espalda tan conocida, la imagen del fénix cubriéndola por completo. Quill renació en su pecho, pudo sentir las uñas clavándosele en la carne, ¡oh delicioso, sublime dolor!

–¡Harry! –no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, ¡lo tenía de vuelta! No podía concebir bendición mayor. Se le arrodilló al lado y le susurró al oído: –Harry…

El chico se volvió y lo miró a los ojos, penetrándole el alma como estiletes verdes. –¿Draco? –había sonado vacilante y ronco, como quien no hubiera usado la voz en mucho tiempo… una semana para ser precisos.

Draco asintió y lo rodeó con los brazos. –Todo está bien. Estamos juntos de nuevo… y no voy a dejar que te vuelva a pasar nada malo. –sollozaba sobre la coronilla y besaba los cabellos negros, intercalando palabras susurradas. –Te amo Harry… te amo Harry…

Harry alzó la mirada algo confundido… y le sonrió. –Yo también te amo, Draco.

oOo

**Diez años después**

 

Draco pateó con fastidio la grava haciendo volar guijarros por el aire. Volvían de Hogwarts, habían asistido a un partido de quidditch, el último de la temporada. Detestaba perder, y Harry a su lado con una sonrisa burlona en el atractivo rostro, lo ponía más furioso aun. Y no sólo habían perdido, ¡los habían aplastado!, Slytherin no había podido convertir ni siquiera un tanto.

Ya estaban entrando al pueblo. –Supongo que querrás cobrarte el trago de la apuesta… –dijo sin ocultar su fastidio. Harry se detuvo de golpe, lo agarró de las ropas, lo aplastó contra una pared cercana y le dio un beso feroz y prolongado, con tanta pasión como si fuera la primera vez. Cuando se separaron, Harry dijo con una nota impúdica en el tono: –Estaba pensando… que quizá podríamos cambiar el premio tradicional…

–¿Alguna idea en particular?

–Quizá…

–Dale, Potter, no te hagas el misterioso… soltalo de una buena vez.

–Pensaba que… el ganador podría exigirle al otro un favor sexual…

–¿Y ya se te ocurrió cuál pedirías en esta ocasión?

Una mirada lasciva y una sonrisa intencionada. Harry le susurró algo al oído.

–¿Acá? –Harry asintió– ¡Merlín, Potter! ¡Te volvés cada vez más depravado!

Harry rió y replicó con voz ronca de deseo. –Pero conmigo nunca te vas a aburrir.

–Cierto, Harry. Nunca me podría aburrir con vos. Y nunca nos vamos a separar. Un amor como el nuestro es eterno. –respondió Draco y rebosante de ansia le buscó los labios para otro beso ardiente.

 

 

**FIN**

 

oOo

 

 

**Nota del traductor:**

 

Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Gracias a la autora, Digitallace, por haberme permitido compartir la historia con ustedes.

Gracias a todos los que se tomaron unos minutos para dejar un comentario al final de cada capítulo.

Chau. Hasta la próxima.


End file.
